


My Life Before You - English Adaptation

by acapellaOdyssey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 105,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acapellaOdyssey/pseuds/acapellaOdyssey
Summary: All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are not my own creation.I’ve dabbled in writing fan fiction before but mostly for myself. This project started out very similarly. Lately I’ve been really into Inuyasha and am especially fond of the art and doujinshi drawn byLen. Recently I came to discover that one of my favorite doujinshi they made was based off of a fanfiction written by the talentedMizune-meicalled My Life Before You. Unfortunately for me the fic was only available in Spanish with no English translation available other than copying it into Google translate. Doing that made it possible for me to at least get the jist of what was going on but sometimes the text was hard to follow… So I fixed it! Or at least I’m in the process of trying to. At most I’m adding a little of dialogue here and there and adding a few extra bits for clarity. My intention is not to change any major elements of the story but to write an enjoyable English adaptation. Many thanks go to Mizune-mei who without her amazing story none of this would be possible.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mi Vida Antes De Ti](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727590) by Mizune-Mei. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you happen to see any glaringly obvious typos feel free to pm me about them. I'm doing all of the proofreading myself and there's such a massive amount of text I'm bound to miss some things. Thanks~! <3

**CHAPTER 1**

_Boring, boring, boring_. Thought the young man in irritation. Long silver hair fell to his waist and golden eyes stared indifferently at his surroundings, his provided company prattling on at his side.

He was there in body but his mind was elsewhere, not even feigning interest or attempting to answer the mundane questions asked of him, wondering why he was even there to begin with even though he knew the answer: his _dear_ nephew. The woman seemed oblivious to his lack of interest and continued her one sided conversation. 

“I have to go..” he muttered abruptly before quickly rising to his feet, leaving the beautiful woman at his side with her mouth open as he cut off whatever she had just been saying.

"Eto… you couldn't stay just a little longer? Just a few more minutes?" she asked in a petulant half whine as she reached up for his arm. 

“Keh” he grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms and looking away from her towards the exit. He didn’t like people telling him what to do and he liked women like her even less. His tolerance for her presence was at its limit.

“Please, just a _little_ more?” She begged, standing up and grabbing him by the arm, pressing her body suggestively against his side.

“No, thank you.” he said harshly while roughly loosening her grip from his sleeve.

"Can I at least have your number?" she asked, seemingly unaware of the obvious disdain in his eyes.

_What the fuck is wrong with this woman?_ He bent down so that he was level with her eyes as he spoke, his icy words just above a whisper, “I’m not interested in a whore like _you_ .” Without another word or backward glance he turned and strode towards the exit, ignoring the sound of the woman's sobs as she called after him. _Faker._ He thought to himself as he left the club and stepped out into the night air. Her sobs sounded convincing enough but the scent of tears was absent from her performance. 

Inuyasha took a deep breath and released it as he looked up into the night sky. When had his life turned into such a mess? All he could think of was just going back to his apartment, locking the door and waiting for bloody death to take him. After living for so many years, life had begun to lose interest for him. How long had it been since he felt something other than boredom or weariness? He was tired of his meaningless existence and could not understand how humans could long so for immortality. Not that he was completely immortal himself. He wasn’t invulnerable and could still be killed and imagined that he would grow old eventually… but as of now he had lived just over five hundred years while still appearing no older than his mid twenties. He wondered how many more years of absolute tedium he had to look forward to. 

With an exaggerated sigh he walked dejectedly towards the subway station, arms crossed over his chest.

Out of all of his centuries of life the current one was by far the worst. The long and short of it was it stunk. His sensitive nose always seemed less sure since the industrial revolution when his senses began to be frequently dulled by the smoggy haze of pollution that often drifted in the air.

There was however, some good that the passage of time had wrought. Somewhere between two and three centuries ago the feuding between yōkai, full blooded demons, and hanyō of mixed human and demon blood like himself, had mostly come to an end. Demons with monstrous appearances had been largely exterminated by the humans and their increasingly powerful technology. For their continued joint survival it had become necessary for them to work together. Many human passing hanyō and stronger yōkai were able to hide in plain sight and live secretly among humans. Enough time had passed since then that their very existence had faded into nothing more than fairytales. Since then it could be said that the golden eyed hanyõ had lived in relative peace… and utter boredom.

The young looking man climbed onto the subway holding his breath, his face puckered in distaste. As much as he hated crowds, he still preferred to climb into this tin can rather than deal with the traffic he faced when trying to drive himself. With camera phones everywhere his preferred method of traveling, running on rooftops, was too risky for anything less than an emergency. Here he could sit or hold onto the railing and briefly tune out reality for the all too short ride to his station. 

The car was crowded with people so he was forced to slowly push his way in, inching little by little into the sea of passengers to claim a free strap hanging from one of the handrails running across the ceiling. All he wanted right now was to get back to his apartment. His ears were aching horribly. Unlike the round ears of a human, his ears were pointed and furred like those of a dog. As long as he held them down against his head they blended unnoticed into his hair. Unfortunately doing so for an extended period of time was uncomfortable and set them aching to be free.

His lungs started to burn as their demand for oxygen became too much to ignore. Reluctantly he took a breath. The expected stinks were all there, the cloying smell of sweaty bodies pressed closely together, the stale scent of tobacco, and the stink of piss coming from a far corner among a plethora of other unpleasant odors. He blinked up in surprise. Mingling among the foul stench was something altogether different and managed to draw his attention. The scent was something sweet and almost floral, it didn't smell like anything he had ever scented before; it was deliciously intoxicating. Unconsciously he “gently” pushed himself through the crowd seeking the source of the tantalizing aroma. He was careful enough that his claws did not snag anyone but otherwise he earned himself a few angry looks and more than a few curses from disgruntled passengers as he pushed closer to his goal. An uncomfortable heaviness was starting to grow in the pit of his stomach as the scent grew stronger until he saw her.

The source of the scent appeared to be a young woman, her back facing him. Through the crowd he could make out her long, raven black hair that fell to her mid back and the blue skirt that he uncharacteristically thought was too short and she clutched a small brown purse to her side.

_It’s her?_ He hadn’t paused in his pursuit and now found himself staring down at her from behind, only inches away. Before he could even think to stop he found himself pressing against her back as he inhaled deeply of the perfumed valley of her neck, moaning audibly.  
“KYAAAAAAA!” the woman's piercing scream filled the small space, nearly deafening the already aching ears of the silver haired hanyõ. It did however, snap him out of the hormone driven trance her scent had put him in. “Hentai! Pervert!” she shrieked. She tried to get away from him but the train was so packed all she managed was to twist and squirm against him. The other passengers pretended not to notice. 

He stood in stunned silence for a few moments before his head fully cleared and he realized what he had done, immediately growing defensive. “Keh, shut up stupid woman. It wasn’t like I did it on purpose. It’s crowded in here.” He whispered rudely as he tried unsuccessfully to push away from the angry woman. 

His heart was pounding in his chest as he fought the unfamiliar urges coursing through his body. Something about that woman was making his instincts want to take control and that wasn’t something he was willing to allow.

Her voice was hushed but dripped with venom. “Get _away_ from me! As if I’m going to believe _that_ was an accident, you perv-..!” the young woman’s voice faltered as she finally managed to turn around to face the man on her back. Her mouth formed a small ‘o’ of surprise when she met his gaze. His golden eyes were staring angrily down at her, his face, though contorted with a sneer, was beautiful. His unusually colored hair was longer than her own hair’s considerable length and shined faintly even in the subway car’s dingy light. 

“Feh, as if anyone would want to touch someone as ugly as you.” he muttered, turning his face away.

The woman’s face flushed as she angrily puffed out her cheeks, a gesture in a less serious argument that would have been rather comical. Before she could really give him a piece of her mind, the train came to a stop knocking her slightly off balance. He automatically reached out to steady her before dropping his hand in disgust. The doors opened with a swoosh. With one last heated glower and an exasperated snort in his general direction she disappeared with the crowd through the automatic doors.

He watched her figure merge with the crowd and cursed under his breath. With some difficulty he pushed his way through the rapidly refilling car and made it out just as the door snapped shut behind him. He quickly caught her scent through the tangle of people and blindly followed it, pushing past anyone not fast enough to move out of his way. It had been so long since he had felt anything other than overwhelming boredom. He hadn’t felt this alive, this human, in such a long time that he was loath to let it go even if the dominant emotion at play was anger mixed with a touch of shame. 

He followed her scent through the crowded streets into a more secluded neighborhood that to his knowledge didn’t have the best reputation. He jumped up to the roof of a nearby house to continue his hunt from a higher vantage point. His shoe slipped on a tile causing him to almost lose his footing. He cursed from the bottom of his demon soul the clothing of this era as he kicked off the slick bottomed shoes, tucking them under his arm. Most modern clothing was too restrictive and did nothing for his agility. Unfortunately losing his robe of the fire rat was one of the many sacrifices he had to make if he wanted to “adapt” in this world.

A few rooftops away he spotted her walking briskly through the streets. He could see her lips moving and perked his ears forward to hear her grumbling expletives about “that man”. He smiled slightly when he realized she must be talking about him. It pleased him to know he was still on her mind.

He continued to follow her stealthily from above. He knew it was stupid yet he felt compelled to keep following her. After all, she had humiliated him. He had a right to take revenge, didn't he?

The street lamps illuminated almost every step of the young woman except for the errant flicker and the occasional broken bulb. It was late, well past midnight, but the woman seemed sure in her footing as if she had walked this path many times before. Ahead was a trio of men tossing around a football in an empty lot. The acrid scent of wolf unexpectedly hit his nostrils as he sniffed the air.

_Wolf yõkai?_

He decided to merely observe, for now.

The one who appeared to be the leader waved at the woman in a very familiar way. Inuyasha didn’t like it and growled quietly. “ Hello my beautiful Kagome, how are you? It’s been too long!” He was well muscled, dressed in nothing but a pair of sports pants and sneakers, his long brown hair pulled back through a ballcap.

_Her name is Kagome…_ thought Inuyasha.

“Hey Koga,” she smiled weakly. “A little tired but you know how it goes..” she sighed while fidgeting with the strap on her purse, “By the way, here.” She reached in and took out a bank envelope. “Here’s the money I owe you. I really owe you one for lending it to me.” 

He smiled broadly while accepting it with both hands, "I would do anything for you, Kagome. Even if you do keep refusing to be my wife." he winked and Kagome laughed while shaking her head.

"I’ll keep thinking about it." she teased before placing a small kiss on his cheek eliciting a round of hoots and hollers from his buddies.

She smiled warmly and waved, “See you guys around and Koga really... thanks again.” she added before continuing her walk to wherever she was going. Inuyasha heard her sigh deeply as she slowly made her way towards a dilapidated building on a dead end street. Her heart began to pick up speed as she approached.

He could see her trying to enter as quietly as possible from his seat on the edge of the building’s sagging roof.  
“At last. There you are, little lady.” an unpleasant, raspy voice could be heard from just inside the open doorway of the building.

Kagome looked flustered. _Well that’s quite different from her earlier attitude._ Inuyasha thought. “Ha… well I..” she mumbled weakly. This woman was making his head spin as fast as she cycled through her wildly different moods.

“You know that the rent is due today, right?” the raspy voice inquired.

Her nod was barely perceptible. She reached into her purse and pulled out another envelope and handed it to the landlord. Inuyasha could see the man’s fat meaty fingers snatching the money from Kagome’s outstretched hand. She looked down at the ground and jumped slightly when the man started chuckling darkly.

“Ohhh ... little girl, you know there’s not enough money here.” He took a step through the door outside into view. He sneered at her while she only nodded in obvious discomfort.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, “Yes, I’m so sorry. I broke a tray of glasses at work and they’re taking it out of my paycheck. Please, I’ll be able to pay you the difference next month. Plus interest.” she quickly added.

The old man chortled, “Honey, you know I would.” He reached and held her chin in his hand, “But this barely covers what you’re still missing from last month. No, you have until tomorrow to pay up in full. If you can’t pay, you should find another place, beautiful.” He slowly looked her over, a lecherous gleam in his eye, “There are always other methods of payment available.” He chewed his lower lip and she grimaced. 

Swallowing the bile in her throat she shook her head, declining his advances.

“Suit yourself.” He grinned a depraved smile as he watched her quickly climb the stairs to her apartment. She fumbled the keys as she tried to quickly turn the lock and entered the small room that was her apartment. A small bed and a few pieces of clothing draped over a chair. That is what her life now amounted to. She sighed hopelessly as she curled up on her bed not even bothering to change her clothes or take off her shoes. She didn’t even want to bathe because then she might have to see that awful landlord of hers again. Kagome closed her eyes. She didn’t cry, she couldn’t. She used up all of her tears long ago. For six years she’s been living this life, every day was the same day in and day out. She didn’t want to think any more. She was so tired. She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the cracked wall. She wasn’t sure what she could have done differently or how it all went so horribly wrong. 

_“Better times will come my darling.”_

She repeated these words to herself that her grandfather used to say whenever she would get upset over something silly. This was her mantra but these days it was getting harder to say with any conviction behind it. 

On days like this the pain of losing her family was almost too much to bear. Part of her wished she could just die and be reunited with them, but she refused to give up and take her own life. She was afraid that might send her to a place her family wasn’t and end up separated from them for all eternity.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hugging her knees to her chest. It wasn’t long before exhaustion overtook her and she fell into a troubled sleep.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and immediately picked up her unique scent. He was still set on making her pay for calling him a pervert. Maybe he would kill her with his claws of steel or maybe he would just mar her pretty face a little. He slowly lowered himself from the roof onto her window ledge. He smiled darkly as he slid open her window that was surprisingly unlocked. _Does this woman have a death wish?_ In one swift motion he entered the dark room. In the small room her scent engulfed him, nearly causing him to fall back out of the window. He shook his head in an effort to clear it. He wouldn’t be caught unawares again.

_Feh, damn woman, if you only knew how easy it would be to kill you._

His eyes moved slowly over her sleeping form as he took a step closer to the bed.  
“I'll kill you.” He whispered, placing the tips of his claws against the tender skin of her neck. As he watched her in sleep, still and motionless, she was not at all like the feisty woman he confronted earlier in the subway. He wanted her to give him that fierce look of determination and defiance again. He frowned, “Feh, tomorrow. I'll kill you tomorrow.” He mumbled as he turned his back to her and leaped back through the window.

He knew he should go home to his apartment, but that uncomfortable heavy feeling from earlier had returned, causing him to hesitate. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay for a while, just to make sure that skeevy landlord didn’t come creeping around to steal his prey, or so he told himself. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest on her windowsill, listening to the rhythmic sound of her breathing as she slept.

He reached up and gently massaged his tender ears and glanced up at the moon high in the sky. When had even been the last time he had really looked at the moon? He couldn’t recall. He also couldn’t recall the last time his heart had beat so fast.

Kagome woke up early the next morning. When her alarm began buzzing she blearily opened her eyes and groaned in defeat. She needed to bathe and then head in early to work so she could beg her boss to let her work a double shift and also try to get an advance on her paycheck. She realized how unlikely that sounded but she was desperate enough to try. She gathered her toiletries, a skirt that looked like it used to be white and a light blue top. Lastly she gathered her undergarments and reluctantly headed out the door towards the communal bathroom she shared with the other tenants. Good luck seemed to be on side as the room seemed to be currently unoccupied. She entered and locked the door behind her, taking her time to undress and slowly entered the stream of water. It was cold as usual, but she was used to it by now. _Come on, Kagome, get it together. You can do this!_ After her cold shower she dressed quickly and left for work still pleased with her luck finding the empty bathroom. _Maybe today will be my lucky day!”_

Inuyasha, having spent the night on the roof saw when she left her apartment and just like yesterday he decided to follow her by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He had fleeting thoughts of how he must look like a stalker but he felt justified in his actions. She had provoked him after all. He followed her for quite a while and fortunately for him there hadn’t been anyone who had noticed.

“Tch silly bitch. What could you possibly be doing here?” He mused while looking down at her.

Kagome had stopped in front of a well known gentleman’s club and after a moment of looking like she was psyching herself up for something went inside. After waiting a few minutes he jumped down to the sidewalk from a side street, put his shoes back on and followed her inside. The bar was almost empty at this hour except for a few patrons chatting with the bartender. He found a secluded table in a corner booth and watched as his prey walked in the direction of an important looking man with wavy hair and eyes that were a strange dark color.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow at the scent coming from the man. _. A yōkai? No..._ _a_ _hanyō_ _._ The other hanyō seemed to have noticed him as well and smiled cryptically in Inuyasha’s direction before turning his gaze back to the girl.

"Kagome, what are you doing here so early? I was expecting you for the afternoon shift today, little one," he said, sounding surprised.

She smiled nervously, “I know Mr. Naraku.. It’s just that I’m having a small problem with the rent on my apartment. I really need some extra shifts.”

Naraku eyed her thoughtfully, “Hmm, and how much money are you short by?” he inquired.

“Twenty five thousand yen.” she said miserably.

Naraku shook his head sadly, “Ohh ... I’m sorry Kagome. That's a good bit more than what you would earn just for a double. You understand, right?” He said with a kind smile that didn’t seem to touch his eyes.

"Please sir, could you deduct it from my next paycheck? I’ll work extra shifts." she pleaded.

Inuyasha was listening to their conversation from his booth as he pretended to be interested in the glass of wine he had ordered. It was such an insignificant sum that he wanted to laugh. He could easily cover that amount hundreds of thousands of times over. Although it was a paltry sum to him it seemed almost insurmountable to Kagome.

Her employer steepled his fingers together as he spoke, “Why don’t we look at this from a different angle? I'll give you the opportunity to earn twenty-eight thousand yen plus any tips you make tonight.”

She looked at him with wide eyes, she knew he meant that she would be doing more than serving drinks.

He stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Let's go to my office to discuss this further, hmm Kagome?” He said softly as she swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.

Golden eyes followed the pair as they walked through the door to Naraku’s office with the word PRIVATE emblazoned on the door. He gingerly sipped at his glass. It was a bit early to be drinking and he wanted his wits about him, but he also didn’t want to be noticed. He surreptitiously turned his ears towards the door, perfectly hearing the terms of their arrangement.

“Kagome dear, you know about our VIP clients we serve in the back of the house, correct?” Naraku inquired.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“I suppose you also know what sort of services we provide back there?”

The woman nodded again. Curiosity had once gotten the better of her and she had wandered back towards the VIP rooms for a peek. She had caught the owner with his pants down, literally, being pleasured by one of the waitresses. When he saw her he just winked before she offered a quick apology and ran from the room. “Then you know what sort of work I’m proposing. I will give you all of the money you need plus some, if for tonight, only tonight, you perform a private dance for a very special client. This is a limited time offer so I’ll need to know by the start of your shift this evening. Just think, you’ll be able to pay your rent. Do something nice for yourself. Buy some new clothes. Don’t you deserve it?” His smile wasn’t quite as passive as it had been before. 

As he spoke the blood drained from her face. She took an unsteady breath, “I just have to dance?”

Yes, darling, you just have to dance, but... I hope you’re not so naive as to think you’ll be dressed for this little performance?” he patiently explained.

Realization dawned on her slowly but when it did her righteous indignation prompted her to stand and bang her fist against his desk with surprising force. “I don't know who you take me for, but I would never do something so degrading!”

Her employer did not flinch from her little outburst of emotion, and only smiled wryly. “Well, then you’ll return to your normal waitressing shift tonight. But in that scenario I don’t think you’ll be able to pay your rent on time.”

She pursed her lips and thanked him for his time before storming from the room, not quite but almost slamming the door behind her. Fire smoldered in her eyes. Inuyasha saw her leave and smiled to himself, _That’s more like it._ He liked those eyes and wanted to see more of them, to be the one that sparked the fire. He wanted revenge and he had just found the perfect solution to his problem as he strode towards the office of who he assumed was the owner of this fine establishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are not my own creation.
> 
> I was going to hold onto this a bit longer but I couldn't wait! I decided that I would go ahead and post the next chapter early when/if I received 5 bookmarks and here we are! The more interest I see the more motivated I am to finish these! So from the bottom of my heart, thank you! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do.
> 
> When last we left our intrepid heros Kagome had certainly found herself stuck having to decide between two less than savory choices. How will she choose to pay the rent!? Will Inuyasha get his revenge and how does he plan to achieve it? Read below and find out!

**CHAPTER 2**

After a few rapid knocks on the door, Inuyasha didn’t wait for an invitation before letting himself in. Upon entering the man's luxurious office, he could feel the other hanyō’s gaze upon him. There was a jaki emanating from him that was almost palpable. Despite his friendly smile, hostility rolled off of him in waves.

“Why hello. To what do I owe the honor of being host to an inuyōkai?” He cleared his throat, “Ah, excuse me. A hanyō.” he corrected, his smile betraying just a hint of malice.

Being a hanyō didn’t bother him in the same way as it did in his youth. It was something he couldn't change even if he still desired to. Also he needed to play nice if he wanted any hope of getting what he came for. So he just flashed a smile as sinful as Naraku’s. 

“Business.” 

He arched a brow before gesturing to the seat across from him. “Then sit down, let's talk.. business.”

The atmosphere was so heavy around him he felt cocooned by it, but still nodded with an impish grin and sat in the chair offered to him.”You’ve done quite well for yourself here.” gesturing to all around them.

Naraku waved a hand dismissively, “I'm not complaining but you know how living so many years brings its benefits.” 

“Very true indeed.” He nodded in agreement.

While leaning back in his seat, “So tell me, Inuyasha Taisho, how can your humble servant, Naraku be of assistance?

So the hanyō had heard of him. He wasn’t in the mood for games so he went straight to the point. “I couldn’t help overhearing the conversation between you and your raven haired employee just now.” The owner’s eyes widened slightly but he let the fact he had been eavesdropping on a private conversation slide. He wanted to hear what this cur wanted. “How far back would it set me to be that girl’s only customer?”  
He barked out an incredulous laugh before quickly growing serious again,”Mmm ... I think we are alike in more ways than one.” He bit his lip, his eyes glazed over as his thoughts were occupied on other, more base distractions. Abruptly he came back to reality with an apologetic smile, “We are both half demons, we both live how we wish, and both wish for the same woman. I already have plans to make her mine.”

Inuyasha flashed a quick grin, his teeth clenching together just a little too tightly.. “Maybe so.” he allowed. “But boast as you might you will never come close to possessing my degree of wealth and territory. I am the son of the great general Inu no Taisho who was well respected in this region.” He didn’t really care about possessions, money or any of that frippery. Wealth was just something that accumulated when you lived a long time but some were intimidated by such things. This Naraku seemed unimpressed.  
“I’ve been waiting many years for one such as her and I’ll not pass this opportunity off to an interloper like you. I’m content with the fortune I’ve obtained and although it is nothing in comparison to yours it’s enough for me and my mine to live a thousand lifetimes without worry. I doubt you could sway me with anything in your possession.” 

“I’m sure there’s something you want. Just think about it. I'll just be the first, then you could-” he tried to be persuasive but was abruptly cut off.

“No, I'm not interested.” he said flatly, all traces of his previous good humor were gone. “So back. Off.”

The half dog demon laughed, “Hahaha ... she still hasn't accepted your offer. I’ll pay you just for the chance that she changes her mind and accepts.” He presented a self assured front but inside he was reeling. _What am I doing!? Why am I going to such lengths… for revenge?_ Never had Inuyasha wanted to convince someone so much of something. He didn’t like the darkness in Naraku’s eyes that had nothing to do with their color.   
“Won’t you even give me the opportunity to make you an offer?” Beyond the intense jaki, he could just barely smell the sickly sweet scent of illness and rot. Naraku did his best to mask it but this hanyō was very sick and smelled somehow… wrong. His body gave off a strange mixture of different yōkai scents and along with something chemical. Perhaps exploiting that weakness was his ticket to victory. He decided to try a different approach.

“There is nothing that interests me more than making Kagome mine.”

“Keh. Not even your life?”

“Are you threatening me?”

“It would be a waste of energy staining my claws with your rancid blood.” The owner growled softly as golden eyes appraised him. “I don’t think that body of yours has much time left, does it?”

Naraku’s eyes darkened further as his muscles tensed, preparing to spring but before he got the chance Inuyasha added nonchalantly, “I can help.”

His eyes narrowed in suspicion but he once again straightened in his seat, his curiosity peaked.”I have in my possession the black liquid of life.”

His eyes perceptibly widened. _He knows what I’m talking about. Good. That will save us some time_.

“I thought it was only a legend.” he looked dubious.

They sat for a moment in silence, Narku in shock and Inuyasha feeling smug. “No, it exists. A vile liquid said to have been forged with the blood of a thousand yōkai and a thousand newborn humans. The evil was concentrated and distilled by the evil power of a dark miko. A drop of the black liquid is said to be able to heal any wound or disease and gives dark powers to whoever drinks of it.” 

Not that he had ever been tempted to drink from it. He had it, that was true. He had obtained it in a battle centuries ago against the dark miko who created it and kept it sealed away because it could not be safely destroyed. And now he was about to willingly hand it over it to one of the beings from whom he had wanted to protect it from. _I’m such a fucking idiot._

“No, I don't think you do have it. As I said, nothing is more important to me than having Kagome as my mate.” He said the words but not with as much conviction as before.

“I understand your doubt but if you change your mind about the liquid, call me.” He pulled a little white card out of his wallet and handed it to Naraku.

He hesitated but accepted the card and waved him off with it. He had a lot to think about.

Inuyasha left with a satisfied but exhausted smile. He had seen how desperate the girl had been and thought he had decent odds that she would call Naraku back and accept his offer. He decided it would be best to head back to his apartment, call Myoga to send someone who could be trusted from one of the warehouses to retrieve the blessed artifact that contained the elixir.

He half smiled to himself when he arrived at the subway station, remembering the last time he had been here, when he first saw her... Where she humiliated him. His mood turned sour even though this time the subway wasn’t nearly as crowded as it had been the day before.

He arrived at his apartment a short time later, a fairly small and simple place in a nice middle-class neighborhood. He had everything he could possibly want and didn’t feel the need for anything more. During his earlier years after his "dear" half brother joined with his mate, Rin, he sometimes stayed with them, living in opulence. But when he realized that that sort of existence attracted disloyal and nefarious people who were only in it for what they could get from you, he toned it down and opted for a less excessive life.

Once he grew a distaste for the excesses of his youth he had lived simply, quietly for the past few hundred years. But now he had been acting foolishly and impulsively. _Who_ is _that woman to make me lose myself this way?_ What was even more maddening was how interested he had become in her. “Tch…” _Nothing about that witch interests me. It’s simply revenge. Nobody gets away with disrespecting Inuyasha Taisho unscathed._

**_***_ **

The day passed faster than she would have liked. With the loss of her family she had no one she could turn to in times of need. She felt she was being torn between two impossible choices and she didn’t know what else she could do. What choice did she have? It seemed her only options were to "negotiate" a deal with Mr. Takashi or accept the "dancing” job for the night. Neither of the options were great but they were both better than the third unspoken option she wouldn’t even contemplate. She had lived for more than three months on the street and she didn’t think she could survive that again. She sighed in defeat. She wasn’t sure she had the right sort of clothes for the sort of dance Mr Naraku wanted her to perform but dancing naked for a stranger sounded more appealing when placed next to the option of touching Mr Takashi’s naked bloated body. _I just have to dance._ She told herself. She carefully scrutinized each piece of clothing she owned. Everything was old and showing signs of its age and nothing really seemed exactly appropriate for a strip show. She opted for a pink button down shirt that she thought would be easy to remove and a hip hugging black skirt.

She frowned in distaste as she opened a black small black square box that had been sitting imposingly on her bed and sighed unhappily when she pulled out the red lingerie set that was inside. It was a terribly indecent set that Kouga had given her two years ago for her birthday with the hope that he would get a chance to see her in it. 

If he knew why she was wearing them now she thought he would be really hurt. She had never used them prior because she never felt she had a reason to. They seemed too much for everyday use. _I hope this is indecent enough._ She twisted her mouth in distaste. Not only were these garments visually unappealing to her, putting them on her body was even worse. They were uncomfortably tight in all the wrong places but she assumed that was the price of looking sexy and it wasn’t like she would be wearing them long. 

_Just this once…_

She thought to herself, trying to muster up the courage to get through this. Glancing at herself in the mirror she was at least satisfied at how the bright color looked against her pale skin. 

_As if that matters._

She quickly donned the rest of her clothes, tried her best to manage her hair with her fingers. Her brush had broken not long ago and any makeup she once owned had been traded away when she was homeless for more immediate needs. She sighed for the hundredth time and hoped that this would be worth it. If she got a nice enough tip maybe she could live worry free for a while. Her expenses weren’t much but for someone so disadvantaged they were hard to keep up with. She decided to try to keep her eye on the prize in the hopes that she could remain strong enough to get through this. 

When she arrived in front of the bar and caught sight of Mr Naraku talking to one of the other girls she felt the butterflies in her stomach tremble. She approached him slowly, trying to postpone this for as long as possible. 

The words "I'll do it." caused a snort of derision from Naraku. 

“You remember the terms?” He didn’t sound as eager as he did earlier. 

Her head bobbed up and down jerkily. “Hai.” The butterflies in her stomach had turned into a pack of wild dogs. 

Naraku gestured towards a door in the far wall, “Go through that door and go down the corridor and you’ll find the waiting room. Sit there and I will send someone to fetch you when your client arrives.”

She gave another jerky bob of her head then froze as he rose from his desk and reached out to her face to tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear. Goosebumps pricked her skin when she felt the rose of his thumb brush against the nape of her neck. “H..hai, excuse me.” She quickly turned and headed to where she had been directed at a pace that was a little faster than a walk. She needed to get away from here, from him. She was beginning to feel that at any moment she was going to vomit from anxiety and she didn’t think that would affect any tip she received in a positive way.

_Calm. Down!_

When she reached the indicated door she took a deep breath and in a choked sob whispered, “Better times will come my darling _.”_ before swallowing her tears and entering the waiting room.

She took a seat and casually scanned the room for any potential avenues of escape. From what she could tell there were none apart from the way she had entered through Naraku’s office and the main entrance she was more familiar with that led back to the main bar and in the other direction towards the VIP rooms.

The waiting room was really just a smaller, more intimate version of the main bar with dimmer lights and the girls wearing less clothing. She saw a few men milling about among the women, laughing, drinking, and occasionally a pair would leave through the door towards a more private setting. 

She thought she recognized a well known politician among them but the lights were so dim she couldn't be sure. In any case she only saw them all as disgusting old men who just wanted to lust after naked young women.

She found a quiet corner to sit in as she waited. No one bothered her there. After about twenty minutes that felt like an eternity, she was just about to get up and leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She nearly screamed but instead it came out as a strangled croak drawing a few glances from around the room.

“Kagome-chan, your client has arrived and is waiting for you in the red room.” she said unperturbed. Kagome recognized the woman, her name was Kagura if she wasn’t mistaken.

After regaining her composure she whispered an unconvincing, "Thank you." 

“Follow me.” she said.

Kagome rose, smoothed out her skirt and followed Kagura down the long hallway to a seemingly random room towards the end of the hall. When they stopped in front of the large door the inexperienced woman’s knees began to shake. She felt an almost overwhelming wave of fear wash over her anew and perhaps even stronger was the feeling of shame.

_I don't want to, I don't want to, please save me Kami-sama!_

Not for the first time she wondered why her life had gotten so off track. 

Kagura opened the imposing door and Kagome found herself unable to move forward. With a snort of disgust Kagura pushed the unwilling woman into the room and quickly closed the door behind her. For a moment she couldn’t see anything as unshed tears threatened to blind her. After a calming breath and wiping her eyes she was momentarily shocked into calm as she took in the room. PThe room made up to look like a lavish bedroom done mostly in shades of crimson and black, larger than her entire apartment and much finer than anywhere she had slept in recent memory. Softly scented candles provided the room’s only light and low sensual music filled the room. In the room’s center between a monstrous bed and a black leather sofa, a long metal pole was set into a small stage that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Her face flushed when she realized that was probably where she was going to be dancing. Swallowing she took a few tentative steps into the room. Due to a large red velvet canopy obscuring part of the bed, Kagome had incorrectly guessed that she was still alone in the room. So she couldn’t help but cry out when she finally heard him speak.

“Hello.” quietly greeted a male voice, and panic froze her in place. She couldn't move, it was as if her feet were glued to the floor. How had she not noticed him before? It was true that the room was poorly lit, but the darkened silhouette of someone sitting on the bed could be clearly seen.

“Eto ... I don't know what my boss told you...” There was only a slight quaver in her voice. “But ... I’m just dancing.” She explained weakly. The door wasn’t locked. If he tried something weird she thought she could still bolt through the door. Kagura didn’t lock it did she? 

“Then start dancing.” came his curt reply.

She had no idea where to begin. She used to enjoy dancing at parties with her friends but she didn’t think she had the necessary skills to move her body to this sort of music that others would find appealing to watch. “Start?” she said lamely. After a few seconds of awkward silence she could hear the man sighing in frustration from the shadows.  
“Oh, get on with it. Do what you came here to do.”

If she felt ashamed before, now she had transcended above and beyond that. Her face flushed all the way to the tips of her ears as she nodded and made her way towards the small stage. She quickly tried to convince herself it wasn’t going to be so bad. She would dance, get her money, and life would be easier for a while. She leaned back against the pole and tried to lose herself in the music, raising a trembling hand to unbutton the top button on her blouse. She had never tried to dance like this before and moved her body a little awkwardly, swaying her hips and body slowly as she carefully started on the other buttons.  
“No, not like that.” the voice from the bed gently commanded, “Do it more slowly, take your time. We have all the time in the world.”   
_The pig._

She knew she was making a fool of herself. If it were up to her, she would undress at the speed of light, take her money and then never see this place again. She unfastened the last button and was about to let her blouse fall to the floor before the man’s voice once again made her pause.

“Don't take it off yet, just let it… yes like that.” 

She left her arms still in the top but now it was hanging loose around her elbows. Slowly she walked her hand down between her breasts and over her stomach. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was somewhere else but that reverie was shattered when she heard the soft thud of what she assumed was his shoe hitting the ground by her feet. 

_Don't touch me, don't touch me, PLEASE don’t touch me!_ she silently begged God. Her prayers must have been heard because other than the sound of the second shoe falling to the ground she did not hear or feel anything else, so she continued to slowly undress. Turning her back to him she let the blouse finally fall to the ground. Now that her top was off and herlace clad breasts were more exposed she had expected some sort of reaction. Was he still there? Had she done such a terrible job that he quietly left? As she moved her hands to the zipper on her skirt she turned around and opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters in this story do not belong to me but to the writer of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Here's Sunday's chapter 2 days early to really get you in the holiday spirit. ^^; (And trigger warning. This is the chapter that gets a bit rape-y.) Enjoy! Ho ho ho!

**CHAPTER 3**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at the bed that was indeed empty. She sighed in relief but as she turned to retrieve her blouse she was startled to find that he had just changed seats.

Shoeless, the man was now sitting on the dark leather sofa with his elbows on his knees and his clenched hands resting under his chin, his golden eyes seeming to drink her in, but that wasn't the worst part; she recognized that man.

Her mouth popped open as she pointed, “You’re that hentai from the subway!” she accused in a voice more shrill than she had intended. 

He grinned in confirmation while his eyes mocked her where she stood holding her crumpled blouse to her chest. “Yes, and I’m also a paying customer. Now do what you’re being paid for, bitch.” He would make her pay for her words. So far revenge was feeling pretty sweet. He gestured for her to continue. 

With how red Kagome had gotten and her cheeks now puffed out she resembled a big tomato. Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction even as a tinge of guilt fluttered in his chest.

Dropping the blouse to her feet, her eyes still burning with anger, she resumed the dance.. Something had changed in her performance. Her moves were more purposeful, her hips more suggestive. He could feel his yōkai blood burning in his flattened ears. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. He did not expect that. He also did not expect the throb that he felt in his member, coming to life after decades of slumber. It made him angry that he wasn’t in control of his body and made him feel the need to be cruel. 

He made a disgruntled sound causing Kagome’s eyes to flash up at him, “ I thought you would be more …” he commented looking disapprovingly up and down her body while trying to hide his desire.. By the furious look on her face it was clear that he had struck a nerve.

“I hate you.” she spat.

Her words stung more than they should have.

He growled, “The feeling is mutual, bitch.” 

She seemed exasperated, “So if you hate me so much why all of this?” She gestured around the room until she realized how exposed that left her and folded her arms once again over her chest. “Because you're still here and…” glancing towards the bulge he had unsuccessfully hidden. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

She actually stamped her foot before once again bending down to retrieve her blouse covering her breasts with the cloth as well as both arms in an attempt to regain some dignity.

“Keh, stop being so difficult.” he commanded.

She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a look. His eyes didn’t seem quite as angry as they had a moment ago but there was an edge to his gaze that made her uncomfortable. “This is your job isn’t it? Don’t you need the money in a hurry?”

She exhaled slowly in an attempt to compose herself. _Yes this is supposed to be my job but why oh WHY did it have to be HIM?!_ The fact that she saw him as an enemy made his position of power over her even more intolerable. For a moment, the idea of "negotiating" with Takashi didn’t seem quite as bad as it had before. But she was already here and she shouldn’t have to be here much longer. Her rent money was almost tangible. She would not allow herself to be defeated by this man.

With renewed purpose she angrily threw her blouse at him and continued where she had left off. He caught the blouse in the face, her delicious aroma filling the air around him like a blanket. The blouse tumbling to his lap, he lasciviously ran his eyes over the smooth white skin of her abdomen, the roundness of her breasts firmly cupped by the small red pieces of fabric. He once again balked at the idea of him being a pervert, but he did know, as loath as he was to admit it, that he liked what he saw.

Kagome’s fingers fluttered near her waist as she found the zipper, the sound was almost a purr as she slowly let the skirt fall around her ankles. The wave of her heady scent filling the room almost weakened his resolve right there. She kicked the fabric aside and the only thing covering her sex was an insignificant red triangle of lace.

He didn’t know what had come over him or why he desired nothing more than to see if her pale skin felt as smooth as it looked. He longed to caress it, to taste it. 

He shook his head trying to dissolve the unbidden fantasies playing out in his mind. She was just a momentary distraction. A disposable toy he could play with and break when he had no more use for it in an effort to stem his loneliness. He settled back into the sofa’s plush back. Everything was spinning out of control. This was not the plan. He wasn’t even originally planning for her to get undressed, but once she started he couldn’t get the words out to tell her to stop.

_ Take her. Make her ours, hanyō._

He heard the familiar growls in his head as his yōkai half once again began to stir. That wasn't good. It had been decades since he last heard the gravelly voice of the baser instincts of his yōkai nature. So long had he slumbered that Inuyasha thought he had finally gained total control over it. He had been very mistaken and was afraid this woman was about to pay for it. When he was younger the voice had first manifested when he was on the verge of death as a snarling monster whose only thought was to maim and kill. Gradually over the years it evolved into a completely separate personality, occasionally taking over the hanyō's body to wreak havoc in his life. 

He needed to leave. Now. It was no longer safe for her to be here alone with him. Before he could make his excuses and hasty departure, the young woman reached behind her back and unfasted the hooks that held her bra in place. She kept her eyes downcast and her face turned to the side, partially obscuring one bare breast with the curtain of her hair. 

Inuyasha could not separate his gaze from her body as his eyes smoldered with desire. He was going crazy. 

Kagome felt the breeze from the air conditioner hit her exposed breasts, stiffening the pink skin of her nipples. She was mortified, disgusted with herself and how far she had fallen. As she was putting her thumbs in the band of her thong to remove those too, briefly she glanced over at her tormentor. 

He was sitting erect and unmoving, his eyes seeming to see nothing but her. The intensity of his gaze unsettled her. His jaw was clenched. He looked down and she noticed his nails were digging into his thighs. He looked away and grimaced as if he were suddenly in pain. 

His demeanor changed so rapidly that it unbalanced her and she found herself asking, ”Ano ... are you ok?”

Without looking up he stammered, “It’s fine. You’re fine just… just go. GO!” _before it’s too late..._

His voice became a monstrous roar that frightened her so much she didn’t hesitate and quickly reached for her clothes, not bothering with the bra. With shaking hands she fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. When she finally managed to fasten it, she could feel a puff of hot air tickling the back of her neck. She half turned and cried out in surprise when he leaned forward, brushed her hair over her shoulder and and with his warm tongue lapped at the crook of her neck, a low purr like growl escaping his throat. In spite of what she thought she should be feeling she found herself lacking the resolve to put up much of a fight. His touch sent jolts of electricity coursing through her body in a way that didn’t feel unpleasant but quite the opposite. 

She made a half hearted attempt to take a step forward to avoid his advances, but he prevented her escape by wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Let go of me, please.” she begged in a voice that someone with less sensitive hearing might have missed.

He ignored her pleas and continued to lick and kiss at the soft skin, nipping once at her earlobe before returning his attention to the reddening spot growing on her pale neck.

She tried to pull away but his arms felt as if they were made out of steel.

“I ... I was told I only had to dance…” stammered the almost naked woman.

A soft grunt was her only reply. She gasps as the feeling of sharp teeth grazed against her skin.

Suddenly the scenes from a dozen horror movies came back to you, “Are you ... are you a vampire?” she asked, sounding fearful and also short of breath.

He didn't answer but he continued uninterrupted in his assault on her neck. It wasn’t until she felt the man’s other hand pulling on her blouse, easily popping off a few buttons to give his hand access to the bare breast beneath that she regained some of her senses. She whimpered and tried to fight back, struggling against his vice like grip in vain.

“Please… please let me go.”

If fighting was useless she would resort to begging. 

“If you would hold still, bitch, you might enjoy it.” he growled. There was a timber to his voice that was absent earlier. This wasn’t the first time he had called her a bitch but his voice now had a sadistic edge that terrified her. 

His hand that was still positioned on her waist slowly groped towards the small scrap of red fabric that was still covering her sex. She felt the edge of something sharp brushing against her thigh. She could imagine what was coming next and broke out in a cold sweat. She was trapped in a situation of her own making. She should not have agreed to something so vulgar no matter how much money was involved. She gave up. 

Hot tears began to run down her cheeks, one salty drop falling on the hanyō’s face. He froze. 

**_NO! I will NOT be denied!_ **

He roughly pushed her away and she fell to her knees. Inuyasha shut his eyes as he grabbed his head in his hands, “GO!” his roar seemed to shake the room. Hastily grabbing her clothes she sprinted towards the door, not bothering to dress this time before bolting through it.

Kagome arrived at the end of the corridor stopping in front of the great door that separated that horrible place from the bar. She quickly put on her skirt and half-buttoned shirt, wiped her tears and walked with her head down straight towards Naraku's office and entered without knocking.

“Ah, Kagome. Finished already?” The man asked in surprise when he saw her in the doorway. He had already noticed her presence before the door opened, his look of surprise was just as false as her smile. 

“I need the money tonight.”

He nodded, “Of course, of course.” He made a face as if he smelled something unpleasant when he bent to open the safe under his desk. He could smell that inuyōkai all over her. 

Retrieving a fat envelope he stood and walked over to the quiet girl. She reached a hand out to take the envelope but he held it just out of her reach. Kagome frowned and then a feeling of revolution washed over her as she followed his eyes to the gap the missing buttons made in her blouse. She quickly pulled it shut against her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, a look of mock concern on his face.

“Are you feeling well? You look a little pale.”

"Yes I’m fine. Just a little tired I guess." she said flatly.

“I don't want you coming down with something, princess. It might be best for you to take the rest of the night off.” He smiled but instead of being reassuring it only made her more uneasy. The room felt heavy as if the air was somehow thicker and the hand on her shoulder squeezed just a bit too tightly. He pressed the envelope into her still outstretched hand. “Be careful on your way home.”

Every nerve in her body was telling her to run but instead she quietly thanked him, took her wages and left, closing the door with a soft click behind her. 

As Naraku watched her leave his lips pulled into a sinister smile.

"Go." he ordered. 

Out of the shadows appeared a man with long fair hair who nodded and walked towards the window taking his leave.  
 _It won't be much longer now, wait for me, Kagome._ _  
  
_

***  
  


Kagome got off the subway feeling lower than she had in a long time. Discouraged, she walked home more slowly than usual. At least she got the money. 

She clutched her purse to her chest and continued on her way. The night sky was especially clear tonight and the moon was shining brightly.

She had just under two blocks until she was home when she heard an unfamiliar masculine voice behind her.

“Easy doll, give me everything you have and no one will get hurt.” It was like a suckerpunch to the gut.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why!?_

_WHY!?_

She continued to clutch her purse tightly to her chest. She had gone through so much to earn that money, foolishly she sprinted forward in an attempt to flee from the robber. 

The next thing she knew something hot flashed across her abdomen and she was on the ground. She touched her stomach, her hand coming back red. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her purse strap was wrenched from her hand that still clung to it like a lifeline. 

“Well that should do it. Ready, Juromaru?”

Sobs caught in her throat as she writhed in pain in an attempt to get up. With one last effort she managed to roll over onto her back, leaving her staring at the moon as darkness creeped into the edges of her vision..

_Finally.. mom, dad, grandpa, Sota, I'll see you soon._

Despite her life’s blood spilling from the wound in her stomach she was at peace, thinking that she would finally be reunited with her family. The burning pain was beginning to ebb as she drifted in and out of consciousness. It wouldn’t be long now. She felt a strong breeze that made her close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she thought she must have already died because surely the being standing before her was a God. His long silver hair was crowned by two pointed animal ears, red glowing eyes, sharp fangs, and had slashes of purple that resembled jagged stripes on each of his cheeks.

He was both terrifying and beautiful to behold. She couldn't look away from his face. 

She tried to move but the stabbing pain of her wound was enough to tell her she was still alive. But who was this being and what was he doing here? Was he coming to take her to the afterlife?

“Are you,” she struggled to catch her breath, her voice no more than a ragged whisper. “Are you Death?”

Controlling the demon within had always been difficult, but for several decades he had remained quiet. Until tonight he had thought maybe the demon would stay slumbering forever. Not any more. 

Even after the girl had left he could still hear him growling inside his head. He didn’t like that his prey had escaped. He didn't understand what had come over him, but he could no longer stay in this room filled with her intoxicating scent.

The yōkai within’s growls grew louder. Urging him to chase her down and mark her as his mate which was absolute insanity. Who would ever want such a hysterical woman as a mate?

“Keh.”

It would be best to just forget about her and leave her be. When he left the premises, he had every intention of heading home to his apartment. He boarded the subway but ended up climbing off several stations early.

_Shit_.

His body had gotten him off at Kagome’s stop without him making a conscious decision to do so. Just as he turned to head back to the station he caught the scent of blood in the air, a lot of blood. His eyes widened in horror. He knew whose blood that was.

He sprinted at full speed in the direction of the blood, not caring if anyone was around to see. No longer able to hold him back his yōkai half took control, allowing him to move much faster. He found her in less than a minute but her attacker was already long gone. As well as her scent he could smell that damned Naraku in the air. Was he the one who had hurt Kagome?

“He could tell that she would die soon. She had lost too much blood and he could hear the erratic beat of her heart and the wet sound of her lungs as she struggled to breathe. He growled loud enough that Kagome opened her eyes.

She looked up at him in wonder, “Are you... are you death?” she stammered.

“Will I go to heaven?” after tonight she wasn’t sure.

He was in agony. He wanted to talk to her, to be able to reassure her, be with her in her last moments but his body would not obey his wishes. He saw everything as though it were a movie. Where no matter how much you wanted to alert the person on screen that the murderer is behind them they couldn't hear you. It was maddening.

He could feel his hand caressing something soft and cooler than it should have been. The yōkai at the wheel was shamelessly stroking her bare leg.

_Stop!_ He wordlessly ordered.

He couldn’t bear to see her expressive terror filled eyes directed at him even though he knew he deserved it.

He just kept stroking her leg while she trembled with fear, drifting in and out of consciousness.

He directed his hand under the black skirt that had tortured him so much only a short while ago and with one claw he broke the side of the little red thong.

“Please... no.” she cried.

_Stop!_

He screamed again at the demon and this time he heard a snarling growl in reply.

_ I will not let her die! She is MINE!_

He could feel how the other him was releasing his member and gave it a few strokes as he prepared himself. He could only watch and listen helplessly to her agonized groan as he entered her. She was so soft. He growled loudly while digging his claws into the hard pavement. This wasn’t the first time his yōkai half had claimed a woman he desired. Almost every time the woman usually died. Why should this time be any different?

The girl's pained sobs were like hot irons stabbing into his chest. He had wanted to hurt her but not like this. He wanted to make her angry, not see her cry. He could see the wound in her stomach, somehow she still had more blood that continued to ooze out, a little more of her life staining the pavement red with every thrust. He felt lower than low and what was even worse is that a part of him enjoyed it. Her body was still soft and warm, her scent was as intoxicating as ever. If this was all of the time he would have with her why not lose himself in the delicious sensations and for a moment shove down any guilt or remorse.

“Please... just kill me now and let me die.” she choked out.

He purred into her ear, “Not tonight, bitch. You will be mine tonight and always.” and then sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. She didn’t cry out but shuddered once and lost consciousness again. He could taste the salty tang of her blood in his mouth and felt the stab of pain as his fang bit into his lower lip, causing their blood to mix. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. He was marking her as his mate. There was no way he wanted that. _You've_ _got to be joking!!_ He tried again to regain control of his body but his demon half was too strong. The demon took her head in his hand and roughly pressed his lips to her mouth. He felt the softness of her mouth yielding against his own in her stupor. He parted her lips and tasted her mouth, a trickle of their mixed blood dripped down her chin. 

She moaned weakly when the kiss ended and he finally calmed down and let his dominant personality once again take control of their shared body, but it was too late. She had already been marked. 

Kagome was fortunate in that for most of her assault, she was so in and out of consciousness that later she wouldn't remember much from that night. Why did all of this have to happen to her?? Was she a bad person? Everything was a blur of pain, heat, and at times surprising tenderness. She longed for death but Death stubbornly would not come for her. She felt a flash of heat searing her neck and then a strange, different warmth spreading through her body, her limbs all the way down to her toes. She moaned softly as lips slick with blood pressed against hers, the taste of copper strong in her mouth. Somehow suddenly felt more exhaustion than she could take, her eyes, already closed, refused to open again. 

Her last thought before she surrendered to the darkness was, _Finally._ Now she could rest, now it would be over. She could once again be with her family. She could feel something that felt like warm raindrops hitting her face and then nothing.

Keep going...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Update on 1/8/21 - Added a few lines after Inuyasha's yōkai half speaks for the first time to include more information about it. Some of the later chapters will be much more believable with this added information. XD
> 
> *Changed Naraku's dialogue after sending the assassin from "If he couldn’t have her, no one would." to "It won't be much longer now, wait for me, Kagome." to preserve consistency for later chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let 2021 be better.

**CHAPTER 4**

Unable to ebb the flow, tears ran freely down the hanyō’s cheeks creating rivulets on Kagome’s blood smeared face. What he had just done was unforgivable. He stared down at her sleeping face. In spite of what her recent trauma, her face looked peaceful. He wiped angrily at his tears.

He hated her. Hated that she had completely ruined his pathetic and monotonous life. Still joined, he slowly pulled out from between the junction at her thighs and adjusted his pants. Even now her scent made his head spin. 

He turned his back on her battered form and left, slowly walking towards the subway station. _It’s for the best._ He told himself. He reasoned that the best thing for them both would be to never see eachother again. Nothing tied him to this woman. He didn't _want_ her, so what the hell was he doing once again standing over her unconscious body?

He knew she would live, he could hear the steady beat of her heart returning and the bleeding had stopped. But he couldn’t just walk away and leave her out in the open, alone for anyone to find. As he had just demonstrated, this wasn’t a safe neighborhood. 

Carefully he lifted her in his arms as if he were carrying her over the threshold. _She’s as light as a feather._ He mused to himself. Not wanting to reopen her wounds or draw any unwanted attention he took the long way home on foot, walking at a brisk but a slow pace for him. 

Kagome never stirred and only made the smallest of moans when he finally laid her down in his bed. Inuyasha knew that even though her wound was healing at an accelerated rate it would still be painful and take several days to fully heal. He decided the best course of action would be to call for a doctor to patch her up and give her something for the pain. After making the call he got a damp washcloth and did his best to clean some of the blood from her face and neck. When she looked marginally better he sat on the edge of the bed with his hand on his chin, watching her chest rise and fall in the rhythmic breathing of deep sleep. Removing some of the blood spatters helped but she still looked gruesome. Her clothes were stained crimson and in most places torn beyond repair. Her face was paler than usual from the loss of blood and then there was the purple mark that stood out darkly on her neck that marked her as his mate.

He scrubbed at the back of his neck in frustration as once again he found himself getting unintentionally aroused. The problem was her tantalizing aroma now mingled with the scent of his mark and seed, the scent that told him she belonged to him and only him. It was like a drug and he felt like he was becoming addicted. 

_Calm down, it was just a mistake, she is a nobody, she means nothing to you._

Even in his mind the words sounded hollow. He wasn’t doing the best job of convincing himself so he stopped trying and walked over to a nearby window, hoping that some fresh air would help dilute that too tempting fragrance. 

He no longer trusted himself to approach the bed so he sat on the window ledge, trying to think of things that might help lower his libido.

After about 20 minutes of thinking he heard a firm rapping coming from his front door. Thinking it must be the doctor, Inuyasha rushed to let him in. He frowned, expecting an older, more experienced doctor, not this kid who looked like he had barely finished medical school. Still he led him to the room where Kagome lay. 

The man looked more than a little concerned as he placed his briefcase on the nightstand by the side of the bed.

“How long did you say she’s been unconscious?” he asked while reaching to take her pulse, seeming satisfied by what he found.  
“One hour.” answered the hanyō, although his golden eyes never left Kagome’s face.

The doctor seemed unconvinced. “She appears to have lost a lot of blood and will need-” He was abruptly cut off.

“Just clean the wound, bandage it, and give her something for the pain.” Inuyasha instructed.

The young doctor scoffed, "This isn’t just a bad cut. She needs to go to the hospital and a report has to be made.”

“Keh, maybe you need to clean your ears. Here’s how it’s gonna go. You’ll do as you’re told and I’ll pay you enough to keep your mouth shut. Deal?”

The doctor appeared torn but begrudgingly started taking things out of his bag. “At least leave the room while I work.”

Inuyasha almost growled. Like hell he was leaving. He didn’t like the troubled glances the good doctor kept making at her.

“Feh.” Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, his glare daring the doctor to ask him to leave again. 

He just sighed deeply before directing his attention to his patient and started unbuttoning the remaining buttons of her blouse.

This time the hanyō couldn’t suppress the low growl that left his throat and grabbed the doctor by the wrist, “What do you think you’re doing?” The doctor gave him a sharp look, “If I want to be able to treat her wound, I have to remove her shirt.” he explained.

Reluctantly Inuyasha released his wrist so the doctor could continue working. He didn't like the hands of this man touching his mate.

He continued to watch the doctor’s every move, and paid even more attention when he became aware of the unmistakable scent of excitement coming from the supposed professional. He noticed when something shifted in the doctor’s gaze, his upward glances lingered just a little too long at the tight fitting red lace still restraining the soft mounds of flesh of her breasts. Still, he worked swiftly and efficiently and it was for this reason alone did Inuyasha allow him to continue his work.

When he finally finished bandaging her the doctor stared at her for a second and smiled, pleased with his handiwork. “Well that about does it.” he muttered to himself and began returning his instruments to his bag. 

The second he was finished Inuyasha handed him a fat envelope, “This should cover it. Now you should see yourself out. There’s the door.” That lecherous man couldn’t leave his apartment soon enough. Before the doctor could protest, Inuyasha practically pushed him from the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Finally some of the tension left his shoulders. He returned to the bedroom and stared down at the stranger in his bed. Despite his earlier remarks in the subway he did find her very beautiful. He caressed the back of his clawed hand gently up her arm before tearing the sleeves of what remained of her blouse to free her shoulders. “I'm just changing your clothes.” he promised to the unconscious woman, disposing of her now useless blouse. That left her only wearing the black skirt, her new bandage and the indecent bra. He sighed and slowly lowered the black skirt down over her hips and blushed faintly when he remembered that he had sliced off her underwear with his claws. He swallowed hard before he finished sliding the garment off letting it join the blouse in the garbage bin.

“I'm not doing this for fun.” he told her, looking apologetic. He half expected her to wake up and fly into a rage at him. He deserved it.

He gazed at the mostly naked body laying in his bed, it was such a sensual vision yet so bizarre. She was badly hurt yet all he could think of was possessing her again. The delicious aroma called to him and he wasn’t sure he could remain strong enough to resist the siren’s call.

“I’ll… get you something to wear.” Maybe that would help but he doubted it. He wished things could have gone differently. Maybe if he had met her under different circumstances. If she hadn’t been fatally wounded, if she didn’t smell so damn good. He shook his head, it seems he had been spending more time in a sex crazed stupor than not lately. He didn’t feel anything for this woman. He didn’t want to but he did. He wanted to once again taste the pale skin of her throat but this time hear her moaning his name in pleasure instead of screams of terror. 

Several half formed fantasies played out in Inuyasha’s mind as he opened a drawer and pulled out a large T-shirt, before returning to Kagome’s side.

“By Kami, I must do something to dilute this scent.” She looked so small and fragile laying in his large bed. So vulnerable, so desirable.

_ What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. _ His yōkai half whispered, tempting him.

“No. I think I’ve done more than enough.” he countered.

_ What she doesn’t know won’t hurt herTake her hanyō. Discover what our partner’s different parts taste like. It’s your obligation to help her, claim her, or free me and I will. _ he offered.

Inuyasha ignored the sadistic voice in his head and stared at his mark on his mate’s neck.

_You know it as much as I do hanyō, she is ours. There’s no need to hold back. You want her, so take her. You know you want to feel yourself inside her once again._ the sinister voice crooned.

No matter if his mind agreed or not, his instincts knew what he wanted, what he needed.

“Feh, as if I'm interested in that, I just want to put some clothes on her.” he knew how pointless it was to argue with the voice. He couldn’t lie to himself forever. He decided to busy himself in another room while the voice laughed maniacally.

_ I get hard for her too you know. I smell her and want her just as much. It’s her obligation to please us as well. She should be the one to take care of our arousal. _

“Shut up!” the golden-eyed one ordered. His yōkai half was single minded in his desires and did nothing to ease the lust in his groin.

“Kuso!” He exclaimed, angry with himself. His thoughts were so jumbled he didn’t know which were his and which were the voices. He had to get away from her for a while for his own sanity.

_ Your want isn’t to escape. What you really want is to claim her, have her moan our name while you penetrate her. _

“That’s enough!” He expected another lurid reply, but for now the beast was still. He sighed in relief.

After a moment and feeling calmer, he took a risk and crawled up on the bed and positioned himself over her body without touching an inch of it. He basked in her scent and the warmth radiating from her body.

“So far you’ve only brought me problems, bitch.” He accused her sleeping face. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, “But you smell so good. I …” He gently moved down along her body still not touching her until he found himself crouched over her lower half.

"I want to respect you and not touch you, but my body won’t listen..." he whispered before slowly licking the top of her leg.”It would be so much easier if you woke up and rejected me.” he liked to think he would be able to stop himself if she did.

He nuzzled her leg before lapping his tongue along her inner thigh. The salty taste of her skin and the smell of her sex, the scent of barbarism that his yōkai half had committed and that part of him wanted to repeat. He closed his eyes before running his tongue gently over her wet channel, her intimate lips parted as he tried to erase every trace of his essence still clinging to them.

 _This is not right._ He chastised himself but found it hard to find the will to stop, the instinct to claim her again was strong. Something so vile had never felt so right, so essential to his very being. He really was a pervert. He licked his lips and smiled ruefully, pleased with his work in spite of himself. Her heady scent had lessened perceptibly, allowing the fog in his head to lift enough for him to think more rationally.

“If you saw me now you would call me a hentai again… and you would be right.” he cursed. A twisted part of him longed to hear her shrill voice scolding him, to see her angry face and puffed up cheeks.

_ Will you stop now when you’ve gone so far, hanyō? _

His head was clear enough that it wasn’t as hard to ignore the mocking voice. He retrieved the clean shirt that had been forgotten on a corner of the bed and carefully dressed her.

He strode purposefully into the living room and retrieved an old battered sword that was displayed on the mantle. Returning to the bedroom he unsheathed it and thrust it into the floor at the side of her bed, creating a protective barrier.

“Rest... Kagome.” He whispered before leaving the apartment through the window and climbing his way to the roof using the fire escape. He assured himself again that it was better for them both, her especially, the more distance he put between them.

The room was silent except for the sound of Kagome’s rhythmic breathing. Inuyasha was staring at her from his now regular seat on the windowsill. It had been two days since the attack and she had slept through both of them. The only interruptions were the nightmares. Sometimes she would sob or cry out in her sleep asking for death or for Kami-sama to save her. Hearing that made him feel sick.

He knew that his mate would soon recover enough to leave. “Get well soon and get out of here, you insufferable woman.”

He felt a strange mixture of impatience and relief that she hadn’t yet regained consciousness. When she woke she would leave, and that’s what he wanted wasn’t it? He couldn’t imagine a scenario where she would want to stay. The sound of movement from the bed perked Inuyasha’s ears which he quickly flattened against his head.

He listened without moving to the rustling of the sheets and the groans of pain as Kagome sat up in bed. He remained absolutely still and silent on his perch.

“Where am I?” she whispered, her voice was hoarse and her throat parched.

“Is it true? I ... I died and this is heaven?”

 _She must not be fully awake._ Thought the inuhanyō.

Her eyes looked about the dark room, “Mom? Dad? Grandpa? Sota? Is anyone there?” she managed to croak.

Of course, there was no response.

She stiffly scooted to the edge of the bed and slid her legs over the side, wincing as she did. Was there still pain in heaven?

“You should get back in bed.”

She started in surprise, gasping as the movement caused the pain her abdomen to flare. “Who ... who’s there?” Her eyes darted around the room but they were still so bleary from sleep that she had trouble focusing on anything.

“Stay in bed and be quiet.” the voice commanded.

But the young woman stubbornly refused to listen and jumped out of bed much too quickly. She cried out the moment her feet touched the floor and wrapped her arms around the searing pain in her stomach. The once white shirt that part of mind registered wasn’t hers, now had a rapidly growing crimson stain. Her head spun so badly that she lost her balance and began to crumple to the floor. Before she could hit the ground she was caught by a pair of strong arms, her head landing hard against a firm masculine torso.

“I told you to stop, baka!” Inuyasha yelled down at her.

She finally recognized the angry voice and her entire body began to tremble with fear. “No, no… p… p… please… please… I .. ah..” stammered the young woman. The fear in her voice was palpable and he could smell her terror rolling off of her in waves. He anticipated this reaction, deserved it, but it didn’t make it any easier and he hated the way it twisted her scent. Without asking for permission and as carefully as possible he scooped her up into his arms and returned her to the bed. She shrunk back into the pillows as far as she could go, still clutching her abdomen. He smiled at her sadly and retrieved a small briefcase from a nearby table.

“You’ll heal soon, and then you may leave.” he said quietly.

She continued to angle herself away from him, whimpering feebly as her wound throbbed. He knew how much she hated him, she had said so herself. This whole situation was too cruel.  
He hesitantly reached out to her, but she just cringed away like a dog who had been kicked too many times.

“I’ll protect you, I promise. Please don’t be afraid..." The whispered words took him as much by surprise as they did her.

“Keh, Go back to sleep.” he ordered. He felt stupid. Why in Kami’s name had he said that? The instinct to protect his mate was stronger than reason. Maybe he had finally lost what little sanity he had left.

He retrieved the bottle of pain medication and sat it on the nightstand next to a tall glass of water. “Here’s something for the pain. It’s not poison or anything.” he added as an afterthought. 

She had hidden her face in the pillows so she didn’t see as he briskly left the room.

Kagome was too afraid and in too much pain to move. Despite having slept for two days and nights she felt exhausted. Her last thought before she drifted back to sleep was hoping that maybe she would bleed out enough that she would still get to be with her family. 

When morning came, the young woman woke up to the annoying rays of the sun that filtered into the room from the window. For a moment she forgot where she was and stretched until the slight ache in her stomach brought reality crashing down. Her hand immediately flew to her wound, the shirt crusty and hard where she had bled onto it. Strangely it didn’t seem to hurt as much as she thought it should. She lifted the shirt and examined herself. It was completely closed again and looked like it had been healing for days rather than just hours.

How long had she slept? A wound like that did not just heal overnight. Maybe that man really was a vampire.

She felt confident that getting out of bed wasn’t as foolish as it had been yesterday. Other than a slightly uncomfortable tug along her healing injury, it felt good to get up and stretch her stiff muscles. Other than the laceration in her abdomen she seemed no worse for wear. 

She spotted clean clothes folded on the nightstand next to the still full glass of water. After gulping it down she donned the baggy clothes. She hesitated for a moment but walked slowly towards a door that she thought was the exit, hoping to quietly make her escape from this place. Unfortunately it turned out to only be the bathroom. She entered slowly. Maybe she should splash some water on her face before she left. She paused at the sink and looked at her reflection, catching sight of the purple mark standing out darkly against her neck.

“Kyaaaaaa! a feminine scream echoed throughout the apartment, easily heard by the hanyō lurking on the roof. He quickly bounded down the fire escape and leapt into the bedroom through the window but Kagome was nowhere to be seen. It only took him seconds to follow her scent into the bathroom where he found her looking horrified in the mirror. 

Kagome was craning her neck while attempting to claw off the mark with her nails. He could see her face bathed in tears reflected in the mirror and could smell her anguish. He hated that he was the cause of her suffering.

“Calm down.” he begged, taking a step forward. But like most of his pleas they went unheeded. She grabbed a razor sitting among his other toiletries and held it to her neck as if to cut off the offending mark.

Inuyasha ran to her at inhuman speed and grabbed her wrist causing the razor to clatter to the ground. He knew that that alone wouldn't remove it, even though he wished it could. The mark was permanent. Even if it was cut from her body it would heal and return in a manner of days. 

“Let go of me, you fucking rapist! I hate you! I hate you!” she sobbed trying to free herself, punching his chest with her free hand. He released her, once again her words shooting through him like arrows. 

Still stunned he suddenly felt soft arms clinging to his chest holding him tightly as she sobbed into his shirt. He was too stunned to move so he just stood there woodenly, letting her cry.

“I...I'm sorry ...I..I didn’t..” she didn’t know what to say, she was so confused. 

She lowered her tear-stained face and whispered again. “Excuse me...”

At that moment he wanted nothing more to embrace her and beg for the forgiveness he didn’t deserve but desperately wanted. He wanted to see that woman who challenged him before, not this one who trembled with fear. He had no one to blame but himself. If he hadn’t inserted himself into her life… she probably would be rotting somewhere right now he thought morosely. 

Inuyasha laid a finger gently on the mark that made her his and in turn him hers. She responded to the touch with a little jump of fright as if she expected more than just a gentle touch.

“I… I… I have to go.” she stammered, trying to take a step back but she only bumped into the sink.

“Stay Kagome.” he pleaded.

She looked at him with suspicion, “How do you know my name?”

“Your employer, Naraku.” he spit the name. 

Her eyes widened, some things were finally starting to click into place, “You’re not him... but you’re like him.”

He nodded in agreement. They weren’t that dissimilar, even if it pained him to admit it. 

“If you want to protect me then _go away_. I never want to see you again!” Angry unshed tears filled her eyes as she turned and fled from the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Inuyasha made no move to follow as she left him standing alone in the bathroom. She was right. He was no better than that damned Naraku.

After a few minutes of processing what had just happened he followed her scent through the door and out of the building but no further.

 _ What are you waiting for? Go after her. _ growled his yōkai half.

“Shut up.” he muttered.

_ Why? Does it bother you that our bitch hates you? _

“She hates _you_ ! Because of the despicable things _you_ did. You’re the one who…” the frustrated hanyō shouted. A few passersby across the street picked up their pace. 

_What -_ we- _did. That’s what bothers you. You’re furious because you know that you let it happen. That you wanted it just as much as I did._ The voice snarled in satisfaction.

“You’re wrong!”

 _You can’t lie to me hanyō. You and I are one in the same._ _If you really wanted to stop me why didn’t you use the spell that seals me away? Admit it. You wanted it and that's why you allowed it to happen and now you have the gaul to feel guilty? You_ want _me to dominate her, to make sure she never dares leave again._

“That’s not true.” he whispered in agitation.

 _ Don’t worry, I'll do all the heavy lifting. Once she learns who her male is and what duties are expected of her as our mate, maybe I'll lend her to you sometimes. _

Inuyasha snarled.

_ You know you want to. Release me, despair, lose control and I’ll make everything easier. _

“I will _not_ allow you to hurt her again. So go back to sleep for a few hundred more years, bakemono!” he shouted. 

Silence was his only reply, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He leaned dejectedly against the building of his apartment and reached up to the beaded rosary he wore around his neck, gripping it tightly in his fist. What his yōkai half had said was partly true. Why didn't he think about using the spell? The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Had he really wanted to hurt her? He wasn’t sure but from the depths of his being in that moment there was one thing he was absolutely sure of. He would fulfill his promise. He would protect her from everyone. Even if that someone was himself.

Kagome left the building and ran as her wound allowed to the subway station. She didn't have money for a ticket but her time being homeless had taught her ways to get around not having money. She quickly found an elderly gentleman to tell a sob story to and he was kind enough to pay her fare.

 _Did I overreact?_ The ride to her station gave her plenty of time to mull over the events of the last few days. Had he really been the one rape her? Her memory after the stabbing was fuzzy and she couldn’t clearly recall the face of her attacker. She remembered pain and.. She reached up to lightly touch the mark on her throat, sending a shiver down her spine. 

He seemed different than he had that night at the club and in the end he let her go. How many rapists would do that? She stifled her cries of pain as best as she could as she was jostled and squeezed between the other passengers on the train. As her thoughts wandered she began to think about her encounter with the man she remembered much more clearly. His proximity when he tasted her that night at Naraku's, the feel of his arm around her, the warmth of his tongue. 

_You are a stupid fool. That was an assault!_ Even if he hadn’t been the one to rape her he wasn’t innocent either. But the way he made her feel, that wasn’t normal. _Stockholm syndrome?_ She wondered. She tried unsuccessfully to rid the beautiful man from her thoughts but he was still there when she arrived at her stop. 

Kagome got off at the station near her apartment nervously. It was already past noon when she had started her slow walk, heading a slightly different direction than her usual route to avoid where she had been attacked. She wasn’t sure how she would react if all of that blood was still there. When she arrived in front of her "home" she entered with her head down. _What am I going to do now?_

She didn’t have anything, not the rent, her wallet, even the key to her apartment had been stolen that night. She knocked on the door marked the Manager's Office.

“You finally honor us with your presence ojou-chan.” She heard Mr. Takashi's voice in his usual lurid tone. She raised his head and offered him her best fake smile.

“I'm so sorry, Mr Takashi, but I was robbed a few days ago and I lost my key. Could you open my room so I can get my things?” she asked.

“Your things? No need to worry about that. Three days ago I did you a favor and moved your things for you. They _were_ outside, but it seems that same night everything magically disappeared. You don’t have more business here so beat it.” and with that he shut the door in her face.

She left and walked slowly towards the only place where she knew she would be welcomed even only for a few days. She knocked softly on the door of Koga's small house he shared with his two roommates, Ginta and Hakkaku. He opened the door with a large smile that quickly morphed into a look of horror.

“H..hey Koga I…”

He cut her off, “You need to go.”

She laughed nervously, “Ha ha… is that a joke? It’s not very funny.” his reaction was throwing her off kilter. He had never behaved like this with her before. She tried to reach out to touch his arm but he recoiled from her as if her hand were a venomous snake.

“Kagome, how _could_ you?” He glared as his eyes filled with angry tears, confusing her even more. “I really loved you. How could you let someone else take you as his mate? Why!?” he yelled sounding both hurt and frustrated. 

“Koga I, I don't understand, I just wanted to ask you if I could stay here for a few days. Mr. Takashi kicked me out and I have nowhere else to go.”

“Ask your mate. That’s his obligation, not mine.” He answered coldly before shutting the door in her face.

She stood there in shocked silence staring at the closed door. She had no idea what she had done wrong to deserve this or what Koga had meant. Did Kami hate her?

With nowhere else to go she turned and headed towards work. At least at the club she could bathe and maybe one of the girls would feel sorry for her and lend her some more appropriate clothes. Upon arriving however, there was a sign posted on the door: 

Closed for Mourning

Who had died? She desperately tried to open the door out of desperation but it was locked tight.

There was a saying that said “misfortunes do not come singly" and she had verified it thoroughly. At that moment she felt trapped without any chance of escape. She was now truly alone. For half a second she thought of the man with the golden eyes but that didn’t really seem like a realistic option after all that had happened. She turned around and let her let her body slowly slide down the wall of the club and hunched over, wrapping her arms around her head waiting for a miracle. Other than homelessness now she really did only have one other option left.

She wasn’t sure if she was just being paranoid but suddenly she felt the sensation she was being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Kagome looked up from her spot huddled on the ground but no one seemed to be paying her any special attention. There were plenty of other people busily coming to and fro but no one stopped to check out the woman curled up on the sidewalk. She tried to cheer herself up by saying her Grandfather’s comforting words but they rang hollow in her ears.  _ There won’t be any better times coming for me, Oji-chan. _

“I can’t live on the streets again. I won’t.” she whispered to herself. She had one other option that she had been reluctant to consider before now. She sniffed, took a deep breath and with some difficulty, got back on her feet and started walking. She was tired, emotionally exhausted, and her stomach growled angrily in protest, reminding her that she hadn’t had anything to eat in days unless you counted that glass of water. Even worse than the pain in her stomach was the mark on her neck. It was starting to burn and felt hot to the touch. She wondered if it was getting infected.    
She felt a knot of anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach as she drew closer to her destination. She wasn’t sure he would even talk to her let alone entertain what she was going to ask but if she wanted to avoid sleeping on the street tonight she didn’t have any other choice. 

Inuyasha was in anguish. He wasn’t sure if he should follow her or stay as far away as possible. He was afraid of what his yōkai half might do to her but he also worried that someone else might do something worse. He paced around his apartment like a caged beast unable to decide on a single course of action. A little over two hours had passed since she fled from his apartment and the constant growling in his head did little to improve his mood.

“Fuck!” he cursed under his breath. He needed to know how she was, if she was okay, and the fact that he didn’t even know where she was tormented him. Sitting there full of uncertainty with that delicious smell still lingering in his apartment made him hesitant to leave. So much of her scent filled his bedroom that he was avoiding it completely as if he had sealed a slumbering demon inside.

He needed to calm down so he could think clearly. He eventually decided to try taking a shower to see if that would help settle things. He reluctantly walked towards his bedroom since he had to go through there to get to the shower. He held his breath before opening the door knowing that Kagome’s intoxicating scent was strongest here and he was trying this to clear his head, not cloud it further.

Four long strides and he was safely in the bathroom with the door firmly closed behind him. Her scent lingered here as well but not with nearly as much potency as in the adjoining room. He quickly stripped and tossed his clothing aside in a corner before he turned the cold on full blast and stepped inside. He relaxed as a feeling of nostalgia washed over him. The cold shower reminded him of simpler times when he used to bathe under waterfalls instead of inside marble boxes. He closed his eyes and tried to forget his troubles for just a little while.

He felt much calmer under the cold water. He gently massaged the kinks in his shoulders and tipped his head back, feeling the weight of his wet hair against his back. He had just finished rinsing the conditioner out of his hair when he thought he heard two soft knocks on his front door. How strange. He couldn’t detect the scent of anyone there. His sense of smell was usually as keen as his hearing. Even with Kagome’s scent distracting him he should have noticed someone approaching. His stomach dropped as he thought the impossible. “No..” He wouldn’t even entertain the idea. He convinced himself that it must have been a product of his imagination. Even so he hurriedly dried off and began dressing in a pair of black briefs and pants of the same color that were very similar to the red hakama he wore during the Sengoku Period. Before he could find a shirt this time he knew he wasn’t imagining it. He could clearly hear light footsteps walking away from his front door. He sprinted full speed towards the sound and hurriedly pulled open the front door.

It was strikingly similar to the first time he saw her, beautiful jet black hair with her back towards him but this time she was also his mate. She froze when she heard the door swing open behind her.

“Would you like to come in?”  _ She came back? _ He thought incredulously.

She hesitantly turned and nodded, “Yes, please.” The sorrow in her voice tugged at his heart and the scent of her fear made him angry. Not angry at her, but at himself. 

She followed him quietly into the apartment, eyes downcast. 

“Sit.” he gestured towards the sofa. She complied without complaint. She seemed broken and it pained him to know he was the one at fault. 

“Eto ... sir ... I …” it was hard for her to speak clearly. She was stammering so badly she wondered if he even understood half of what she was trying to say. She toyed with the hem of his shirt she was still wearing. “I have n..nowhere left to go. P..please c..could I stay here? I’ll.. I’ll do whatever you ask, whatever you want.” She looked down, absolutely disgusted with herself.

This woman had told him only hours ago that she hated and never wanted to see him again and yet here she was begging to stay. He didn’t understand what was going through her mind right now.

“Whatever ... you want …” she repeated. “I'm just asking for a little food and a place to sleep.”

He was amazed. “Are you sure Ka ... go ... me?” He pronounced each syllable in her name individually.

She simply nodded and closed her eyes to wait for whatever demands he made of her. She imagined a thousand different fetishes a man like him no doubt had and shuddered as she waited for his first command.

“Cook me some instant ramen.”

She looked up at him and this time it was her turn to be incredulous. “Ramen?” For the first time since she returned to the apartment she truly saw the man before her. His hair was unruly and still damp from the shower, errant strands sticking to his face and neck. From her perspective there wasn’t an imperfection on his entire body. His naked torso was lean and well muscled with fair skin. Black wide legged pants that reminded her of her grandfather’s hakama billowed around his legs and around his bare feet. Her lingering eyes didn’t go unnoticed by the half demon who was pleased by her obvious approval.

“Just ramen  _ for now _ , Kagome.” He whispered in a sultry tone snapping the girl out of her perfect daydream and caused her cheeks to flame with color. He really liked that color on her. 

“Yes ... excuse me ... tell me ... where is the kitchen ...ah, master?”

_ Master?  _ Was this even real life? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh, cry, or both. She had taken him on such a roller coaster of emotions this past week, fury, indignation, fear, excitement, feelings that he had forgotten the names of. Love?  _ Hello no. _

He rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling awkward. “I don’t think calling me master is necessary.” 

She frowned, “Then what shall I call you?” She realized she still didn’t know his name as she looked up into his golden eyes.

“Just call me Inuyasha.”   
“Inu..yasha?” She tried out the unfamiliar name on her tongue.

Hearing her say his name for the first time sent a feeling of exhilaration through him. He wanted to hear it again, and again, and again… He shook his head a few times. He didn’t need his mind wandering down that path right now.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them until Inuyasha cleared his throat. “Maybe you should go take a shower first.” He needed some time to recompose himself.

She gave him her first genuine smile that she had had in days. The gleam of absolute joy in her almond-shaped eyes made his heart race. He had never seen someone so grateful to be offered something so insignificant as a shower. 

He smiled and inclined his head towards the bedroom door. “This way.”

She rose to her feet to follow. 

Even though she already knew the way, Inuyasha led her through his room to the bathroom.

He didn’t have any ulterior motives. He had already lost her once, he wasn’t going to chase her away again. He  _ would _ keep his promise. She followed him in silence as he led her to the door she recognized as the bathroom.

He ducked in ahead of her and called over his shoulder, “Bath or shower?” 

This wasn’t anything like what she had been expecting. “Bath.” She couldn’t remember the last time she was able to take a bath.   
“Hot or cold?”

“Hot.”

He bent over and adjusted the knobs until it reached what he guessed was the right temperature, filling the tub that, until now, had never been used. He preferred the shower.

He took a step towards her causing her to take a step back before she could stop herself, still smelling faintly of fear. Would she ever trust him? He wouldn’t blame her if she couldn’t.

“Go ahead and have your bath.” he smiled a little sadly as his thoughts wandered through unpleasant memories. “You can use whatever you need.”

She nodded before walking a little too quickly passed him towards the sound of running water, closing the door as soon as he left the room.

Inuyasha wore a half smile, he would never admit it to anyone but he was glad she was here, even if he had no right to be. 

He walked to his closet and took out a clean towel and chose from his clothes a pair of white sweat pants and a black muscle shirt. For now they would have to do. He would have to take her out soon and buy her some proper clothes.

Kagome watched the hot water filling the tub almost hypnotically. She had never seen a bath so big and she longed for it to fill up quickly so she could submerge body in the hot water. She was concentrating so hard on the bubbling water that she screamed in surprise when she heard Inuyasha's voice coming from behind the door.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,”  _ again. _ He mentally tacked on the end. “I just wanted to let you know that I left you a towel hanging from the doorknob and clean clothes next to the bed. Eto..I'll be in the living room if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” she tried to speak loud enough to be heard over the running water, not knowing that it wasn't necessary. She stretched her arms over her head, her spine popping pleasantly. With the tub almost full she began to undress. She winced as she unhooked the red bra and slowly peeled it from her skin and then repeated the process with the bandage around her midsection. After a moment’s hesitation she finally mustered up the courage to examine herself in the mirror. Lines almost as red as the offending bra marked her skin where it had been a little too tight around the edges. She rubbed at them for a moment before her eyes strayed down to the mostly healed wound on her stomach and then back up to the purple mark on her neck. It wasn’t burning anymore like it had been earlier. She touched it lightly for a moment and sighed. She disposed of her soiled bandage in the trash and searched around the room for a basket or hamper to put her dirty clothes in but came up empty handed. The pile of clothes the man had tossed aside earlier were still laying forgotten in the corner so she tossed hers with them. 

Finally the bath was ready. She turned off the faucet and gingerly stepped into the piping hot water before slowly lowering herself down. Knots in places that she didn’t even know she had began to unravel as she relaxed, sighing contentedly. As much as she wanted to lay there all day and soak she had some serious grime to scrub. She hadn’t bathed in days, not even after the rape. Rather than wasting time feeling sorry for herself she scanned the various toiletries that sat on the tub’s edge and chose a bar of aromatic soap. It was a fragrance more suitable for a man but she wasn’t in a position to be picky. Compared to how she currently smelled it was heavenly. She sloughed off days of built up dirt, sweat, and blood from her skin. Once she was finished she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and set to work degreasing her hair. When her hair was no longer a tangled greasy mess, (she was pretty sure there had been dried blood in there) she leaned back against the sloped back of the tub and closed her eyes, letting herself be enveloped by the scent of soap and the delicious sensation of the water. 

She didn’t know what would become of her life from this day onward but she was tired of dwelling on humiliating and degrading herself, begging, being both stabbed and raped. She was just so tired of it all. She reached up and placed a hand over the mark on her neck. She didn’t completely understand it’s significance but she had an inkling based on what Koga had told her. She wasn’t sure what the future held but for now she would stay here, marked as she was. All she could do was try her best so that when she finally died she wouldn’t have any regrets.   
  


Inuyasha sat on the sofa pretending to watch television but both his senses were focused on the noises and scents coming from the bathroom. He could hear when she took off her clothes, he could smell the scent of his soap mixing with her own unique scent. He heard every splash and drawn out sigh of pleasure. No detail he could perceive went unnoticed.

This was why when he heard her duck her head under the water for the third time and he didn’t hear her come out again, he began to grow concerned. He would wait ten more seconds before he knocked on the door to check on her.

_ Sure. Our bitch has probably already drowned and you want to be a fucking gentleman. _ The demon in his head muttered, causing him even more distress. 

_ Fuck it. _ He couldn’t wait another moment and ran towards the room, flinging open the bathroom door. He saw Kagome under the water and ran to the edge of the bath but before he could save her she sat up gasping for breath.

“What on earth are you doing!? Are you trying to drown yourself you stupid bitch!?” he angrily shouted. He was livid. She recoiled, frightened by his sudden presence and violent outburst. She didn't understand what was happening.

“Do you want to die? I will  _ not _ allow you to die in my apartment. You can go commit suicide somewhere else but not here, do you understand?” he muttered something under his breath and left the room before she had a chance to reply.

He walked into the room agitated and grabbed the towel that had fallen to the floor.

“Shit.”

She was brushing aside the wet hair that covered her face when he reentered the room, angrily extending the towel towards her. She wished he would look away or leave the room but he just continued to glare at her and hold the towel. “Stand up.” he ordered.

She nodded almost imperceptibly and reached forward with trembling fingers to flip the lever that drained the bathwater. She knew it was unlikely that he wouldn’t take advantage of her again, she anticipated it, but knowing it was coming didn't make her any less frightened.

He could smell her fear but he was too angry and in too much anguish at the moment to care. He was going to have her pay him back with the same coin. He childishly wanted her to feel the same level of fear he had just felt. 

Her knees were shaking as she stepped out of the tub and walked towards the glowering man. He didn’t move from where he was fuming but having her standing wet and naked in front of him worked a considerable amount to diminish his anger. Kagome extended a hand and took the towel, not daring to look up. She began to slowly dry herself before wrapping the towel tightly around her body.

She tried to pass by him to retrieve the clothes by the bed but he stopped her by roughly grabbing her arm.

“Don't do anything else stupid and I’ll forgive the little stunt you tried to pull in the bathroom.” he seethed. Most of the heat seemed to have gone from his voice but she could still hear the angry edge.

“I haven't asked for your forgiveness because I haven't done anything wrong.” she mumbled, trying to free her arm from his vice like grip which only caused him to squeeze harder making her wince in pain.

Without consciously deciding to, he suddenly pulled her towards him, forcing Kagome to take a step in his direction. He slid his other hand around her waist, drawing her close. She struggled feebly to get away, pushing on his chest that felt warm and firm under her hands. In response he just held her tighter, placing his head on her shoulder above where his mark rested. His warm breath against her bare skin sent shivers down her spine. After a moment he released her arm so he could wrap both of his tightly around her waist. She was as still as a statue.

_ Why does this feel so nice? He’s so warm. _ Kagome thought as she closed her eyes and stopped resisting. Was it wrong that she wanted to wrap her arms just as tightly around him? She couldn’t think of anything she wanted more in that moment and the thought frightened her. She inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent.  _ Oh Kami-sama, this is wrong but… it feels so nice…  _ She felt so small enfolded in his arms. She wanted to stay there forever. Her fingers itched with the desire to touch him more, to caress the smooth planes of his back as they held each other tight. Tears pricked her eyes. The plethora of emotions swirling inside her was almost too much to bear. 

_ What am I doing?  _ Inuyasha mentally berated himself. He should still be scolding her. Even spanking her would have made more sense than this. He held her for a moment longer but just as abruptly as the embrace began he ended it, brusquely pushing her back. She opened her eyes in surprise looking a little unsteady on her feet. 

“Keh, get dressed, crazy woman.” he ordered before quickly sidestepping by to leave Kagome alone and confused. Her heart was still racing but no longer with fear.    
She held the towel around herself tightly. She did not understand why she was reacting the way she was to that man and his touch. He must be, in her opinion, mad. She still had no idea what she had done to upset him so much but at least he hadn’t... Rather than continuing with that train of thought she walked towards the bed and quickly slipped on the white pants and black muscle shirt he had left her. She didn’t have any underwear but at least she was clean. 

She cautiously walked into the living room towards Inuyasha staring intently at the television screen.

“Eto ... should I go to the kitchen now?” She inquired softly. Without looking up from the tv he gave a grunt and nodded. Kagome bowed her head respectfully before heading to the kitchen.

When she looked in the cupboards they were all empty. The refrigerator wasn’t much better, only containing a few bottles of water. She continued to search until she finally found what she was looking for in the pantry. Almost every shelf was stocked full of instant ramen and not much else.  _ Why only ramen!?  _ She was amazed at the vast quantity but quickly retrieved two packages and set to work. It didn’t take long for the water to boil and soon the scent of instant noodles filled the air causing her stomach to grow in anticipation. 

When it was finally ready she placed the bowls on the small table and went to fetch her host.

“It's ready.” she softly called from the doorway.

Without a word he clicked off the tv and followed her into the kitchen. He sat at the table in front of one of the bowls while she stood there waiting.

“Chopsticks are in the third drawer.”

She quickly retrieved one pair and sat them next to his bowl.

“Go fetch another pair and eat.” He had heard her stomach growling from the next room and assumed she must be ravenous by now.

She fetched a pair for herself from the drawer and joined him at the table. Her eyes gleamed as she looked at her bowl and immediately dug in. Her food starved body made it impossible to eat at a normal pace and in less than a minute her bowl was empty. Instead of starting on his own bowl he watched her in shocked amazement as her noodles quickly disappeared. She blinked in surprise when she finished and blushed, embarrassed at how quickly she had stuffed herself. Her stomach growled again, still not satisfied causing her cheeks to flush with embarrassment. 

Kagome raised her head looking at the man sitting across from her as he pushed his bowl within her reach.

“Eat.”

She looked uncomfortable but couldn’t take her eyes off of the steaming ramen. “Eto ... thank you ... but that’s your food.” she whispered sadly. In truth she really did want it.

He arched a brow at her, “I thought you said you were willing to do whatever I asked? Now, eat.” 

Well she couldn’t argue with that. She smiled gratefully and after a quiet, “Itadakimasu.” started on her second bow a little more slowly than she had with the first, actually taking the time to taste it this time. It was the most delicious thing she had tasted in years. Hunger really was the best seasoning.

When she finished with all the noodles she lifted the plastic bowl to her mouth and tipped it back and drank the broth as well. When she finally set the bowl down she licked her lips and sighed with contentment. His golden eyes watched her intently through the entire process. As she sighed his lips twitched up in a small smile.

“Thank you for the food.” she said meekly. “I’ll prepare you another bowl so it’ll just be a few moments.” 

Inuyasha stood up and walked to her side, reaching towards her face as she closed her eyes, expecting the worst. He took her cheek gently in his hand and skirted her lips sending shivers down her spine. She moaned softly when the side of his claw lightly caressed her cheek. The unexpected sound prompted him to pull his hand away and take a half step back, suddenly conflicted.

“It’s not necessary, I already had lunch.” he assured her before licking the finger that had touched her soft skin. The action went unnoticed by the girl who still had her eyes closed. As she opened them she could see his back leaving the kitchen.

_Why do you run away hanyō? You can smell her desire. She liked how you were touching so why not…_ he left the rest unsaid, finishing with a lavacious growl that sounded more like a purr.

_ Could you just shut up for once?  _ He was flustered. Looking in his wardrobe he quickly grabbed a white T-shirt and pulled it over his head. He needed to get out of this place for a while. His hormones weren’t as in check as he thought. As hard as he tried to ignore it, her scent was driving him as crazy as ever. His body recognized her as his mate and urged him to respond accordingly. Marking her had been a mistake but he refused to give into his baser instincts. He would not take her by force again. He had sworn to protect her and protect her he would… even if she hated him. He was surprised when he turned to find her standing in the doorway.

“I can leave… “ she whispered quietly.

“No, that won’t be necessary.” That was the last thing he wanted her to do. 

Inuyasha grabbed his wallet and headed towards the door, Kagome side stepping out of his way. She watched him silently, expecting him to say something more but he just continued his way to the exit and put on his shoes. Her heart sank as he reached for the doorknob.

“Stay put.” was the only thing he said before he left, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

Kagome sighed, partially in relief but mostly in longing. She decided to head into the kitchen to clean up. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe he would just want her to cook and clean for him although a small voice in the back of her mind foolishly hoped for more.   


Time passed slowly. She had made a mental inventory of all the food she had missed earlier after discovering the treasure trove of ramen. There were several other dry goods like cereal, tea, and rice and even a few canned goods.

Kagome was still sorting through the pantry when the sound of the doorbell made her jump. She sighed wondering if she would always be this anxious. 

At first she wasn’t sure what to do. Inuyasha had told her not to leave but he didn’t say anything about not opening the door. She walked towards the living room and heard a few knocks coming from the front door. She opened it cautiously and peeked out. 

Standing there was a man that appeared to be around her age with shaggy chocolate colored hair and eyes of the same shade. He flashed a friendly smile when he saw her at the door.

“Hello… eto… is this Mr Inuyasha Saito’s residence?” he stammered shyly, trying his best not to stare too closely at the young woman wearing what were obviously not her clothes.

“No, he's out right now. Can I help you?” she answered.

His eyes grew wide in horror, “No, no, no no...Rui is going to kill me!”

“Rui?” she asked, taken aback at his extreme reaction.

“Yes, he’s the director of the company.” he said looking extremely agitated. “Mr Saito hasn’t been to work all week, and while that’s not really unusual, there are some important documents that urgently need his signature. Do you happen to know where he’s gone?” He asked suddenly hopefully.

She shook her head frowning. “No, I’m sorry I don’t.”

“Kami-sama, what am I going to do!?” He looked like he was about to cry or have a panic attack, maybe both.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, “Ano..If you want, you can wait for him here.”

“Really?” he sniffed looking slightly less miserable.

“You look so upset so I imagine it must be something very important.” she said with a smile.

He brightened immediately. “Thank you!” he looked at her with such an intense expression it made her blush. After removing his shoes he followed her into the living room and took a seat next to her on the sofa. 

“Would you like some tea?” she kindly offered.

He just nodded looking somewhat dazzled. The longer he looked at her the more beautiful she appeared.

"Yes, please." He replied. She nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare it. It wasn’t long before she returned carrying a tray with a kettle and two cups. She returned to her seat on the sofa and poured them each a cup of tea. She offered him a cup which he cheerfully accepted. They continued for a while in banal conversation but Kagome was more focused on the hands on the clock than keeping up with the conversation; but the man continued on oblivious to her inattention. After some time when they had finished their tea when she reached to clear his empty cup, he took the opportunity to grasp her hand in both of his. 

She stared at where his hand held hers but trying to be polite she made no immediate move to pull away. He had been very kind to her up until this point.

“Do you have a relationship with Mr Saito?” he asked bluntly.

She was so taken back by his question she could only shake her head in astonishment. 

“Truly?” he looked delightfully surprised. He was sure she must have been his girlfriend considering her current attire. Maybe she just had a unique sense of fashion.

“So what exactly  _ is _ your relationship to Mr Saito? He asked, lacking any sort of tact.

“That’s a little difficult to explain.” she replied, staring down at the tea leaves floating in the bottom of her cup. “Excuse me.” She took back her hand and stood before taking the tray back into the kitchen, placing the dishes inside the sink to wash later.

She didn’t want to know anything about that man and had no desire to tell him anything about herself or her situation with Inuyasha. When she returned to the living room an uneasy feeling started growing in the pit of her stomach. Ignoring her instincts she once again returned to her seat on the sofa next to the man. What was his name again?

Once she rejoined him on the sofa he quickly took both of her hands in his, “I think I really like you, and I hope you’ll give me the chance to get to know you better.”

Kagome stood up quickly trying to put some distance between her and her would be admirer but he secured her left hand tightly in his just as the sound of the front door opening could be heard behind them.

**  
  
  
  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are not my own creation.
> 
> I finished editing chapter 6 today so I thought I would go ahead and post it a day early. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 6**

The expression on Kagome's face denoted pure terror as she stared at the door with her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't know why the idea of Inuyasha finding her alone with another man filled her with such fear but she was afraid she was about to find out. The young man holding her hand reluctantly looked in the same direction.

“What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me in the car.” He looked irritated at being interrupted. A tall blonde woman wearing a business suit entered the apartment without permission and without taking off her shoes.

“Mr. Rui called and needs us back at the office now.” She reported holding up a cell phone.

“I still don't have Mr Saito’s signature.” he countered, squeezing Kagome’s hand while she was trying to discreetly break free of his grip.

“He’s not here?” Asked the woman, pouting in disappointment. “I wanted to meet him.” She commented while smiling coquettishly.

“Thank you very much for the tea and the company.” he addressed Kagome glumly and sighed while standing, finally releasing her. “I'll go find out what my boss needs.” he added.

“If you want I can give the documents to Inuyasha when he gets back.” offered Kagome trying to be helpful. He had looked so desperate when he arrived and she didn’t think the urgency had diminished.

“No, I think it might be better for me if you didn’t tell Mr Saito I was here. I haven’t met him yet and rumor has it he doesn't like just anyone coming into his apartment. I'm still in a probationary period and I don't want to lose my job.” he commented, looking apologetic.

“Alright..” said Kagome. she didn’t want anyone to get into trouble and one more lie wouldn’t make much difference in _her_ life but maybe it would in that of the young man who was beaming at her gratefully.

“Thank you so much.” The man murmured before wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

Kagome’s eyes widened in surprise at feeling herself being held in his arms. She didn’t like the feel of him touching her. It felt wrong; they weren’t the arms she wanted holding her tight.

The young woman gently broke the embrace and held him at arm's length, taking a few steps back while smiling stiffly.

“See you soon, Kagome-chan.” He said cheerfully after stepping into his shoes on his way out with his female companion close behind.

Kagome sighed in relief as the door closed behind them, finally having the apartment to herself again. “I’d better go finish up in the kitchen.” she murmured to herself when she remembered the mess she had made earlier while organizing the pantry.

Inuyasha had walked for a long time trying to think of something else, anything else, but tried as he might the image of that naked woman dripping with water refused to leave his mind.

“Kuso.”

He muttered annoyed with himself. He had no self-control over his body or his thoughts, even though he desperately wanted to calm down and think of something else he found it to be an insurmountable task.

“It's that damn mark.” He grumbled trying to make excuses. Never before had he felt such a need to mate as at that moment.

He knew he couldn't go back until he was sure he was in control. He reminded himself for the hundredth time that he had promised to protect her and for the love of all things holy he would try with everything he had to fulfill that promise.

It was late when Inuyasha crept back into the apartment. He anticipated that Kagome would be fast asleep by now considering it was well after 2 in the morning. Part of him hoped that he was wrong and she was awake waiting for him, but he thought it might be safer for her if she was asleep. Right now he just wanted to check that she was ok and then he would go to the roof to keep her safe. _Mostly from myself._ He thought ruefully, but when he inhaled and caught the scent of the room he frowned. The scents of two strangers were lingering in the apartment, one them drawing more of his ire than the other. What had a strange man been doing in his territory? Suddenly finding out who this intruder was and what exactly he had been doing here with his mate had become his top priority. 

No one ever entered his home without his permission with the exceptions of his nephew and his sister in-law and although the scents present were a male and female they were definitely not theirs. 

Suddenly worried, he inhaled deeply looking for his mate and traced her scent back to the kitchen. He walked in to find her fast asleep still sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, her head resting against her folded arms. It looked anything but comfortable.

He decided he would carry her to bed but as he approached her sleeping form he caught the scent of the male intruder all over her, causing all good feelings to quickly vanish.

“Kagome.” he muttered angrily.

She remained fast asleep, unaware of the approaching storm.

“Kagome, wake up.” He ordered raising his voice. She nearly fell out of the chair but quickly recovered placing herself in a defensive position, completely disoriented.

“Why did you bring another man into my apartment?” He demanded.

She blinked a few times in confusion, not fully awake. “What?”

Inuyasha approached her who, even in her sleepy stupor, knew enough to try to back away and stumbled a few steps backwards but not fast enough as he caught her roughly by the shoulders. She gasped as he reached down and snatched one of her hands. Holding it under his nose, he began to sniff shamelessly up along her arm all the way to her neck, his fury growing the higher he traveled. His blood burned with rage as he smelled the fetid stink of another male on her skin. How dare she let another male touch her without his permission?

“Who is he?” he growled flatly into her ear, his voice completely devoid of the rage burning within him.

Kagome swallowed hard. She could feel his hot breath in her ear as he spoke.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she sounded less afraid than she felt.

He pulled back to look her full in the face, “Who was in my apartment today?” he asked again, putting a little more heat in his voice.

The widening of her eyes and acceleration of her heart did not go unnoticed.

“N..nobody.”Kagome stuttered weakly.

“Don't lie to me bitch.” he growled causing Kagome to take a step back.

"I’m not." She lied again. She had learned to lie to survive and now that she’d gone this far she thought the best plan was to continue denying everything although drowsiness and fear caused her to stumble over her words.

“Tell me his name and I'll leave.” he promised, staring straight into her eyes. _I’ll leave and tear his throat out._ He thought darkly.

"It's only been me here all day. I don't know who told you someone was here but no one-" her voice was quavering by the end as he cut her off.

“Keh.”He hated that she was trying to deceive him, every effort of the day to calm down and gain some semblance of control went straight to hell. Between anger, desire, and uncertainty, he wasn’t sure which was winning, but he did know his mate was playing a dangerous game.

“It will be a lot better for you if you just come out with it.” he assured. Kagome began to tremble, no longer able to outwardly control her fear. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She finally whispered. She still believed the safest route was to deny everything and beg him to believe her.

With every false word his heart sank further. Who was that man for her to defend him so vehemently? Why was he so important to her? He knew nothing of her life before him. Was he her friend? A lover? He wasn’t thinking straight. He hated the thought that she had a man in her life that was so important she would lie about him having been here.

His silence was almost worse than his displeased voice, “I..Inuyasha?” she whispered wishing she could break away from his penetrating golden eyes. It was like he could see straight through her.

“Listen well because I'm only going to say this once.” he said in a calm but chilling voice. The young woman could feel the threat in his words and listened. “No male is permitted to touch you without my permission. You will not embrace or be with anyone other than me.” His voice was cold fire.

The silence was better. Kagome broke away from his gaze and tried to slink away. She didn't like where this conversation was going and needed to get away.

“I'm sorry.” She whispered submissively, switching tactics. She just wanted this to be over. Being quietly submissive had worked for her many times in the past when she was little and in trouble but Inuyasha only looked angrier.

“Do you mean that? _Are_ you sorry?” He asked suspiciously, taking a few steps towards her, closing the little distance she had managed to steal between them. “Then tell me his name and where I can find him.” 

He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. His eyes were narrowed and almost glowing. She took a step back and found herself up against a wall. “Please Inuyasha, you’re scaring me. I really don't know what you're talking about.”

Something inside him snapped. “That was your last chance you disobedient bitch.” A twisted grin marred his beautiful face. Kagome pressed her back more firmly against the wall but there was no way to escape. She screeched loudly when he reached forward and slipped his hand under the hem of her tank and grabbed her waist to pull her close against him. Her stomach dropped when she felt something hard digging into her hip. She put both hands on his arms in an effort to push him away but it was useless.

“No!” She cried, still futilely pushing with all of her strength against him. He growled in annoyance. With his free hand he managed to grab her wrists and hold them firmly over her head.

Kagome knew what was coming next and she tried to mentally prepare herself, an impossible task. She wished it could be different this time. She didn’t want to be hurt again, to be “marked” again but she had decided she would stop fighting in the desperate hope that he would go easy on her.

“Kyaa!” she cried out in spite of herself when his claws easily tore her shirt away to expose her quivering breasts. She began to squirm in an effort to get away despite her recent decision to stop struggling.

He leaned down and placed his lips by her ear, “Your last chance to redeem yourself is gone.” he promised in a whisper. The hand holding her waist squeezed her tighter.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body and the firmness of his hold on her. His hot breath tickled her neck and his erect member pressed hard into her belly. She finally accepted that there was no way out and gave up.

“Please, don’t hurt me, I’ll do whatever you want but please... don’t hurt me.” she begged in a small voice, tears had begun to fill her eyes.

Abruptly, Inuyasha stopped and fixed his gaze on the girl's frightened eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“Fuck.” he growled before abruptly letting her go and punched the wall behind her. He had fucking gone and done it again. His life was turning into a train wreck. _What a fucking disaster._

Before she could react and without another word he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. She didn’t fight but allowed herself to be carried, leaning her head against his chest trembling. When her body touched the bed she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, a single tear ran down her cheek. She just hoped it would be over soon.

Inuyasha looked at her lying submissively on his bed. He knew she didn't want anything to happen, that she hated him, probably almost as much as he hated himself. He had really tried today but he was beginning to think trying to fight this biological imperative was a battle he couldn’t win.

He told himself he just wanted to erase the foul smell of his partner's human from her. He didn’t want to hurt her any more than he already had or have her look at him with her eyes filled with fear. He didn’t want her to hate him.

“Just do it quickly.” she whispered eyes still shut tight, her body rigid with tension.

Inuyasha, who had recovered a bit of his sanity by now, could not help but rake his eyes appreciably over her body. She looked so beautiful, so tempting laying there half naked. His mind told him it was wrong and begged him to stop, but his body didn’t understand and wanted its mate. He needed her as much as he needed air.

Kagome held her breath when she heard him approach. She felt the bed sag under his weight and his long hair brushed against the side of her waist. She gasped as she felt his warm breath against her breast.

“I'm sorry, but I can't stop.” he whispered hoarsely.

She bit her lip when she felt a hot wet tongue licking slowly along her areola. She tried her best to remain silent and held the bedsheets tight in her fists. She bit her lip harder stifling a moan as he placed the tip in his mouth, teasing the nipple to erection

She felt ashamed at how her body was responding to his touch. _Kagome! What is wrong with you!? This is an assault for Kami’s sake! This is awful! This is..._ It was growing increasingly difficult to think in a straight line.

A clawed hand reached up to pinch the unattended nipple of her other breast causing her to twist slightly against the sheets and curl her toes. She tried her best not to moan as her teeth bit painfully into her lip. Her pride, still somewhat intact, wouldn’t allow it.

Inuyasha knelt on the bed and licked his lips picking up the salty taste of her skin. With one fluid motion he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over his shoulder. He wanted to feel her skin more fully against his. He carefully placed himself over her, supporting most of his weight on his arms. His nose ran along the curve of her neck, fully exposed by the position of her face. He marveled at how her scent still continued to affect him so strongly.

When Kagome felt his warm skin against hers a queer feeling of calm and rightness settled over her. He smelled of the forest, earthy and animalistic in nature, a scent that was uniquely his and for a brief moment she was lost in the exquisite sensation of his body pressed against hers.

Intoxicated as she was by his scent she was unable to hold back a groan of pleasure as she felt his protruding member rub against her pelvis.

“Do you like that, Kagome?” he whispered huskily in her ear as he pressed himself more firmly against her loins.

“No, you disgust me.” was her immediate reply. She couldn’t imagine the effect her impetuous words would have so when he froze in shock she was just as surprised as he was. 

Inuyasha hadn't heard that word used to describe him for centuries. He had spent the days of his childhood shunned by almost everyone but his mother, told that he was disgusting, an aberrational half breed that wasn’t worthy of existence. A filthy mixed blood hanyō. 

It was as if she had unleashed a Pandora’s box of sealed emotions and now they flooded over him in an unrelenting torrent. Those four words had completely shut him down. Kagome, confused by his sudden stillness, opened her eyes and cautiously turned her head so she could peek up at him. Warm brown eyes met ones of gold that were gazing sadly down at her from above. The acute pain could see on his face caused her to feel an intense stab of guilt and made her want to look away again. She wished she could take back those words. She wanted to place her hands on his face and ask for forgiveness, to tell him she didn’t mean them and ease his hurt. He was the first to avert his gaze and without a word got up and strode towards the living room, leaving a stunned Kagome reeling on the bed. 

  
  


She felt rattled. Her entire body seemed to sing when he was pressed against her, every nerve responding enthusiastically to his touch. She had never voluntarily given herself to anyone before and while she hadn’t really this time either, tonight everything felt different. His caresses were gentle, he used his teeth to tease rather than bite. She wanted his hands to touch her more, have him whisper her name and more than anything wrap her arms tightly around him in kind. _I’m just as mad as he is._ Insanity seemed the more reasonable explanation for what she was feeling. 

She tried to push the thoughts away but her mind wandered to their last moments together, his words repeating over and over in her head.

_“Do you like that, Kagome?”_

When he asked her, his impassioned words had made her heart flutter. She wanted to accept him. To give into her desires and tell him a million times yes as she gasped his name but she was too ashamed and afraid to be honest, so instead she lied.

_“No, you disgust me.”_

In truth she hadn’t expected, or wanted, him to stop. She anticipated he would get angry or maybe even laugh at her in derision but didn’t think he was even capable of stopping. With her eyes closed she waited for what felt like an eternity but nothing happened. When curiosity got the better of her and she opened them again his expression staggered her. She hadn’t been honest with herself and now she was being punished for it. 

_I should have at least tried to apologize._ She thought miserably. She should have at least tried to take the words back but in the moment words had failed her. She sat up and pulled the sheets around her, half hoping he would return but she remained sitting there alone. The more time that passed the more feelings of guilt ate at her. _Why am I the one feeling guilty here?_ He was the one who had been trying to force himself on her.

Laying back down cocooned in the sheets she tried to forget the evening and rest but sleep refused to find her. Her mind was too full of scattered thoughts and tumultuous emotions. Her mindscape danced between imagined erotic scenarios and other thoughts that provoked feelings of guilt and shame. She couldn’t forget the pain in his golden eyes and started to feel apprehensive. She rolled over facedown in the pillows and groaned. 

She wanted to follow him, to find him and apologize for everything, to know what he was doing, what pain he was hiding behind those tormented eyes. One part of her wanted to get to know him and that thought frightened her because a different part wanted to run far far away and never come back. But where did she have to go? After everything that had happened she wasn’t even sure staying here was an option any more. Surely Inuyasha had finally had enough of her and would soon tell her she was no longer welcome. Fresh tears came unbidden, dampening the pillow.

She was still extremely tired, both physically and mentally. When she finally looked up again she noticed the sky had already taken on the cool blue of early dawn. She resolved to give him an out, she would leave before he could tell her to go. She sat up and wiped her damp cheeks with her palms, swinging her legs over the bed she dropped to the floor. Padding on bare feet to the closet she found another shirt she could borrow as the last one was still laying shredded on the side of the bed. Once she was dressed she slowly made her way towards the dark living room, the only illumination was coming from the light still on in the kitchen. 

“Inuyasha?” she whispered. She wanted to say goodbye, to check and see if he was alright before she left but she feared if she saw him it would weaken her resolve. She continued towards the front door without hearing a reply. She continued to whisper as she turned the deadbolt, “I..I’ll go.. Thank you for…” She stuttered glued to the spot, unable to finish as fresh moisture sprang from her eyes blinding her. She knew that if she went through this door it was likely she would never see him again and she found the thought of that more frightening than he was. When had she become so pathetic? She angrily scrubbed the tears from her eyes. The sooner she left, the better. 

Keep reading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this hits 30 kudos today (Wednesday 1/13) I'll post chapter 7 early!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 has been ready for a few days and I'm impatient so here it is a day early!

**CHAPTER 7**

Kagome's hand trembled as she placed it on the doorknob and prepared to leave. She slowly turned the cold knob in her hand and pulled, jumping as a clawed hand pushed on the wood above her head, firmly closing it again. 

“Stay.” said a soft whisper against her neck.

Kagome was speechless and stood in the same position for several minutes, which only increased Inuyasha's frustration. He always acted abruptly. It was a way to defend himself when he was being chased, it was a way to protect himself when he felt afraid, but he knew he shouldn’t have left her alone like he did. Kagome feared him and he understood why as much as it pained him. “I promise I'll never touch you again, I… I swear.”  _ Please don’t leave, I’m so sorry.  _ He wanted to apologize to her properly but his stubborn pride wouldn’t let the words pass lips. “Just don’t bring any else into the apartment again. Don’t go out without telling me, and don’t let any man other than me touch you.”

“Inuyasha…” she half turned her body to look up at him, he looked crestfallen and his eyes worried. She slowly brought up a hand towards his face but before she could touch him he took a quick step back, rejecting the contact and turned his face away from her. 

“Tch.” He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. _Now_ she wanted to touch him. "Do what you want." he added curtly before he stalked to the sofa and sat cross legged on the far end. He knew she would choose to leave. How could she want to stay after all he had done to her? It was too much asking her to stay, even though he desperately wanted her to. 

Inuyasha sat impatiently waiting for her to leave, tapping a clawed finger against his arm. He didn’t want to watch her go so he kept his eyes downcast not looking at her; he expected to hear the noise of the door closing behind her at any moment. He prayed that his pathetic attempt at an apology had worked and that as unlikely as it seemed, she would stay here with him. The thought of being alone again made him feel nauseous. 

She said a quiet, “Thank you.” and slowly walked to the kitchen. Inuyasha was incredulous. Not only had she stayed but she also thanked him for allowing her to. He did not understand her  _ at all. _ Who was crazy enough that they would be thankful to a rough beast that had tried to abuse her not just once but multiple times? Even so, he couldn’t help but smile delightly and revel in the tranquility he felt in that moment.  _ She’s going to stay. _ He wasn’t sure he had ever felt this light before. Was this joy?

Inuyasha waited calmly sitting in the same spot, catching glimpses of her occasionally in the doorway. He could hear her making busy kitchen sounds as well as the sweet hum of a song he didn’t recognize.

He continued to marvel over her. Kagome captivated him like no one had before and it was a pleasant feeling. He was getting used to her being here and that pleased him as well.

The smell of ramen soon filled the apartment.

Inuyasha finally got up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. He watched her silently as she put the chopsticks on the table.

When she had everything ready, she turned to fetch Inuyasha and was startled when she saw him leaning in the doorway watching her.

“Eto… breakfast is ready… you can eat now.” she stammered, her eyes downcast.

He sat down and began to eat while Kagome only watched, silently standing next to her empty chair.

He rolled his eyes, “Keh, sit down and eat.”

She nodded and sat in front of her bowl and began to eat happily. She had really learned to appreciate a hot meal and a full stomach after having gone without for such a long time. 

They ate slowly in silence. She kept her eyes focused on her ramen and he kept his eyes on her.

Inuyasha suddenly looked away towards the front door and jumped to his feet and quickly reached the door to open it.

Kagome, curious, stood to follow him to see what had made him rush so. By the time she made it to the living room he had opened the door to reveal a beautiful woman with long dark hair wrapping her arms around Inuyasha’s chest in a warm embrace.

Kagome felt sick to the pit of her stomach as she saw the woman's arms wrap around his back.

"Inuyasha, you look well! I was so worried, it's been far too long since I’ve seen you." She seemed to squeeze him tighter still.

“Feh, of course I'm fine, you know how strong I am.” he replied as he gently extricated himself from the tight embrace.

“You’ve been sleeping well? Are you eating enough food that isn’t ramen? You’ve not been just moping around here feeling depressed have you?” she asked. His golden eyes darkened. He knew her worries weren’t unfounded. The last time he had stayed away she had found him weakly clinging to life on the livingroom floor. He had forgotten to eat for a while...

“I'm fine.” he asserted aggressively, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance.

“That expression doesn’t work on me so you might as well cut it out.” she ordered as she placed her fingertip in the middle of his wrinkled brow.

Kagome was silent as she observed the pair interacting in such a familiar way. That woman touched him so casually and wasn’t taken back by the abrupt way he spoke. She didn’t like it. She stared at the woman’s hand on his face, touching his forehead, his cheeks.

He looked calm, almost happy to see her. So happy that he had to run to open the door for her.

“Inuyasha.” Kagome said softly. He turned his head towards the sound of his name and the other woman finally noticed her presence. 

“Ohhh… sorry! Did I interrupt something?” the woman asked mischievously, smiling widely.

“No, nothing.” he answered a little too quickly. 

The woman slipped around Inuyasha and made a beeline towards Kagome. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you, I'm… Kyaaaaaaaa!” the woman screamed excitedly leaving her next words unspoken when she noticed the purple mark on Kagome’s neck.

“Inuyasha! I can't believe you’ve finally chosen someone for your-…” she couldn't finish her sentence because suddenly a clawed hand was tightly clamped over her mouth eliciting a disgruntled look from the woman as he dragged her to the bedroom.

  
  


When he had noticed the scent of his sister-in-law, Rin approaching, he felt elated. He hadn’t seen her in more than a year because his stupid older brother, Sesshomaru, had taken her and his family on a leisurely trip around the world. As if he didn’t know that was by design just so his brother didn’t have to see him for a while.

Rin was his best friend. She had been by his side for the last four hundred and fifty years and she was very dear to him. He thought of her more as a sibling than he did his own brother.

When he opened the door, Rin's signature bear hug had enveloped him affectionately. He knew that every time she came to see him and returned home covered in his scent it started an argument with her mate and he didn’t even want to imagine the punishments Sesshomaru could impose on her for disobeying him. His sadistic brother could be capable of anything. He never understood why she insisted on those hugs every time she visited. It might save her some grief later.

Things were great until he heard Kagome whisper his name and realized that she might be getting the wrong idea. Before he had a chance to explain Rin barreled past him to introduce herself. That woman did not fear anything. Perhaps that’s why she had been able to temper the great Sesshomaru.

After he dragged Rin off and closed the door behind him she only looked up at him intrigued, “What’s up, Inuyasha?”

“It’s complicated.” he scratched at the back of his neck. “Just... go home and don't tell anyone what you saw and even more importantly don’t tell Kagome about that mark.” he knew how strange that must sound to her and dreaded having to explain it further.

She cocked her head to the side, “Why shouldn’t I talk to her? There’s finally another woman in the family! I can already imagine all of the things we’ll do together.” she said excitedly in a rush. “I can even help her when she gets pregnant with your first child! It’s not easy for human women to have a child that’s part demon.” she nodded sagely. “Our children will play together and we’ll cry together when they get married and leave us.” Rin was already planning a happy future together for them all. 

“That’s not going to happen, Rin.” he sighed unhappily. “She’s not my mate.”

Rin looked confused and he had already been dreading explaining this since he dragged her in here. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

“I… I lost control and my yōkai half took control and forced her. She was dying.. She doesn’t know anything. I felt guilty and let her stay when she said she had nowhere else to go.” he was staring at the ground, unable to meet Rin’s eyes. What he had done was reprehensible. 

“Inuyasha…” she said softly. “The mark is forever. No matter how you deny it, she’s your mate.” 

He sighed in distress. Rin had said exactly what he already knew but didn’t want to accept. He could never be with or love another woman again without experiencing pain and revulsion. He already knew that he would never find someone to love, but in truth he wasn’t sure how he would live for the rest of his long life without sex.

"I know but… I'm not quite ready yet. For now I just want her to stay here so she can be safe and rest." 

She smiled softly, reaching over to gently stroke his head, “You’ve grown up. It’s going to be ok. This will all work out somehow..” She sounded like a mother comforting her child.

They both stayed like that for a few minutes, the caresses from Rin's hand on his head felt like forgiveness. 

He could almost feel Sesshomaru's murderous aura increasing over the contact between him and his mate and Inuyasha smiled slightly. He understood a little more about his brother’s jealousy over his mate’s touches. He wouldn’t want Kagome to caress his brother the same way Rin was caressing him. Inuyōkai were a jealous race. He mused that Sesshourmaru must allow this because in his own twisted way he was also worried about his little brother.  _ Although I’m sure he would rather swallow 1000 needles than admit it. _

“Thank you Rin.” he whispered. It was a thank you that was long overdue but his foolish pride and a lack of courage had always prevented him from saying it before.

She had stopped stroking his hair so Inuyasha raised his head and was greeted with Rin’s warm smile.

“I should probably be heading back home. I ran out of the house as soon as we got back to come see you. I imagine that Sesshomaru will be waiting there for me with a whip in his hands.” she laughed, her eyes sparkling. He did not understand women at all. That picture seemed more terrifying than comical to him. She really wasn’t afraid of anything.

She bent down and offered him a quick hug, “Don’t be a stranger.” She walked towards the door while Inuyasha kept his seat on the bed. She already knew the way out and he also needed a few moments alone to collect his thoughts.

When Inuyasha took the woman by the hand and rushed to his room her heart sank. She could only imagine what they would be doing behind that closed door. She shouldn't care but she felt like something was tightly squeezing her heart.

She wanted to open the door and drag that shameless woman out by the hair, but she didn't have the guts or the right to do so. Just a few hours ago she had rejected him herself. Maybe he had called her in order to alleviate his excitement.

_ Relax Kagome, he's not mine, it’s none of my business.  _ She unsuccessfully tried to convince herself. Every minute they were alone in the bedroom she imagined that woman in the place she had been in hours earlier, naked bodies pressed close together, him kissing her and a hundred other upsetting acts flooded her thoughts. She sat on the sofa and turned on the television in an attempt to think about something else.

Several minutes later she heard the door being opened and the woman walked in her direction, I didn't know what could happen so I put myself in a defensive attitude.

“Hi, I hope you can excuse my behavior from before.” she bowed her head, looking apologetic. “My name is Rin and it’s very nice to meet you.” 

Kagome thought she looked nice enough but appearances could be deceptive. She felt nothing but animosity towards this woman. 

“I'm Kagome.” she replied curtly.

Rin smiled warmly, “Kagome, that’s a very nice name. Take care of Inuyasha, okay?”

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes.  _ Who is she to make such demands of me?  _ “I think you can take better care of him than I can.” she said scathingly. She wanted that woman to know exactly how she felt about her. Hopefully she wouldn’t come back.

“Hmm.. that might be true.” she said thoughtfully, an overly innocent expression on her face. 

Kagome clenched her fists at her side. She had to be kidding. The woman had the nerve to rub in her face that she was the one better at pleasing Inuyasha. She hated her. Hated her beautiful hair, her bright eyes, her fair skin, her slim body. She felt inadequate next to her and that did nothing but make her angrier. 

“Well, see you around.” she smiled sweetly and waved goodbye, before taking her leave. 

Once the door closed behind her she quickly stood up and strode towards the bedroom. She thought before she opened the door,  _ And I hate - _ him- _ too. _

Keep going...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 900 hits! Yeah, I got impatient again. I'm not the greatest at sticking to a regular schedule... but hey, it's early right? XD
> 
> I'm getting closer and closer to having chapter 32 roughly translated. Making a Google Translated document make sense takes a LOT of time, not to mention the time it takes to make it more pleasant to read. My family misses me so I'm trying my best to get this finished!

**CHAPTER 8**

Inuyasha was lying faceup on the bed, an arm draped over his eyes. He was contemplating Rin’s words when he heard the bedroom door open. He lifted his head and flashed an elated smile when he saw Kagome entering the room. Despite the anger radiating from her, he was glad to see her. Seeing her at that moment filled him with wonder; after Rin's visit he finally understood. He would never be alone again. No matter if she wanted him or not she would be there by his side. Neither of them had a choice. Just having someone there with him was more than he had ever had before, more than he ever dared dream of. 

“Do you need something?” he asked as he sat up on the bed to talk.

Kagome couldn't speak. She didn't really have anything to say, at least nothing that made any sense. She was angry. She wanted to rake him over the coals him for bringing that woman here. She wanted to smack that satisfied smile off of his stupid face.

“Kagome?” his voice carried a note of concern as she merely stared at him where he sat and glared without answering any of his questions. 

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her when the scent of anger suddenly became streaked with sadness. He didn't understand what was wrong but he didn't want his mate to be sad.

When he reached towards her face she pushed his hand away with a slap. She wanted to hurt him.

“You’re disgusting.”

Her spiteful words echoed in his mind freezing his hand in place still stretched towards her.

She glanced at the messy bed. It hurt that this is where he chose to have her, in the same bed where he had almost been with her only hours before, with her in the next room no less. Every time she thought about it she felt an urgent need to hit him and Rin both. To make matters worse her neck was starting to burn again. Since that woman had arrived the pain had begun to grow and was starting to hurt much more than it had previously.

“I… have to go out.” she finally muttered through a lump in her throat. She couldn’t shake the pressure she felt in her chest. She needed to get out so she could calm down and think.

“I'll go to work.” she added. She didn’t want to see him right now and needed an escape for a while. She would go see if the club had reopened yet. Knowing Naraku-sama, no one was important enough for him to be closed for more than a day.

Finally something she said snapped Inuyasha back to the present. His eyes darted in her direction. “You’re not going there.” he said through clenched teeth. He would not let her get close to Naraku for any reason.

 _“We both wish for the same woman.”_ That phrase had been burned into his memory. His instinct to protect her was rising almost as quickly as Kagome’s fury. 

“I wasn't asking for your permission.” she said, raising her voice.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re not going.” he assured, folding his arms across his chest. This was one area where he was unwilling to yield.

Kagome ended the conversation by turning to leave. She would have liked to bathe and change into better clothes before going, but at that moment her appearance didn’t seem very important. She didn’t make it three steps out of the apartment before her wrist was roughly grabbed from behind holding her in place.

“Let go of me.” she demanded scathingly.

Inuyasha didn't answer but just squeezed a bit tighter while she struggled in vain to free herself. He had said that she wasn’t going and that was final. He would stand there holding her forever if he had to.

“Just let me go! I’m sure it would be easier for you if I left so you can bring your lovers here to do whatever you want. I'm not the sort of person who enjoys seeing things like that.. I… I don’t want to be here w...when...” her voice was breaking and she had lost what little composure she had left. “I hate being here, I hate being around you and I hate you touching me!” She suddenly cried out as the pain in her neck became too much to bear, her free hand flying up to press firmly against the blazing mark. He quickly steadied her in his arms just as her knees buckled from beneath her. 

“Does your neck hurt?” Inuyasha’s anger evaporated and was instantly replaced with concern. 

“No, i...it's nothing.” she panted, obviously lying. Not even the wound she had received in her stomach had burned as much as her neck did right now.

“Let me see it.” 

“No, please let me go. I won’t go. I.. I just want to go to the bathroom.” she begged with another groan of pain.

Inuyasha immediately released her and she flew back into the apartment.

Kagome removed the hand covering the mark and twisted her face to the side so she could see it better in the mirror. It looked horrible. The skin around the purple crescent looked swollen and angry. Several thin spidery veins were spreading out from all around it. She turned on the tap and tried holding a cold washcloth to it but it did nothing to alleviate the pain. 

After giving her a minute, Inuyasha followed her into the bathroom. When he entered she was removing a damp washcloth from her neck. The entire border around the mark was red and so swollen that the mark looked warped and distorted. He had never seen Rin's mark look like _that_ before. His worry was growing exponentially. 

“Does it hurt?” he stupidly asked. He knew she was in pain, he could smell it, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Yes.” she said in a hoarse whisper. Tears had begun to fill her eyes. 

“Can I try something to help?” he asked hesitantly. He was worried she would say no.

She had forgotten all about her previous anger, irritation, and jealousy. There wasn’t room for it with all the pain.

“Please, just make it stop.” she begged crying with tears now streaming freely down her face. She didn’t care what he did as long as the pain stopped.

“Try to hold back your revulsion and you’ll feel better soon.” he promised. He really hoped this worked.

“H...hai.” She squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

When Inuyasha brought his mouth close to the afflicted area and she felt his hot breath against her skin she tried to move away. "No..." She whispered, thinking that this was just another perverted game he was trying to play. She tried again to pull away but all thoughts of escape vanished when she felt his tongue make contact with her inflamed skin. 

“Ahhh…” she sighed in pleasure, unable to hold back when she felt a soft lick on her burning skin followed by another.

There were no longer any thoughts of resisting as his tongue seemed to wash away the pain. Compared to the heat of the mark his tongue felt blissfully cool.

Kagome’s ragged breathing felt very close to his ears as he gently lapped at her neck. He heard her moans of euphoria and for a moment thought he might lose control. He knew those sighs were only from the relief he was providing but in his mind he envisioned a more sensual scenario.

“Inuyasha.” she groaned his name as a fang accidentally scraped the inflamed skin. He felt a tug on his cock as he heard her moan his name. His member couldn’t tell the difference between groans of pain and pleasure.

 _ Bite it. _The voice demanded.

 _No!_ His mind railed against the command, managing to hold onto himself by a thread. Kami he wanted to, he burned with the desire to sink his teeth back into the soft skin of her neck. His entire body was begging for it but he knew it was wrong. He knew where it would lead if he let it happen and that Kagome would never forgive him for it.

He _had_ to stop, but he couldn't pull himself away. His body once again refused to obey his wishes, his tongue licking her with more and more force until he could no longer resist the siren’s call of her body and buried his fangs deep into the mark.

“Ahhh…!” the woman screamed a cry of pleasure as a jolt of energy coursed through her body. When his teeth pierced her neck, her body flushed with fever while spasms of pleasure coursed through her, culminating in her most intimate area.

 _You promised Inuyasha, you swore you wouldn’t do this again, get away! Stop touching her!_ He mentally berated himself. He could take her effortlessly right now if he wanted, and he very much wanted to. With his teeth nailed she would do anything he wished. He knew it but feared what would happen next, what her reaction would be after. With a tremendous force of will he withdrew his fangs and took a shuffling step back, moaning softly as he licked her blood from his lips. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, but that hadn’t been a smart idea. The delicious spicy sweet aroma of his female beckoned him. She needed something at that moment that he could and desperately wanted to give her.

Kagome, who had closed her eyes as she enjoyed the blessed relief as well as other more delectable sensations, opened them when he pulled away.

“Do you feel better?” he asked hoarsely, taking another step back. His heart was beating at a staccato rhythm and his instincts were screaming at him to continue where he had left off. He was trying his best to sound normal.

“Yes.” she whispered, breathing with some difficulty. The pain in her neck was gone but the heat seemed to have grown and spread throughout the rest of her body. She felt like she had a fever and was so hot she was beginning to sweat. She yearned for him to touch her again and turned to face him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. Their eyes met for a moment before she lowered hers to his mouth. Her heart was beating just as fast as his and she felt very wet.

 _Ohhh… Kami-sama. Inuyasha_ thought as he looked at her. Her entire body screamed her arousal. The way she looked at him, her body, her scent, that delicious aroma that had been torturing him for days. Maybe a part of her wanted him too, at least for the seconds the bite’s effect lasted. He needed to get away and he knew what would happen if he didn’t.

_You don't want me anymore, since you had her, you don't need me._ Kagome thought miserably. She wanted to say the words out loud. She wanted to shout them angrily at his back when she saw him walking from the room and paused in the doorway.

“I… I’m going to go out for a little while. You stay home.” he stammered before heading into the bedroom.

He needed to go now if he wanted to keep his promise. His senses were all on high alert.

“Are you going to see that woman, Rin?” Kagome asked scathingly, following him into the bedroom.

“Yes.” The best thing to do now was to find out if the behavior of her mark had been something to worry about. It still worried him. He hadn’t seen Rin’s mark when it was new. Maybe it was normal. Only she had the answers he needed right now. 

“If you go to that woman, I’m going to work.” she threatened, hitting the resume button on their previous argument. 

“Kuso.” he mumbled, he didn’t want to fight with her anymore. It was a struggle just to keep his composure with the amount of sexual tension he was feeling at that moment. If he left, she would go to work with the enticing scent of a bitch in heat. Naraku would not show the same restraint he had, and if he stayed his wouldn’t last much longer.

“Take a shower, and we'll both go.” he eventually said when the idea crossed his mind. A public place would help him control himself and as an added bonus he could escape the heady scent enveloping the apartment.

“No, I don't want to. I told you I don't want to see that woman.” she muttered.

“Tch, just for once, Kagome, could you just obediently say yes and obey? We can go somewhere else.” he added in a strained voice. He was nearing his limit and he just needed to get them both outside to safety. 

Kagome didn't know if it was the strange heat that enveloped her body affecting her ability to think clearly, but she found the man too sensual in the moment to object further so she reluctantly nodded in obedience.

***

Kagome followed quietly after him down the sidewalk. There hadn’t been a word said between them since they left the apartment, both lost in their own thoughts. _What should I do?_ she wondered. Despite the cold shower her body still felt uncomfortably warm with the heat being concentrated between her legs.

 _Kuso, she still smells like arousal, god damn it!_ thought Inuyasha in frustration. He had sworn not to touch her again hoping she would stay by his side, but frankly he didn’t feel like it was going to be possible. How long could he fight his instincts? He would die when they reached mating season. She wasn’t the only one who felt hot. His body was an inferno and the worst part was that he had to pretend it wasn’t. He wiped his sweating palms discreetly on his pants. 

_Why didn’t he want to touch me today?_ she wondered, staring at his broad shoulders. She was sure it was because of that woman. Was he in love with her? She shook her head a bit trying to push the uncomfortable thoughts away.

“Where are we going?” Kagome asked after they had been walking for a while. He hadn’t told her, just thrown another set of his clothes at her and told her they were leaving as soon as she was ready.

Inuyasha hadn't thought that far ahead. He didn’t have a specific location in mind. He just wanted to escape her scent. He looked back at her over his shoulder and smiled. It was quite comical watching her walk behind him in his baggy clothes and house slippers and that gave him an idea. 

“We’re heading to buy you some clothes and some other things you’ll need.” he spoke confidently as if that had been the plan all along.

“Eto… that's not necessary, I… don't have any money..” _not anymore._ she thought glumly and frowned.

He had to think quickly on his feet. “I know.. but you can’t wear my clothes forever.” As much as he enjoyed seeing her in them… and out of them. “So don't worry about that,” he added in a rush. “I’ll buy them and in exchange I’ll hire you. I'll pay you double what you earned at the club, and you don’t need to pay for rent or food either.”

He knew it was an indecent proposal. Kagome was his mate, in human terms, his wife. Everything he had was hers but she didn’t know that and if this worked to prevent her from seeing Naraku again he would lie or do whatever else it took and do it without remorse.

“I don't know… what would I have to do?” She had an idea of what a hentai like him might have in mind and her face, already flushed, darkened a bit more.

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to look at her. He was very tempted to propose something sexual but worried he would offend her. He didn't want to ruin his brilliant plan.

“You’ll take care of the apartment and cook. I don't like strangers in my space so I usually do everything myself.” he murmured.

“Just that?” 

He nodded. Did he detect a note of disappointment? He couldn’t tell if it was just his wishful thinking or if she was really disappointed. It had to be wishful thinking. 

“Do you accept?” The warm smile he gave her didn’t quite reach his golden eyes that seemed to be quietly pleading with her to say yes. 

“I do.” she finally answered.

As Inuyasha’s smile stretched into a grin of triumph Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. He was so beautiful when he really smiled.

“Then let's go.” he said, entering the first woman’s clothing store he spotted on the busy street, Kagome following close behind.

Inuyasha sat on an armchair outside the fitting rooms while the young woman who helped Kagome showed her a various assortment of clothing. Usually he would have found something like this extremely boring but seeing the smile on Kagome's face made it all worth it. He had never seen her this happy or smiling this much before so he didn’t really have a good reason to complain. She tried on plenty of clothes but refused to show him a single outfit. After a while he began to feel stressed having her out of his sight in an unfamiliar place for so long.

Kagome felt truly happy. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been able to buy anything new. Everything looked so beautiful and expensive that she was almost afraid to touch anything. When the sales lady handed her a thin strapped yellow dress with a billowy skirt to try on, she gazed at herself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. It was beautiful and fit perfectly.

 _I wonder if Inuyasha would like it._ She thought while looking at herself critically in the mirror. She bet he would like it if Rin wore a dress like this she thought in irritation, remembering the fine clothes the woman had been wearing. 

_As if I care what he thinks._ She grumbled to herself when she realized the direction her thoughts had gone. Although if he was the one who was buying it maybe she should ask him his opinion. The dress seemed more frivolous than the more practical clothing she had chosen. She sighed and looked at herself one last time in the mirror before exiting the fitting room.   
“Inuyasha.” Kagome whispered, feeling a little embarrassed. He looked over prepared to glower at her, eyebrows raised in annoyance for her making him wait this long without showing him anything. But in truth at the moment his only thought was that he wished he had let her stay in his clothes. She looked beautiful, but in his opinion the dress was way too short and also somewhat transparent. The scent of arousal he noticed from the man who was in charge of this shoebox of a store made him want to put her in a parka.

“Ano.. I just wanted to know if I could get this dress.” she asked hopefully.

“It’s too short.” he complained, frowning but unable to take his eyes off of her. 

“Short? It’s almost down to my knees.” she said defensively. She loved that dress. “What if I only wear it at home?”

He really liked the sound of her calling his apartment home. He sighed in defeat. “You’ll only wear it at home?” he asked, scrutinizing her from head to toe. Maybe she was right and it wasn’t quite so short but that said nothing about its transparency. He could clearly see her nipples through the sheer fabric. 

“Fine. You can get the dress but go pick out some undergarments to go with it.” he muttered while trying and failing not to stare at her semi-exposed chest.

She followed his gaze and shrieked, drawing the attention of the majority of the store before quickly dashing back to the fitting room in embarrassment. 

She took off the dress angrily. “Stupid Inuyasha!” He couldn't just say it looked nice or something. _I’m sure he said -_ her _\- dress looked nice while he took it off of her._ And just like that her good mood was extinguished. With a sigh she redressed herself in the clothes she had arrived in and gathered the ones she had chosen before rejoining Inuyasha who was waiting for her. 

“Come on,” With his arms folded across his chest he led Kagome to the register where she lowered the garments heavily in front of the man at the counter to ring up.

“Will that be all for you today, miss?” inquired the man behind the counter with a friendly smile. Inuyasha didn’t like how he was looking at her, not that he liked how any other man looked at her. 

Kagome remembered Inuyasha's earlier suggestion so she shook her head and quickly grabbed the first two bra and panty sets she found in her size. She was no longer in the mood to try things on so she crossed her fingers, handed them to the clerk and hoped they would fit; his fingers innocently brushed against hers while he accepted them.

Inuyasha leaned forward getting in the man’s face. “You touch her again and I’ll tear off your hands.” he promised, growling low in the man’s ear, his claws in full display to prove he was fully capable of fulfilling his threat. He wasn’t joking. 

“Inuyasha!” She said sternly when she saw the poor man's face of terror.

“Shut up, I told you not to let another man touch you.” he grumbled. It was her own fault, refusing to admit his overreaction. 

“Then I don't want you to touch Rin again either.” she muttered. She only realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud when she saw the surprised look on Inuyasha’s face.

“Kagome… Rin is…” he whispered, trying to explain, but her words had taken him so aback that he faltered. 

“I really don't want to know.” she said, mortified at her slip. “I..I’ll see you at home.” she stammered before making a beeline towards the exit.

“It seems your girlfriend is jealous.” commented the clerk whose touch had started the whole debacle, as he watched the stunned Inuyasha looking at the door through which Kagome had just run.

 _Jealous?_ The word echoed through the incredulous hanyō’s head in disbelief.

***

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling from his bed on the sofa. He desperately needed sleep. He had been awake for almost 48 hours now but with his mind full of the day’s events sleep refused to find him. He wanted to talk to Kagome but she had locked herself in the bedroom as soon as they returned and wasn’t speaking to him. He couldn't forget the man's words at the store. _Could she really be jealous?_ he mused to himself. As unlikely as it seemed, the thought pleased him.

 _Don't lie to yourself, stupid. You mean nothing to Kagome. She feels nothing but disgust for you, and she’s only here because she has nowhere else to go._ He chided himself.

But the tantalizing idea that she had actually been jealous wouldn’t leave him alone. He really hoped that maybe she had been, that he was important enough to elicit that sort of feeling from her. The idea that in time maybe she could fall in love with him and accept him as her mate excited him.

He crossed his arms over his eyes and couldn’t prevent a lopsided grin from forming on his lips.

“Inuyasha.” He heard Kagome's soft whisper calling him. “Inuyasha.” he heard her once again whispering his name.

Inuyasha promptly withdrew his arms from his eyes and sat up on the sofa. He had wanted to talk to her all afternoon and she finally showed herself wearing that transparent dress she had fought him to buy.

“Kagome, do you need something?” he asked when he saw her standing in front of him without saying a word. She looked beautiful with her hair falling in soft waves down her back and a rosy blush colored her cheeks.

“Ano…” holding her hand up to the mark, “My neck hurts again and I was wondering if you could fix it… like you did earlier?” she whispered words he thought he would never hear come from her lips.

Inuyasha swallowed hard and quickly rose to his feet, closing the distance between them in a few strides. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and tilted her head back and to the side so he could get a better look. The mark looked exactly like it had earlier that afternoon, red and swollen.

He leaned forward and licked gently over the crescent shaped mark and placed his hands on her hips. He loved her taste and hearing her moans as he continued his work. This time he wouldn't be stupid, he wouldn't bite her. He would just help ease her pain.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand take one of his, guiding him slowly higher past her waist until she placed his hand on her left breast.

“Inuyasha, help me.” she whispered.

His breathing was ragged, he could feel the racing of her heart and a delicious warmth under his hand.

He stopped licking the mark and raised his head to look straight at her. Her eyes were full of the same look of longing from that afternoon but this time he hadn't bitten her, hadn't overpowered her with it.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked softly. “This?” he added, releasing his hand from hers and with a clawed finger gently slid one of the thin straps over her shoulder.

She gazed at him expectantly, eagerly while biting her lip.

“Tell me what you want or I can’t continue.” he begged. He could see it in her eyes, in her body that shuddered in delight when he caressed her exposed shoulder, the smell of her arousal had never been stronger.. But first he needed her permission. He wanted to avoid the misery he would feel the next morning when she looked at him with her eyes full of revulsion if he didn’t. She turned and her hands slipped under Inuyasha's shirt running her nails gently along his broad chest and sides. He couldn’t refuse her and refused to push her away. She could do whatever she wanted with him and he gave himself over to her. She pulled up on the shirt trying to remove it and he helped her by quickly pulling it over his head. 

“Do I turn you on?” she asked in a sultry whisper as she gently caressed the bare skin of his chest.

He took a step back when she purposefully placed her hand against his erect member through his pants.

“Kuso, don't tease me.” he gasped.

It was more than obvious that she turned him on and she appeared to feel the same way about him as she was both wet and eager.

She leaned forward, eliminating the little space that separated them and raised her slender arms to encircle Inuyasha's neck, standing on tiptoe so she could press her lips softly to his. It was more than he could bear, he took her by the waist and held her firmly against him.

Kagome moaned at the sensation of his hard member pressing against her groin.

His hands slipped down the yellow dress caressing her luscious backside through the thin fabric.

“Inuyasha, make me yours, I want to be your mate.” she moaned against his mouth.

He pulled back for a moment and fixed his gaze on her face.

“Kuso, this is a dream…”

It was her words that exposed the lie. It would be impossible for the real Kagome to ask him to be her mate. She didn't know anything about the mark or how it bonded them to each other, now and forever.

He knew it had been too much to ask for this to be real. She would never come to him like this wanting him to make love to her, but when he looked into this Kagome’s eyes it was the same look, the same mouth that moaned his name, the same bewitching scent as the real one.

Her hand slipped into his pants and took his hot member firmly in her grip. He reacted by growling, a low rumbling sound that came from deep in his chest. There was no hiding that he wished to enjoy his wife and right now he didn’t care if this was just a dream. He had been needing her for so long it was growing painful. Taking her by the hand he gently led her forward, guiding her to the sofa. When she laid down he positioned himself on top of her.

“Kagome.” he whispered against her lips and she smiled. His kiss was filled with need and desire, tasting her lips, her mouth as his body rubbed rhythmically against hers. She clung to him, moaning hungrily against his lips matching his enthusiasm. He loved having her like this; where he could hear and smell her all around him, her body pressed tightly against his willing and eager.

“Excuse me.” His eminent need would not be denied a moment longer. With one hand he lifted the fabric of the dress up along her thighs, bunching it at her waist as she tangled her legs around him. She wasn’t wearing any of her new undergarments.

“Please, Inuyasha.” she begged in a whisper. Her voice was so sensual. He didn’t want to lose this Kagome when he woke. If only the real Kagome desired him like the one in his dreams did now.

“Inuyasha.” she whispered. He looked deeply into her eyes filled with need. He longed to give her what she craved, to please her until they were both gasping for breath. He tried standing to remove his pants but her legs held him in place, squeezing tighter when he tried. Reaching down he quickly released his member and with a single thrust entered her body as she screamed his name. 

And it was over. The only thing he could see was darkness. He removed his folded arms stiffly from his eyes and sat up with a groan. His erotic dream had left a damp and sticky mess in his briefs.

_Tch, a wet dream. What are you a fucking teenager?_ he scolded himself, but when he closed his eyes he could still see her. Still feel the hot wetness of her sex and the incessant pounding of his heart. A large smile slowly plastered itself on his face. It had been a good dream.

“Inuyasha?” he heard Kagome whisper and turned his head towards the sound. Unlike the dream Kagome wearing the yellow dress, the real one was still in the same borrowed clothes that she had worn that afternoon, and she looked even more beautiful now than she had in the dream.

Keep reading...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a BEAST and by far one of the longest in the entire fic. For those of you who are fans of Len's work, this is the first chapter (as of this posting) that supersedes what she has available! I was really nervous writing this one so I hope you enjoy it. XD

**CHAPTER 9**

Inuyasha sat up a little straighter but remained seated on the sofa, folding his arms in his lap to cover his recent "infidelity".

“Kagome, what’s wrong?” he asked in a voice still thick with sleep.

Kagome simply stared at him. She had thought all afternoon and most of the night about what she wanted to say to him, but when she finally confronted him face to face all of her well thought out words flew out the window.

She didn't know when Inuyasha had started to look so arousing to her, and at that moment with his hair unkempt and his face soft and sleepy he had never seemed more appealing.

“I… eto…” she whispered, blushing faintly.

Inuyasha watched her quietly as she stammered incoherently, gazing at her full lips without hearing a word.

“Let's talk tomorrow?” he suggested gently. She seemed to have calmed down considerably from earlier. He really didn’t mind her standing there trying to babble out her thoughts but his mind was having trouble processing that it wouldn't be appropriate for him to take her into his arms and throw her on the sofa to pick up where his dream had left off. 

She looked really cute right now, blushing and babbling as she was. He wondered if this was the Kagome who needed him or the one who thought him disgusting. He was confused by the expression on her face. He had expected her to be angry.

“You should sleep in the bed.” she insisted, confusing him even more. He arched an eyebrow at her questioningly. 

“I... I mean I'll sleep here, you sleep in the bedroom, it's your bed, it's your room, I mean... I just…” Her face flushed a florid shade of crimson and his eyes softened at the flustered way she spoke.

Ignoring the mess now drying in his pants he stood and approached her, stopping inches away he looked down at her with eyes full of longing. Kagome stopped her rambling explanation and waited to see what he would do, not knowing what to expect. She raised her face, fixing her gaze on his beautiful golden eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness.

“I'll be here if you need me.” he whispered hoping his double meaning was clear. He was studying her face, waiting for her reaction with baited breath.

Kagome felt her pulse quicken. As stupid as it was those were the kind of words she wanted to hear. That everything was fine, that he still wanted her here, that he still wanted  _ her _ . Without apologizing, without explaining, his words reassured her.

“Do you want me to bring you anything from the room?” she asked, still feeling guilty about monopolizing his bedroom. “I could bring you a sheet, it's a bit cold.” she offered.

“That’s not necessary.” he whispered, “It feels hot in here to me.” he added as he again reminded himself that this wasn’t the dream.

Kagome felt a current run down her spine; he was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

“Eto… I’ll let you get some sleep then.” she whispered. Her body was half turned towards the bedroom when Inuyasha whispered her name.

“Kagome…?”.

“Hmm?” she turned back towards the sound of her name.

“Good night.”

It had been so long since someone had told her those two simple words. A warm smile touched her lips and her heart felt lighter.

“Goodnight, Inuyasha.”

***

The day started very much like the one before with Kagome making ramen while Inuyasha waited and listened from the living room. One major difference was the atmosphere. They were both beginning to feel at ease with each other’s presence making for a much more pleasant morning.

“Inuyasha, it’s ready.” she said with a smile from the doorway of the kitchen.

Another change had been Kagome’s clothes. She looked very different today in a light blue circle skirt and a white tank top, her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. But perhaps the most significant change was her now peaceful demeanor and content smile; very different from the sad and frightened girl of the past few days. 

Inuyasha followed her into the kitchen and sat in his usual spot at the table. Today she sat in the chair across from him voluntarily without waiting for permission like she had before.

“Did you sleep well?” she asked conversationally.

“Yes.” is what he answered although the truth was that once she had returned to the bedroom he hadn’t been able to go back to sleep, worried she might come back at any moment and he would miss it. Even so he didn't want her to feel guilty. Being a hanyō meant he didn’t need as much sleep as a human did although he did need more than he was getting. 

“Itadakimasu.” he muttered before digging into the springy noodles.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him; her entire perspective had shifted during the course of the night. Previously where she had felt only fear she now felt a strong sense of security and a feeling of rightness being by his side. It was a strange but not unpleasant feeling.

_ “Do you like that, Kagome?”  _ his passionate words replayed themselves on a loop in her mind. His voice had been soft and gentle, so different from his usual crassness. Although part of her missed the rougher, more carnal Inuyasha who made her want to curl her toes. This morning she had taken special care in choosing her outfit but much to her frustration, he hadn't looked at her once. 

It hadn't been real but the “Kagome of his dreams” helped to spend some of the sexual tension he had been accumulating for the past week. Now instead of the raging inferno it had been, it could be better described as a pit of smoldering embers, still blazing but more under control. It would have been nice if he could have finished the dream or at least been able to repeat it. It had all ended much too quickly. He wanted to take his time running his fingers through her hair, taste her more thoroughly and memorize the curves of her body. He sighed pushing away his empty bowl and looked up at Kagome who was still toying with her food. He had already concluded in begrudging resignation that dreams of her were all he would ever have. 

She was looking at him but her mind was elsewhere, her vacant expression giving her away. 

He was about to ask what was on her mind when abruptly a ringing could be heard coming from the cell phone in Inuyasha’s pants pocket. Upon hearing the ringing he excused himself before answering. Only two people, the same two who were allowed in his home, knew the number. They were the only ones he let get close enough that they wouldn’t let him cut them out of his life even if he tried, and at a few low points in his miserable existence he had tried to do just that.

“Hello.”

“Hello Father, how are you?” the cheerful voice of a man could be heard from the other end of the line. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a bit at the sound. “Feh.” he said, feigning indignation.

“There’s going to be a party tonight, you should come.” said his favorite nephew. Most of the time Rui was as affectionate and innocent as his mother Rin, but sometimes he could be as cold and calculating as his father Sesshomaru when there was something he wanted badly enough.

“I’m not going.” Inuyasha said curtly. He hated these kinds of social gatherings where he had to dress in uncomfortable suits and deal with the sort of women Rui always tried to introduce him to.

Rui continued on as if he hadn’t heard him. “I'll wait for you at the reception hall. It’s a formal gathering so dress accordingly.”

“I said I’m not going!” he repeated, jumping to his feet in agitation causing Kagome to flinch in surprise, he shot her an apologetic glance and mouthed a sorry. Rui had to learn he wouldn’t always get his way. Tonight he didn’t want to go out, he wanted to stay home with Kagome. Maybe she would agree to watch a movie with him since she looked like she was in a good mood.

“It’s the very least you can do, Father. We’re about to start a new campaign and there are new investors who want to meet you. Stop locking yourself in your den like a hermit and come tonight.” he pressed. With him it was always the same. He tried to make him feel guilty for leaving him with all of the work so often. 

“Tch.” he grumbled as he paced around the kitchen. He gave a wistful glance at Kagome still seated at the table. His plan to watch a movie with the two of them together on the sofa seemed much more attractive.

“Inuyasha, don't make me have to come and get you.” he said with a hard edge to his voice that gave the hanyo goosebumps. He couldn’t let Rui come here. He wasn’t as forgiving as Rin and discretion wasn’t one of his virtues. Besides, Rui was at his most frightening when he called him by name. 

“I'll be there at 9.” He sighed in surrender.

“I wait for you Father.” he said happily. “I love you-.” Inuyasha pressed end before he could finish. He hated how somehow that boy always managed to get his way with him.

“Are you going out tonight?” Kagome asked quietly, staring down at her half empty bowl.

“Yes.” he sighed, frowning unhappily at his phone.

He waited for her to say something further, but she just got to her feet and started clearing the dishes from the table.

***

At nightfall Inuyasha entered his room. It had been a long day. For the rest of the morning and all of the afternoon Kagome had hardly said a word and just quietly cleaned the house while answering him with monosyllables. It exasperated him when he thought they were finally starting to get a little closer. It felt even more awkward between them than it had in the beginning. 

He entered the bathroom quickly and stripped off his clothes, adding them to the ever growing pile of dirty laundry on the floor. The whole room smelled like Kagome. Even more than just her normal scent, something here smelled of the unmistakable scent of her arousal. He needed to find it before it drove him insane. He followed the scent to its source where he located the white sweatpants he had lent Kagome in the pile of dirty clothes. He sniffed and groaned pressing his nose into the fabric. 

“Delicious.” he whispered. Maybe he was one of those men they called fetishists. He loved Kagome's scent, it turned him on like nothing he had ever experienced before. He smelled the fabric deeply and again felt an annoying tug. He was behaving like a teenager who had just discovered sex.

In truth for many years, too many years, he had been more than a little promiscuous but never had he wanted a woman as much as he desired Kagome. Back then when he wanted sex it didn’t matter who he took to bed, but now he couldn’t see how it could be anyone but her. 

He separated the white garment from the others and placed it on the sink. He wouldn’t let Kagome wash them.

He closed his eyes and stepped into the shower, the cold water felt soothing on his skin. He sighed when he felt the hard tile against his back, using his right hand he held his erect member by the base and gave it a few slow strokes.

He heard Kagome's footsteps approaching. She had entered the bedroom, but he had told her he would be taking a shower so he assumed she wouldn’t enter the bathroom, but imagining her so close stimulated him more. He could smell her, he could hear her, if only he could touch her as well.

_ Inuyasha, help me. _

He remembered the breathy whisper of the dream Kagome and squeezed the rigid flesh until the head of his shaft peeked through the fleshy opening. He thought of the way she felt beneath him, the way she had touched him and quickened his pace.

_ Inuyasha. _ The echo of her moaning in his memory inflamed him; he couldn’t prevent a loud growl from escaping his lips. The speed with which his hand stroked the neglected flesh was almost painful, but his lust refused to be appeased. The sound of his growls grew louder alerting the girl in the bedroom.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome called against the door sounding concerned.

He felt a surge of energy go through his marrow when he heard her voice so close, he couldn’t answer so he just continued, his whole body was growing tense with building pleasure; reality mixed with his fantasy enhancing the feeling.

He was panting heavily now while his hand furiously tried to bring him to climax. He cried out as he drew closer. 

She opened the door abruptly, and froze at the sight of the man before her. Her gaze was fixed directly on the hand that had become motionless, stupefied.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked incredulously towards Kagome. His entire body was rigid with unspent tension, he didn’t think she would actually come in.

Kagome looked up into heavy lidded golden eyes, his cheeks were flushed and his beautiful silver hair stuck to his neck and shoulders in the way she found so appealing. Her eyes quickly traveled down his torso and noticed the rapid rise and fall of his chest from his heavy panting. Again she fixed her gaze on the hand that held his swollen member; her face instantly flushed but she couldn't look away. She was like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

“It's not what you think.” he whispered in his defense, his voice sounded very rough. Kagome had gone into a state of shock, she had completely forgotten he was a pervert. But this was also a new experience for her. Never before had she looked so openly at a naked male body; his skin was pale and his member protruding from his hand was thick and red with excitement.

Inuyasha’s cheeks reddened further, feeling even more exposed under her steady gaze.

"Oh! I'm sorry I... I ...I..." she stammered and trailed off for a moment. “I thought something was wrong.” she finished lamely, her face was extremely red but she was still unable to tear her gaze away.

“Tch, I’m just showering.” he muttered.  _ Don't look at me like that, just go, Kagome!  _ he agonized. This was too cruel. He took a deep breath and tried to pull her back from whatever reality she had gotten lost in, “With the way you’re staring are you wanting to give me a hand?” he asked sharply. It was just too unsettling having her stare at him like that from the doorway.

With the spell finally broken, she gave the expected reaction of quickly shaking her head from side to side and fleeing the room. 

Inuyasha sighed deeply. “I thought not.” he muttered, eyes downcast.  _ Fuck... _ Abandoning his quest for release he turned off the faucet and shook the water from his hair.

Stepping out of the shower he smiled faintly when he spied the only thing he had from Kagome and took it into his hands.

Kagome had started to prepare the dinner she would eat alone that night. She wasn't feeling especially hungry but she needed something to distract herself with. Inuyasha had ordered groceries at her insistence so they could eat something other than ramen from time to time. 

She was dying of embarrassment. A small voice in the back of her head had warned her that he was probably doing exactly what she had caught him doing. Perhaps that same voice had prompted her to enter anyway. 

_ If I had said yes what would have happened?  _ She wondered as she cut vegetables for a salad.

_ Did he really want me to touch him there? _ She was extremely embarrassed but also a little intrigued by the idea. She still worried he had lost interest in her and wondered if doing something like that was the key to drawing his eyes back towards her again.

_ Why in the world would I even consider doing something like that? _ she scolded herself but at the same time she also began to imagine various other fanciful scenes of erotica playing out in her mind.

Once he had dressed and gotten ready, Inuyasha crept out of his room. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief when he saw Kagome busy in the kitchen. He walked with long strides towards the exit thinking the best thing he could do now was leave. He had been a perverted idiot and she was sure to despise him now more than ever. 

***

“Good evening, Taisho-sama, welcome.'' An elegant man greeted Inuyasha at the entrance of the luxurious hall when he arrived. He nodded in acknowledgement. He really wasn’t in the mood for niceties.

A handsome man in his 30s approached Inuyasha dressed in an immaculate white suit, gold bow tie and short black hair that was artfully styled, but the most eye-catching things about him were the double purple stripes he bore on each cheek and his bright golden eyes. He was waiting just inside the door with outstretched arms and a huge smile. “Father! You’re early!” he greeted him enthusiastically hugging the silver haired hanyō.

“Tch, let go of me.” Inuyasha grumbled trying to push away his overly affectionate nephew. In that regard he was just like his mother.

“Okay, okay.” he relented, backing off. 

“And stop calling me father.” he told him for the millionth time.

“Let me call you that while I still can. Soon you’ll have to be the one calling me father and then grandfather.” he said trying to lighten the mood as usual.

Rui was the youngest son of Sesshomaru and Rin; but for reasons unknown he was born completely human with no yōkai abilities. He didn’t transform in any way and didn’t have any of the keen senses of a typical hanyō. He also aged at the normal human rate. He was their youngest son but physically he was the oldest.

Perhaps it was due to that he had always felt like an outsider in his own family. So at five years old when he had begged to live with Inuyasha the persistent kid was eventually given his wish.

Inuyasha offhandedly stroked Rui’s hair like he always did when the young man was feeling down and smiled. That small display of affection had saved him a lot of grief on several occasions.

“Come in and have some fun. I have to make the rounds to some people, but then I can join you.” he said. Inuyasha nodded and walked through the spacious room without acknowledging anyone. After climbing the stairs to the VIP area overlooking the gathering below, he sat down heavily on an overstuffed sofa and released a deep breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

As he watched the throng of people below drinking, talking, and dancing together, for the first time in a while loneliness weighed heavily upon him. He wondered what Kagome would look like in one of those fancy dresses. He automatically smiled to himself as he imagined her in a long slinky dress and high heels.

“Kagome.” he whispered her name softly. He had seen her less than an hour ago but it felt much longer. Time dragged. 

“Sir, what can I get for you?” he heard a male voice ask nearby. He looked up at the waiter in contemplation. He rarely indulged in alcohol but that night he had a bit of a devil may care attitude about him and ordered a bottle of hot sake. A few drinks every hundred years wouldn’t kill him.

The server nodded and his order quickly arrived. He poured his own cup and drank slowly, while his mind wandered.

_ She must have been angry.  _ He assumed lost in thought.  _ But I didn't do anything wrong; _

_ she’s the one who came in uninvited. I’m the one who should be angry. _

“Kuso.” he swore. He was frustrated that he didn’t know how to act around her. What was she doing right now? Had she already had dinner? She might be taking a bath or laying down to watch a movie like he had wanted to do with her. He continued thinking and continued filling and refilling cups of sake.

Time passed too slowly for him. He was already starting on his fourth cup and Rui still hadn’t returned. He leaned his head wearily against the back of the sofa and devoted himself to watching the couples on the dance floor.

Inuyasha had once fantasized that if the day ever came when the impossible happened and he found the woman who would be his mate, he wanted to be like those couples, to dance, laugh, and just be near her. But with Kagome that wasn’t likely to happen. He sighed dejectedly as he tried to find some sort of resignation over it.

“Father, forgive me for leaving you alone for so long, I have so many responsibilities to attend, I haven’t been able to find the time to accompany you.” he said glumly.

“Keh, introduce me to those investors so I can go.” he demanded. He wasn’t in the mood to be here and wanted to get back home as soon as possible. 

“Unfortunately they haven’t all arrived yet, but look here, I’ve brought you this beauty so you don't get bored while you wait. She’s the model for the new campaign.” he said excitedly. Matchmaker Rui strikes again. 

“Arai Yumiko.” she introduced herself in a sweet voice and extended her hand towards him. Inuyasha looked up at her sideways.    
“Inuyasha.” Rui warned.

He was almost certain that Rui had already schooled her on his likes, dislikes, sign, blood type, favorite color, as well as a heavily edited biography of his life story. His company always knew so much about him he didn’t see why he should bother introducing himself.

“Ano… Taisho-sama, may I sit with you?” she asked politely, lowering her head.

“No.” the silver-haired man muttered curtly before taking another sip of his drink.

“I promise not to bother you. I just want to sit and rest here for a while, you have such a beautiful view.” Inuyasha followed her gaze to the lavish party before them and all of the guests displaying their expensive frippery.

“Feh.” he mumbled before returning to his drink. She took that to mean she could do what she wished so she sat and joined him.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone for now, play nice Father.” he said with a wink before he quickly took his leave.

“Ano… Is Rui-sama truly your son? You seem so much younger than him.” commented Arai, trying to start up a conversation. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in irritation but didn’t answer and took another sip of sake.

“This is my first time working as a model.” she continued on. She was just the same as all the others, oblivious to his lack of interest, going on and on and on about their mundane lives. 

“You talk too much,” he complained, interrupting her. “I thought you said you weren’t going to bother me.” he grunted in irritation. “Well you’re bothering me.” he added tersely.

He waited for the woman to be offended and leave, so he was taken back by her sudden peel of laughter. He glanced at her over his cup as she tried to cover her loud laugh with one hand.

“You’re much too direct, Taisho-sama.” she murmured when she had regained some of her composure.

“Tch.” he grumbled, before he tipped his head back to finish his sixth cup leaving the bottle empty. The woman’s laughter faded to the background as his thoughts returned to Kagome. He was worried he had done something that maybe had scared her; he feared that when he returned she wouldn’t be there.

_ I didn't touch her. _ He told himself. As much as had wanted to. The more he dwelled on it the more anxious he became.    
“Another bottle.” he told the waiter when he discovered he had finished the first.

“Ano.. I’m not sure you should drink any more, sir.” she whispered sweetly. If he were being unbiased she had a very beautiful voice and an angelic face to match. And perhaps what she had said was actually very rational advice, he had been putting drinks away very quickly and hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. He did feel a bit dizzy so he decided to leave the second bottle on the table for now and asked for a bottle of water.

“You’re only here because Rui asked you to be, right?” he finally asked.

She shook her head in denial. “Oh no. It was me who asked him for the introduction. I couldn’t help but notice you when I arrived.”

Inuyasha only grunted in reply. He felt worse because he knew she wasn’t lying. She smelled of confident self assurance, it was a sweet smell, almost cloying but tempered by the scent of her expensive perfume.

“Would you let me touch your hair?” she asked brazenly. “I’ve never seen hair more beautiful and of such an unusual color.” she added.

He again appealed to indifference and fetched his cup from the table to continue his musings.

“He’s so cold.” she muttered, pouting. No one had ever ignored her charms like this man did, she took it as a challenge, but it was such a novel experience she wasn’t sure how to respond.

Inuyasha looked up from his cup and stared critically at Arai. Her eyes were dark but warm and long black hair spilled down her back. Her mouth was painted a deep red and looked striking against her ivory skin. If he looked at her hard enough she almost looked like Kagome but the girlish expression on her face reminded him more of Rin.

_ Besides, Kagome doesn't compliment my hair, or laugh like this woman does just from sitting next to me.  _ He lamented morosely. _ I had to go and mark a woman who hates me as my mate. _

“I‘m married.” he finally blurted out. He couldn’t remember how many times he had used that phrase in the past as an excuse, but for the first he wasn’t lying. Even though he hadn’t willingly chosen it, he had Kagome. 

“Married?” she asked, looking surprised. “Rui-sama told me that you were single. If you’re married where’s your ring?” she accused.

“The only ring we need is worn on her on her beautiful neck.” Inuyasha whispered mysteriously.

“I see… you already have someone important so you don't need me.” she muttered sadly, clearly disappointed.

Inuyasha smiled a bit. He didn't know since when it had gone from being the biggest mistake of his life to a relationship he yearned for; when had she become so important to him? A person he ached to be with again, the only thing that had been on his mind since he left her alone at the apartment.

“I guess I don’t.” he muttered without malice.

“With permission.” she said, standing up.

Inuyasha grimaced at the salty scent of her tears as she made her hasty exit. He hadn’t wanted to make her cry even if he was glad she was gone.  _ Give one more point to this miserable day. _ He sat there and continued to drink with only his thoughts as company.

He took his cell phone from his pocket and looked at the time: 11:50 p.m. It was already so late;

He wanted to go home. He rubbed his eyes, his vision was beginning to go fuzzy. He knew he was passing his limit, but he desperately wished his mind could stop thinking if only for a few minutes. Right now he would be grateful if he could just drink himself into an unconscious stupor and escape for a night.

“Inuyasha, what have you done to Arai-san.” he heard an angry voice coming from in front of him.

“I didn’t do anything at all. I think that’s what bothered her so much.” he laughed wryly.

“Father, are you feeling well?” Rui was immediately concerned. “Have you been drinking?” he added incredulously looking at the mostly empty bottles. He knew Inuyasha very rarely drank and Rui had never seen him drink to this level of excess before.

Inuyasha tried taking another drink from his cup but a firm hand on his arm stopped him. “I think that’s enough.” the black haired man said gently. 

“No it’s not; it’s still bothering me.” he said while trying to rub away the tension between his eyes.

“What’s bothering you so much to cause all of this?” he asked while joining him on the sofa.

“Kagome.” he shouldn’t have had so much to drink. He felt miserable. He wanted to go home and see her but he was afraid of finding his apartment dark and silent as it had been before she arrived.

“Kagome?” Rui inquired, sounding intrigued.

Inuyasha looked away as if he could hear the gears turning in Rui’s brain. He had said too much already.

“I think I'd better go, I don't think I can… meet anyone t’night.” he slurred a bit at the end. Rui's golden eyes glittered darkly and Inuyasha swallowed hard.

“Are you like this over a woman?” he asked a little too on the nose for Inuyasha’s taste. “That’s impressive.” he added while rubbing his chin, drawing his own conclusions.

“I need to go.” Inuyasha grunted while trying to get to his feet but his body felt heavy and sluggish, a sudden wave of dizziness sent the cup in his hand clattering to the ground.

“Hmm… I think you’re going to need my help to get to the door and into an uber.” he didn’t sound happy. 

“Keh.” he grumped angrily. It bothered him because he knew it was true. He didn’t think he was capable of standing up on his own much less making it back home. Who knew that a little less than two bottles of sake would be his undoing?

“Stay here, I'll smooth things over with Arai-san. She seemed like she was very interested in you when I spoke with her earlier.” he assured him. “The best way to forget about someone is in the arms of someone else.” he commented before standing up.

“Rui, do you want to know what I told her?” 

Rui shook his head indicating he didn’t.  _ The more information I have the easier this will be to fix. _ He thought.

“I told her that I’m married, Rui.” he explained. The black haired man sighed in annoyance. This wasn’t the first time Inuyasha had used this excuse. “And this time it wasn’t a lie.” he added, wishing his cup hadn’t broken when it fell.

“You got married?” he said with wide eyes. “You got married and I wasn't invited?!” he looked visibly upset.

“Keh, if you were there I would have had to kill you.” he promised darkly as he imagined Rui seeing Kagome naked on the pavement that night, favorite nephew or not he was still a man. 

Rui suddenly brightened, “I want to meet her. How old is she? How did you both meet?” he asked rapidly, happily settling himself on the sofa to wait for his answers. “You said her name is Kagome? Why didn't you bring her tonight?”

“You don't need to know anything else. I have a mate now, so stop smothering me with all of these bothersome women.” he growled.

“Do you love her?” Rui inquired, surprising Inuyasha who didn't know how to answer. He knew that her scent drove him crazy, that he liked to look into her eyes and watch her as she moved about the apartment. He didn’t want other males to come near but he attributed that to his overprotective instincts to guard his mate. Did he love her? He wanted her but he wasn’t sure that was the same thing.

Rui smiled widely, he had never seen Inuyasha so affected by something. He was always so indifferent towards everything. He leaned over to whisper something in his uncle’s ear, “Your secret is safe with me.”

***

Kagome, still dressed, was lying in the middle of the bed staring at the ceiling. She didn’t want to sleep until Inuyasha returned.. She felt nervous being in the apartment by herself knowing that he wasn’t there. She took one of the pillows and hugged it tightly to her chest. 

“Please come back now.” she whispered to the darkness. She felt ridiculous. For years she had lived alone, and she had never before acted like a scared child, at least she hadn’t for a few years now. What she really wanted was to see him.

Was he with Rin? She didn’t even know when or if he would be back tonight. Would he want to touch her again or was Rin enough. Many different things raced through her head that night and a lot of them hurt. 

“Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep.” She commanded herself and closed her eyes.

The next thing she was aware of was opening her eyes to the sound of running water. She could dimly see her surroundings by the light that came from the open bathroom door.

_ I must have fallen asleep, Inuyasha’s back? _

She got up quickly from the bed, walked towards the bathroom and entered without knocking. She wasn’t surprised to see him naked in the shower, rather this time she took the opportunity to appreciate the view.

He looked at her smiling sideways. “Hey honey, you want to help me?” he extended his hand towards her holding out a bar of soap. Kagome smiled widely. She had regretted not being able to help him earlier. If she had entered the shower before and asked him to stay she might not have been feeling so sad and lonely all evening. This was her second chance. She took a step closer and then another but strangely no matter how many steps she took she couldn’t reach him. 

A delicate hand took the soap from him and for the the first time Kagome noticed the woman standing next to him. She smiled at Kagome before she climbed into the shower with the silver haired man and rubbed the soap over his chest. Her beautiful dress was getting soaked from the water falling from above. 

“Rin.” she whispered the woman’s name as she watched the soap being worked into a foamy lather. “No.” she whimpered when the woman continued to run her soapy hand over the toned muscles of his stomach.

“Please no.” she begged again.

Golden eyes fixed on her and he flashed a broad smile. She wanted to flee from the room but her feet refused to move.

“If Kagome doesn't want me it has to be you, my darling.” he said to Rin while looking at a horrified Kagome.

“Yes.” Rin agreed at his side, hugging him with one arm.

“Inuyasha.” Kagome called out to him when he saw his tongue licking the side of Rin’s face.

“Inuyasha.” she repeated. She didn't want to see this. She didn't want him to touch that woman.

She felt warm tears running down her face.

“Inuyashaaaaa!” she finally screamed.

She bolted up in bed breathing heavily. She put a hand to her face and found it drenched with sweat. “A dream. It was just a dream.” she whispered, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart. Still not recovered from the nightmare, Kagome shrieked when she heard the doorbell. It rang incessantly over and over again without stopping as if someone was leaning on the ringer.  _ At this rate I’m going to have a heart attack. _ She got up from the bed, put on her slippers and walked to the living room to investigate.

“Who is it?” she called out. The combination of the late hour and the nightmare had her feeling on edge. Poking her head quickly into the kitchen to check the clock she noted it was well after one in the morning.

The ringing stopped and a familiar voice called from the other side of the door. “Open the door.” Kagome quickly turned the lock and opened the door to find Inuyasha leaning heavily against the door frame. A surge of relief washed over her at his return.

He entered the apartment unsteadily trying with effort to make his body go where he wanted it to. Kagome locked the door behind him and noticed his altered state, “Are you feeling okay?” she asked, her voice filled with genuine concern.

Inuyasha looked at her intently and took a wobbly step in her direction. 

Kagome held her breath when a large warm hand cupped one of her cheeks and then the other, framing her small face in his hands. His face was very close, close enough to tell he had been drinking. Instead of pulling away she found herself entranced by his gaze. She stared questioningly into his golden eyes while heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

When he closed his eyes and she felt the soft brush of his lips against hers she closed her eyes and finally surrendered to her desires. 

His tongue repeatedly traced the curve of her lips and Kagome moaned involuntarily at the contact. Both of his thumbs were engaged in caressing cheeks when he pulled away to look at her.

Kagome couldn't resist the urge and licked one the fingers that caressed her.

With a growl, Inuyasha's mouth hungrily crashed into hers and abruptly thrust his tongue into the cavity of her mouth, Kagome matched his response as their tongues intertwined. For once they were perfectly in sync.

_ Delicious. _ He tasted of alcohol and warmth. _ Inuyasha, I only want you to look at me.  _ She thought as she kissed him harder. It was hard to erase the memories of the dream from her mind but she tried, telling herself this time it was her he was kissing.

She heard him gasp as she bit and pulled at his bottom lip, breaking the skin as he ended the kiss. She wanted to mark him in a way that any woman who saw it would wonder who had left it there.

Kagome brought a hand to her mouth and touched it lightly with her fingertips. No one had ever kissed her like that before.

She didn’t have long to marvel before Inuyasha tried to take a step closer wanting to kiss her again; but instead he stumbled forward and lost his balance as he could barely stand in the first place. He had the presence of mind to try catching her by placing one hand behind her head and the other to her lower back but it was too late. Even he couldn’t stop gravity and the forward momentum of his own off balance body ended with both of them suddenly on the ground. 

Kagome was stunned, she had been alarmed when the room suddenly lurched out of focus, but everything had begun and ended so quickly she hardly had time to register what had happened before it was already over. The hand under her head began to move gently stroking her hair, Kagome sighed softly, it felt nice. He laid his cheek on her collarbone and listened to the rapid cadence of her heart.

"Inuyasha." she whispered as his hand moved lower caressing the back of her neck.

"Shhh… quiet…” he was still for a moment before whispering a hushed, “I love you." He lifted his face to look into her eyes, unsure of what he would find. 

_ Who are you seeing when you say that to me?  _ Said a small insecure voice in the back of her head. But his words were too sweet to resist; his hair created a silver curtain around them and she could still feel the sweet dampness of their kiss still on her lips.

In response she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and drew him willinging back to her mouth, he opened his eagerly to accept her. Kagome moaned between kisses and tangled her fingers in his hair. This time Inuyasha was the one to catch her lower lip with his teeth when they parted to catch their breaths.

Her hands slipped up towards his collar and pulled one side of his bow tie, untying and then removing it in one fluid motion. Inuyasha struggled to remove his jacket. His body was hot; partially from the alcohol but the real culprit was Kagome’s willing and eager body lying beneath him. It helped to both sober him up and drive his temperature ever higher. 

Kagome giggled at his desperate attempt to free himself.

“Feh, what are you laughing at?” he scolded, all attempts at seriousness were lost as he still struggled in vain with the offending coat. 

Biting back another laugh she ran her hands up over his shoulders and helped him slide the jacket off one arm at a time before tossing it aside. She attempted to help with the buttons of his dress shirt but after fighting with one she lost her patience and yanked roughly on the fabric, several buttons popping off in the process. He was the one laughing now and with the aid of his claws stripped himself of the now useless shirt. 

Finally there was nothing stopping Kagome from running her hands up along the feverish skin of his chest. He groaned when her teeth grazed his shoulder and gave it a gentle nip. 

_ Kuso is this a dream again? Did I pass out on the sofa at the party?  _ He questioned this reality even though he could clearly remember getting into an uber with Rui's help and arriving at his apartment. He couldn’t find his key so he rang the doorbell and...

_ This is too good to be true. _ He thought.

But all thoughts stopped when he felt trembling fingers unfasten the button of his pants and lower the zipper.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her in surprise. She turned her head to avoid his gaze. He realized his mistake when he noticed the small spike of embarrassment swirling in her scent. Incredibly it seemed she really did like him and that revelation was almost as intoxicating as the powerful scent of her arousal. His eyes raked over her in adoration, he approached her exposed neck and distributed little kisses and bites along its length, nuzzling her affectionately as he let himself get lost in her aroma.

“I love how you smell.” his whispered breathlessly, eliciting a soft moan from his mate.

Kagome didn't want him to stop; she didn't want him to look for Rin to meet his needs. She could bear the pain of having him inside her as long as he didn't leave. She wanted him to need her and only her, to possess her completely.

She raked her fingers through his soft hair and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips.

Inuyasha growled against her neck, his need palpable.

One of his hands that had been resting on her thigh slowly crept upward, massaging it gently while he licked her neck. When his upward caresses brushed teasingly against her sex through the thin fabric of her underwear she moaned without modesty.

_ Do it, now, please.  _ She silently begged. She felt a raging heat concentrated in her core. She felt strange and very wet, and there was no way her heartbeat was normal. Her breathing came in quick shallow gasps matching his. 

Inuyasha didn't want it to be over too quickly like it had been in his dream. He wanted to worship every part of her, but he also felt like he was going to die if he waited much longer. Kagome squirmed and writhed beneath him, gasping his name when her sex rubbed against his rigid buldge. 

“Inuyasha.” her need was almost as great as his.

He groaned at the sound and pulled away from her neck to look at her again.  _ Beautiful, you are so beautiful.  _ He thought when he saw how she looked with her hair fanned out around her on the wooden floor, chocolate eyes shone with lustful hunger, and her swollen lips were parted and gasping for air.

He pushed gently against her thigh guiding her to release his hip. Kagome raised her head looking at him curiously.

He slid lower down her body, breathing in her scent through her through her clothes. The tip of his nose nuzzled against her breast. Her nipples were hard and showed plainly through the thin white cloth of her tank. He nipped playfully at one rosy bud through the fabric causing Kagome to make a series of delicious sounds that prompted him to give the other the same treatment. His hand slipped under the hem of her shirt and ascended to the valley between her breasts and once there with one claw pierced her shirt.

“What are you doing?” she scolded when she saw the finger sticking out of a hole in her new shirt.

“Now we’re even, a shirt for a shirt.” he said matter of factly before sliding his claw downward, splitting the shirt open down the middle. He fixed his golden eyes on the twin mounds before he lowered his gaze further and took pause.

“Kagome?” He asked somewhat taken back when he saw the wound on her abdomen. Although it had mostly healed it was still clearly visible on her skin. At some point he had convinced himself that this was all just a dream again. Seeing the catalyst for their connection made him realize that he was in fact really awake. This was real. She was real. This was really happening.

_ I knew it wasn't me you were seeing.  _ She thought.  _ He’s surprised to see me here rather than her. _ She felt the prick of tears beginning to sting her eyes.

Inuyasha was feeling something altogether different. He smiled widely and lowered his head to her abdomen and licked slowly along the length of the scar. Her feelings of doubt melted away at his touch. She began to tremble, finally able to cast her troubled thoughts aside. 

_ Don't reject me, please don’t stop!  _ She silently pleaded.

Inuyasha moved slowly down her body, resuming his exploration. When he reached her hips he used both hands to slowly slide the skirt down her legs taking care not to leave it intact. The only thing barring him from her entrance was an insignificant pair of pink underwear soaked with her arousal.

She had never experienced anything like this in her life; her entire body tingled as if a current ran through it. She was hot, wet, anxious, excited, but still found it impossible to ignore the embarassment she felt as he gazed at her sex so openly.

“Kyaaaa…!” She shrieked when he put his nose deeply into the junction between her legs and inhaled.

“Shhh…” he shushed her disapprovingly.

“Don't do that!” she demanded, still gasping.

Inuyasha grinned. Her reaction made him want to do it again. She sounded extremely erotic when she gasped like that.

Her panties weren’t as lucky as the skirt had been as it was unceremoniously torn on each side and tossed away. 

He groaned lustily and closed his eyes as her scent enveloped him like never before. He felt more intoxicated by her than he had the alcohol, “No.”she moaned when she felt his hot breath once again very close to that area, she writhed on the floor as if to escape his reach.

“Why?” he asked with a tilt of his head, bemused. He didn’t think she was rejecting him from lack of desire but something else holding her back. She only smelled of excitement and desire, with a tinge of embarrassment. 

“Because, it's not normal, it's… it's disgusting.” she finally muttered.

“Does this feel disgusting to you?” Inuyasha whispered before licking between her lower lips. He moaned against her, overcome with lust and could no longer speak. He licked rhythmically, tasting every corner of her crevice. His claws dug into the skin of her inner thighs, holding her in place.

Kagome arched her back as she felt his tongue lick and suck furiously at the folds of her sex. 

“A… Inu… ahhh…” she tried to cry out, she didn't think this was normal but she didn't want to push him away either. When his tongue entered her she moaned and writhed as the heat in her lower abdomen was stoked and flamed.

Kagome bit down on her lip and tried to dig her nails into the wooden floor, just barely holding back the urge to scream.

"Ahhhh…" a keening moan escaped her lips as his teeth found the pink pearl of her clit.

She felt like something was trying to escape her body. Her back arched high off of the floor moments from release but before she could let go he moved away.

She was tensed in the same position panting heavily, only able to watch hazily when he wobbled to his feet and quickly lowered his pants and briefs to release his erect member, even darker and thicker than it had been in the shower. Kagome trembled in nervous anticipation when he positioned himself on top of her.

He took her chin in his hand and lowered it, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he slowly entered her. Kagome couldn't respond to the kiss as before, she was too busy gasping for air.

“Did you find that disgusting?” he asked breathlessly after he ended the kiss. He couldn't contain himself for long, he burned inside her and ached to quench this all consuming desire. 

Her eyes opened pleasantly surprised. She felt him inside her, full and deliciously hot and it hadn't hurt at all.

Her arms clung to his back, Inuyasha had wanted to take this slowly, but he was at his limit. He had never been much of a romantic nor had he ever been so affectionate with a sexual partner but Kagome was different. She meant more to him than anyone ever had before but his raw need wouldn’t let him hold back a second longer. 

His thrusts were fast but she accepted them readily by moving her hips at an equally frantic pace, he grunted and she moaned loudly into his neck.

“Ahhh…!” she threw her head back and screamed as she was finally able to reach her peak, digging her nails deep into the flesh of his back.

“Inu...ya…” she tried to say his name as he continued to fiercely ram into her, his mouth moved over towards the mark on her neck and began to lick the skin there over and over again, making her moan even as she trembled on the ground writhing from spasms of pleasure.

When he felt his release coming he had the urge to bite the purple crescent but managed to restrain himself at the last moment and settled for growling loudly against her neck through clenched teeth as he spilled into her.

They were both panting rapidly on the ground with him still inside her. Once their breathing slowed to a more normal pace, he placed a gentle kiss on the mark and lifted his face to look down at her. At that moment he was absolutely certain he had fallen in love. There was no woman more beautiful than his mate with her flushed face and a small smile on her lips. Inuyasha placed another small kiss on her forehead.

“Are you okay?” he asked serenely; she nodded, still feeling dazed. Inuyasha slowly slipped from her and lay himself next to her. He drew in a deep breath, pleased at how their scents intermingled in the air around them. Kagome slowly sat up and felt thick liquid leave her body with the movement. She stood up quickly holding her thighs together. “What's wrong, does something hurt?” he asked. He sat up too quickly and felt dizzy again. With all their activity, he thought the effects of the alcohol had worn off.

“No, I'm just going to the bathroom.” she said before retreating towards the room.

He watched her naked back as she hurried along enjoying the view. He stood up and walked as straight as he could manage towards the dark bedroom and sat on the bed to wait for her. “Kagome.” he whispered, a wide smile splitting his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of getting 1234 hits today, here's chapter 10!

**CHAPTER 10**

Inuyasha fought the urge to lay back on the soft mattress, choosing instead to sit on the edge of the bed while keeping watch on the bathroom door; waiting for the moment when she would return. He frowned anxiously at the shadows moving in the light that filtered under the closed door. It was only when it finally opened and revealed Kagome wearing nothing but a startled expression, it had been worth the wait.

“What are you doing in here?” she asked while her arms automatically moved in an attempt to cover her nakedness. He furrowed both eyebrows in irritation, he had been looking at that. They both stayed there in awkward silence for a few moments, neither of them sure how to break the silence. Kagome shivered, she felt like she could still feel his hands on her and she decided she wasn’t ready to give that feeling up. 

Inuyasha felt flushed with intoxication that wasn’t only from the alcohol. He loved Kagome's fragrance but the blending of their combined arousal was exponentially better. His entire body and every thought in his mind were in total agreement, he wanted her. Everything about her turned him on, the way she moved, her scent of shame mixed with ecstasy, her disheveled raven hair, and even the insecure expression on her beautiful face.

He wanted to tackle her and possess her again but his body was no longer responding to his commands. The alcohol was practically forcing his eyes closed and his stomach had begun to churn uncomfortably.

“Kuso.” he whispered in frustration.

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine in response to the husky voice. She raised her head and gazed at his naked body. Thanks to the light that leaked from the bathroom, his still erect member did not go unnoticed.

She didn’t remember choosing to but she found herself walking with determined steps towards the bed and then straddled the surprised hanyō’s lap. He couldn’t avoid the growl that left his throat when he felt the friction of their sexes colliding.

“Don't ask me anything tonight, just stay here with me.”  _ Please.  _ She begged gazing directly into his eyes. She lowered her face, positioning it on the curve of his neck and inhaled deeply of Inuyasha’s scent, sighing with pleasure. She licked the pulsing vein in the crook of his neck and trailed a line of small kisses towards his shoulder. The hanyō who had never before experienced such gentle affection, moaned at her light touch.

He lifted one hand to tangle in Kagome’s raven hair while the other skirted her waist in a possessive embrace. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his strong shoulder while he held her close and ran his fingers through her hair.

“Kagome?” He was startled when he felt warm droplets falling on his shoulder. Both of her arms clung to him, hugging him with all her strength while she began to sob. He just squeezed her tighter, unsure of what to do. Although he could feel every curve of her body and their sexes rubbing together at every little movement, he remained impassive and tried his best to comfort her.

_ Don't hold me so gently, please don't make me fall in love with you. _ In spite of her thoughts she had never needed him more than she did right then and buried her face into his neck. How many years had she dreamed of someone holding her like this? Her tears flowed freely and with them seemed to wash away some of the weight of the past hardships and trauma she had been carrying since she lost her family. The cold and desolation, the screams and blows, the gnawing hunger, had all left festering wounds in her spirit that had never fully healed. Inuyasha was like a balm. She couldn't break away and could not stop crying.

He didn't know how to comfort her, he didn't even know what was going on or if he should apologize for something he did or didn’t do.

"Shhh…" Inuyasha tried to soothe her as best he could, not knowing what else to do or say as he continued stroking her soft hair and rocked her gently from side to side.

Kagome raised her tear streaked face and although she was still breathing irregularly from the sobbing, caught his lips in a rough kiss.

The salty taste of tears mingled with the taste of her kiss caused Inuyasha to feel an urgent need to evacuate all the contents of his stomach. Although he begged his hanyō body for more resistance, it didn’t comply. Much to his regret he had to abruptly end the kiss, he quickly jerked his head back, tossed Kagome on the bed, and threw himself gracelessly to the ground. When Kagome finally got her bearings the loud click of the bathroom door being closed echoed throughout the room.

***

Inuyasha opened his eyes and immediately wrinkled his nose at the foul smell in the air, he looked around trying to get his bearings.

“Kuso.” he moaned as he started to move, his mouth tasted awful and the cold tile had not made for the most comfortable place to sleep. It was not the best way to wake up. He closed the lid of the toilet and used it to help pull himself upright again before flushing it. It was only then that he became aware of his current nakedness and flashes of the night’s events came back to him in a rush. He didn’t remember exactly what happened but he at least had a good idea as to why he was completely naked in the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and the first thing he noticed were his ears were standing erect on his head. He cursed, in his drunken stupor he had completely forgotten to keep them folded down. Had she noticed? Had he forced her? Thousands of questions assaulted him, increasing the stabbing pain in his temples.

He brushed his teeth until the taste was gone and decided to go out and face the consequences of his actions.

He left the room feeling crestfallen, everything in his head was distorted and confused. A scene filled with Kagome’s lustful moans and her nude body played in his mind. He didn't remember how they had come to that or if it had all just been a very vivid dream. His state of undress led him to believe it had been real but the holes in his memory left him uncertain.

“Kagome?” he called looking for her although his senses quickly alerted him that she wasn't in the apartment.

His stomach fell to the floor. He must have done something after all. “You won’t leave me.” he angrily told the door as he threw on the first clothes he found and ran out the door in the direction her scent led.

_ No.. no I can't be alone again.  _ He thought desperately as he followed her scent outside. His frantic desperation morphed into feelings of anger as his thoughts spiraled away from him. What had he done to deserve this unrequited love? He had made the choice with no influence from the feral yōkai inside to accept her as his mate. He had declared himself to her and she repaid him by abandoning him.

_ I don't care if you don't love me, I won't let you leave me alone again. _ He thought while running down her scent until he caught sight of her ahead. The sight of her smiling brightly at a man while handing him a bouquet of flowers sent him into a blind fury. He didn’t make the conscious decision to act but the next thing he knew he was roughly holding the man off of his feet by the collar of his shirt. He wanted to shred this man with his claws but when he sniffed the air he couldn’t detect any traces of his wife’s scent clinging to him at all. That saved him from certain death but he still didn’t put him down. 

“Inuyasha?” Kagome said, visibly surprised at his sudden appearance. 

“Shut up.” he said without even looking at her. His grim voice allowed no reply.

“Are you trying to mate with my female, you weakling?”

“W ... what?” stammered the man who had dropped the bouquet in shock. 

“Inuyasha let him go!” Kagome ordered when she finally managed to recover from her initial surprise. 

She knew she had been a coward. As soon as the sun had come up she left the apartment with her only intention being to take a walk and gather her thoughts. She didn't feel ready to face his questions, or rejection, and she didn't know what would happen when she saw him again. Cry again? Kiss him? Throw herself into his arms? All were very feasible possibilities but she wasn’t sure if they were appropriate.

She had considered finding this little job while she was out an added bonus. 

“Shut up, you should be at home, you’re not supposed to go out alone and here you are trying to seduce the first man you come across!” he angrily yelled.

“I wasn’t trying to seduce anyone, I just thanked him for his purchase, I was working.” she folded her arms over her chest as she defended herself.

Inuyasha finally noticed the small flower stand and then the stance of his mate who was looking at him disapprovingly.

“I told you, you’re working for me now. That doesn’t leave time for side work. You can't work anywhere else, you can't look at anyone else, you can’t let anyone touch you.” he threw his arms up in the air, finally releasing the man who fell heavily to the ground. “You never listen to the rules!” He turned to face Kagome. “We’re going home, now.”

She tried to brush it off, “No, I want to help out here, it's just a part-time job I can-” she tried to add but Inuyasha wouldn’t hear it as he roughly swung her over his shoulder.

“Keh… I said no.” he ended the discussion then and there. Kagome tried to kick herself free but his strong grip didn't allow her to get down.

Inuyasha slammed the door behind them and tossed Kagome unceremoniously on the sofa, leaning over her. She looked up at him defiantly, but when he got close to her face her conviction started to crumble.

“You can't leave me, I won't let you.” he assured in a hoarse voice that had the opposite of his intended effect. Instead of intimidating her it felt somehow sensual.

“I.. I just wanted…” she stuttered, cheeks growing red.

“I don't care what you wanted, you disobeyed me again. You seem to like being a rebellious bitch.” he mumbled angrily.

Kagome only seemed to get more turned on by each reprimand. She had never thought of herself as a masochist but here she was squirming in her seat.

“Inu-” She tried to say his name but he cut her off by inserting two of his fingers into her mouth. She had no choice but to listen but the attempt to silence her worked against him. She closed her mouth around the digits and suckeled them both without modesty, dangerously licking her tongue along a claw leaving him with the most confused erection.

“It's… your… last chance, you can't leave without telling me. You do it again and.. I'll have to chain you up…” he stammered, removing his moistened fingers. He was confused. Excited but confused. The scent of her arousal was so unexpected he was a little unnerved. 

Kagome continued to stare up at him waiting for him to make the next move; desire was a very new feeling for her and at that moment she desired nothing more than to feel his rough hands running over her skin. There was a fire burning inside her and the dampness between her legs called for him to put it out. 

“God damn it.” he mumbled as he reluctantly tore his eyes from Kagome and strode towards the front door.  _ Could that boy have worse timing? _ Before he reached it there were two sharp knocks.

“Father, I came to make sure you made it home safely!” a man’s cheerful voice could be heard from behind the door.

Inuyasha growled under his breath. He already knew that his nosy "son" would want to meet Kagome but now was not the best time.

“I'm fine, you can go now.” he shouted through the door. Laughter was heard from the other side.

“Let me in, we should talk about those investors you skipped out on.” Rui suggested and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“It’s so lucky that Mommy lent me the key, isn’t it Father?” the man playfully added. When Inuyasha heard the sound of the key turning in the lock he panicked. Dashing towards Kagome, he scooped her up in his arms and ran at inhuman speed towards his room. The only thing Rui saw when he entered the apartment was a streak of long black hair and the slamming of the bedroom door behind them.

“What’s going on?” Kagome asked confused while Inuyasha locked the door. “Who was that?”

“Rui go away.” Inuyasha yelled ignoring her questions.

“No, I want to meet your mate.” Rui called through the door.

“Kuso, shut up, Rui!” he ordered. “Go away we'll talk later. I'll go to your house.” He didn’t want Rui to say anything else that would only complicate things further. 

“No! I want to see Kagome!” he whined petulantly.

_ How old is he again?  _ Inuyasha was unconsciously holding Kagome protectively against him standing next to the bed. She leaned in against his chest, enjoying the closeness. Inuyasha didn't want anything to take her away from him, and because of that he didn't want her to know the truth, at least not anytime soon. He didn't want her to hate him more than she already did, and above all he didn't want her to fear him. He inhaled deeply with his nose in her hair before lowering her until she was sitting on the bed and turned to go. After looking at her one last time from the doorway he left without a word.

***

Kagome looked at the grocery bag on the table and tried to smile but couldn't, on the contrary, tears were running down her palid cheeks.

Five days had passed since Inuyasha left with that mysterious man and he hadn't come back once that she had seen, but somehow every morning she had been finding provisions on the kitchen table.

She assumed it was him and knowing that he was okay eased her worries some but she wanted him to come home, she wanted to see him.

“Inuyasha.’ she whispered looking at the bag. “Please come back soon.”

Every day was spent mechanically moving from task to task until just before sunset, she would go to the bedroom to sleep, wishing a new day would come. A new day where she would wake up at dawn with the hope of seeing those golden eyes that she missed so much.

She walked through the bedroom and opened the window to look outside. She supposed she could just go but to where? She looked up at the gray clouds gathering in the sky.

“It’s going to rain.” she mused and as if on cue a few small drops of water that quickly turned to many began to fall. Kagome closed the window and laid down on the bed, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest as she closed her eyes.

A strange noise alerted her, causing her to open her eyes, disoriented. She tried to focus her eyes but it was pitch black, the rain was pouring outside and it was already dark out.

“Inuyasha?” She called hopefully.

“Tadaima.” came a reluctant reply from the bedroom doorway.

Kagome felt a pressure in the pit of her stomach and an immeasurable desire to jump up and cling to him ... “Sorry, I woke you. I just wanted to get some dry clothes.” he said softly. “Just go back to sleep.” he added as he turned to leave again.

She tossed off the sheets and stood up, walking towards him. She wanted to touch him, to know that he was real and not just another dream.

Inuyasha tensed when he felt her approach from behind.

“You should change before you get sick.” her voice was right behind him. He nodded quickly and took the first clothes in his closet he touched and walked briskly towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He peeled off the cumbersome shirt that clung to his body like a second skin, and then quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing before throwing on a white muscle shirt and sweats, cursing his lack of underwear.

When he entered the bedroom where Kagome was he grew anxious, he needed to go from there to the living room back to his comfortable chair at Rui’s.

After nights of torture he had finally told his nephew everything, and in doing so he finally understood something. He had done everything wrong and impulsively. He had felt so overwhelmed when this all started, fearful, nervous, confused, angry, and feelings that he had almost forgotten completely. He had tried to convince himself that he didn’t want her as a mate that it had been a huge mistake, but it was really just cowardice. If he had only been more honest with himself from the start maybe things could have gone differently. “Good night, Kagome.” he muttered to her walking towards the exit.

“Inuyasha.” she sounded distressed. He made a non committal grunt in reply. “Sleep here tonight.” she said in a whisper that someone with less keen hearing might have missed.

“What?” he asked, pausing midstep.

“Eto… t..the bed is big enough and I’m sure you’re cold from the rain.” she stuttered, flushed. The truth was she was afraid of waking up in the morning and him not being there again. 

“It is not necessary, I’ll be fine.” he did his best to sound indifferent, opening the door.

“Please sleep with me.” she asked again. Inuyasha tightly squeezed the knob for a moment before closing it again and walked wordlessly towards the bed. He didn’t think he could refuse her anything she asked. 

He laid on his back on the edge of the bed as far from her as possible. She rolled over onto her stomach.

“Good night.” she whispered.

“Hmp.” he mumbled before stealing a glance at her across the mattress. He quickly closed his eyes again when he felt a certain part of his body beginning to stir. He was questioning the wisdom of this idea. 

Minutes passed and they both fell silent, feigning sleep. Kagome couldn't even get close. Having him so near but not touching him after so long apart was akin to torture. So she fidgeted looking for a comfortable position in the hopes sleep would finally find her. Inuyasha was doing the same.

“Inuyasha, are you still awake?” she asked while rolling onto her back; he ignored her and continued pretending to sleep.

“Inuyasha?” she repeated when he didn’t reply. She half sat up so she could see him better. She sat like that silent for several minutes just looking at his dark eyebrows, his beautiful silver hair, his mouth.

“What can I do to make you forget Rin and only look at me?” she asked before laying down again, pressing herself against his warm body.

“I only see you, Kagome.” he whispered against her ear, causing her to squeak in surprise.

“I… excuse me, I didn’t mean to wake you… I just felt cold and…” she blushed as she sat up on the bed, futility praying that he hadn't actually heard her.

“Come here.” he said, beckoning her to come closer.

Her heart skipped a beat when she caught his gaze. She only hesitated for a moment before cuddling up next to him, resting her head on his chest. She was honestly surprised when she felt him solidly beneath her. She hadn’t really expected him to be there and that this was all just another dream she would eventually wake up from. Maybe this really was just another dream and she slept cold and alone on the sofa, or maybe not. She was starting to feel warm now that their legs were intertwined and her arms held him tightly around his midsection.

“Are you jealous of Rin?” he asked seemingly out of nowhere while tracing circles on her back with a finger.

Kagome struggled to find the rampaging green eyed monster that had been plaguing her so recently to no avail. She was too lost in the moment, feeling the close proximity of his warm body, his soft caresses and hoarse voice that had become so comforting put her at ease. At least for now she was the one he was holding in his arms.

“Just a little.” she whispered.

Inuyasha only chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“What’s so funny? You’re jealous of the man who was buying his wife roses for their 15th anniversary. I don't know why you find it funny that I’m a little jealous of a beautiful woman like Rin who you’re having sex with.”

Inuyasha choked on his own saliva and started coughing from the shock of Kagome's words.

“Don't ever say that again, you crazy bitch.” he scolded once he recovered from the initial shock. He could almost feel the poisonous claws of Sesshomaru against his throat if he were to hear something like that.

“Rin is my older brother's wife.” Inuyasha explained, he didn't want any more confusion about Rin and their relationship. He wasn't ready to tell her everything, but at least that part seemed harmless enough.

“You’re having an affair with your brother's wife?” she asked, sitting up from her spot on his chest.

“Keh.” he grumbled and pulled her back to her previous position. “Don’t even joke about that, especially not in front of my brother. Let me just tell you that I haven't had sex with anyone for a very long time.” he muttered trying to make her understand that he had never had a sexual relationship with Rin.

“Other than me.” Kagome whispered out of inertia, her words caused Inuyasha’s half sleeping member to give a noticeable jump at the memory, becoming semi-erect in the process.

They both blushed.

“Yes. Other than you.” he whispered trying to defuse the embarrassing atmosphere. “Now sleep.” he practically begged. He could think of things he wanted more than sleep but he had talked at length with Rui and had decided that whatever else happened it would be at her discretion. He wouldn’t seek to mate with her again on his own. At least that’s what his mind had decided but his body wasn’t wholeheartedly in agreement.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, ending the conversation, and Kagome snorted in frustration.

“How can I sleep now?” She asked, lowering the hand that was on his waist to place it on the growing bulge in his pants. Inuyasha groaned in surprise, his golden eyes flew open in astonishment before staring at her incredulously.

Kagome felt giddy with her newly discovered power. Her fingers crept along the hem of his pants before she casually slipped them under to take his member in her hand and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze. His moan of delight was cut short as Kagome leaned forward, pressing her lips to his who gladly received her. The kiss became desperate and all consuming, his hands tangled in her jet-black hair to pull her closer, the better to bite, suck, and lick between moans brought on by the hand still groping his manhood. A whine caught in his throat when she finally released it only to be replaced by a groan when she pulled his pants low enough to release his swollen member. 

“Let go of my hair.” she asked breathily. He complied as she stroked him up and down in a slow but steady rhythm gliding his head back and forth through the velvety hood. She was making this up as she went along.

“Kagome.” He called her name when she caressed the pre-seminal liquid on the tip with her thumb and again when she wrapped her lips tentatively around the shaft, enveloping a large part of the male member in one go. Inuyasha could only arch his back and growl as he felt the warm wetness around him. She moaned pleased with the sounds that fueled her own arousal. She began to bob her head slowly up and down the length dragging her tongue along the base and swirled it around the tip. She had never felt so powerful as she did drawing out such erotic sounds from his lips.

"Stop." he ordered, panting. She complied, drawing him slowly from her mouth, her teeth grazing the tip as he left her sent electricity up his spine. 

Inuyasha sat up so fast that she didn't see him move, she just felt him suddenly behind her and then her chest fell against the soft surface of the mattress. She let out a little cry when she felt teeth on her back and then both hands entered under the fabric of her blouse and ripped it. He was going to have to buy her more clothes.

She could feel an animalistic need take over as she felt his claws rake slowly down her back.

“Inuyasha, please hurry. I need you inside.” she gasped, completely throwing modesty out the window. She never thought she would hear herself beg for something like that but right now the only thing on her mind was the growing need to slake her desire. 

Her shorts, growing damp with her juices, didn’t last long as his claws made short work of the thin fabric. Gripping his member he rubbed it against her entrance still covered by white cotton. Kagome felt as if she would explode with the enormity of her need. Both of his hands ran over her smooth belly until they reached her nipples and twisted them between his fingers. It was growing difficult for him to contain himself with her rubbing herself against his impatient member.

Inuyasha licked his mark on her snowy neck, and she moaned even more begging incoherently as he placed a hand on her hip to still her and the other used his member to tap against her aching clitoris still hidden behind fabric. She thought she would go insane. 

A clawed finger slipped under the fabric and tore it before slowing tracing the folds of her sex growling into her neck.

“Do you like that, Kagome?” Inuyasha asked hoarsely, remembering her answer the first time he asked. He was fairly certain this time he would get a different answer. Never before in his long life had a woman been so aroused by him. When he traced his fingers through her wet folds they made an erotic and indecent sound that he liked.

When she didn’t answer he flicked a finger against her swollen sex causing a loud moan.”Does my cute bitch like it when I touch her?” he asked breathlessly. He couldn't hold himself back much longer, but he longed to hear her say it.

“Yes… I…” She cried out in surprise arching her back while pressing against him as the silver haired hanyō decided he had enough of torturing his prey. She cried out again when sharp fangs once again pierced the crescent mark. 

The heavy scent of their arousal hanging in the air almost overwhelmed him. He withdrew his teeth and licked at the bleeding wound.

Kagome, no longer able to bear his weight, leaned her chest against the bed but had no time to rest. Holding her hips so she wouldn’t fall and with a single violent thrust he entered her to the hilt. She received him by trembling and screaming sonorously. 

He gritted his teeth and tried to contain himself, cursing for not tempering his strength. He had let the pressure build too long. 

“Are… you okay?” it felt wonderful being completely inside her but he wanted to make sure he hadn’t hurt her. She let him know with an impatient swing of her hips as she gripped a pillow beneath her head.

His claws pressed into the skin on her hips and followed the rhythm she set. His lunges were deep and fast, she grunted, gasped, and pressed herself hard into the bed as she received each deep thrust.

She loved how his girth filled her completely, to hear his growls, the slap as their bodies collided, his sweat dripping down her back and the claws that lightly pierced her skin; she loved it all.

When he abruptly slowed his pace it felt like torture. She showed her displeasure by crawling forward to pull him from her while rolling over to face him. She wanted to formulate a plan of attack but the sudden pressure on her chest made it difficult to breath as suddenly he was on top of her, invading her again and again with the same intensity as before. He leaned forward and slipped his hands under her bottom so he could fill her further. Kagome balled her hands in the sheets and arched her back as she ached for release. 

“Please... please.” she begged, whimpering as she wiggled her hips beneath him. He smiled devilishly, completely took out his member and rubbed it against her clit before plowing back into her.

Kagome didn't know so much pleasure could be had but when he penetrated her again it sent her toppling over the edge. She felt him filling her insides and the rumble of his chest as he growled into her neck. He was panting hard trying to keep his eyes open.

“Excuse me.” He whispered, placing soft kisses on her panting lips, she couldn't answer, not that she had something to say, until he tried to pull out of her.

“Stay... please?” she asked breathlessly, wrapping her legs around his hips. It felt so nice to have him inside her. It was almost ironic that sex was the central theme of one of the worst and one of the best moments of her life. Tonight he hadn't been sweet or less aggressive in his love making but he still had been perfect.

When he pulled out of her panting, he surprised her by taking her by the shoulder and forcing her to turn on her side. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and a hand caressed slowly upward along her stomach before cupping a breast to squeeze. She was even more surprised when she felt him still erect rubbing against her backside.

_ Wasn't it over? _ she wondered when he raised one of her legs on his thigh. "Inuyasha I…" she began but without listening he once again entered her warm interior while holding her leg up for support. This time his thrusts were long and slow accompanied by soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. He thought he should be more patient and enjoy this longer, he wanted more, needed more, but the hot insides of his female were too much and was soon ecstatic again. Now completely exhausted, he withdrew his semi-erect member and heavily rolled on to his back, pulling Kagome onto his chest.

“Inuyasha.” she whispered after a moment but he was already lightly snoring. She smiled softly before placing a kiss on his cheek. “Good night.” she added before sitting up to better examine his sleeping face and then it happened…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 locked and loaded! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Inuyasha and all associated characters are not mine but the creations of Rumiko Takahashi and OCs belong to Mizune-Mei :D

**CHAPTER 11**

Kagome suddenly felt the blood drain from her face and her heart lurch as fear paralysed her. She begged her body to react but her limbs felt numb as she stared at the two furry ears on the crown of Inuyasha's head.

She reached out a trembling hand towards them but stopped just short. She unwillingly remembered the red eyes of the being who had raped her not long ago; they were the same. He was the same. 

Flashes and fragments of troubling memories tore through her mind.

_ You will be mine tonight and always. _ A flash of searing pain in her neck, waking up in the apartment, finding the purple crescent on her neck,  _ How could you let someone else take you as his mate? WHY!? _

_ I love you. _

She couldn't make the pieces fit together in a way that made sense.. but she was afraid. She looked at his claws and fangs and for the first time she felt genuinely afraid of Inuyasha.

She slowly climbed out of the bed and crept towards the closet and quickly dressed. She had nowhere to go but her sense of self preservation warned her that she should flee as far as she could and never come back.

When she left the building she noticed that it was still raining and that the heavy showers had morphed into a full blown storm. It was only when she had been drenched by the cold water falling from the sky that she finally allowed her body to convulse and her tears to be lost in the torrent.

“Why, why?” she cried over and over as she slowly dragged her feet down the sidewalk, folding her arms tightly over her chest as she was buffeted by the storm.

_ They just want to use my body, treating me like an unfeeling object.  _ She walked without seeing down the desolate streets. 

She placed her hand over the mark on her neck that was once again beginning to burn. 

_ I don’t want this, I don’t want to wear this.  _ Her nails bit painfully into the skin around it. He had bitten her again that night and she hadn’t minded, quite the opposite. But at that moment she only felt used, deceived, and conflicted about everything. 

“Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha!” her voice broke as an immense stab of pain not caused by her nails flashed against her skin like a white hot iron. This new pain made the last feel like a cooling balm. 

“I hate you, why did you make me miss you, want you, love you?” she was falling to pieces. “It was just a sick game.”

_You just wanted to know how much misery I could take._ _I'll_ _forget you, your eyes, your voice, your touch…_ “I'll forget you exist." she muttered these words to herself like a matra over gritted teeth, enduring the searing pain. She leaned her back against the cold wall of a building trying to quell her sobs. She remembered how to make the pain stop but she couldn't bear even to think of that anymore.

“What's wrong with me Kami-sama? It hurts so much!” she cried looking up into the turbulent sky.

She couldn't see it but the purple moon on her neck was slowly distorting, growing darker and stretching as if it was a poisonous miasma.

_ A hospital, I need a hospital.. _ “Ahhh…” she gasped in agony as another spasm almost sent her crumpling to the pavement. She was short of breath and her heart ached almost as much as the mark on her neck. She walked blindly one step in front of the other. She couldn’t see more than a few inches ahead through the sheeting rain and pain, so she didn’t realize that she had wandered off of the sidewalk and entered the street until two strong beams of light blinded her. She raised an arm to shield herself and then there was an impact followed by darkness. 

***

The raven haired young woman slowly opened her eyes and then quickly closed them again as she was dazzled by a bright light.

“Doctor, she opened her eyes.” She heard a masculine say close beside her so she slowly opened them again and saw a blurred figure standing beside her.

‘Hello.” he said in a kind voice when she finally managed to focus her gaze on him. She didn’t respond to the greeting, but just remained staring at him uncomprehendingly.

The doctor, upon hearing the man, entered the room to examine her under his watchful eye.

“How is she?” he asked, sounding concerned.

“Physically well, she can move her toes, so she’lll be able to walk again and that in itself is a miracle. Her wounds have all but healed which is miracle number two. We just have to perform an EEG and hope that the blow to her head didn’t cause any lasting damage. Otherwise she’s a very lucky young woman.” he finished his examination and started writing in a clipboard on the end of her bed. The man nodded gratefully to the doctor as he left to see his next patient.

“Are you feeling okay? You slept for three days. I suppose you must be well rested.” he laughed and continued on without any answers from the silent woman. “Do you remember what happened?” he asked and finally she shook her head faintly in reply. “Do you remember your name? Do you know who I am?” to all questions she answered in the same way, shaking her head.

Once all of her lab work came back the results indicated post-traumatic amnesia. She had submitted to every test, prod, and poke in placid silence.

“What’s this?” the man asked the doctor when he noticed the purple mark on the woman's neck.

“It appears to be a tattoo of some sort.” the doctor murmured as he examined her for the last time. She had spent almost 15 days in the hospital with the man by her side and was now completely fine with two exceptions; she couldn't remember anything about herself and didn't speak.

As they were leaving and went outside, the woman looked with melancholy at the blackness of the starlit sky. She walked slowly, allowing herself to be guided by the man who held her gently by the arm. He helped her into the passenger seat of a luxurious car and closed the door behind her.

He drove quietly giving the road his total attention. When they arrived home he opened her door and helped her step out of the car.

Wide chocolate brown eyes looked up at the massive residence that stood before her. She looked around cautiously as they walked through the large front door, nothing seemed familiar in the slightest. The man caught her nervous disposition, “Don’t worry. I’m sure soon you’ll remember everything.” he flashed her an encouraging smile and she nodded. 

***

Inuyasha shifted restlessly on the bed when the temperature began to drop. His hands automatically searched for his mate's warm body and frowned, his eyes snapped open when he felt he was alone in the bed.

"Kagome?" he called, raising his voice but there was no answering reply. He sat up in bed straining to hear her but heard nothing more than the loud pattering of the rain against the building outside.

“Kagome!” he shouted this time standing up and walking towards the bathroom that was also empty. He looked for clothes in his closet and he put them on hurriedly. He looked for her in the living room, in the kitchen, still hopeful since his hearing wasn’t as sharp from the heavy rain. Just as he was starting to feel frantic, his heart shattered when he noted her missing shoes by the front door..

“Fuck! Of course. Because you  _ always _ run away.” He ran straight outside greeted only by the pelting rain. He tried to find her scent in the air but the rain had washed it away. “KAGOME!” he shouted into the storm with all his strength, but no one answered. He ran in the direction of the flower stand arriving in less than a minute but it was of course closed and deserted.

Never in his long life had he ever experienced such overwhelming frustration and despair. He had no idea where to look for her or what he should do. She had left and he was alone.

_ Damn bitch, I'll make you pay! _ the yōkai growled and for once the hanyō agreed with him. He ran full speed to Kagome's old building and up to her old room but it was already occupied by a new tenant.

The dawn had not yet broken and he had already searched all the nearby parks, alleys, train stations, and anywhere else he thought she could have gone as he sank further and further into despair.

“Kagome, not you, please don't leave me.” he begged in hopeless desperation as he ran out of ideas. He couldn't see her, smell or hear her, and that was intolerable. 

***

The young woman looked at her reflection in the gilded mirror while she slowly combed her hair. She was in a sort of trance. She tried to remember who she had been but nothing seemed familiar to her. The only thing that managed to stir any feeling at all had been the tattoo on her neck. Every time she saw it she felt a heaviness weighing on her chest and set her heart aching. She tried to avoid looking at it when she could.

“Are you ready for bed?” asked the man entering the room.

She nodded slightly but looked at him confused as he lay down on the bed and motioned for her to lie beside him.

“What's wrong sweetheart?” he asked, speaking informally to her for the first time. “Did you remember something?”

She shook her head emphatically, earning her a stab of pain behind her eyes.

“Come, maybe this will help you remember.” he said cajolingly, patting the bed beside him.

She walked with slow and reluctant steps but did what as she was told. She joined him but laid down as far as she could showing him her back. She became afraid when his hand skirted her waist and a kiss was placed on her throat. She winced, feeling a jolt of pain in her neck.

“Sweet dreams.” he murmured sweetly while on the inside he felt somewhat guilty.

_ What am I doing? _ He wondered while he held her in his embrace. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair and she tensed. Even if she didn't speak he could tell she didn't like his touch and it frustrated him. No one had ever rejected him before.

When she felt the man’s breathing take on the rhythmic cadence of sleep she freed herself from his grip and left the room. She didn't like the feel of his breath against her neck or his touch on her body. The only reason she tolerated it at all was because he told her he needed his help in order for her to find her memories. She wasn't sure what else she could do.

She went down the stairs slowly. This place was too big. She walked through each part of the house hoping to find something familiar. She looked at the beautiful paintings on the walls and wandered towards a mantle that was filled with framed pictures in the hopes of finding a photo of herself among them.

“What are you doing awake? Go back to bed.” she heard the man’s voice behind her causing her heart to accelerate in fright. She turned quickly, meeting his golden eyes that seemed so familiar even though the rest of him did not. She continued to stare trying to grasp the memory but it slipped through her fingers like water. He approached her and before she could react she felt a gentle kiss brush against her lips. She immediately pulled back and grabbed her aching neck.

”Did you remember something?” he asked. She just shook her head and he sighed in relief.

***

Five days had passed since the night she left him. Inuyasha continued to search relentlessly looking for her house by house, building by building. The rain had passed on the third day and that sped him up a bit.

Tokyo was massive, but he didn't know what else to do, he had no leads, just grim determination. He hadn’t done anything but search refusing to eat or sleep and only returned to his apartment once a day with the fragile hope of finding her there but every time he was left disappointed. Every day her scent in his apartment grew fainter and fainter and that further lowered his spirits.

Inuyasha was carefully watching the building where she had lived before, hoping that at any moment she would appear. He didn't have any better ideas, the combination of fatigue, hunger, and loss made him feel hollow and his thoughts were erratic. He wanted to kill her, he needed to kiss her, where had she gone?

His swirling thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the stinking wolf’s scent rapidly approaching from behind. He ducked and then deflected the blow.

“What are you doing here you damn beast?” Kōga glowered menacingly at him from a fighting stance. Inuyasha sniffed the air, Kagome's scent wasn’t on him.

“Do you know where Kagome is?” he asked as if the wolf hadn’t just tried to attack him.

Kōga snarled when he heard her name and tried to hit him again. “I'll kill you.” he growled as he swung his fist towards the dog’s jaw. Inuyasha grabbed his hand easily and held his fist in place.

“Kill  _ me _ ?” he asked in a sadistic voice before laughing. “Where's my bitch? Tell me or I'll rip your hand off.” he threatened increasing the pressure.

“I don't know, I've been looking for her myself. But now that I know that Kagome doesn't want to be with you, I swear I'll kill you and set her free. Surely the stinking smell of your mixed blood disgusts her. That's why she left you.” he spat.

Inuyasha’s golden gaze darkened and he clenched his jaw. He knew he was just a half breed, an abomination.  _ Will they never stop reminding me? _ Even as a hanyō, wasn't he worth enough to Kagome? Inuyasha roughly released the wolf’s hand and walked away, head down, arms folded over his chest and resumed his search. He didn't care about anything else.

She wasn’t capable of ever being attracted to another man. It was the marks's curse and for him a blessing he was counting on. When she went into heat she would instinctively seek him out to mate and when she did he would chain her to him. That was the only thing kept him going, that one day he would see her again and never let her go.

***

The dark haired woman shifted uncomfortably in bed and abruptly opened her eyes.  _ It _

_ hurts, it hurts, it hurts. Please stop. _ She thought while the man kissed her forehead. She didn’t understand why the pain in her neck hurt so much more when he touched her.

“Good morning.’ he cheerfully whispered in her ear. “Let's go downstairs. We'll have breakfast in the garden.” he said decidedly.

They went downstairs together but when they were in the living room the man's cell phone rang.

“Wait for me here just a second, it's from work.” he asked and she nodded. When he left the room she walked back to the mantel to look at the photographs and took the first one in her hands to examine it. In it was a young boy with short black hair. She recognized him immediately as her host by the purple stripes on his face and his golden eyes. She carefully set it back down and took another. In this one there were three people, one was a man with long, straight silver hair and severe golden eyes, he looked otherworldly. Next to him a beautiful woman in an orange kimono was smiling happily holding a tiny baby in her arms. The woman’s obvious joy was infectious, causing a small smile to form on her lips as she put the photograph back in place. 

When she took the third frame her hand trembled slightly. There were two men in the photograph, one was unquestionably her host, the other...

“What are you doing?” the man asked, frightening her. He looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at so intently. Her fingertips were tracing the outline of the other man in the picture.

“That’s my father and I on the day I finished my studies.” he finally explained before her insistent gaze. “Well… actually Inuyasha isn’t my real father.” he added when he noticed her interest.

“Inu...yasha.” she whispered, surprising the man since it was the first time he had heard her voice. He hated that it wasn’t his name she spoke. He tried to take the picture from her but she held it tight.

“Did you remember something?” She swallowed and shook her head. “Don’t worry, you'll get there. I'll be here by your side to help you.” he whispered, hugging her from behind. She tensed and tried to pull away from his hold.

“Shhh… I love you.” he whispered against the back of her neck. He had decided to take responsibility for her since he had been the one who hit her with his car. He stayed by her side at the hospital until she was well. It had caused chaos at work but he was inexplicably drawn to her. He could have easily just given her money and sent her on her way but he had foolishly taken her home with him. The doctor had said that she would eventually recover her memory but he wasn’t sure if he wanted that any more. He was starting to like having her here.

***

Inuyasha was lying on his bed trying to remember her scent. He ached for her so much at times that he might never get up again. He had given up looking for her 2 days ago. 18 days had passed and he never found a single clue. He had searched every house in Tokyo. He could only pray that soon she would go into heat and come back before something happened to her. That thought caused Inuyasha to sit up with a jolt. “What if something happened to her?” he whispered worriedly, quickly getting to his feet.

“Kuso, I'm a fucking idiot.” he added hurrying towards the exit. He ran as fast as was inhumanly possible to the nearest hospital.

He searched and searched only guided by his nose, he knew that if the scent of his female was there he would find it. He was beginning to despair when in the third hospital he visited it was fading but she had definitely been there.

He ran to the room where her scent still lingered and yanked the door open, scaring the new occupant half to death.

“Where is she, where’s Kagome?” he shouted furiously at the terrified patient. His shouts alerted the doctor who upon entering the room was quickly grabbed by the collar of his jacket by an angry hanyō.

“Where’s Kagome? Where have they taken her? She didn't die did she?” he said all this on a single breath.

“Let's go outside.” the doctor suggested, placing a hand on the one that held him. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment before reluctantly nodding and let the man go, following him from the room. Having been in this profession for so many years, this was far from the first time the doctor had been accosted by a distraught friend or family member.

“The woman who was in that room, where is she?” Inuyasha asked, trying to calm himself down.

“She was discharged three days ago.” 

Inuyasha sighed deeply, a small weight lifted from his chest. At least she was alive.

“Is she okay, what happened to her?” he asked, his voice sounding strained.

“Sorry, I can't give you any more information.” the doctor frowned.

“I need you to tell me if she’s okay, please just tell me that.” he begged, he was so close. 

The doctor looked at him for a few seconds before finally answering in a whisper. “She’s not fully recovered but she’s safe at home with her husband and should be fine soon.” 

Inuyasha's felt like he had been punched in the gut.

“Her husband?” he furrowed his brow. He quickly opened the room Kagome had been in and sniffed the air; In his earlier panic he had failed to fully analyze the room. Apart from the scents that he recognized as Kagome’s and the doctor's, there was another male scent that managed to surprise him.

After that everything happened very fast and he was being restrained by two large men in security uniforms. He could have easily shaken them off and taken out anger on them but he decided that the sooner he left this place the better. He had other places to be. 

His breathing suddenly became very agitated, his yōkai half growling in his head disquieted him. He was furious and wanted blood. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.

“What do you want?” a soft irritated voice was heard from the other side.

“Sesshomaru, go to Rui's house, stop me or I might kill him.” That was all his affection for his nephew allowed before his vision went red and he was aware of nothing else but the sensation of running and a lust for blood. 

It wasn’t long before he spotted the large door of Rui’s home. He reduced it to splinters with his claws before entering. Her scent was everywhere making him groan with both rage and longing.

The loud sound of the door being smashed alerted Rui who was working in his office. He rushed towards the explosive sound to find a transformed Inuyasha who was looking at him with eyes filled with rage, claws flexing as he prepared to attack. 

“Father?” Rui asked in a small voice. He had never seen Inuyasha like this and that sinister smile directed his way made his blood run cold.

Kagome was also alerted by the loud sound. She was upstairs in the bedroom so when she went to investigate it was from the second floor that she first saw Inuyasha.

His long silver hair was crowned by a pair of furry pointed ears, his eyes were red with a blue center and he was poised to attack.

She felt an intense burning in her chest, she felt sadness and joy, fear and tranquility, but above all a great desire to cling to him and never let go.

“Inuyasha.” she whispered and his eyes darted in her direction. With trembling legs she quickly descended the stairs, running towards the silver haired man calling his name.

“Stay away!” Rui cautioned and tried to stop her but she ignored him and slipped out of his grasp, she didn’t even hear him. Tears were streaming down her face without her knowing why as she stood before the enraged hanyō. Her hand reached shakily upward and caressed his snarling face. She cried out in pain when he slapped her away from his face and stalked slowly towards his quarry and with a single blow sent him flying into the far wall.

Kagome jumped back in surprise and Rui tried unsteadily to get back on his feet.

“Father, what’s wrong? I.. don’t understand...” he asked in daze. 

“You’ll die for putting your filthy hands on my bitch. You kissed lips that belong to me.” he said in a menacing growl before kicking him hard in the gut.

He spat blood with Inuyasha’s last blow and cried out in pain. Rui was in shock; with each word his expression changed to one of greater disbelief and horror. He knew what the penalty was for touching the mate of a member of the inuclan.

Kagome approached the furious hanyō as if in a daze and to his surprise took his unsuspecting lips in a kiss. He pushed her away by pushing lightly on her shoulders.

“Wait your turn, bitch. Just wait and see what I have planned for you.” he promised darkly.

She leaned forward and kissed him again without being intimidated by his threat. She felt like she was in a trance. She didn't know what she was doing but she knew she wanted him. She wasn’t afraid of him, on the contrary he made her feel aroused.

“F..Father, I swear I didn’t know that she was your mate. I’ll accept the punishment, but I beg you, don’t hurt her. She’s innocent.” he pleaded as the enraged hanyō pushed Kagome away from him again. Her lips looked like they were about to break.

“I'll do whatever I want with her, she's mine to do with as I please.” he growled.

He approached slowly and took the man by one arm holding him in place. Inuyasha raised his hand to pierce the heart of the man whose distraught golden eyes met his own of crimson.

Tears streamed down Inuyasha's face trapped on the inside, he consented to watch but couldn't stop himself painfully contrasting Rui’s small smile with his sadistic one.

A swift blow to his side found him suddenly flying into the opposite wall causing Rui's body to fall heavily to the ground. 

Rui raised his head slowly and with some effort made out the form of the shining man who was there to help. “Sesshomaru.” he whispered the name of his real father who was walking slowly towards Inuyasha who was already getting up, prepared to fight. Inuyasha growled and attacked Sesshomaru without holding back. The older yōkai dodged them gracefully but both were of a similar skill. 

In the last few hundred years Inuyasha had continued his training while Sesshoumaru had focused more on his partner and their puppies. One of Inuyasha’s attacks managed to get through and pierce his brother’s abdomen. The only difference in this fight is that one was trying to kill and the other was just trying to subdue.

Sesshomaru scratched his brother's shoulder, held his bleeding stomach and continued with the fight. Inuyasha licked the blood off his claws laughing ecstatically.

“Inuyasha, stop.” Kagome begged.. Her chest hurt, she didn't understand what was going on and why everyone was fighting. She didn’t know who these people were but she yearned to be near the red eyed man and once again approached him with tears streaming down her face.

He stopped and for the first time really saw her.

“Ka… go… me.” he whispered slowly while taking a deep shuddering breath. She threw her arms around him and kissed him desperately. His blood was prepped for battle but his mate looked so sad. He hated her tears but loved how she clung to him so tightly, molding her body against his. He bit at her lips making them bleed and wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

A curious hand reached up to a pointed ear and pinched it between her fingers. The silver haired man growled in annoyance and pulled away from her, opening his eyes that were once again a beautiful gold.

“Are you in control now?” Sesshomaru inquired in a monotone.

Inuyasha’s eyes darted to his brother. “Yes, but I still demand that you, as the clan leader, kill Rui." he muttered seriously, causing a flicker of emotion on the daiyōkai's stoic face.

"You know they did not mate, I will execute an exemplary punishment befitting the crime, but not death." Sesshomaru promised.

"You know the laws call for his death, he must die." Inuyasha insisted. He was more in control but still filled with rage at the betrayal. 

"I... I really didn't know that she was your mate, I would never do something to hurt you like this Father, I swear." Rui insisted. "As I already told you, I will accept my punishment, but Kagome is innocent." he added.

“How could you  _ not _ know? She wears the same brand as your mother.” he said in exasperation. Inuyasha tilted Kagome’s chin upward and stretched her shirt down and to the side to expose her neck. The three men were silent as they stared.

Keep going…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!

**CHAPTER 12**

Three pairs of golden eyes were fixed on the mark on Kagome’s neck. The expressions on the faces of the men were as varied as they were themselves. Rui looked at the mark with analytical interest, Inuyasha in shocked horror and Sesshomaru with his typical unflappable expression. Inuyasha's hand hesitantly caressed Kagome's neck, not understanding what it meant. Why had his mark been erased? Or rather, how had it had it morphed into a branching violet stain that crept down over her neck disappearing under the white T-shirt she was wearing?

“Inuyasha.” she moaned softly at his touch.

"Kuso, what did you do to her?" He asked directing his anger at Rui.

"Let's go to the office, we need to talk." Sesshomaru said coolly. 

"No! First he’s going to tell me what he did to her." Inuyasha growled, challenging the daiyōkai.

"I'll explain if you follow me." He countered as he turned his back to the angry hanyō and left walking towards the office. 

Inuyasha watched as his brother walked through the still open door and sighed grumpily. Still, he refused to leave Kagome alone with Rui.

"You too." He glowered at his nephew who nodded obediently. 

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, all feelings of animosity he felt earlier towards her had evaporated. He whispered gently in her ear, "Kagome, wait for me here." 

She shook her head emphatically and clung to his chest. Now that she was safely in his arms she didn’t feel comfortable letting him go.

"It will only be a moment and then we can go home." He promised before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Rui averted his eyes uncomfortably avoiding the display of affection. He loved Inuyasha, respected him. But his infatuation with Kagome couldn’t be forgotten so quickly.

Inuyasha walked towards the room followed by his nephew while Kagome remained behind. When all three men were in place behind the office door Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head before he started to speak.

"She's dying." he announced somewhat reticent.

Inuyasha felt as if Sesshomaru had run him through with a rusty sword, his heart began beating irregularly. All he croaked out was an incredulous, “What?” 

Sesshomaru looked down on him with a trace of pity in his eyes. “Exactly what I said; that mark announces her death. To be honest, I don't really understand how she’s still alive.”

Inuyasha shook his head disbelieving, “No, Kagome can’t die, you're wrong.”

“Believe what you want but I’ve seen four other females perish from the same condition. The mark becomes distorted and causes intense pain. After spending an hour or so in agony they die.” 

“Why?” Inuyasha asked, his voice growing thick with emotion.

“Because she fights against the mark. It only happens to those who are forced into it. Her body is rejecting it and is trying to eliminate the yōkai, or in your case hanyō blood. It’s a futile effort.” he explained dispassionately.    
“I… What can I do? I’ll do anything.” His heart felt like it was being crushed. Losing her knowing that he would one day see her again had hurt enough; he couldn't live without her. Without the hope of seeing her again he wouldn’t survive the loneliness.

“If she stopped rejecting you and loved you, it would stop spreading, but it will never look like Rin's mark again. Any time she gets angry and feels sincere hatred towards you it will grow and if it spreads far enough to reach her heart she will die.” Each word Sesshoumaru said only further increased Inuyasha’s anguish.

“Kuso, kuso.” He cursed before hitting the table and smashing it in the middle. “So let me get this straight. If Kagome hates me, if she fights against the mark she’ll die. Even though now she gives herself to me willingly and kisses me like that. She finally wants me.” 

“That’s not my problem.” said Sesshomaru coldly.

Rui put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and he let him, placing his hand on top of his nephew’s. He was angry, furious, and deeply hurt. He felt betrayed by Kagome, by Rui, but he still couldn’t help but love them both.

“What am I going to do?” he asked, looking for an answer.

“There is nothing you can do. Soon you will hear her moans, then one last scream of pain and everything will be over.” he promised without hope.

“Sesshomaru!” Rui scolded him for the callousness of his father's words.

The daiyōkai continued on as if his son hadn’t spoken. “It’s intriguing. I don't know what’s so special about your bitch. One of the females I saw succumb was yōkai and she didn’t last three hours. Perhaps it’s because you’re not a full yōkai that she persists. I wonder how much longer she’ll hold on.” he mused, sincerely interested.

“Maybe it's because she’s lost her memory.” Rui said quietly. He hadn't wanted to speak up in such a delicate situation, but when he thought about that possibility, he thought it was best to share it.

“Kagome lost her memory?” Inuyasha asked and Rui nodded before starting into the story.

“One night a few weeks ago I was coming home from a company event. It was pouring and I could hardly see the road. There weren’t any other vehicles out because of the storm and I just wanted to get home so I kept driving until I heard a loud thump. I stopped to see what I had hit thinking it had been an animal and then I saw her lying in front of my car bleeding on the ground.” He frowned at the memory.

“Aren’t you lucky? So now you just have to take her home, hope she never regains her memory, and you never anger her again. Then she won't die. Rui has saved you.” Sesshomaru muttered coldly.

“Not forever. The doctor said that it was only temporary and she would eventually remember everything.” Rui whispered sadly. “When she saw your photo she reacted to it. She looked at it as if she knew you.” Her body had known him even if her mind had forgotten.

“Sesshomaru, take her home with you. Please, take care of her.” Inuyasha was not one to ask favors and even less so of his yōkai brother. 

“Why would I do that?” he asked after taking a moment to digest his words. 

“Maybe if she’s kept away from me in your house, she’ll never remember me. If she doesn’t remember me she won’t be able to hate me and then she can continue to live. She won’t be with me but at least she’ll still be alive.” he muttered hopefully.

“Can you live with that, Father?” Rui was unhappy that Inuyasha had to make such a decision. He knew how he would feel without his mate. The mark tied them together. Putting own feelings for Kagome aside, now that he knew the entire story he couldn’t help but grieve for him. 

Inuyasha didn't answer, he closed his eyes for a moment and opened the door and went out into the wide room where Kagome was waiting. When she saw him return she smiled like a happy child and ran, leaping towards him. He caught her in midair, looking into her almond-shaped eyes he could feel his heart breaking. Kagome reached a hand to a furry ear and stroked it gently with a blissful smile.

“Kagome.” he whispered, she looked at him attentively responding to that name as if it were her own although she didn’t know it. Inuyasha gave in to the urge and pulled her to his chest hugging her tightly against him, his eyes stung.

“I love you, I love you so much Kagome.” he whispered, his throat constricted as he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He pulled away and looked at the two men standing behind her.

Sesshomaru nodded almost imperceptibly and Inuyasha whispered his thanks. Before he lost his nerve he let go of Kagome and started walking towards the exit with her following close behind until a clawed hand stopped her.

“Inuyasha?” she asked, looking confused, he didn't stop. “We’re going home aren’t we?” She tried to free herself from Sesshomaru's fierce grip. “Please, let me go.” she pleaded looking up at her captor.

Inuyasha cursed and ran with all his strength, trying to out distance the screams of his female calling him in distress. His heart was shattered but it was better to lose her now than to watch her die because of him. At least if she was with Sesshoumaru and Rin he might be able to catch glimpses of her from afar or breathe in her scent while she slept.

Inuyasha arrived at his apartment and for the first time in his life he cried in agony. He broke the furniture trying to appease the all consuming grief and loneliness he felt. He hated himself, he had loved her, part of him had wanted her from the first time he caught her scent, and his stupid pride had been stronger than his reason. He wished, not for the first time, that he could have done things differently. 

There  _ was _ one way he could free her. If he died then Kagome's mark would disappear and couldn’t hurt her ever again but at his core he was too selfish a creature to accept not seeing her again. Dying meant that he would no longer feel, that it would no longer hurt… but the thought of no longer being able to love her was intolerable.

Kagome struggled, stomped, pushed, bit, and cursed at her captor. An irate Sesshomaru hit her on the nape of her neck leaving her unconscious and then hefted her over his shoulder. Without saying goodbye to or even taking another glance at his son he flew away with her to his home.

***

_ I love you. _

Kagome heard the gentle whisper before she opened her eyes and stretched out on the bed, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I dreamed of Inuyasha again last night.” she whispered happily to herself.  _ No matter what Rin and Sesshomaru say, I know that you’re not just a dream. _

She quickly bathed and dressed in preparation for her college classes she had later that day.

“Good morning.” She greeted the huge family before her and kissed Rin's cheek before offering her a warm smile. It had been a very good dream.

Kagome’s eyes wandered towards the daiyōkai and stared. Sesshomaru, feeling disturbed once again by her intense gaze, growled.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“Sorry… it’s just that your eyes and your hair remind me so much of him.” She apologized as embarrassed as always. 

Rin smiled softly. The first few times it happened had bothered her but she had learned to accept the longing in Kagome’s eyes was just the memory of Inuyasha she saw in Sesshomaru.

“You can look at me Kagome oba-san.” offered a little boy of about 8 years old, opening his golden eyes exorbitantly and making Kagome laugh.

“And me!” assured another 10-year-old girl and after that a chorus of sweet voices were heard offering themselves up as objects for her attention.

“Silence everyone.” Sesshoumaru ordered and his 13 children went deathly silent.

“Well I better head out or I’ll be late for class.” said Kagome. “I love you all, don't make your father growl anymore. She murmured and kissed the 13 little heads one by one, some silver, others brown, and then waved goodbye to the two adults.

“Kagome, are you bringing your breakfast?” Rin inquired before she could leave and she nodded, excitement shining in her eyes before practically running out the door. Rin sighed deeply as she watched her go.

“Daddy I feel very sorry for Kagome oba-san.” whispered one of the girls looking at Sesshomaru.

“It's what’s best for her.” the yōkai explained yet again with an uncharacteristically gentle voice.

They had spent more than three months in this routine. It had been difficult for Kagome the first few weeks when she refused to accept what they told her, that Rin was her older sister and that she had lived with her since she was a child. That they didn't know anyone named Inuyasha, that she had had an accident and lost her memory. 

When nothing seemed to rouse her from her melancholy, Sesshomaru had somehow produced all the proper documents and had enrolled her at the local university that happened to be very close to their home.

Kagome ran the three blocks that separated the huge estate where she lived from her school. A wide smile split her face as she spotted the hooded figure in the distance sitting on a bench in front of the building where she studied.

“Hi!” Kagome called effervescently to the figure in the distance, waving an arm in the air to draw his attention.

_ Flashback _

Kagome was walking slowly towards the university. She had started classes a week ago and since she had joined in the middle of the semester she was having trouble finding a group to fall into. Even so, she liked the atmosphere of the campus. It was a beautifully kept private college and all the people laughed seemingly carefree as they went about their lives. You could tell they were people who had everything except worries.

She opened the bento that Rin had prepared for her and smiled at the childish decorations. She never ate in the cafeteria with the other students but preferred to have her lunch on a small bench on the side of the building so she could watch the different people passing by outside the fence.

One thing that caught her notice early on was a person who had been sitting on a bench outside of the gates since the first day she had attended university. She thought he might be homeless because he always wore the same clothes, black jeans with a long-sleeved hoodie and a pair of dark sunglasses. He was always there on the same bench across the street with his hood up, just staring at the campus. At first it unnerved her but when he never did anything but sit there it somehow his reliable presence helped her to feel a little less alone. Kagome was curious and wanted to know why he was always sitting there doing nothing, so that day she decided to go over and ask him.

She opened the gate and went outside with her bento in hand. When he saw her approaching him he began to panic. It looked like he had tried to stand and flee but he inexplicably tripped and fell on his face. Kagome gasped in surprise and ran the rest of the way to his side.

“Are you okay?” she asked, offering her hand to the man but he ignored it, and got up with the help of the bench. He kept his face lowered but when he caught the scent of her food his stomach growled audibly, bringing a faint blush to his cheeks and a smile to her lips.

“Here.” she offered him the bento but he shook his head, turning it down. She scoffed and sat on the bench and taking a portion of the food with her chopsticks held it towards him. “Say ahhh.” she said. Anyone watching would have called her crazy but in that moment she felt delighted when he opened his mouth and ate what she offered him.

_ End Flashback. _

  
  


When she finally reached her destination she was panting hard from her rush to join him. She flashed him a huge smile while she tried to catch her breath.

“Have you been waiting long?” she asked, he shook his head. 

Kagome had already made up her mind that her friend must be mute because in almost two months of meeting with him he had never said a word. She really didn’t mind. He was still pleasant to be around and she enjoyed spending time with him. 

“Today I made breakfast, I hope you like it.” she said as she sat next to him and passed him the bento. He accepted it and ate slowly. He had given up trying to refuse food from her, it was a lost cause. Kagome smiled as she watched him eat the food she made. Today she felt unusually buoyant although also a little wistful. She missed the man from her dreams.

“I have to get to class.” she said when he had eaten everything in the bento. “I brought a second one though. Will you wait for me here so we can have lunch together?” she asked and he nodded.

“Ok, I’ll see you then. You’re a great friend, love you!” she exclaimed before running towards the building as if he had just made her day.

“And I love you my Kagome.” he whispered as he watched her disappear inside the building. He couldn’t help but smile, she looked so happy. He had never seen her looking this joyful, this at peace when she lived with him. He begged to god for her to be able to continue like this, ignorant of her painful past. 

Thinking he could stay away from her for any length of time had been a fool’s errand. Waiting for hours just to see her for a few short minutes was nothing. He would wait on that bench for days just to see her smile. He had been careless the day when she approached him but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it, not when he got to spend time with her like this.

Back then it had been more than a week since he had eaten anything. The last meal he had been forced to eat was by Rin before she would let him watch Kagome while she slept. He hadn’t planned for her to notice and approach him. He only wanted to see her from afar and make sure she stayed safe. But she had ended up being the one to take care of him. Since then he ate daily from whatever bento she brought him. He generally refused to eat for her but she insisted on leaving the bento with him anyway and that made him immensely happy.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to catch the traces of her scent that still lingered in the air and shuddered. “Kuso, I can't stand wearing these sweltering clothes anymore.” he grumbled at the cumbersome outfit he wore as a disguise.  _ But I’ll deal with it if I can see Kagome.  _ The first month without her he had hardly eaten, slept or bathed. His apartment had been made a shambles with the damage he had caused that first day and his yōkai half had railed against him, demanding he bring her back. When Inuyasha had asked if he wanted her more than he wanted to keep her safe he had backed off and grown quiet. 

But since he started seeing her again, the day she started her studies and every day that followed, his life had improved a little.

He ate with her, sometimes slept and bathed daily, mainly to service a certain part of his anatomy that reacted with excitement every time he saw her. If he didn’t he was afraid he might not be able to keep himself from doing something stupid. 

The hours he spent on the bench passed slowly but Inuyasha didn't move from his position.

And when he could finally see her in the distance it was hard to hide the wide smile that split his face. She hurried to open the gate and ran towards him.

“I'm back.” she announced happily. “Today the classes seemed even more boring than usual, or maybe it's because I wanted to be here again.” she thought aloud. “You know today I think I’m feeling extra happy because I got to see the one I love last night.” Her words caused Inuyasha to choke on his saliva and cough loudly. She patted him on the back in sympathy. Her touch gave him goosebumps, he might have moaned if he wasn’t choking. 

After that they ate lunch in silence, both chewing slowly. Once they finished and it was time for Kagome to go to her next class she was reluctant to leave and lingered there a while longer.

“You know, my family says he’s not real, that he only exists in my dreams. But if that’s true then why can't I forget him and move on? It all felt so real. He told me that we were going home and I believed him.” It was the first time she had ever brought up Inuyasha to her “friend”.

He felt the familiar ache in his heart and even more so when he smelled the salty tang of her tears.

_ No, please. Don't cry, smile like you were a while ago, please. _ He silently begged her.

“I... I have so much already, I have my sister and the children. I love them all and even though Sesshoumaru is distant, I know that he cares about me in his own way but... I feel like part of me is missing. And if Inuyasha doesn’t exist then what is it? Why is it when I dream about him I never want to wake up?” she sniffed and wiped unshed tears from her eyes.

Last night she had dreamed of him again and even though she lived for those dreams and they were the reason she had been so happy before, but they were also now why she felt such sorrow. 

He couldn't help but feel responsible for Kagome's heartache. He placed a hand gently on hers and when he caressed it with his little finger she felt an electric current run through her spine.

She turned her face towards him, looking at him for the first time as a woman seeing a man. Without thinking she raised her free hand and placed it on his cheek.

“Please, make me forget him.” she begged as she brought her face closer to his. He knew he should pull away but every fiber of his being so fervently wanted to feel Kagome’s kiss that he froze and when their lips touched she sighed against him, causing his heart to accelerate. He wasn’t sure what to do so he just stayed there, impassive, allowing himself to be slowly kissed by her.

The hand resting on Kagome’s intertwined tightly with hers, prompting her to increase the movement of her lips. He thought he might catch fire. He needed more than a sweet kiss and as if Kagome read his mind she began to lick repeatedly at his lips wanting access that he enthusiastically granted as she deepend the kiss.

She moaned loudly as she pressed herself closer to him. At some point they had both forgotten where they were as she unconsciously rubbed herself against his side, the hand that was previously on his cheek ventured up to the nape of his neck and when her fingers began to run through his silky hair Inuyasha immediately pulled away and stood up panting.

“I have to go.” he muttered hoarsely, letting her hear his voice for the first time in almost two months. His brain was still not functioning properly so he only realized his mistake when he saw her dilated pupils and wide eyes.

Kagome looked at the silver strand that was left wrapped around her fingers as he tore himself away. Upon hearing the rough voice that tormented her so much in her dreams she confirmed it.

“Inu… yasha?” 

Keep reading...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is here! I'm working on shrinking my buffer a bit. I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and OCs belong to Mizune-Mei.

**CHAPTER 13**

Inuyasha felt real panic when he heard the sweet voice of his mate say his name. At that moment his fight or flight reflexes kicked in and he chose flight.

“Inuyasha.” She repeated with more certainty when he turned and began briskly walking away, increasing his pace when he heard her start to follow him. 

Kagome's heart was pounding hard in her chest. She felt desperate and frustrated as she tried to catch up to him. It was an intense feeling and her only thought was that she couldn’t let him disappear again. He was a man she didn’t fully remember but one her heart recognized clearly; he needed to be by her side and in that moment nothing else mattered. 

He was far down the road now, too far and too fast for her human legs to catch up. She screamed his name and still he didn't slow or even turn to look. She could feel panic rising in her chest when suddenly she felt as if all of her strength left her at once. She felt a wave of vertigo and darkness begin to creep in at the edges of her vision.

“Inu ..” she called weakly before the ground rushed up to meet her.

Inuyasha stopped his flight when he heard the impact of her body hitting the ground. He snapped his head around and in the distance spotted Kagome's body lying on the pavement, the scent of her blood in the air sent him running full speed back in her direction. He dropped to his knees by her side, putting his hand to her cheek. “Oh Kagome.” he said, his voice full of worry. He scooped her in his arms and held her to his chest but she didn’t stir.

***

The next thing Kagome was aware of was the strong smell of ammonia rousing her back to consciousness. The first thing she noticed was Rin who was smiling gently down at her. Kagome returned the smile reflexively until she remembered.

“Inuyasha!” she exclaimed. She bolted upright in bed and sent the world spinning again so she flopped back on the pillow and was rewarded with a stabbing pain from the knot on her head.

When Kagome recognized where she was her eyes filled with tears as she realized that now she would be alone again.

“Kagome, are you feeling okay?” asked Rin filled with concern. Kagome turned her face away, ignoring her. She was distraught and just wanted to be left alone.

“Kag-.” she began again but Kagome cut her off with an angry outburst.

“Shut up, liar! Don't pretend to look so concerned. Do I  _ feel _ okay? You know I don't, it hurts.” her voice cracked as she pressed a hand over her heart. Tears were streaming down both of their faces by the time she finished. Kagome had never spoken to Rin like that before. 

"Kagome, I…" she whispered trying to explain herself.

“Go away! Leave me alone, liar! You’re all liars!” She screamed sitting up in spite of the dizziness and throbbing at her temples.

The door to Kagome’s room opened revealing the seething head of the household. He looked at Rin before directing an icy glare at the woman on the bed. “Get out of my house now, you foolish human.” Sesshomaru growled in warning. No was allowed to make Rin cry, not even her.

“Sesshomaru...” Rin sniffed unhappily.

Kagome’s eyes were full of pain. “Fine. I'll go, I don't want to be here anyway. All you’ve done is lie and take advantage of my lack of memories. I’m tired of everyone playing with my life!” she cried facing the yōkai. She stood up with some difficulty and made her way towards the door to leave.

“Kagome, please stay.” Rin begged trying to stop her but Sesshomaru's outstretched arm blocked her path. “Where will you go, where will you stay?” Rin asked, sobbing. She was very sensitive to the emotions of others and it was all too much for her, especially when she saw Kagome who she had come to love like a real sister, struggling with such hardships.

Kagome went down the stairs slowly, she felt steadier on her feet but she still couldn’t see well because of the blinding tears that clouded her vision.

When she reached the first floor, the sound of childish laughter made her heart constrict even tighter. She couldn’t bear to say goodbye so she walked hastily towards the exit.

Rin hugged Sesshomaru's torso crying like a little girl, while he placed a motionless hand on her back.

“It’s not fair, it’s not fair! If they love each other they should be able to be together!” Rin moaned pitifully between sobs. “Inuyasha is hurting too and you won't even let me go hug him!” she cried, increasing the volume of her laments.

“That's their problem, don't interfere.” 

“I can't do that, I love them so much it hurts.” she mumbled.

Sesshomaru made a slight grimace of disgust.

“Kagome has nowhere to go, she’ll end up sleeping on the street. Aren’t you worried about what might happen to her? ”Rin asked, trying to persuade him to change his mind.

“Stop crying.” he ordered as he stroked her back with surprising gentleness.

“I can't stop crying, I'm sorry.” she murmured, wetting the yōkai's neat white clothes with her tears. Sesshoumaru took his cell phone from his pants pocket and with Rin still glued to his body dialed.

“Hello? What's wrong, is Kagome alright?” was the quick phrase heard on the line. Never before had a decision been more difficult for him, to leave a fragile Kagome in the care of Sesshomaru and Rin. He knew it was in her best interest but it did little to ease his worry.

“Maybe.” He muttered flatly. “Go find her and find out. That insolent human is no longer welcome here. If that bothers you, you'd better move fast.” he added before hanging up.

Rin hugged his body tighter, whispering a weak thank you and tried to quell her sobs. She knew that was all Sesshomaru's pride would allow him to do, but it was enough for her.

“Kuso!” Inuyasha muttered a few blocks from Sesshomaru's house. He hadn’t gone far after he carried an unconscious Kagome back to his brother’s and now found himself racing back to find her.

Kagome leaned against the high wall supporting the fence that separated the street from the enormous residence. She was doing the only thing she was capable of at the moment; she cried, resting her forehead against the wall so that no one could see her pain. 

Inuyasha from afar caught her scent thick with despair in the air. He didn’t know what had happened but if he knew Sesshomaru it was probably something cruel. He wanted to get there post haste. Right now he didn't care that the best thing for her was not to remember him, that it was better for him to stay away. He longed to hold his mate in his arms and make her sadness go away. He wanted to tell her that he was there and would never leave her alone again, that he was sorry for all he put her through. It was too hard for both of them to be apart, it wasn’t going to work.

Kagome felt a warm hand on her shoulder that surprised her. Although unexpected it was somewhat comforting and the gentle pressure made her feel at ease.

“Kagome?” a vaguely familiar voice called out to her sounding surprised. She tensed, part of her wanted to turn and see who it was but she felt embarrassed to let whoever it was see the state of her face. “Are you okay?” The voice asked, sounding very close behind her.

Inuyasha stopped his run when he saw Kagome, but was surprised to find she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by a young man and two women around her age.

Kagome brusquely wiped the wetness from her face and tried to put on a smile as she turned to face him.

“Eto… You… Do you… know me?” she asked nervously, examining the people who were staring at her.

“Well that’s depressing. We’ve spent all this time together and you don't even remember my face?” the man said in an overly friendly voice thought a certain hanyō who was eavesdropping from a safe distance.

“I’m sorry.” she apologized, bowing her head.

“I’m Daiki.” He commented expecting some reaction from Kagome that never came. “Hmm ... We study at the same university and we’re in the same class; I sit in front of you. He commented smiling. Disbelief was reflected on her face. “Ahh… I’ve never felt so invisible before.” he said, ruffling his bangs self-consciously.

Only then did Kagome actually look at him. His black hair was as long as the hers and shone beautifully in the light of the setting sun. His skin was fair, excessively so in her opinion, causing his dark eyes to stand out. He was a very handsome man, slim and with a self assured bearing. She wondered how in two months she had never noticed him before.

“Daiki, we need to get going. You said you would take us out for drinks.” Said one of the women putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at the woman, offered her a sickly sweet smile before turning his gaze back to Kagome.

“Kagome, why don't you join us?” 

“Sorry, but I can't." She said dejectedly. “I have to find a place to sleep before the sun goes down." She added almost as an afterthought but it was immediately picked up on by the man.

“If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me.” He offered, surprising the three women and infuriating Inuyasha who was now watching them quite closely. If Kagome would stop looking at Daiki for a minute and turn her gaze to the left she would probably spot him. 

“Do you need a place to stay?” one of the women asked, not quite understanding. They all attended a university filled with wealthy families, and had trouble imagining how she could have found herself in such a situation.

“Yes.” She said in a small voice. “I’ll find a job and pay for my room and board but right now I don't have anything…” 

"Then it's decided, gather your things, and come stay at my house." The young man said with a smile.

“Eto… Yuri-chan, wouldn’t it be better for you to let her stay at your house, so we don't bother Daiki-senpai?” One woman commented to her friend.

“That’s impossible, my father doesn’t even allow you to sleep over and we’ve known eachother since we were kids. There’s no way he would let some strange girl stay with us. How about your house Airi-chan?” she asked hopefully.

Airi frowned and shook her head. There’s no way her parents would take her in either.

“Don't worry, I've already offered my house, I have plenty of room and I could use the extra money.” he said jovially.

“Wouldn't my staying there be bothersome for your family?” Kagome asked while wrapping her arms around herself, she felt cold.

“No, I live alone.” He said, smiling widely, the three women and Inuyasha were all stunned by his forward behavior. “Shall we go in to pack?” he inquired with familiarity as if they had been friends for years.

“I… eto…” she whispered uncomfortably. She could feel the withering pair of feminine gazes staring holes into her.

“If you have nowhere else to go, why not?” the man continued, extending a hand to the raven haired woman.

Kagome looked at the outstretched hand uncertainty; on one hand she had nowhere to go, but she also didn’t know this man with his kind smile and friendly demeanor.

“I promise I’m a gentleman, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he added.

Inuyasha was jolted into action as caught sight of her hand rising slowly as if to accept his offer.

“Kagome.” the gruff voice calling her name sounded annoyed but it made her heart flutter. It was the voice of the man she had been dreaming of for so many nights now. Although unlike the whispered declaration of love from her dreams it sounded rough and angry; it was Inuyasha's voice.

“What do you think you're doing, silly bitch.” he scolded, raising his voice as he stepped out from around the tree he had been hiding behind.

The two women gasped in surprise at his crude language and Daiki tore his gaze from Kagome to face the furious hanyō.

“I…” Kagome whispered looking at him in stunned surprise. His furious countenance put a gut-clenching fear in the pit of her stomach. Fear of his golden eyes that she loved, fear of his contorted face, fear of his sharp claws flexing menacingly. Kagome began to hyperventilate.

“We're going home, now.” he ordered, approaching Kagome who looked like she was about to faint again.

“Kagome, you don't have to go with…” Daiki insisted, trying to prevent Inuyasha from approaching.

“Stand back human. I'll just take my bitch and we’ll be on our way.” he snapped, cutting off the interloper’s words. He was furious. He had left her for how long and she was already getting a replacement.

“She's scared, she doesn't want to go with you and that's enough for me. I won't let you take her.” he said but before he could even try to stop him Inuyasha already had slung Kagome over his shoulder and was leaving. 

“Please Inuyasha, let me go.” 

“Keh… an hour ago you were begging me to stay with you. How and the hell am I supposed to understand what you want when you change your mind every five minutes?” he growled as he carried her off. He was angry and upset, too lost in his fury to dwell on her pleas to get down or the sharp scent of her fear. 

“Let her go or I'll call the police.” Daiki threatened brandishing his phone. He swallowed apprehensively when Inuyasha turned and narrowed his golden eyes in his direction. His survival instincts told him to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction but Kagome’s fear gave him the courage to stand his ground. 

“Feh… do whatever you want.” he waved his hand dismissively, walking away at a quick pace with Kagome in tow.

Once they were out of sight of the trio Inuyasha called an uber that quickly brought them back to his apartment. It was a tense and silent ride. When they returned the sound of the door slamming behind them made Kagome give a start of fright, her eyes filling with tears.

“Fuck.” he growled unhappily watching her shake with fear. He would have preferred to preserve the Kagome who smiled at him cheerfully and made him bentos, back to the one who trembled with need and not terror. He once again had failed to control his protective instincts and had frightened her.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” she whispered on a loop.

Inuyasha didn’t understand why she was so afraid. Even if she didn’t have her memories, this was far from the first time he had acted like a jealous idiot and she had never cried or begged for forgiveness before. He walked over to the shaking woman and cupped her face in his hand, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip, waiting.

“Please don’t be afraid, Kagome. I promise I won’t ever hurt you again, so please don’t cry.” he whispered sincerely, calming his instincts and his anger and lowered his hand. He would never touch her again if that’s what it took to quell her fears.

His soft voice and gentle touch made her heart accelerate in a way that was painfully familiar. The whirlwind of tumultuous emotions she felt was dizzying. Her trembling slowed and a warmth began to spread through her. She felt safer than she had moments before and her fear diminished enough to finally look around at her surroundings. Even with the furniture smashed all over the room, the apartment gave her an almost painful sense of nostalgia.

Inuyasha focused his gaze on Kagome's face and could see her eyes were once again welling with tears. “You’re sad because you wanted to go with that human. You would probably be happier alone with him at his house.” he said bitterly, incorrectly assuming the reason behind her tears. 

Kagome remained silent, neither confirming nor denying his accusation. 

“Tch.” the hanyō snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.”

“Inuyasha?” she finally whispered. “Did I live here?” 

He didn't answer, still feeling surly.

She took a few tentative steps in his direction. “What exactly are we to each other? Friends? Family? Something else?” she asked.

“Keh, that's not important.” he said arrogantly.

She frowned. “For me it is, my head’s a mess. I’m trying to decide if I'm safe here or not.”

That finally roused him enough for him to meet her gaze, his eyes intense and serious. “You’ll always be safe here, Kagome. I’ll always protect you.”  _ I love you.  _ He added to himself. 

Kagome blushed at his unabashed declaration and nodded with a small smile. “Thank you.” Moments ago she had been trembling in fear but her worries began to ease when felt the sincerity of his words. She wanted to believe him. They were both silent for a few minutes, just watching each other and not knowing what else to do or say. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence.

“Are you hungry or tired or want to take a bath or something?” offering the first things that came to his mind.

"I would like a bath, but... all my things were left at Rin's house." she frowned. 

He smirked. “Follow me.” he said while walking towards the bedroom. She followed him up until she reached the doorway and shrieked.    
Inuyasha whirled around expecting an attack or some other peril but relaxed when he didn’t detect anyone. “What is wrong with you, you crazy bitch!?” She was going to be the death of him yet. 

“You, you and I…” she stammered pointing at the bed. 

"You and me what?" He was surprised by her reaction and even more so by the bright color of her face.

"You…" she whispered again, she seemed so off that Inuyasha approached trying to touch her forehead.

“On top of me naked." she spluttered.

Inuyasha turned beet red and gave up all attempts to touch her.

"Are we lovers?" She asked while looking at the bed.

“No." assured the hanyō stiffly, she wasn’t his lover. She was his mate, his wife, so much more than a simple lover. 

"Are you sure?" She asked, still not sounding convinced.

"Positive," Inuyasha answered firmly.

"Ahhh… what a relief." she whispered to herself, laughing nervously.

"Tch… in the closet here there’s a towel and all of your clothes." he muttered heading towards the door.

"Are you mad?" Kagome asked but he didn't answer and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome glanced at the bed covered in a neatly arranged black sheet. She walked over and stroked the soft fabric with her fingertips. It had felt so real; the moment she saw the bed it was if she was transported back to a different time she had been there. A time she had been laying on it and could feel Inuyasha's body pressed against hers, his hot gasping breath, and the feeling of him deep inside her.

“Ahhh…” she groaned, rubbing her face in frustration.  _ Why would he deny it? _ she wondered.

She fell heavily onto the bed and the scent that permeated the sheets gave her a sense of comfort. “I should get up. This isn’t my bed.” she whispered reproachfully, but she was so comfortable that her body refused to obey. “Maybe just for a minute.” she thought, closing her eyes.

The sound of the doorbell woke Kagome who started awake. She sat up and looked around, but it was so dark she couldn’t see anything. “I fell asleep.” She murmured, remembering that when she had touched the bed earlier it was still daylight. When her eyes adjusted to the moonlight coming from the window she got up to investigate.

“Kagome where are you!?” The loud scream frightened her and even more so when she left the room and saw the man who claimed to be her classmate accompanied by three policemen standing in the doorway. “Kagome are you alright? You're not hurt ... he didn't do anything to you?” Daiki asked quickly.

Kagome had become unsettled when she saw Inuyasha's furious expression. “I…” she tried to speak but words failed her.

“Miss, we need you to come with us to make the complaint, this young man says that a Mr. Inuyasha kidnapped you.” the policeman commented on seeing Kagome’s appearance.

She stared at Inuyasha who was clenching his fists so tight they had begun to bleed.

_ I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared. _ She thought as she watched the blood that dripped from his balled fists. 

Keep going….


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Rumiko Takashi, all OCs belong to Mizune-mei. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 14!

**CHAPTER 14**

... _ I'm scared but... he looks terrified. _ She thought, looking at the silver-haired man who looked like he was just barely holding it together. His tense body radiated anxiety and his eyes darted back and forth between her and the three men. She felt an overwhelming urge to protect him. 

“Make a complaint? Kidnapped? What are you talking about?” she asked before abruptly laughing. Golden eyes looked at her suspiciously. The tension in his fists disappeared as he heard the soft murmur of her laughter.

“Oh, I’m sorry officer. This is all just a big misunderstanding. We had a fight and I was angry at Inuyasha and wasn’t quite ready to forgive him. But this is hardly a kidnapping, we’ve already reconciled, right?” She smiled up at Inuyasha as she positioned herself at his side and slid an arm around his waist. Inuyasha nodded slowly, looking confused but played along. “I'm sorry to have worried you, Daiki-kun.” she added.

“Kagome, don't be afraid to tell the truth,” he said, trying to approach her.

“Don't you dare touch my bitch.” Inuyasha growled in a low voice before the man could grab her arm. Immediately the policemen put their hands on their weapons, waiting to respond if needed.

“Excuse me, it's already so late and I’m really tired. Now that everything’s settled, could you please leave our home so we can get some sleep?” Kagome asked in an overly sweet voice and strained smile. 

“Are you sure everything is okay here, Miss?” asked one of the policemen looking with concern at the shattered furniture behind them.

“Yes, very good I’m sure.” she promised pointedly ignoring the officer’s observations. 

“Then we’ll be heading out. Ma’am, if you need anything at all please don’t hesitate to call.” he said offering Kagome his card. There was nothing they could do since she was unwilling to file a complaint. They had no choice but to leave. 

"Kagome…" Daiki frowned disapprovingly.

“I'll be fine.” she said with a smile before pressing herself lightly against her mate’s side. “Inuyasha would never hurt me.” 

"But…" he whispered.

“Have a good night, Daiki-kun.” she said bowing her head, effectively ending the conversation.

Kagome sighed in relief when she was finally able to close the door behind them. She stood there a moment staring at the closed door, not ready to turn and face the penetrating gaze she felt on her back.

“Kagome.” Inuyasha whispered seeing her sigh. “Are you really okay with this? Staying here with me?” His mate really could confuse him like no other. With her he was never sure what to expect. She was his greatest source of both joy and anxiety.

“I… I really don't know.” she said, still not facing him.

“Tch.” that wasn’t the answer he wanted.

Kagome turned slowly, but kept her eyes downcast. Inuyasha took a tentative step towards her and she could clearly see one of his bloody hands as it entered her field of vision.

“Are your hands okay?” she asked, looking worried.

“Feh, it's nothing.” he said stoically. “I'm going to go take a shower.” he quickly added before she could ask to see them. He had overreacted as usual and he didn't want Kagome to see the injuries his claws had left. He was tired of constantly making her afraid.

“Eto… can I make something for dinner in the meantime? She asked before he left for the bathroom.

Inuyasha smiled sourly. He seriously doubted there was anything Kagome could make with the stale and rotten food in his apartment, the same food that had been fresh when she had left months ago. “That’s not necessary. We’ll go out for something.” he added as an afterthought. He didn’t give her time to say no and quickly ducked into the bedroom.

Kagome sighed and then took her time detailing the room. 

“I’ve lived here before… was I happy?” she wondered aloud as she ran her fingers along a leg of the broken sofa.

“Should I stay?” she asked a broken lamp. She sat on the floor, leaning her back against the wall.  _ I could run away now… so why am I still here? _ She thought while looking at the exit door. She had been dragged to this place against her will, she didn't have to stay. But she didn’t move.

Inuyasha listened to every softly spoken word as Kagome moved around the living room. He expected to hear the sound of the door at any moment when she decided to leave again, but everything was silent.

He couldn’t bear the uncertainty so he showered in record time, dressed, and with his wet hair covered in a towel he went out to the living room. He sighed in relief to find her still sitting on the ground against a wall.

She looked up, and for a few seconds just silently watched him. “Ano… may I take a bath?” she finally asked.

“Yeah, this way.” he offered. She hesitated for a moment but followed him into the bedroom. Inuyasha, walking towards the closet, opened one of the doors and revealed neatly hung racks that contained all of her clothes.

“Pick something from here.” he added, leaving the door open and walking towards Kagome who was standing in the doorway.

He looked at her sideways for a moment, “With your permission?” he asked, expecting her to move. 

“Are your hands really okay?” she asked, still sounding concerned.

“Feh, I already told you.” he replied in his usual gruff tone but quickly regretted it when he saw the worried expression on her face.

“They’re fine, see?” he said in a kinder tone while holding both palms towards her. He was grateful for how quickly his body healed. There were hardly any traces left of the damage he had inflicted. 

She looked satisfied at what she found and smiled. “Eto… May I ask you something else?” she asked hesitantly.

“Ask whatever you want.” he said with a shrug.

“What happened to your ears?” she asked while glancing up at the towel.

Inuyasha's gaze clouded over a little, looking despondent. She realized she had said something that made him uncomfortable so she quickly added through a forced laugh.

“Ah hahaha, I just remember they were so soft, I wanted to touch them again.” 

“Feh, I don't know what you're talking about. Hurry up and take a shower so we can go eat.” he muttered, trying to change the subject.

“Can I at least see them?” she asked, clasping her hands together pleading.

Inuyasha stubbornly shook his head.

“Meanie.” she grumbled. 

Inuyasha smiled slightly before leaving the room, his heart felt at peace. Having her close made everything so much easier even if she made ridiculous requests.

He leaned his back against the wall and waited for her to get ready. He inhaled deeply, his smile broadening. His apartment smelled like her again. 

Inuyasha was staring at the bedroom door. From the sounds he heard he knew she was almost finished. He had listened intently to the water falling as she bathed, the sounds of indecision while she was choosing what to wear. He heard the sound of something soft falling to the ground. The hanyō shook his head a few times before his fantasies could get away from him. It had been so long since he had been with his mate that it didn’t take much for his imagination to get carried away. 

He looked up when he heard the door open and caught sight of Kagome stepping into the room, immediately scrutinizing her appearance.

Kagome averted her eyes at his intense gaze. She felt too intimidated when he looked at her like that. 

“No, go change.” he demanded.

“What? Why?” she looked down at herself, not noticing anything amiss. 

“Because I say so, change.” he growled. She was wearing the yellow dress with thin straps that had caused them to fight before when she insisted on buying it. It was just as translucent as ever and he could plainly see her white undergarments. If he didn't know that she had lost her memory, he would have said that she had done it on purpose just to bother him.

“I don’t want to, I like this dress.” she answered, growing defensive. “Besides, it's already so late, if I change again everything will be closed.” she said, trying to sound reasonable.

“Feh, I said go change, just obey me or I’ll take it off for you.” he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, I won’t. I don’t want to go out with you anyway!” she shouted. She had chosen the dress out of all the other clothes because she had wanted to look pretty tonight. “Baka!” she added in a huff before re-entering the room, slamming the door behind her. 

“Tch.” Not even a day had passed and he was already making her angry. “This is going great.” he muttered. So much for Sesshoumaru’s scornfully suggested plan of not angering her into hating him to keep her alive. 

Kagome threw herself on the bed, she was angry, she wanted to hit him but she settled for brutalizing the pillows.

Inuyasha smirked as he heard the insults she was throwing as well as the sound of her hitting something soft he assumed was the bed or the pillows. Right now in the midst of her temper tantrum she felt more like the Kagome from before when he first met her.

Kagome still felt agitated with Inuyasha’s churlish behavior but she felt better after she had unleashed some of her anger on the innocent bed. He was still a jerk but at least she felt better. Her eyes turned to the bedroom door when the sound of the doorbell chimed throughout the apartment. 

_ Who could be visiting so late? _ She wondered. She was curious but not so much that she wanted to face Inuyasha at that moment so she continued to shelter in place, but pressed her ear to the door so she could at least try to hear what was going on. It turned out to be unnecessary as second later she could hear a series of strange loud thumps and dragging sounds as well as the sound of a door slamming against the wall followed by a heavy impact.

_ Ohh… Kami, what is that man doing?  _ Kagome imagined a thousand scenarios and none of them made her very happy.

“Kagome, come here.” he called from behind the door after the strange sounds concluded. Nothing came from the bedroom except silence. “Kagome, come out or I'm coming in to get you.” he threatened.

He knew she wasn't asleep. He could hear the rapid beating of her heart just on the other side of the door which she bolted in response.

“Kuso.” he swore and Kagome smiled victoriously.

Inuyasha thought for a moment and made an unhappy face as he thought of something that might work without pissing her off anymore than she already was. “If you come out, I’ll indulge your earlier request.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, not remembering.

Inuyasha felt foolish and couldn't bring himself to say it.  _ I have no idea why she would want to see something so misshapen anyway.  _ He thought dejectedly.

“Nevermind, it's nothing. I'll leave something for you to eat in front of the door and go out for a little while.” He didn’t feel like fighting anymore so he would let her eat in peace. 

“Inuyasha?” 

“Humph.” he muttered, feeling grouchy and self-conscious.

“Eto… if I come out you’ll fulfill my request?” She asked excitedly, finally understanding what he was referring to.

“Yes.” he said reluctantly.

The door opened immediately showing a smiling Kagome, all traces of her earlier mood were gone. “I’m waiting.” she said looking expectantly at the crown of his head.

“Feh, let's eat first.” he muttered, coloring faintly at her expectant gaze.

Kagome then noticed that all the broken remnants of furniture had been cleared away leaving a mostly empty room. She raised her brow incredulously. She didn’t see how he had managed to clean up so much heavy furniture all by himself so quickly.

“Sit down and eat.” he said before she could ask.

Kagome scanned the room looking for a place to sit, but the apartment was now completely devoid of furniture, other than the bedroom. She shrugged and sat down on the wooden floor.

Inuyasha sat a little away from her and placed a brown paper bag between them. Kagome looked at the restaurant advertisement on it and smiled. It was ramen.

Inuyasha took out the containers and uncapped one of them before offering it to her. “Thank you.”

She looked at his hand as he offered her a pair of chopsticks. He sat down cross legged and ate in silence, he wasn’t especially hungry, but he thought she would be happier if she didn’t have to eat alone. 

“Is it painful?” she eventually asked. 

“Is what painful?”

She looked down, stirring the noodles in her bowl. “Your ears.”

“Feh, a little I guess.” he reluctantly confessed. In all honesty he had been in pain for so long that he hardly even recognized it as pain anymore. Eventually a person could learn to live with anything.

“If that's the case, why do you always hide them?” she asked, genuinely curious.

Inuyasha laughed ruefully. “Why hide them, you say? Because they’re disgusting. They make me a deformed being, a monster.” He couldn’t help thinking of the first time she had seen his ears and felt intensely ashamed.

“You're wrong, they’re beautiful.” she said, disagreeing.

Inuyasha scoffed at the compliment and before she could say anything else he suddenly became very interested in his food and continued eating. She looked at him and sighed softly.

“Inuyasha, would you do me a favor?”

He shrugged with his mouth full of noodles. 

“When it’s just us at home please don’t hide them. You shouldn’t hide them for so long if it hurts.” He didn't answer her but sat the empty to-go container aside and folded his arms across his chest, a clawed finger nervously tapping on his arm as he waited anxiously for her to finish. 

Kagome finished her ramen in silence but occasionally stole looks at Inuyasha who was watching her eat. She was impatient and wanted to eat faster but not while he was watching her so closely. For three months there were three things she couldn’t stop thinking about, a whispered  _ I love you _ , a pair of golden eyes, and two furry little ears. 

The overexcited woman brandished her empty bowl. “Now it’s time for you to keep your end of the bargain. Pay up.” she looked at him expectantly. 

He studied her face carefully weighing her expression, looking for any trace of rejection as he slowly unfolded his ears but all he saw was a strange gleam in her eyes. 

“You… you still want to touch them?” he asked, almost flattening them again in embarrassment. “I mean.. You don’t..” he stammered.

“Yes.” she said eagerly with shining eyes. She had such an innocently curious expression on her face as she watched them twitch anxiously. 

“Okay then, whenever you’re ready.” he didn’t really sound ready.

Kagome smiled excitedly, and stood up from her spot on the floor.

“Stay there.” she told him. Inuyasha was feeling both impatient to get this over with and a little apprehensive as well, but did as she asked.

She positioned herself behind him and smiled when she saw how his ears moved as they caught different sounds. She knelt down and placed her hand on his neck, running her fingers over where his ear should have been but found nothing. Her ascent continued along his scalp only stopping when she felt the soft protrusion. The hanyō couldn’t stop himself from wincing at the contact. 

“Sorry, sorry.” she apologized and promptly withdrew her hand. She had tried to be so careful and still managed to hurt him.

“Did it hurt a lot?” she asked.    
“No, I’m fine. It was just a bad joke.” he insisted, not wanting to worry her further. He tried to stand up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Let me see, please?” she asked softly.

“Kagome, it’s nothing serious. I’ve been doing this for years. It won’t kill me.” he tried to brush it off as if it was just a matter of course. He frowned when he smelled the salty scent of tears and glanced over his shoulder to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

“You’re so stupid.” she muttered, weakly hitting his shoulder. “Baka, baka, baka.” she told him between sobs, hitting him sporadically, the tears just wouldn’t stop. She could never stand torture in movies, someone doing it to themselves seemed infinitely worse. 

“Okay, okay, I'll let you look but don't cry anymore.” he said in exasperation, he couldn’t stand to see her cry.

She wiped at her eyes and nodded, taking a minute to compose herself. Once she had dried her tears enough to see clearly she resumed her inspection. The whole base around his ears and where they connected at his scalp was red and angry. The ear she had touched was also bleeding and oozing on the inside from a crack in his skin that looked especially painful.

“Where’s your first aid kit?” She was sad that he was in pain but also very angry that he would repeatedly do something like that to himself on purpose.

“It's not…” his argument died on his lips when he caught a glimpse of Kagome’s withering look. “I'm not going to just sit here and let your ears rot off. Do you have a first aid kit or not?” She wasn’t in the mood for any of his cavalier nonsense. 

Inuyasha sighed in surrender, “Under the sink in the bathroom.” 

“Stay in this spot and don’t move a muscle until I get back.” she ordered before disappearing into the bedroom. “Damn stubborn, empty headed idiot...” he could hear her muttered insults from the other room while he waited. He healed fast, but since he kept his ears almost constantly folded down they never managed to heal properly and were almost always inflamed. 

When Kagome returned with the first aid kit in hand, she couldn't help a small smile when she found him still sitting in the same position she had left him in, his head bowed and waiting.

“That hurts!” Inuyasha growled as she began to clean the ear with the least amount of damage.    
“Oh, be quiet.” she chided. “This won't kill you, right?” She continued trying to be as gentle as possible but he continued to growl and complain throughout the entire process. 

“There, this side is already finished now calm down. You’ve been very brave.” she whispered before blowing on the wound to soothe the sting.

“Do that again.” he asked when she stopped. The cooling breeze in his ear returned and he sighed with pleasure. The respite was short-lived as his other ear felt as if it were being sliced open as Kagome tended to the worst of his injuries without warning. It was all he could do to keep his teeth clenched through a groan of pain.

Kagome inspected the wound, the skin had broken causing a deep oozing wound. She had to clean it carefully.

“Shhh… it’s ok.” she whispered while her free hand gently stroked his silver hair. “It’ll be over soon.” she added. When it was clean enough to apply the iodine he didn’t even complain. She blew on the wound as she had done with the other but there was no reaction. She continued there for a moment longer, slowly stroking his long hair, “There.” she whispered.

Kagome stretched her arms over her head. Still on her knees she shuffled around Inuyasha to sit in front of him. Incredibly he had his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep sitting up with his chin resting on his chest. 

“Inuyasha?” she whispered but he didn't so much as stir.

Shaking her head with a smile she stood up and fetched a blanket from the bedroom to cover him with. She didn’t see how he could sleep for long sitting that way and imagined he would wake up soon so she decided to sit next to him and wait. She was tired after such a long day, but she didn’t want to steal his bed again. She needed to discuss sleeping arrangements with him first. 

Inuyasha woke up hours later feeling better than he had in ages; the only exception was his ears that felt stiff and heavy as if something prevented them from moving properly. More pleasantly he also felt a warm weight pressing against his side.

He looked down and immediately noticed Kagome curled up next to him fast asleep. Inuyasha was content to watch her for a while before placing an arm on her back and stood carrying her towards the bedroom. She only stirred when he placed her on the bed, her eyes slowly blinking open.

“Inuyasha?” she whispered groggily.

“Shhh… rest.” he told her. 

“Mmm… you too. I’m sure you still hurt a lot.” she murmured, rubbing a bit of sleep from her eyes. 

“I’m fine.” he assured her while tucking an errant lock of raven hair behind her ear. “Go back to sleep.” he said softly. He had an urge to place a kiss on her forehead but worried that might frighten her so he held back. 

“Inuyasha, come lie down with me.” she offered.

“Hmm?” he asked. He was sure he hadn’t heard her correctly.

“When you were in the shower I looked around the apartment. I know there aren’t any other bedrooms, there isn’t even a sofa. It’s not fair to make you sleep on the floor and I don’t have the energy to make you a pallet on the floor.” she explained with a yawn.

“Don’t worry about me, just get some rest.” 

“I don’t think I could, thinking of you on the floor or sitting somewhere again. It’s a big bed. At least for tonight?” her jaws cracked with another yawn. “I promise not to harass you, I have no energy left.”

He rolled his eyes and walked around the bed, sat on “his side” and sighed heavily before lying down on his back.

Kagome rolled her eyes when he placed a pillow between them. He was doing it for her sake, not his. He wouldn't be sleeping again since he had already had enough earlier and didn’t need her lying there tempting him. 

Kagome half sat up so she could see Inuyasha behind the “barrier” he had put up.

“Don't you dare hide your ears.” she threatened with narrowed eyes before breaking out in a smile. 

Inuyasha looked at the smile on her lips and felt warm. He was glad she felt comfortable enough with him to lay here like this. She let her body fall heavily back on the bed.

“Mmm… your bed is so comfortable.” she said in a moan as she snuggled under the sheet.

“Inuyasha?” she whispered after a few minutes.

He sighed, “Yes?”

“I'll stay here, if that’s ok. Can I?”

Inuyasha looked towards her voice. He had wanted to see her face but only found the blackness of the pillow; although that might be for the best. He didn't want her to see the pleased grin he couldn’t wipe off his face.

He slid his hand over the pillow and crossed into Kagome's space, brushing his fingertips against her hand.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Someday you'll tell me.” she said through another yawn.

“Tell you what?” He asked curiously but she had already fallen asleep.

Keep going…


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Kagome stretched out on the bed sighing, feeling very well rested. The sun was pouring in through the open window and the breeze gently stirred the curtains. 

_Mmm… what a gorgeous morning._ She spent a few moments in contentment before her stomach dropped. “Ohhh… Kami-sama!” she suddenly exclaimed, and jumped out of bed. She desperately scanned the room for a way to tell the time but came up empty. She quickly ran to the closet and found a coat that she hastily put over the rumpled yellow dress she was still wearing. Scurrying to the bathroom she frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

“I look awful.” She moaned looking at her sleepy face and unkempt hair. Finding a comb she did her best to untangle the snarls, and quickly brushed her teeth with a pink toothbrush she assumed wasn’t Inuyasha's and in less than a minute she was running back to the bedroom.

“Inuyasha I have to… go to school. Inuyasha?” she said looking at the bed. Up until now she hadn’t realized it was empty.

Kagome ran into the living room, looking for him.

“Inuyasha?” she called into the empty apartment. She took one look into the kitchen and caught sight on the clock on the microwave. It was 9:15am. There was no way she was going to make her 10am test. She ran for the exit, but stopped in the doorway.

She returned to the bedroom and took a pen from the nightstand, desperately looking for some paper but found nothing. Pressed for time she went to the bathroom, took a few sheets of toilet paper and wrote a message on it that she left on the pillow before finally starting her mad dash to the subway station.

As soon as she stepped off the train she took off at a sprint, dodging people in her haste. “No, no no!” she panted as she tried to run fast as she could but her heels didn’t make the best running shoes.

When Kagome could see the building in the distance she felt hopeful, and when she finally got to her classroom, sweaty and out of breath, she smiled widely, opened the sliding door and found all the students already at their seats and with the sheet on their desks.

“Excuse me sorry, sorry.” 

“Miss Higurashi, the exam has already begun. Please take your things and don’t disturb your classmates who were able to be here on time.” Said her teacher with an air of superiority. 

“Please, I’m sorry I’m so late, it’ll never happen again. Can I please take the test?” she begged. This was an important grade. 

“If I made an exception for you I would have to make one for everyone. There is a zero tolerance policy for tardiness.” he said matter of factly.

“Professor, could you cut her some slack this time? Last night was difficult for her, I'll explain later.” a familiar voice was heard from among her classmates.

“Please.” Kagome begged, clasping her hands together. 

The older man looked at the young man who had spoken up then back to Kagome and with a silent nod he handed her a test paper and allowed her to take her seat. “Don’t make this a habit.”

“Thank you.” she mouthed to Daiki as she passed his seat to take the one behind him. 

After class Kagome was exhausted, frustrated and hungry. Her exam had been a complete disaster. Even after she had managed to be allowed to take it she still hadn’t been able to answer even half of the questions because she hadn’t had time to study the material.

She gathered her things before morosely leaving the classroom and heading towards the exit. 

“Kagome.” she paused with her hand on the door at the sound of her name. Turning she found herself face to face with a pair of dark eyes.

“Oh… hi, Daiki-kun… Thanks for earlier.” she said, smiling weakly.

“Hey, is everything ok? I was worried because you were late.” he said looking concerned.

“Everything’s fine. I just overslept.”

“He didn’t hurt you did he?”He looked her over from head to toe.

“No, of course not. I already told you, Inuyasha would never hurt me.” she said with a little heat in her voice. “As you can see I’m fine so I really have to get going─”

“Come with me first. I have something important to tell you about.” She was about to turn and leave before he added. “It’s about your ‘boyfriend.’”

***

Inuyasha hadn't gone back to sleep but he liked laying there, listening to Kagome's steady breathing and wondering what her words might have meant. It had left him feeling doubtful. When the first rays of the sun came through the window, he got up and opened it to let in some fresh air.

 _What do you want me to tell you?_ he wondered. “Tch.” _You couldn't wait to sleep until after you told me?_ He hated uncertainty, he was worried it was something he wasn’t going to like. He skirted the bed, finally able to appreciate the beautiful face of his mate as she dreamed.

“I guess I better go buy some things for breakfast.” he murmured to himself.

Before leaving his building he tried to fold down his ears, but they were stiff and he couldn’t bend them. He growled in frustration. _Damn it Kagome, what did you do to me?_

He returned to the room and fetched a knit cap to cover them and glared at the sleeping woman.

Inuyasha went to the supermarket to buy groceries, he couldn't let Kagome go hungry even if he was fine going without. Before he made it to the grocery he passed a furniture store and paused in front of it before heading in. He supposed she shouldn’t do without furniture either. 

He was about to die from the itch. When he finally had everything he needed he practically ran back to the apartment building. That had taken much longer than he was anticipating.

He tossed the cap to the floor grumpily and tried to carefully scratch his left ear.

“Kuso.”

He cursed when his claw grazed the wound, feeling a small sting. It was healing but was taking its sweet time about it.

“Kagome.” he called. “You better undo whatever you did to my ears.” he growled. “Kagome!” he raised his voice wondering if she was still asleep. 

He threw open the bedroom door only to find it empty and the old terror began to set in. He desperately looked in the bathroom and was about to go into a full blown panic when he saw the note Kagome had left on the pillow.”

"I went to college, I'll be back soon."

***

“Kyaaaa…! What are those dog ears? Cosplay?” A female scream altered Kagome who ignored Daiki to look outside. She opened the door for a better look and could see Inuyasha infront of his usual bench and nearby three women were watching him gossiping. Kagome ran towards the gate opening it quickly and ran to meet him.

“You came for me.” she smiled happily.

“Tch, you better fix my ears.” he growled. He looked angry and Kagome had no idea what it could be this time.

“They’re so cute, they look real.” Said one of the girls in the group staring at Inuyasha.

"You bitch…" he growled looking at Kagome while pointing at his ears but fell silent when he saw the man from yesterday approach and positioned himself firmly at Kagome’s side.

“What are you doing here?” asked Inuyasha, his eyes narrowing in challenge. 

The man smiled arrogantly and didn’t reply.

“Keh, Let's go, Kagome.” Inuyasha said. He was disgusted by the man's smile and his reeking smell.

“Yes, let’s.” she agreed. Despite being grateful for his intervention during the test his forwardness was grating. 

Daiki put a hand on Kagome’s shoulder, holding her in place.

Inuyasha growled menacingly at the sight of the man's hand on his wife.

“Kagome and I already made plans to go out together this evening. Don't worry, we'll just have dinner and then I'll bring her home safe and sound; I’ll take good care of her.” promised the dark haired man in challenge.

Kagome turned her surprised face to stare incredulously at Daiki who winked at her.

Inuyasha’s golden eyes darkened. In two great strides he took Kagome by the arm and yanked her away from the man’s grasp.

Kagome didn't mind Inuyasha's intervention, that man’s touch made her want to wash her skin with bleach, but she couldn't help but lose her balance from the strong tug. She bumped hard into Inuyasha's back and moaned weakly a little dazed.

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, quickly turning to steady her. He wasn’t always in control of his strength when he was angry.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She straightened herself with a shaky smile and took a few steps back to retrieve her bag that had gotten away from her during the incident. When she turned to catch up to Inuyasha she started in surprise when a pair of arms slid around her waist and held her in place. She felt her stomach contract but remained frozen in place, she wanted to vomit.

“I won't let you hurt her.” Pronounced Daiki, hugging Kagome from behind. “I really like Kagome. It was love at first sight. I can’t accept that she’s with someone who treats her the way you do.” he confessed. “Kagome, come be my girlfriend.” he whispered softly against her ear. 

“Let go of my bitch.” Inuyasha ordered darkly, a low growl rumbled in his chest. By now a crowd of students had formed attracted by all the commotion. 

“She’s not a bitch so stop calling her one. The only animal here is you. Those disgusting ears suit you, you’re a-”

“Shut up!” Kagome yelled, surprising everyone present. “Let go of me.” She moaned softly as he tightened his embrace, suddenly feeling weak.

“Kagome, you’ll be much happier with me. I’m very sweet to those who interest me.” he assured before placing a small kiss on her shoulder. Kagome let out an ear piercing cry at the contact, surprising Daiki and snapping Inuyasha out of his shock.

"It hurts." she whimpered. The same thing had already happened with Rui, but this time the pain didn’t stop.

“Kuso.” he swore. Inuyasha approached the pair, murder in his eyes. “Let her go.” he ordered.

“Inu… ya… sha… it hurts.” Kagome moaned with tears in her eyes.

“Shhh… It’ll be ok, I'll help you feel better soon.” he promised in a voice that sounded more calm than he felt. 

He roughly grabbed Daiki by the arm, piercing the man’s flesh with claws enough to make it bleed. He had been stunned motionless by the man’s brazen behavior but Kagome's scream had awakened his protective instincts and right now he was ready for anything.

“Let her go or I'll rip your fucking arm off.” he threatened with every intention of carrying it out.

The black-haired man released her when he felt the sharp pain in his arm, causing Kagome to fall forward but she was caught by the arms of her mate before she could hit the ground.

Still kneeling, Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and growled menacingly at the black-eyed man clutching his bleeding arm.

The gathered crowd exclaimed as Inuyasha lifted her up and exposed her neck by slowly lapping his tongue over the strange mark there. Kagome moaned weakly and blushed, still conscious of their audience. 

“Better?” He asked and she nodded.

“Thank you.” she whispered before hiding her face against his chest when she caught sight of the gawking onlookers.

“Keh, stop looking at my bitch like that.” the hanyō growled as he scented the males around them. “I'll be clear and say this once, I'll kill anyone who hurts Kagome again, she's mine.” he assured, and turned his back, starting to walk with her still in his arms.

“I won’t give up!” Daiki yelled. “She’ll still be mine.” he assured cockily.

Kagome didn't say anything, she just continued to hide her face against Inuyasha’s chest and let herself be carried away. She enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her and his scent both calmed and excited her.

“It's your fault, I told you not to wear that dress.” he scolded her as they made their escape from the crowd of spectators.

“Sorry…” she whispered, still hiding her face. At the moment she felt guilty, like she had really done something wrong.

“Keh.” He didn’t set her down until they reached the apartment earning them several sideward glances along the way. “Go take a bath.” He hated the smell of that man on her.

She nodded and got up to do just that. On that topic she and Inuyasha were in sympatico, she felt dirty from her classmate’s unwanted touch and wanted to scrub herself clean. “Inuyasha, are you mad at me?” she asked from the doorway to the bedroom. He looked up from his phone and stopped, smelling her from head to toe, she felt a thrill run throughout her body with him so close.

“You still smell like him, wash your stomach and shoulder extra thoroughly. His stink is all over you.” 

“Hmm?” she asked, still a bit abstracted.

“Go take your shower.” 

She looked at him pensive but nodded again and returned to the room. He snorted in frustration, leaning his head back against the wall.

“Inuyasha, can you come here for a minute?” Kagome called out when she was finished with her shower.

He stood up and entered the room and upon doing so instantly regretted it, freezing in the doorway. 

“Is it okay now? Check me.” she asked wearing nothing but a towel she had clutched tightly around herself.

Inuyasha blushed and she followed suit, embarrassed.

“Eto… I… didn’t want to get dressed again if I didn’t get it all…” she explained feebly, holding the towel tighter.

Inuyasha stared at her strangely and approached while she stayed in place. He sniffed her from very close; he knew he didn’t need to get so close, still he enjoyed it and even more when her body began to tremble and her heart to beat wildly.

"You smell good." He whispered, made goose flesh and her hair stand on end.

"You don't smell like him anymore, now we should make you smell like me." He said before putting his hand on hers and letting the towel drop to the floor around her feet. His penetrating golden gaze ran through her body and she was stock still anticipating his next move.

“Kagome?” Inuyasha waved a hand in front of her vacant expression.

“What?” she asked, blinking a few times. 

“Get dressed.”

Kagome looked at the towel still in her hands and blushed.

_ Did I imagine it? _ she wondered as she finally focused on Inuyasha.

He quickly turned his back on her, and took a deep breath trying to steady himself before walking back towards the living room.

Kagome put a hand to her pounding heart.  _ What was that?  _ she wondered. “What else did you expect, Kagome?” she muttered to herself.

Inuyasha heard her whispered question and was pleasantly surprised but still he decided to just go to the kitchen to occupy himself. He wasn’t going to ruin things by acting hastily.

Inuyasha was sitting in the kitchen on a stepstool he had kept stored in the pantry. He had finished removing the stale and rotten food and replaced them with the groceries he had bought earlier.

When Kagome entered the kitchen, she explained it without pretense, she only wore tiny shorts and a tank top, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“Feeling hot?” he asked feigning disinterest.

“Yes.” she said with a double meaning he picked up on but ignored. “Why were you asking me to fix your ears earlier? Do they hurt?” 

With so much going on he had forgotten the annoying itch but now that she mentioned his ears it returned with a greater intensity.

“They feel weird. They itch so much I can’t stand it anymore. I would rather have them like they were before. I can deal with the pain but this itching is torture.” he complained. Inuyasha froze in place when he felt her hand slowly rubbing around the injury. His entire body was still, but the electric shocks that ran through his body at her touch were delightful.

“Does that feel better?” she asked while continuing to gently scratch around his ears. She continued speaking when he didn’t say anything. “I don’t want them to be like they were before. I don’t like you hurting yourself. If they itch I’ll do this and make it go away. Okay?” 

“Okay.” he said softly, turning his head to look at her. 

Her hand ventured a gentle massage higher and he groaned at the pleasurable sensation. They both stilled at the sound, he by guilt and she by the reaction in her body.

“Inuyasha.” 

“Feh, it just hurt a bit.” he lied, averting his gaze.

Kagome's heart was beating very fast so Inuyasha glanced up at her again, his golden eyes widening in surprise as he watched her slowly leaning towards him. He immediately straightened his face, avoiding any temptation.

_ What is wrong with him? _ She sighed in frustration but soon found herself smiling as she reached up to his little pointed ears and rubbed them gently. He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch as she continued to gently caress his silky ears. She was secretly enjoying it almost as much as he was. 

***

Inuyasha lay down on the bed and gently touched the tip of his ear smiling happily. Only spoiling the moment when he remembered the fight they had minutes later, and that he was in the bed instead of her.

Kagome had insisted on sleeping in the living room and he, as a good companion, had insisted that she use the bed; so of course he was the one that somehow ended up in the bed.

“Tch.” It made him grumpy but he smiled when he remembered the temporary "bed" she made and when she threw herself on the blankets moaning about how much more comfortable it was than his bed in the room. 

“Yes, I’m sure it is.” he whispered laughing softly to himself. Tomorrow he would have to go and buy another bed in addition to the other furnishings he had purchased. He had come to realize how stubborn she could be; when she got something stuck in her head it was hard to dissuade her.

Inuyasha’s ears perked when he heard Kagome's breathing change from the slow sounds of sleep to a slightly more agitated one. Her heart was pounding.

“No, stay away.” her moan sent him on alert. “Please stay away.” she mumbled again, sobbing this time.

Inuyasha leapt from the bed and quickly ran to the living room and scanned the room for an intruder. Not noticing the presence or the scent of anyone but Kagome he approached where she was perspiring in a tangle of blankets.

“Kagome.” he whispered.

Her breathing hitched and her body tossed on the makeshift bed as if she were fighting someone. She suddenly let out a blood curdling scream that scared Inuyasha whose feet got tangled in the sheets and fell back sitting on the ground. “No, no, no…!” she cried between sobs.

Inuyasha promptly scooted towards her and shook her by the shoulder. “Kagome. Kagome, wake up.” he said urgently, shaking her with force. 

She opened her eyes unseeing and desperately fought against the man who held her, still lost in her nightmare.

“Shhh.. It’s just me… Easy, it was just a bad dream.” he said soothingly.

Kagome stilled for a moment, finally coming to her senses. She stared up at Inuyasha, her eyes welling with tears and sat up so she could wrap her arms around him holding him tight.

“Inuyasha… I was so scared… The man didn’t have legs… and… and I was running. I wanted to run away but my body wouldn’t move, his arms were like knives, my stomach was bleeding a lot, and… it hurt so much.” she mumbled into his chest between sobs.

His golden eyes widened as he listened to her recount her nightmare, trembling in his arms. She clung to him tightly and cried while he stroked her hair and back.

“What else did you dream of?” he asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

“There was someone else there but I couldn't see his face but I knew he wanted to do something bad to me.” 

“It was just a bad dream, it was just a bad dream, you’re safe now.” he repeated soothing words holding her close and rocking gently side to side. He knew it had been more than a dream and he felt sick. After a few more minutes he gently laid her back on the bed. “Sleep.” he whispered, brushing a tear from her cheek with his thumb before turning and leaving her alone in the room. He couldn’t face her and pretend to be ok another minute. 

Kagome watched him go, clutching the sheet to her chest. Her eyes darted around the dark room, still feeling disturbed from her bad dream. She remembered much more of the dream than she had shared with Inuyasha. She didn’t want to talk about the rape. She hugged herself crying. She knew that tonight it had just been a very bad dream, just a nightmare, yet everything had felt very real. She wrapped her trembling arms around her stomach, she could almost still feel the pain.

Inuyasha heard her sobs behind the closed door and felt miserable. Part of him wanted to return to her side and hold her until her tears were dry and her fear abated but he was wracked with such intense guilt and frustration that he stayed rooted in place. He loved her, so much that he wished with all his might that he could erase what he had done to her in the past, do things differently. Instead of smelling her like a pervert, maybe he could have introduced himself. Gotten to know her properly and did things the right way in the right order. He laid back on the makeshift bed on his back listening to his wife cry, that was his punishment, the karma he had to endure for being a monster.

He didn’t move even when he heard her quiet footsteps approaching or when she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

“Inuyasha.” her voice was hoarse from crying. “Can I stay with you? Just tonight please. I…” Inuyasha felt his heart constrict as he sat up and extended a hand to her. She quickly took it, placing herself in his lap and leaned her head against his chest.

“I am  _ so _ sorry, Kagome. Please forgive me.” he asked unsteadily before wrapping his arms tightly around her. Deep down, she understood why he was apologizing, yet all she could do was press herself closer to her own personal demon.

“Yes, it was just a bad dream.” she whispered. 

Some of the tightness eased in the hanyō's heart and it began to beat at a more normal rhythm. He almost felt forgiven.

Keep going…


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi, all OCs belong to Mizune-mei! 
> 
> I really like Rui. I want LEN to do more art of him. XD <3

**CHAPTER 16**

Inuyasha was silent, and waited patiently for Kagome to push him away, but she was clinging so tightly to his body that he doubted that would happen anytime soon. She still hiccupped from time to time but her tears had stopped falling.

“Do you feel better?” the hoarse voice of the silver-haired man asked while he gently patted her back, only then did her fierce hold on him begin to loosen. She lifted her face from the warm shelter of his chest and set her watery chocolate gaze on his golden one. He watched attentively as her eyes lowered, resting on his lips.

He felt chills as she placed a hand on each of his shoulders, tensed at her warm breath tickling his face, but he didn't react.

Kagome brought her lips sweetly to his in a light kiss.

The arms that still wrapped protectively around her twitched. He very much wanted to pull her weak body against his and force her to deepen the kiss; but he didn’t move, his heart once again beating rapidly in his chest.

“I like kissing you.” she whispered before repeating the gentle contact. “I really like to kiss you, but I liked it more when you kissed me back. Should I not kiss you any more or can I kiss you whenever I want?” she asked fixing her steady gaze on Inuyasha who was unable to prevent the blush of embarrassment now coloring his cheeks and prompted him to look away. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. Although he had long since thought he had lost the capacity for shyness she managed to bring it out in him. 

“I’m sorry.” she said, feeling guilty when she realized how tense he felt. She slowly pulled away and he released his grip on her waist. 

“Keh.” he muttered, lying heavily on his pillow once he was free.

“You’re not the only one who has bad dreams. Lay down and get some sleep.” He couldn’t bear the intensity of her gaze another moment.

She did as she was told and lay on her side very close to him. Inuyasha had already closed his eyes waiting for the torture to end, praying that the woman would sleep soon so he could make his escape.

“Thank you for listening and letting me stay here.” she whispered, pinching a piece of his shirt between her thumb and index finger.

“Tch… sleep noisy bitch.” he growled.

“Hai.” She wrapped an arm around his middle and placed one leg over his, holding him to her. Inuyasha was tense for a few seconds before relaxing and she laughed lightly. “Good night.” she whispered very close to his neck sending shivers down his spine. It felt so comforting to have her here like this. He didn’t want to make her let go so he decided to just surrender and enjoy her proximity.

_ It's strange having Kagome act like this.  _ Maybe she liked him more than he thought she did. He wondered if she thought he was rejecting her for not returning her kiss.

“Kagome?” he whispered.

“Hmm…? She mumbled half asleep.

“Yes.” he said in a low whisper.  _ Kiss me whenever you want. _ He added in his thoughts.

“What?” she asked, not understanding.

“Keh, nothing,” he muttered, feeling frustrated. “Sleep” he ordered.

_ Ahhh… damn it Inuyasha. When you get angry like that the only thing I can think about is kissing you. _ She was having trouble falling asleep with him so close. As her mind wandered she remembered the question she asked earlier finally tying it to Inuyasha’s belated answer. She smiled mischievously.

Inuyasha started at the feeling of Kagome's soft lips on his neck causing him to abruptly sit up and stare at her while she smiled innocently up at him.

“What are you doing?” he asked in a small roar.

“You said I could.” she defended herself without losing her smile. “Kiss you.” she added, clarifying.

Inuyasha felt powerless, caught in her gaze.

“Feh, do whatever you want.” he mumbled. He layed back on the bed but rolled to turn his back to her. He felt very off kilter, anxious, nervous, excited, worried. He wanted her to kiss him again and let her do whatever else she wanted to do with his body, but disappointingly she didn’t touch him again.

Kagome looked at his broad back, and smiled sadly before turning her back to him as well.

_ Kuso. _ he thought sullenly. He didn't want her to be upset or to think he was rejecting her but he was also worried about the "other" Kagome who was lost in her forgotten memories. He couldn't just give in to every wanton desire until he faced her again. “Kagome, are you mad?” he asked.

“No, just sleep, let's talk tomorrow.”

_ Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. _ He chanted in his mind, a wish that was soon fulfilled several minutes later when her chest began to slowly rise and fall in the steady rhythm of sleep.

***

Kagome smiled happily as she doodled in her notebook, not paying attention in the least to the professor. She had made her get away early this morning, leaving Inuyasha still asleep on the pallet.

Step 1 : Pretend to be angry.

Step 2: Ignore him.

Step 3 : Make him jealous.

Step 4 : Kiss him.

Step 5 : Confess my feelings.

She had listed her five step plan to conquer the silver-haired man. She was sure that she was in love with him and learning that he wasn’t indifferent to her made her very happy. She would not give up and she would pursue him until he gave in and then she would pounce.

Inuyasha looked at his partner through the classroom window, she was smiling and that helped ease his worries. For a moment when he woke up alone in bed he had a moment of doubt, so he had run straight to her university.

When she finally finished her studies, she stretched and her smile was even brighter at the thought of going home and putting her plan into action. 

“Kagome.” she heard someone call out to her as she left the classroom.

“Hello.” she said curtly in greeting.

“I was so distracted in class I couldn’t pay attention to the lesson.” Daiki said as he straightened from his spot on the wall.

“Distracted?” she asked as he approached, blocking her way to the exit.

“I’m curious. What you were thinking about that gave you such a beautiful smile.” he said, flashing one of his own.

Kagome was about to make a snappy retort if not for the "gentle" tug she felt on her hand and the beastly growl that followed.

“I'll tell you about it tomorrow, Daiki. Now if you’ll excuse me.” she added before letting go of the hand that held her. Inuyasha looked scornfully at the victoriously smiling human while Kagome smirked with her back to them.   
_I guess step three is the new step one._ She thought amused.

Every time he growled or spoke roughly, something deep inside her trembled with excitement making it difficult to stick to her plan. But she had decided she wanted him; so she stomped down on her craving to capture his lips so that hopefully later she would have him for always.

“Oy, Kagome!” she heard his roar of a call and ignoring him, continued walking.

_ Step 2 underway _ ~! “She thought as she quickly made her way towards the apartment, closely pursued by a presence that soon overwhelmed and surpassed her.

As she entered the apartment, rough hands grabbed her by the arm. “Go to the bathroom and wash your hands, you reek like that human.” he ordered icily into her ear. Kagome stared at him and nodded. Again she felt a spike of fear, that opaque golden look in his eyes unsettled her.

After scrubbing thoroughly with soap for more than 5 minutes, she wasn’t sure how much washing would remove the scent, she entered the empty bedroom and sighed in relief. She tried to slow the furious pounding of her heart but before she had a chance Inuyasha walked through the door sending it flying. 

Inuyasha looked regretfully at Kagome who looked despondent, the smell of her fear upset him.

Since he decided to become her mate, not just because of the impulsive choice made by his yokai half that bound them but because he loved her, his only thought was to protect her. He was never going to hurt her again or so he kept telling himself.

“Kagome, there’s a rule that I have told you many times.” he muttered starting in with the scolding.

“Don't let another man touch me.” she muttered glumly.

Inuyasha’s brow furrowed. Since she had lost her memory, he wasn’t aware that he had gone over any particular rules with her, so how did she already know?

“Eto… I’ve remembered a few things here and there I guess.” she whispered when he saw his expression.

“Then there’s nothing more to say.” he muttered, turning his back he tried to leave the room. He felt unsettled.

“Why can't anyone touch me? You tell me we were never lovers even though you’ve claimed I belong to you many times now. What if I said that I like Daiki touching me and let him do it again? What would you do?” she only asked with the intent of making him jealous but his grim expression made her think maybe she had gone too far.

“You wouldn’t like it very much.” he said darkly before leaving her alone in the bedroom.

She hadn’t left the room all afternoon and only gave Inuyasha a cutting glance when he entered later that evening.

“I have to go to a thing for work tonight, do you want to join me?” he asked as he went to the wardrobe to choose his clothes.

Kagome didn't answer, instead she just hugged a pillow to her chest as she watched his back.

Inuyasha grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom, quickly readied himself and when she saw him dressed neatly in a gray suit she couldn't help but look at him appreciatively. He looked different with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, but it wasn’t unattractive, quite the contrary. 

“Then I’m leaving. There’s food in the fridge and if you change your mind or miss me too much, the invitation is in that drawer.” he told her before leaving the room.

“Baaaaka.” mumbled Kagome practically strangling the pillow.

Inuyasha grinned widely, he loved making her mad. He really didn't want to go to this thing. He thought it would be a better use of his time to stay here with Kagome and apologize for the afternoon's argument, or maybe tease her a little more to see her furious expression again, but he had to go.

Rui bothered him with company parties five times a year; the end of the year celebration, two for new product launches, one just for the investors, and the one he was attending tonight, the founding anniversary.

He fixed his tie before getting out of the uber. From afar the two men who were guarding the entrance to the luxurious room made a bow in his direction.

  
  


Kagome couldn't erase his well groomed appearance out of her head. He looked very manly in a suit. Regret and jealousy kept her from sleeping. “Ugh ... stupid Inuyasha.” she mumbled for the tenth time. She closed his eyes tightly and her imagination conjured a vision of a gloating Inuyasha with several women clinging to his arms. Giving up she got up from the bed and smiled wickedly, forming a plan. “If no man is allowed to touch me, what about him? If another woman touches him shouldn’t he be punished too?” 

Kagome got out of the uber and was surprised to see the grand building before her; she immediately felt out of place dressed in a simple blue skirt and a white long-sleeved blouse. She took the invitation out of her purse and checked the address again. This was the right place. She sighed and then talked herself into walking toward the building.

“Good evening.” she greeted the men guarding the entrance when she offered them the invitation.

One of the men looked her up and down with a critical eye. “Good evening Miss.”

She bowed respectfully and tried to pass them.

“I'm sorry but I can't let you pass.” One of the guards said politely, preventing her from entering.

“But, I have an invitation.” she argued.

“This is a formal event and your dress doesn’t comply. I’m sorry but you’ll have to leave.” The other man replied.

“Then can you do me a favor, could you tell me if a man with long silver hair and gold eyes came through here?” she asked. “You can call him and he’ll vouch me.” she said kindly.

The two men then went on alert and looked at each other. “We cannot do that, we need to ask you to leave now, Miss.” said one of the men, sounding less friendly than he had been before.

“Please, could I just go in for a minute so I can tell him something?” she asked hopefully.

_ I need to see what kind of women are there, and if anyone is flirting with Inuyasha. _

“Leave now or we’ll have to call security.” threatened the man.

Kagome turned her back feeling defeated and with her head down she walked a few paces and sat dejectedly at one of the tables that decorated the patio.

“I came all this way, so I guess I'll wait.” she sighed in resignation.

Even arriving early, when Inuyasha entered the hall his senses were briefly overwhelmed by the cacophony of music, chattering guests and the myriad of different scents in the confined space. He briefly greeted each person who mentioned his name with a nod and a raised hand.

He hadn’t seen Rui yet and he really wasn’t really interested in seeing anyone else. He sat heavily in a chair at a back table. It was early and most of the tables were still empty. He wished that Rui would hurry up and get here so they could get this over with and he could leave.

Their relationship had been strained after the incident with Kagome and they hadn’t seen each other since the fight at Rui’s house. Rather than his nephew calling him on the phone to badger him into attending like he usually did, the only contact he received was the invitation arriving in the mail.

Inuyasha was still angry and hadn’t fully forgiven Rui for kissing and holding his mate, but in spite of everything that had happened he still loved him like a son and wanted an excuse to forgive him.

The room gradually became bustling as the evening stretched on. People arrived one after another and even Rui had made an appearance cheerfully greeting the many guests but had so far avoided Inuyasha’s table.

“May I join you?’ Inuyasha heard a sweet feminine voice from close by. He adjusted his gaze to focus on a woman dressed all in white smiling at him. He didn't say no so the woman took it as an open invitation and joined him at his table.

“Taisho-sama, it's been a long time, I missed you.” she whispered sweetly.

Inuyasha starred in annoyance at Arai Yumiko. “I wonder what makes you think that you can talk to me so casually? Remember I’m a married man.” he said irritably.

She laughed softly as if he had told a joke and averted his eyes in distaste. He wished Kagome was here. 

Kagome was bored; it had only been 10 minutes and she was already regretting her decision to stay and wait. She had seen numerous guests pass by and she finally realized why she had been denied entry.

They all looked like royalty.

_ I’m so stupid. _ She thought, scolding herself. She should have just accepted Inuyasha’s invitation when he asked her to begin with and accompanied him. She sighed in frustration and looked again at the two bouncers who had grown to three since she last looked. The purple marks on the third man's face immediately caught her attention.

_ Rui? _ She wondered. She stood up and took a step closer. The man concluded his business with the two and turned his back, intending to return to the hall.

“Rui!” Kagome shouted while jogging in his direction but before she could even get close one of the men ran towards her and grabbed her roughly by the hair. She cried out in pain and the other man took the opportunity to grab her by the arm.

Rui turned half his body and was surprised to see Kagome wrestling with security, the same woman that he unfortunately, still saw in his dreams.

“What are you doing? Let her go!” he roared, scaring the other two who immediately released her.

“Sorry, Taisho-sama, we were unaware that she was your guest.” one said with his eyes lowered, sounding apologetic. Rui who was usually calm and collected had looked terrifying when he raised his voice. 

“Kagome, what are you doing here? Why don't you come in? Did you come alone?” he asked, looking at her, all smiles again.

“Inuyasha invited me, but these men wouldn’t let me in. I didn't know I had to dress…like this.” she explained pointing to his formal clothing.

“You could be dressed in a sack and you would still be the most beautiful creature here.” he said and then immediately regretted it. 

“Is it really ok if I come in?” she asked, completely ignoring his previous comment.

“Of course, come with me, I’ll accompany you to your table.” He offered and she nodded gratefully. 

When they entered the hall Kagome felt like disappearing. It felt like every eye was on them as they made their way through the room. She followed closely behind Rui with her head down. She was beginning to think this had been a very bad idea and wanted to go home when she mistepped and tripped forward, bumped hard into Rui’s back.

“Oh! Sorry.” she apologized, her cheeks coloring faintly. 

Rui turned around and swallowed, seeing her blush and nervous body language made his pulse quicken. He offered her his hand. “It might be easier so you don’t get lost in the crowd.” that sounded like a reasonable enough excuse. 

Kagome looked skeptically at his warm smile and outstretched hand but decided to accept it despite her reservations. Inuyasha wasn’t going to like it but once she spotted him she no longer cared what he thought. 

“I believe that’s what you’re looking for.” Rui pointed at the table Inuyasha and Yumiko Arai were sharing as they approached.

“I bet you didn’t think I would actually come. Take a guess, is it because I regretted missing the party or was it because I missed you?” she asked when she was in front of him.

Inuyasha had perked up when he caught her scent, but his smile soon turned into a grimace at the sight of Kagome and Rui's hands clasped together.

“Do you know her?” Asked the woman Inuyasha was sitting with. Kagome fixed her gaze on her, staring daggers.

“Yes.” Inuyasha muttered, gulping down the entire contents of his glass.

“Your wife?” she inquired, scrutinizing her appearance.

“No, it's just someone I know.” he muttered looking at their entwined hands.

“Then enjoy the night, Inuyasha. I’ll take your “acquaintance" as my companion for the evening so no need to worry about her. I’ll make sure she’s well taken care of. Enjoy your time with Arai-san.” Rui mused before taking Kagome away with him.

Keep going….


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and all OCs belong to Mizune-Mei. 
> 
> Happy not having Mardi Gras, Mardi Gras! It's too cold to go outside and catch beads anyway. Harumph.

**CHAPTER 17**

Rui slowly pulled a quiet Kagome behind him, holding firmly onto her hand until they were out of Inuyasha’s field of vision.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, don't go crying please.” he asked, expecting her to break down into tears.

“Cry? Arrgghhh! That damn womanizer, what I want is to hit him.” she muttered, clenching her fists at her sides. 

Rui smirked looking at the angry woman; he had seen her bright eyes and had incorrectly assumed she was about to cry but it wasn’t sadness they were shining with but fury. She was tough, she would have to be able to put up with Inuyasha. He scanned the room looking for an empty table, but to his regret they were all already occupied. He went to a table only occupied by only two men who were business partners and after excusing themselves, sat at the same table.

“Do you want a drink?” He asked. When she nodded he flagged down one of the waitstaff and ordered her a glass of wine that was promptly delivered.

“Thank you for helping me, Rui. I probably would have just sat there all night if you hadn’t come. That Inuyasha…” she was still fuming.

“Don't think too badly of Inuyasha. He loves you, you know.” he said, unable to hide a note of regret in his words. 

“Yes, of course he does.” she mumbled sarcastically before downing the entire contents of her glass and sighed. “For now I think the best thing for me to do is for me to go. I don’t want to upset things anymore than I already have.” 

“Already?” Rui asked, surprised.

“Yeah, it was a mistake to come here in the first place. Actually the whole day has been a huge stupid mistake. I just want to sleep so this horrible day can be over.” 

“You’ll leave him alone here then?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “With another woman?” 

Kagome bit her lip. “What else can I do? I only came because I wanted to see him but it looks like he already has more than enough company and I’m not brazen enough to go sit with them.” she said unhappily.

“Just sit here and ignore him and he’ll be the one who comes to you.” he assured her as he filled her empty glass, watching Inuyasha’s table from the corner of his eye. His golden eyes briefly caught a glimpse of him before he turned and smiled over at Kagome. “For now just try to relax and I’ll be back in a few minutes so stay here and wait for me, okay?” 

Kagome nodded doubtfully, toying with her newly filled glass. 

Inuyasha was trying to watch Kagome from his seat but with the throng of people and the distance separating them that made it impossible. Not being able to clearly see or hear her was making him anxious.

“Are you looking for someone?” finally inquired Arai who was still sitting in front of him. She wasn’t sure why she expected anything different from her last encounter with him but she was nothing if not tenacious. 

He ignored her, and continued with his scrutiny of the crowd looking at each person. His concern turned into fear when the lights suddenly went out and the music stopped, and a lone spotlight shone on the host standing on the stage.

Inuyasha couldn't focus on Rui's thank you speech, he was too busy scanning the crowd for Kagome, cursing when he couldn’t find her. He knew the general area from her scent but there were just too many damn people.

“Kuso, where did she run off to?” He stood so he could see better.

“Is something wrong?” asked his companion, his reaction confused and irritated her.

Rui ended his speech with a toast, he could clearly see Inuyasha from the stage and couldn't stop from flashing him a dazzling smile when their golden eyes met. He was enjoying this game perhaps a little too much. When he left the stage the music once again filled the room but the lights stayed low with the addition of colorful flashing lights illuminating the dance floor. 

Inuyasha focused his gaze on the smiling Rui, following him with his eyes. 

Rui headed back towards Kagome, not trying in the slightest to prevent Inuyasha from knowing where his mate was. The blow he had received at home during his beating had been more than enough for him and he felt he had already pressed his luck enough tonight taking her hand. He laughed out loud as he came in front of Kagome and she looked at him curiously.

“Oh, it's nothing.” he whispered dismissively and she nodded.

“Your girlfriend is very pretty, Taisho-san.” one of the other men at the table finally commented, starting a conversation.

“She’s just a friend, but I agree that she’s very pretty.” Rui replied amicably before sitting down again.

The man gave Kagome an intrigued smile, and she returned it nervously before returning to her drink. Rui looked at Kagome and couldn't help a mischievous chuckle. He served their drinks and tried to keep her company until Inuyasha's jealousy or concern eventually sent him rushing over.

She looked askance at the hanyō who had moved his chair to a position where he had them face to face, even at a long distance and with poor lighting, she could tell he was watching them.

“Taisho-san, would it be too forward of me if I stole your pretty friend for a dance?” one of the men inquired, surprising them both.

“I can’t speak for her, but if she accepts then I have no reason to have a problem with it.” the golden eyed man said while smiling at his colleague. He knew that might potentially be dangerous for the man’s health but one of their investors could not be openly denied.

“So how about it? Just one dance?” he asked, turning his gaze to Kagome.

She looked at the man's face, he was very handsome. He was lightly tanned and had clear blue eyes that appeared friendly enough. His black hair was as long as Inuyasha's and he casually wore it tied back in the same way he had this evening.

“No, I can't.” she whispered, feeling suddenly apprehensive as if Inuyasha was standing right next to her. 

“I understand, but it’s okay. No need to be afraid of me even though we just met. I’m not a monster who's going to eat you. I’m just a little bored and the DJ here is pretty good.” he said with a laugh, trying to sound reassuring. 

“Well… okay, maybe just one song and then I really should get going.” _Maybe it’s time to try step 3 again._ Although part of her questioned how good of an idea that really was. He extended his hand but she didn’t take it as they joined the other couples on the dance floor.

Inuyasha went on alert when he saw Kagome and another man walking out into the throng of dancing couples. He jumped to his feet with every intention of confronting her but when he saw the male’s hand extended towards his wife he felt his blood boil. Kagome, luckily for her, rejected the outstretched hand but as they mingled with the crowd on the dance floor, he felt like he would lose control.

“Taisho-sama, what's wrong with you? All night you’ve done nothing but ignore me.” Arai claimed when she saw him stand up again.

“Learn to take a hint and stop bothering me.” he growled before hurrying to the place where Kagome had disappeared into the horde of dancers.

Kagome danced slowly, it really was a good DJ and it felt good to be up and moving but when the man approached to speak into her ear she jerked away, jumping back. He laughed out loud and she smiled sheepishly. He tried to tell her something and she made a gesture of not understanding so curiosity got the better of her and brought her ear close for him to speak.

“I like how you dance.” he whispered, sounding out of breath.

Kagome didn’t like the tenor of the compliment but replied with a polite thank you. 

“Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?” the man asked without any qualms. “I have a lot of money and I can pay you more than Rui-san.” he added, completely misinterpreting their relationship.

Inuyasha pushed gently (for him) past some of the dancing couples and sniffed the air but nothing prepared him for what he saw. The man was too close to his female, whispering some sort of filth in her ear judging by the look on her face.

Kagome had started to panic and felt an even larger stab of fear when she felt someone grab her tightly by the waist and pull her back until she collided with something hard. She heard a familiar rumbling growl in her ear and immediately recognized to whom that growl belonged as well as whose hard torso she was being tightly held against. For a moment she felt safe in his arms and leaned back into his rumbling chest before she remembered that she was supposed to be upset with him.

“Let go of me.” she ordered. 

Inuyasha only growled louder in reply. “Stay still next to me, I'm trying to control myself before I do something you’ll regret.” his voice sounded strained. 

Kagome felt goosebumps prickle her skin but she ignored the danger and tried to jerk herself away.

“You need to come with me _now_ before I kill that disgusting man.” he threatened darkly before letting go of her waist and grabbing her by the wrist. He pulled her away behind him giving her no choice but to follow him off of the dance floor. The blue-eyed man could only watch in petrified silence before returning to his seat once they had gone.

“Where’s Kagome?” Rui asked when he saw the man returned alone.

“I don't know, a strange man took her. I think we should call security.” He said sitting down heavily.

“A man? What was he like?” he asked. He was fairly sure he knew what had happened but wanted to make sure Kagome wasn’t in any danger. 

The man looked pale and took a handkerchief out of his jacket and wiped his brow. “He didn’t seem human. He had long hair like mine but it was white and he was growling like a beast.” he recounted pouring himself a double. “And… his hands. He has his nails filed down so that they looked like claws.” he shuddered remembering them. 

Rui smiled softly, he knew something like that would happen although he was surprised that the man had returned whole and without any injury.

“I'll go alert security.” the man said before standing up again.

“There’s no need. She’ll be just fine, that man would never hurt her.” he assured his shaken colleague while pouring himself another drink.

“You ... you didn't see him ... you didn't hear him, that girl is clearly in danger.” he insisted raising his voice.

“The person you’re talking about is my father, and the woman he took is his wife, whom he loves very much.” he announced before emptying his glass.

Inuyasha was furious, his whole being felt as if it were on fire. Kagome always managed to provoke him, and he wanted to punish her as his clan's custom dictated. The voice in his head was demanding it. 

Kagome struggled against the fierce grip holding her, biting and scratching his arm to no avail.

Inuyasha dragged her to a room where only the staff entered and locked the door by blocking it with a refrigerator. Kagome was stunned by his tremendous show of strength but put up her guard when she heard the snarling growl rip from his throat.

Inuyasha placed both hands on the necklace he always wore around his neck and began to whisper words in a language Kagome didn’t recognize.

She tried to escape by pushing the refrigerator from the door but it was one of those extra large commercial monstrosities, too heavy for her to even budge. She turned to face Inuyasha who was still chanting, his bright red eyes made her take a cautious step back until she noticed his expression, contorted with pain.

“Stop.” she said, placing herself infront of him and tried to separate his hands from the glowing necklace.

“That’s enough, whatever you’re doing it’s hurting you!” she begged but Inuyasha kept reciting the mantra. She tried covering his mouth with a hand but he shook her off and growled as he continued. 

The next thing Inuyasha saw was her determined face leaning towards him, he narrowed his eyes but Kagome was done being afraid and pressed her lips firmly to his and then bit them hard enough to make him bleed.

“What are you doing?” Inuyasha asked, ending the kiss with a grunt.

Kagome sighed with relief looking into his golden eyes, understanding a little more, but still not exactly happy. 

He shook his head. “Never mind, that's not important, what were you doing with that human?” he asked amending his question.

“Just let me go, Inuyasha. What I do and who I do it with is none of your business. You better hurry back to your companion before she misses you.” She answered him scathingly.

“Answer me.” he growled, stepping towards her until her back was pressed against the fridge. “Why were you with someone else? What did he tell you in your ear that made you look like that?” he demanded, punching the refrigerator over her shoulder, leaving a nice dent but she didn’t flinch.

“You have no right to ask me that when you were with someone else yourself!” she yelled back in retort.

“You don't know anything.” he grumbled in his defense. “She’s nobody.” he added as if that was obvious.

“Nobody?” she muttered before laughing wryly. “I had already guessed why you never want to kiss me, but tonight confirmed it. I might not be beautiful like she is but I'm not stupid. It's impossible for someone like her to be just nobody.” she yelled, hitting his chest ineffectively with her fists as she poured out her own insecurities.

“Kagome, I…” he started but she cut him off.

“No. I don't want to hear anything else from you. Go be with that woman. Since you won’t be with me go do it with her. I can’t keep doing this, It’s too hard. I keep remembering what you told me before you left me with Sesshomaru. Tell me you meant it when you said you loved me or say that you were mistaken and let me go.” she said angrily.

“Kagome, listen to me.” he began with a growl trying to demonstrate his authority but was quickly subverted.

“No, _you_ listen. I… I like you, a lot. I came to tell you that and apologize but then I find you here with someone else, how do you expect me to react? Should I be happy? How am I supposed to NOT be angry!? she yelled. “So now go. I feel bad enough. I deluded myself into believing the absurd idea that you loved me and now I’m paying for it.” her body was shaking and he didn’t know if it was from her rage or the sadness that swirled around her. 

Inuyasha stared at her troubled. He was beyond frustrated. They were both constantly misunderstanding each other. Why was she suddenly saying all that? Why was this Kagome so different from the other? Why was she always kissing and touching him as she pleased? Why did she always ask for more of him than he could give her at that moment?

“I _do_ love you, Kagome. You have no idea how hard it is for me to constantly restrain myself.” he said trying to explain his feelings to her.

“You love me?” she laughed scornfully. “Then kiss me. If you want to kiss me and I want you to, what’s the problem?” 

“Kuso.” he cursed, rubbing the tension in his brow. “I can't. Not now. When you get your memories back ask me again and I’ll do whatever you want.” he promised.

“Coward.” she muttered with eyes shining furiously. 

“Don't do this to me Kagome.” he asked in a pained whisper.

“If you can't even do that for me, let me go. I can't take it anymore! It’s only been a few days but already I feel like I’m going to explode if you don’t touch me soon. I think about how much I want you all the time and can’t get you out of my head.”

“Enough.” he tried to order.

“Then please explain it to me because I don’t understand. If you love me why can’t you?” She whispered thickly as a tear ran down her cheek. She let him gently wipe it away with his thumb.

“Don't cry.” he whispered.

“Then be with me.” she sniffed and then paused, a small smile forming on her lips as an idea came to her. “Fine, but I have a condition.”

“What’s your condition?” He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. 

After wiping the remaining tears from her eyes she raised an index finger in the air, “For one night you have to do everything I ask. If you do that I’ll stop asking for explanations. I’ll just stay by your side and do what you ask until I remember.” She explained her brilliant idea.

Inuyasha stared at her thoughtfully for a few seconds. “Just one night? He folded his arms over his chest and deliberated.

 _I don't think I'm asking for anything too difficult._ she thought, looking at his serious expression. 

“If you agree you have to do everything I ask until 7am tomorrow, no questions asked.” she added.

He thought about it a moment longer and then reluctantly nodded. If she stopped things would be easier until her memories came back, then everything would probably go to shit again.

Kagome grinned and crooked her finger in his direction. “Inuyasha, kiss me.” she said as her heart started to pick up the pace.

He took a short step forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

“I meant on my mouth.” she said looking disappointed. 

He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, smiling inwardly as he could see the smolder in her eyes, still not satisfied. “You should be more specific.” he advised her sagely.

“Let's go out.” she said abruptly, causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow in question.

“I want to dance.” she added.

"Kagome, no…" he started. Dancing wasn’t his strong suit.

“What, are you refusing me already?” she asked.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath before pushing the fridge back to its original spot, clearing the way. He was already regretting this decision.

Kagome smiled happily and gently patted the man's head between his ears congratulating him before opening the door. “Good boy.” Inuyasha did not look pleased even if he did enjoy the patting.

When they rejoined the party Kagome promptly joined in with the dancing people moving energetically as she smiled at the obviously uncomfortable man in front of her. She took one of his hands and placed it on her waist. It wasn’t necessarily appropriate for the style of music but she wanted to have him close. 

Inuyasha was trying his best but he hadn’t danced in years and he felt awkward like he was making a fool of himself. His only solace was how close he now had his mate and how suggestively she was pressing herself against him. 

“It's hot, you want something to drink?” he asked her in her ear when he noticed the sweat glistening on her brow. She nodded and while keeping her in his sight he quickly fetched them each a drink from the bar. 

With each new drink Inuyasha brought their dancing became closer and more provocative.

Neither of them was really conscious of their surroundings and had become absorbed by the feel of their bodies grinding together as they moved to the music.

“Aren't you tired yet?” he bent his head down and asked into her ear. 

“Yes, and I think I’ve already had too much to drink as it is.” she said as she clung to him, feeling hot and tingly. 

“Then let's go home.” he said with a relieved smile as she repositioned herself on his arm and they started walking in the direction of the exit. Inuyasha pulled out his phone with his free hand to call an uber. 

“Oh, Inuyasha. Shouldn’t we say goodbye to Rui first?” she asked.

Inuyasha looked down at her grumpily and shook his head.

“Inuyasha, let's go say goodbye to Rui.” she corrected. 

“Kuso.” he grumbled before walking in the direction of his nephew’s table. 

“Rui, thank you for everything tonight. We’re heading out.” Kagome called out as they approached, drawing his attention.

“Kagome, is everything alright?” he asked only for the benefit of the blue-eyed man who suddenly looked a lot paler at their arrival. 

“Yes everything’s fine. I've just had a little too much to drink and I'm getting tired. It was a beautiful party.” she gushed with a huge smile.

“In two months we’ll be having the end of the year party. You should come with Inuyasha.” he hedged.

“Hai.” she grinned and gave him a mock salute. “Inuyasha, say goodbye.” she ordered him.

“I still don't forgive you, but as my bitch forces me,” he added unnecessarily. “Enjoy the rest of the circus without us, we’re going home.”

“I love you too Father, take care of yourselves on the way.” Rui said cheerfully as he waved goodbye with one hand. He knew that Inuyasha was proud, that he needed excuses not to be considered weak in most circumstances. But he knew the hanyō better than most and could see in his eyes that he had already been forgiven. He felt a huge weight lift from his chest. 

“Tch.” Inuyasha grumbled before taking Kagome’s hand and headed with her through the exit. He was glad to leave the bustling party behind and the cool night air on his face was a welcomed change. His eyes darted towards the men guarding the building and immediately noticed the scent of Kagome on one of them.

“Taisho-sama.” the bouncer greeted Inuyasha respectfully but looked apprehensive when he recognized Kagome on his arm.

“What business did you have with my… Kagome?” He was about to say wife but wasn’t sure how she would react to that.

“Hey, it’s fine. He just held my arm to prevent me from entering because I looked suspicious or something.” She quickly explained. “He was only doing his job protecting you, so don't make another scene because of your irrational jealousy.” she chided leaving him speechless. 

Inuyasha growled under his breath, doing everything the woman asked was not turning out to be much fun at all. When they got into the uber he crossed his arms over his chest trying to express his anger but he only succeeded in looking like a sullen child.

“Inuyasha, will you really do everything I ask?” she inquired when he seemed to relax a bit during the drive.

He glanced over to her and nodded sharply, feeling calmer but still not quite over his tantrum.

When they reached the apartment the second he closed the door she cornered him against the wall, roughly kissing his lips.

"Kagome this…" he whispered as he moved a little out of her reach. Why did he think going home had been a good idea? He should have let her drink more first so she would be too drunk to do anything except pass out. 

“Shhh…” she soothed. “Even when my memories come back I’ll remember that I was the one who took advantage of you... as long as you do nothing more than what I tell you to.” she said matter of factly. 

Her hands slipped under his jacket and slid it off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Inuyasha looked at her with big eyes but stopped trying to get away.

First she slowly removed his tie and one by one unfastened the buttons of his shirt. He balled his fists at his sides as she unbuttoned the last one. He bit his lower lip to block a sharp gasp as her hands caressed gently across his bare stomach. She gazed at him appreciatively for a moment before tending to the buttons at his cuffs and divested him of the garment. 

She took a step back to admire her work, Inuyasha lowered his gaze feeling strangely exposed. “Follow me.” she told him and without hesitation he followed her into the bedroom. Stopping next to the bed she pretended to pause and think for a moment, “I suppose fair is fair.” she said as she slowly undid her own buttons and let her blouse fall to the floor by her feet.

Inuyasha focused his eyes on her barely covered breasts and she smiled when she followed his gaze. She slid one strap off her shoulder and then the other before she turned around and brushed her hair over her shoulder to expose her back. “Unhook me.”

He did as he was told, deftly unlatching the small hooks, waiting with baited breath while she slowly tortured him. He couldn’t help but be reminded of the first time she had undressed for him like this under very different circumstances and felt shame flush his cheeks. 

Finally she let her bra fall to the floor and slowly turned to face him again. She stepped forward and pressed her warm breasts to his chest achieving a soft growl from his throat.

“Kiss me.” she demanded.

The hungry man carried out the order by thrusting his tongue in her mouth and crushing their lips together. His shame felt insignificant when compared to the way Kagome moaned in response to his affections.

She dug the nails of one hand into the flesh of his back while the other rose in an attempt to remove the elastic from his hair. Without being told he reached back and sliced it with a claw, freeing the silver strands.

She ended the kiss by pulling back a bit, leaving them both gasping for air.

“I want to see your ears.” Her wish was immediately granted. “Good boy.” she praised caressing a white silky ear. He moaned softly, pressing his head into her touch.

“Kagome, you’ll really remember, I'm not doing anything wrong right?” he whispered, still sounding uncertain.

She smiled at him while running her fingers through his hair. “You’re being such a good boy, I’ll definitely intercede on your behalf with that bad woman.” she stroked her other hand slowly down his back.

Inuyasha closed his eyes when she bit his chin and then his shoulder. He felt like he would go insane with desire at any moment and throw her against the bed and have her now. His mate smelled so good. He had missed the spicy scent of her arousal and was left feeling intoxicated as usual. He could tell how much she wanted him and he had been suffering from withdrawals. 

The hand on his back wandered lower and firmly gripped his buttocks, making him take a ragged breath, but he still didn't move.

Then the same wandering hand caressed his hip slowly and when it pressed against the bulge through his pants he unconsciously took a step back. She stepped forward half a beat behind and grabbed his rear roughly through the fabric, achieving a dissatisfied grunt from him and a pleased smile on her.

“Quiet.” she ordered.

He nodded submissively, although what he really wanted to do was bite her for being a bad bitch regardless of the fact that he was really enjoying himself. It was too all too overwhelming for a hanyō who had gone almost three months without mating with his partner.

The hand touched his member again but this time rubbed it slowly from top to bottom while her other hand continued to stroke his ear. All he could do was try to press himself more firmly against her and try to muffle the rough moans that left his throat. 

“You rejected me so often, but I think your body is being much more honest, don’t you think?” she purred when she could feel a slight dampness through his pants. She released his ear and gave his member one last squeeze before sitting cross legged before him on the floor. He looked at her expectantly swallowing hard.

“Lift one foot.” she said and he obeyed. She stripped him of his shoe and stocking and then repeated the process on the other side. Getting to her knees she set to work on his belt buckle and then slowly unclasped the button of his pants. With a zip and a tug his pants fell to his ankles. “Here.” She tapped each foot in turn directing him to lift them so she could finally toss the pants aside. 

Starting as his knee she slowly slid her hand along the outside of his thigh until it reached the only article of clothing keeping him decent. “I really do like you. Probably too much to be honest. You need to take better care of me or we might have to do this again.” she whispered before kissing the swollen member through the cloth.

“I'll ... keep that in mind ... I'll be careful.” he stammered as his breath hitched in his throat. 

She moaned weakly and licked her lips when she could taste the salty wetness that seeped through the annoying boxer briefs.

When she nipped him through the fabric he thought he might explode then and there. He cried out in pleasure unable to stop his hips from bucking forward. 

With an amused smile she gripped the edges of his waistband and pulled down the last remnant of his modesty. She leaned back to admire his thick, desperate erection.

“No.” he whispered as she approached his member. “Please.” he begged, playing along with her game. He was going crazy but if this was the only way he could have her, he would play as many times as she wanted.

Kagome met his gaze and smiled mischievously before licking the glistening drop of salty liquid off his cock tip that she found herself starting to enjoy. 

She was turned on by his husky moans as she massaged his testicles causing his member to jerk, bapping her lightly in the face. Inuyasha just barely suppressed a laugh but was soon moaning in pleasure as she drew half of his thick member into her mouth. She repeated the action again and again with quick jerks of her head, while her free hand gripped around the base of his shaft stroking at the same frenzied pace until he climaxed in her mouth.

 _What are you doing, Kagome?_ She wondered in astonishment at her behavior tonight, and even more shockingly she found herself enjoying it. She couldn’t bring herself to regret her actions while she listened to the gasps of her love trying to recover himself.

She stopped while she swallowed his spendings, it was not the most delicious thing she had ever had in her mouth but it was tolerable.

“Lick.” she ordered, pointing to the whitish substance clinging to the corner of her mouth.

He looked at her stunned for a few seconds, but complied by licking her clean.

“Kiss me.” she ordered and he gladly complied. He yearned to put a hand to the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss but she hadn’t asked him for that so he held back. 

She ended the kiss and directed a hand to the closure of her skirt and slowly lowered it, letting him see her for a few seconds before removing the last garment and sat on the edge of the bed.

Inuyasha gazed at her, his mate was beautiful. Her gaze shone, her mouth swollen, her erect nipples, her flat stomach, those thighs that he wanted to lick; she was pleased by his hungry gaze.

“What are you waiting for?” she said biting her lip, spreading her legs ever so slightly.

“What should I do?” he asked thickly, completely overwhelmed by her scent.

“I jus-” she began but before finishing the sentence the hanyō abruptly spread her legs and dove in, licking her frantically. His tongue lapped over and over against her swollen clitoris making her moan and curl her toes which only encouraged him to hasten his pace. She reached down to tangle her fingers in his hair.

“Stop.” she gasped but he continued torturing her, collecting all her essence with his tongue before inserting it into her cavity.

She knew that she couldn’t hold out much longer and wanted to stop him but found herself powerless to do so, lost to the sensation.

As he tasted even more of her she gave a keening cry as she pressed her shoulders into the bed and arched her back, filling his mouth with her scent. Inuyasha slowly lapped her clean as she shivered on the bed.

“Didn’t I... tell you to stop?” she scolded breathlessly but her heart wasn’t in it.

“Hmm… maybe you said something like that. I couldn’t quite hear you.” he lightheartedly defended himself before kissing her. She reciprocated eagerly for a moment before pulling away. 

Inuyasha wanted to laugh but since he was playing the victim he maintained an exaggeratedly sad expression.

“Lie down, arms above your head.” she ordered and he obeyed. She found his discarded tie and bound both of his wrists together. Inuyasha smirked as she tied him, the position of one of her breasts was really close to his mouth, she didn’t play fair.

When he was finally "subdued", she stroked his chest before licking the area just next to his nipple. She spent some time repeatedly licking and distributing soft kisses to his nipples and the surrounding area before catching them gently between her teeth, causing him to growl softly and stir beneath her.

She sat herself on his waist and began to slowly slide back, smiling when she felt his erection bump against her backside. She rose slightly, rubbed him against her wet center, and thrust him inside her causing them both to groan as they finally came together.

She rode him slowly, trying to postpone their culminations as long as possible. She felt complete having him inside her and wanted to enjoy him as long as possible. 

Inuyasha was staring at the face of his mate, his eyes locked with hers. He raised a still tied hand wanting to touch her face, but stopped it in midair before reaching his target.

“Come.” she commanded, and he sat up to kiss her sweetly.

“I'm too tired to stop you. Now you can run away and make your escape.” she whispered against his lips.

“Not just yet.” he murmured. Wrists still bound, he lifted his arms up and around her, wrapping her in an embrace. She watched his face while in that strange position he raised his hips and penetrated her deeply, she held onto him fiercely, digging her nails deep into his back, receiving the fierce thrusts punctuated by her cries of carnal pleasure. A gasp choked by a forceful kiss announced her moment of release.

Even after she was spent Inuyasha continued with fierce thrusts that were rapidly accelerating. Kagome felt like she might lose consciousness. Every nerve felt acutely sensitive as he continued to slam into her seeking his own gratification. Her entire body shook as she spent what little energy she had left to continue holding him with her arms.

“Bite… m..me.” she gasped when she felt his breath against her neck and he eagerly complied, burying his fangs deep into the mark. She arched her back, screaming loudly as he spilled inside her with his teeth still penetrating her neck.

When he extracted his fangs he gently licked the wound causing her to moan in contentment.

“Tell… me that you love me.” she said panting heavily.

“I love you.” he whispered sincerely, kissing her neck.

He felt both very satisfied and exhausted beyond anything he had ever experienced before. His eyes begged to close, but he fought against the fatigue. He reveled in the atmosphere and didn't want to lose a moment by wasting it on sleep. He wanted to enjoy this moment to the fullest. He kissed her again and every part of their bodies felt united. They pressed together hot and sweaty with the scent of ecstasy heavy in the air. 

Inuyasha slowly pulled himself from her causing her to collapse against his chest. He leaned back against the pillows and held her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. “Inuyasha?” 

“Hmm?” he asked, eyes closed.

“Now I want you to tell me.” she said softly.

“What?” he asked, holding her tighter, sounding almost on the verge of sleep.

“Do you remember the day before yesterday when I told you, one day you’ll tell me and you asked me the same question? I want you to tell me everything. I want to know about you and about us and why we fought. I want the whole truth.”

Keep going… Chapter 18 is one of my favorite chapters so look forward to it! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and all OCs belong to Mizune-Mei.
> 
> Kagome finally learns the truth and then something completely different!
> 
> Busy weekend so here's your weekend chapter early! If I post everything early is it really early or just on time? O-o And leave a comment! I love the comments. <3

**CHAPTER 18**

Inuyasha slowly sat up again, suddenly feeling very awake and also very ill. He stayed seated on the bed, still holding Kagome in his bound arms. All sense of peace he had felt a moment ago vanished the moment the words left her lips. He stared at the raven haired woman who was staring back at him.

“That... that I can't do.” His eyes looked wide and afraid.

“Why?” she asked gently.

_ Because I don't want this version of you to hate me too. _ He thought while looking at her, his heart constricting. 

Kagome brought her hand to his face and placed it on his cheek. “I _ promise _ whatever you have to say won’t change how I feel right now. I just want us to be able to help us be together and right now there are just too many secrets. I’ll listen with an open mind and when the one you’re waiting for comes back she’ll also remember what you tell me here tonight.” she whispered.

"I…" 

“Please help me understand so I can stay by your side.” she added, caressing his face.

“It's not easy to explain, and even if it did I doubt that you would believe me.” he muttered.

“I'll believe you, I promise I will.” she said locking her gaze with his. “Please?”

Inuyasha looked away then. “Get dressed. Then we’ll talk.” He was terrified but he knew that this was also the perfect opportunity to finally say all of the things he had been wanting to tell her and how he truly felt.

With a jerk he ripped the tie that bound his wrists. Kagome looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and surprise.

“Keh, get dressed.” he repeated, avoiding her surprised expression. If he was going to tell her everything there was no sense in hiding anything anymore. 

Kagome nodded, looking thoughtful. “I think I’ll take a shower first so I can sober up a little.” she said before standing up, just a little wobbly. She wanted to give this conversation her full attention. 

“Don't run away, okay?” she added, smiling over her shoulder. 

As Inuyasha watched her walk through the bathroom door he decided on impulse to follow her.

She turned on the cold water in the shower and stepped inside and gave a little cry as she felt the sudden temperature change against her flushed skin. She was a bit surprised to hear a soft laugh behind her.

She turned half her body at the sound and was dazzled when she saw his smile. She didn’t understand why that man didn't laugh every day, he was so beautiful when he did.

“Come here.” she said and still being an obedient boy he did as he was told. She stepped aside and gave him room for him under the water and he groaned in delight and closed his eyes; he loved cold showers.

When Inuyasha felt the water cut off he opened his eyes for a moment before promptly closing them again when he felt her hand caress his hair and the scent of his shampoo. The circular movement of her nails against his scalp was relaxing and soon his ears received similar attention.

“I’m feeling generous so you can have a free pass during the shower, you can, say, touch, and do whatever you want.” she conceded.

He smirked, opening his eyes. “How very thoughtful of you.” Inuyasha took the soap and after brushing her hair over her shoulder slowly lathered her back. When he finished, he left the soap in the dish and held her delicately. She continued working the shampoo through his long hair, smiling when he felt a series of small kisses on his shoulder.

“Kagome, I’ll tell you everything, I promise. What I did is beyond excusable. But I hope that once enough time has passed you’ll be able to forgive me and we can be like this again. Even if it takes a hundred lifetimes, I’ll be waiting. I’ll wait forever if I have to.” he said honestly.

Kagome smiled softly but to put an end to the melodramatic atmosphere she turned the switch on the shower and let the water rain over them. He started in surprise and straightened his back away from her shoulder causing her to burst out laughing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and promptly rinsed his hair and washed his body. He still needed more time to gather his thoughts so he had Kagome pass him the shampoo and took his turn washing her hair.

She just leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes as Inuyasha slowly massaged her scalp.

“You know, you've never behaved so submissive before.” he mused.

“I'm not being submissive, I just like it and I'm enjoying it.” she corrected him.

“I like it too.” he said, taking her by the waist to pull her forward from the wall so he could wash the rest of her hair. “I like having you by my side, being able to touch you, being able to smell you.” he added.

“I didn't know that you had a soft side.” she said almost in a moan inspired by the wonderful sensation provided by his claws slowly combing through her hair.

“That's because you never let me be.” he murmured before kissing her forehead.

“Hmm… now I remember. That bad woman.” she smirked, referring to herself.

“Mhm.” he agreed before finishing her hair and taking the soap again he slowly slid the bar over her stomach and rose to rub it between the soft mounds and slowly descended down her right arm.

Kagome smiled as he placed the soap in her hand and leaned in towards her ear. “Finish bathing, I'll wait for you outside.” he whispered before stepping out of the shower and walking into the bedroom.

“Now who’s the bad one!?” she yelled before he walked out the door.

Inuyasha only smiled as he fled. Flee before it’s too late. That was the fundamental rule for survival and he knew that if he stayed a second longer it would no longer be just a shower.

Inuyasha dressed without being able to get the silly smile from his face, dried his hair with a towel and took another from the closet when he heard her climbing from the shower. She started when she opened the door to find an expected towel being extended towards her. 

“Oh, thank you.” she said with a smile and wrapped her body with it. She dressed under his watchful gaze, but strangely she didn't feel embarrassed or intimidated. Fully dressed, she approached Inuyasha and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Now, we’re ready.” she whispered.

He nodded, wondering if anything could ever really make him ready for this conversation. He doubted it.

“Okay, well how about you start by telling me what sort of relationship we have?” she suggested.

“Mmm… well, you’re my mate, which for humans is something similar to a wife.” He earnestly answered while taking a seat on the edge of the bed and indicating with his hand for the shocked woman to sit next to him.

“What? Are we married? When did that happen?” she asked, sounding impressed but remained standing.

“It was shortly after we met.”

“I don't remember getting married.” she frowned.

“Of course you don’t. You don’t remember anything.” 

“Mmm… then why was she so angry?” she asked before she had quite recovered from the initial shock of them being that bound to each other.

“Well she… you... were angry... because our union wasn’t voluntary.” he said, averting his eyes.

“Eto... for my kind, a marriage ceremony is a little more… involved and requires certain bodily rituals.” he tried to explain.

“I’m not sure I’m following.” she replied sincerely, finally sitting next to him on the bed.

“It's difficult to explain in a way that I think you’ll understand without running away screaming.” he muttered. “I think it might be easier to explain this first.” he said while staring into her curious brown eyes. She nodded, desperately wanting to understand. She was finally getting her answers. 

“I’m not... human. Well, I am but only half. My father was a yōkai.” he said nervously.

“A yōkai? Like a demon?” she asked intrigued, she had already assumed he wasn’t entirely human based on his ears and insane strength. 

“Yes. A dog demon if you couldn’t guess.” he added, flapping his ears a few times. “He fell in love with my mom who was a human and.. Well that’s not really important right now.” he cleared his throat. “The important part of the story is that thanks to my dad's blood I have certain abilities that humans don't and also some aberrations like my ears, claws and fangs.” he explained. To which she nodded in understanding. “I also heal much faster than normal humans.” he added. 

“So what you’re basically saying is that you’re a person with super powers.” she said, sounding incredulous. 

He looked at her fondly and nodded, as hard as this was he should have told her everything ages ago.

“And that's why it angered her? Me? That doesn’t seem so bad. Your ears are one of your best features in my opinion and who wouldn’t want to have super powers?” she added.

“It’s not all furry ears and super abilities. There’s also a dark side.” he continued, encouraged by her open mind.

“What else?” 

He took a slow steady breath and released it. “Hmm... let's say that my current appearance is a mixture of both; human and yōkai, my hanyō, or half demon appearance you’re most familiar with. But sometimes my body changes when I’m in danger or extremely stressed and takes on the form of a devil, and when that happens I’m very different, much more aggressive and I’m not entirely in control of myself.” 

“Your eyes change. Instead of gold, they’re bright red with blue irises, and you get marks on your cheeks kind of like Sesshomaru and Rui.” she mused, finally understanding the him with crimson eyes.

“That’s right.” he said, smiling faintly as he noticed the lack of fear in her scent. 

“I still don't understand why she's angry.” Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha sighed deeply. He supposed he shouldn’t drag this out any longer and braced himself as he recounted that fateful night.

“A few months ago when I first met you.. Well… when I first caught your scent on the subway....” He closed his eyes recalling the memory. “I had been living in a dark place for a very long time and it was like I was stepping out of a nightmare but then quickly found myself lost in a different one.” he opened his eyes looking downward. “I acted like a perverted idiot of course. You called me out and I got angry and in the process of trying to get my childish revenge, I found you badly hurt, bleeding out in the street. You were dying and there was no time left to get help. I didn’t really love you then, taking you as my mate hadn’t even crossed my mind but when I caught the scent of your blood on the air, and so much of it, I couldn’t stop my yōkai half from possessing me to find you...” his voice was unsteady as he continued.

“He, I… that night…” he stammered, unable to finish the sentence until Kagome quietly slipped her hand in his, squeezing him reassuringly as she laced their fingers together.

“Tell me.”

Taking a shuddering breath he continued. “He forced himself on you while you lay dying on the ground. It was the first time we had sex and it was something ugly on the cold and dirty pavement a..and… he marked you.” he stuttered without being able to look her in the face.

Inuyasha immediately panicked when he felt Kagome tense and the dreaded smell of fear finally introduced itself and he began to ramble.

“But, that was the only way I could save you. Taking you as my mate saved you from dying. You were able to heal yourself, and…” he was starting to fall to pieces.

“I… I'm so  _ so _ sorry, Kagome. I should have stopped him and I could have with this,” he touched the necklace around his neck, “but it didn’t even occur to me at the time. And if I  _ had _ stopped him you would have died and… and I couldn’t accept that. I hardly knew you but I still couldn’t imagine a world without you in it. I don’t deserve it but I hope one day you can forgive me. I'll never do anything to you like that again, I swear… I swear just...” he trailed off, unable to speak over the lump in his throat.  _ Please don’t leave me. _

Kagome thought she must be in shock. She reached up and touched her neck where the mark rested. “And this?” she inquired in a whisper.

“It is the mark of my clan, it indicates that you are a mate of an inuyōkai or inuhanyō in your case, that no one can touch you, that you are mine and I’m yours. It’s the mark that he put on you that night.”

Kagome pulled away from his hand, and stood up with her back towards him.

“This... is all much more than I was expecting. I want to try to understand you and help you… but…” she whispered.

“I know, I only ask you to think about everything I told you, I… as your mate I swear that I will always be by your side, I’ll protect you… from a distance if necessary until you’re able to forgive me,  _ if _ you’re able to.” he muttered looking at her back. “Thank you for listening to me with an open mind, and I want you to know that I really do love you.” he added. Inuyasha smiled a little, feeling relieved. Her fear scent had only lasted a moment, now she only smelled confused and that he could understand.

Kagome felt a tightness in her chest from Inuyasha's words and nodded and took a step to leave but then paused for a moment. “Don't get the wrong idea, I don't hate you. It’s just... harder to digest than I was expecting. Could you leave me alone for a little while so I can think, please?” She asked and before she could even take another step Inuyasha stood up.

“You stay, I'll go, but if you need me for anything just say my name and I'll be right here.” he added before walking towards the door.

Kagome watched his retreating back as he left.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and clutched his racing heart. He had finally told her everything, and she hadn't been scared, at least not because of his hanyō nature. As hard as it had been he knew he had done the right thing.

Kagome lay down on the bed and covered her face with a pillow.  _ So that's why it happened. _ she thought, holding the branching mark on her neck, so different from how it first looked.

_ I should have come clean too and told him that I remember everything.  _ She thought sullenly. Since the day she passed out after pursuing him and woke up at Sesshoumaru's house, she woke with her memories intact, but she also had the weeks of meeting him as her friend to help temper her initial discovery that he was also the monster from that night.  _ Can I go back to being that bad woman or do I still have to pretend to be a fool in love with no memories? _ she thought while hugging her pillow tighter.

“Bad woman.”

Kagome whispered.

_ Bad Inuyasha.  _ She added.

Part of her wished she was still living that simple life with Rin and Sesshoumaru and the children. She missed them but once she remembered everything it had all been over. She had a lot of time to think since she returned to the apartment and had come to realize she really did love him even after everything that happened. She couldn’t stand to be away from him anymore. 

_ Even if I have to pretend to be a fool forever. _ she thought, smiling wryly.

In spite of how it began, truly this had been one of the best and most intense nights of her life. Never had she felt happier than she did tonight with him. She hoped it would always be so easy being with him. That he would kiss her forehead when she woke up and wash her hair with as much affection he had earlier. She wanted to always be able to kiss him and hear his growls and complaints when he was upset. She wanted a future with him in it.

She had missed everything, his eyes, his mouth, his voice, even his irrational temper and jealousy were endearing when viewed from a distance. Tonight when she listened to him, all of his painful honesty and open vulnerability made her love him even more.

“Good night, Inuyasha.” she whispered hoping he could hear her.

Inuyasha sighed in relief upon hearing that murmur. He looked at the moon as he settled himself more comfortably against the wall.

He had gone around to the courtyard and leaned his back against the wall under his bedroom window. He wanted to be close to her and be able to hear her even breathing while she slept and chase away any bad dreams that might plague her.

***

Kagome woke up in the morning with a headache. She smiled groggily watching the sunlight streaming through the window and sighed feeling content until she remembered that today was Saturday, the day she had set for her last exam of the session. She really had to stop having such late evenings on test nights. 

“Ahhh… I'm going to be so late!” she yelled, panicking. “What time is it? I need to get a watch!” Without checking, she quickly changed into fresh clothes, threw her hair in a ponytail and ran out of the apartment and immediately collided with someone outside.

“Oww…” she groaned, holding her head tightly. She felt like she had run into a wall.

“It's 12 minutes until 10:00 am.” The rough voice of the wall helpfully announced.

Her eyes flashed open, looking up at him in terror. “No! I won't make it on time!” 

Inuyasha growled and scratched his forehead for a moment before kneeling in front of her on the ground. “Get on my back and I’ll show you one of my super powers.” He offered. “I’ll make you fall in love with all of me.” he added with a lopsided grin.

Kagome got on without thinking twice. Once she was situated Inuyasha jumped and climbed to the roof followed by a shrill feminine shriek. More than one passerby turned to look but everything had happened so fast and that nobody paid much attention. In less than eight minutes they arrived in front of her university and a shell-shocked Kagome climbed down.

“Thank you.” she whispered incredulously, looking at the building. Not wanting to risk losing another minute she ran in a rush through the entrance and inspite of the odds arrived just as the bell marking the hour rang. Inuyasha smirked as he watched her enter and find her seat.

After the exam, Kagome found Inuyasha sitting on the bench waiting for her like he always did. She smiled tenderly, remembering when she only thought of him as her beggar friend who was really her furry eared mate in disguise.

“Did the exam go well?” he asked when she approached.

“I don't know yet, everything ended up being a lot harder than I thought it would be. I’m not sure that’s a very good sign.” She looked glum.

_ It’s amazing I even get to go here considering I didn’t finish high school. _ She thought.

Her dream was always to have a university education but when she had to drop out of high school she gave up on that dream. She was grateful for whatever strings Sesshoumaru had pulled that allowed her to attend here. 

“If you have any questions, ask and maybe I can help. I’ve never been very good at studying, but living for so many years you learn a thing or two.” he commented standing up.

“So many years?” She asked, tilting her head. “How old are you?” her curiosity piqued.

“I'll tell you when you forgive me.” He said, maintaining a mischievous smile.

“I already forgave you.” she insisted, but felt a small pang of guilt in her chest at her lie of omission. In truth she had forgiven him and loved him so much it hurt but his yōkai form still terrified her. 

“Not you, her.” assured the hanyō touching her temple.

"Inuyasha, about that ..." she said, sounding reluctant. He looked at her expecting her to continue.

_ You won't get mad about that little lie, will you? I don't want to fight right now, I don't want to argue anymore. It won’t hurt to enjoy this rose tinted world a little longer, right?  _ she thought.

“I'm jealous of her.” 

“The only thing you have to fear from her is that I’m not sure who I love the most.” he teased. “Hey, let's go somewhere for lunch, you must be starving by now. I don’t think you had dinner last night and you didn’t have anything this morning either.” he frowned. He wasn’t feeding her enough.

“It was your fault I didn't eat anything last night. Everything looked so delicious at the party, but that woman's face made me lose my appetite.” she grumbled. 

Inuyasha chuckled.

“Although now that you mention it, I feel like I might pass out. I think you might need to carry me on your back… just to be safe.” she suggested with absolutely no ulterior motives. 

“Just to be safe.” he agreed, offering Kagome his back. She happily climbed aboard, wrapping her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. 

“So comfortable, my hanyō's back.” she whispered, causing Inuyasha to almost stumble in surprise and his heart to skip a beat. She turned her head and nuzzled his neck. “You can think of me as your girlfriend. Mmm ...your mistress who helps you relax after fights with your mean wife.” She playfully suggested.

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome's crazy idea and she joined in. He kept a slow pace, wishing that he could be like this with her forever. Feeling her so happy, so close, so in love, everything he had wanted for a very long time was fulfilled in that moment and even if it was only a fleeting fantasy, he wanted to remember it for the rest of his long life.

He grunted inwardly as he felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket and the buzzer pulling him from his magical reverie. 

“Inuyasha your phone.” she told him after several rings.

“It’s just my work phone, it’s nothing important.” Inuyasha had every intention of ignoring whoever had interrupted his moment of bliss. 

“Answer it.” she whispered, lightly pulling his silver hair.

Inuyasha growled under his breath. “It’s after 7am, you know.” He hit accept on the still ringing phone.

“Speak.” he answered curtly into the receiver. He slowed his pace while Kagome supported herself better with her leg while his hand was busy with the phone. 

“Inuyasha-sama can you hear me!?” even Kagome could hear the loud scream coming from the phone. Inuyasha growled holding the phone close to his mouth.

“I’m not deaf, of course I hear you!” he shouted just as loud as whoever was on the other end. 

“What do you want? How did you even dial?” He could count on one hand the number of times Myōga the flea yōkai had called him over the years since they had parted ways. 

“Doesn’t your phone have voice recognition software? No, no, no, that’s not important now. Master, I need you to return to the castle immediately. A misfortune has befallen and everyone is very worried.” 

“What happened?” he asked, growing serious.

It had been more than two hundred years since he had lived in the castle and Myōga had never bothered him in all that time, certainly not for any sort of trouble.

“It was Kodokuna. Kodokuna has died.” he said gravely.

The hanyō froze. “What?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Kodokuna was killed, Master. Everyone was shocked. Out of the three guardians he was the most powerful. His body was found this morning without his head. We need your help, please.” 

Inuyasha was shocked as well. His castle was guarded by 3 giant yōkai who were his friends but they felt more like brothers. He had more affection for them than he did for his real brother. He couldn't believe one of them was gone.

“Kuso.” Inuyasha muttered after he had hung up.

“Did something happen?” Kagome asked.

“Yeah, I have to go away for a while, but that place could be dangerous for you but I don't want to leave you alone either. I don't know how long I'll be needed there.” he frowned, indecisive. 

“Dangerous? Will it be dangerous for you too?” she asked, sounding worried. 

“No. Maybe? I won’t know until I get there. I don't know what I'm up against, but I have to go. Whoever or whatever it was already killed one of my friends. I can't let them hurt anyone else.”

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, squeezing his shoulder, he reached up and placed one of his over hers, thankful for the small comfort.

Inuyasha made a quick decision without consulting her that it would be best for her to stay behind. He would rather have his mate safe here than with him in danger. He picked up his pace heading in a different direction not stopping until they arrived in front of the fence of a huge estate that Kagome recognized immediately.

“What are we doing here?” she asked slowly.

“You’ll stay here with Sesshomaru and Rin while I go. I know he can protect you while I’m gone.” 

Kagome hugged him tighter. “Inuyasha, I don’t know the details and it must be something serious if you’re willing to leave me behind. But… Please take me with you, I want to go. Neither of us seem to handle being apart very well.” 

“Are you sure? This could actually be really dangerous and I don't know if…” his golden eyes looked troubled.

“Don’t worry, I'll protect you.” she promised him. 

He rolled his eyes. “Mhm. Well then you better hold on.” he said as he sped back to the apartment. 

When they got back, Inuyasha quickly packed a few things he said were necessary along with clothes and toiletries. The thing that caught Kagome’s interest the most was the old sword that he drew before sheathing again.

***

Kagome gazed in wonder at the scenery from the helicopter and held her breath as they descended. The only thing she could see was the green and brown of the grass below and the forest beyond. 

“Get on, it's still far from here.” he said looking off into the distance once they had disembarked. 

She didn't like the serious expression on his face, it made her worry. As soon as she settled on his broad back he took off in a quick sprint, Kagome allowed herself to be carried in silence watching the scenery zip by.

The sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon when the hanyō finally stopped. “Hold on tight.” She hugged him tightly and winced in pain at the pressure of his grip on her thighs as he leapt up a nearby tree, and once at the top he jumped to another taller tree, and so on until after the fifth tree, he made a long leap, finally landing on something solid.

Kagome felt her heart in her throat after so many jerky movements. She looked nervously down towards the ground; they were a good 15 or 20 meters high standing on top of a stone wall. 

“Now this might be dangerous. I’ve never tried this before carrying someone so try to stay on my back, it’s really windy here.” he indicated the gap before them.

“Hai.” she muttered less than enthusiastically. Then without further warning he jumped off the opposite side of the wall. “Ahhhhhh…!” she shouted during the fall. Inuyasha tried with all his might to hold her legs but because of the force of the wind it was difficult without hurting her as hands began to slip, his claws breaking her skin before she was pulled from his grip.

“Kagome! Hold on!” Inuyasha yelled. 

The fall only lasted about 30 seconds but to Kagome it felt like an eternity. Her knuckles, white from clutching so tightly to his shirt slipped just a few meters from the ground. Inuyasha bent his knees landing on the ground without hurting himself and immediately looked upwards desperately for her so he could catch her.

“Kyaaaaaaaaaa…!” her scream alerted the hanyō who desperately scented the air looking up for her among the branches.

Keep going…


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and all OCs belong to Mizune-Mei.
> 
> Lots of new characters in this chapter and finally we get to meet an old friend!

**CHAPTER 19**

Kagome instinctively closed her eyes waiting for the sudden stop when she hit the ground, but the impact was much softer than she had anticipated. She opened her eyes expecting to see Inuyasha but what she saw before her was very different. Very close to her face, three enormous eyes stared at her.

“Kyaaaaaa!” Her cry echoed through the trees, causing several birds to fly away in fright. She lowered her gaze and realized that she was resting in the palm of a man's enormous hand.

“Quiet mistress, Hakanai is a friend.” The giant assured the trembling woman.

Inuyasha sighed with relief when he spotted them. “Hanaki, put her down here.” He calmly asked the white haired giant.

“I... just touched her to save her, excuse me, your female smells like Hakanai, I'm sorry Master.” He muttered, lowering the woman who ran directly to Inyasha and hid behind him.

Inuyasha sighed sadly at the smell of her fear. He should have told her more about where they were going but he had been so focused on getting here that it slipped his mind. He understood Kagome’s reaction but he also felt bad for his friend.

“I know, thanks for that.” Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, finally leaving her shelter a bit. “What is that thing?” She whispered, but both Inuyasha and the giant heard her.

“Master, the others are waiting in the castle, I ... I ran to see you first when I noticed your scent, but ... I didn't mean to bother her, I'm sorry.” the giant yōkai said, sounding flustered. His voice was deep and rumbled in his chest, but the sad and submissive way he spoke made Kagome feel ashamed for asking such a rude question.

Inuyasha crouched offering his back again to the woman who eyed him suspiciously.

“Going up?” He asked with a smile. She couldn’t help but return the smile and nodded, deciding to trust him once more. She climbed into place on his back and he began his swift run.

Eventually through the trees she could make out an enormous building in the distance. It had the appearance of a castle much like feudal lords had in the past, but what most caught her attention were the variety of different creatures waiting for them that grew more distinct as they drew closer. Kagome huddled apprehensively against his back as they approached.

When the man stopped running he smiled inwardly, happy to see everyone, it had been over a year since his last visit and centuries since he had stayed more than a day or two. 

“Keh, what is everyone doing here?” Outwardly feigning irritation. 

Kagome was too frightened to lift her head. She had never seen anything like them before. So many misshapen faces and grotesque bodies, abnormally colored skin, fangs, claws, and horns that at first glance seemed repulsive and frightening. 

They all fixed their gazes on the figure that was trying with all her might to attach herself to Inuyasha’s back. The hanyō gently squeezed her legs, trying to assuage her. “Don’t be afraid. They’re not that different from me.” he told her. 

"But ..." she whispered. That didn’t exactly calm her fears.

Inuyasha ignored the retort and slowly let go of her legs and she lowered herself to the ground, placing herself at his side. Once he took her hand in his, she felt a little calmer and slowly looked at the different faces, pausing on three small figures off to the side. 

One had reddish hair in a ponytail, large emerald eyes, and a fluffy tail and feet that resembled a fox. The second had green hair and bright blue eyes with matching skin, green hair and a pair of small pointed horns, and the third had hair the same silvery shade as Inuyasha but had a furry tail and light honey colored eyes.

“Kawaii, they’re so adorable.” she whispered, letting go of the hanyō's hand and running towards her prey. The smaller two boys hid behind the redhead who appeared to be their ringleader. 

Kagome didn’t let that stop her and wrapped her arms around all three, pressing them against each other and rubbing cheeks with the fox boy.

Inuyasha smiled sideways when he saw her, his heart feeling lighter. When he saw her initial reaction to everyone he had started to worry she might refuse to have pups with him, but seeing her so full of glee around the children, that fear gradually dissipated.

“Let go of us woman.” ordered the red-haired boy. Kagome only squeed louder thinking his little voice trying to sound tough sounded absolutely adorable. After another moment she finally let go of the children to find flushed faces.

“Hi, I'm Kagome. What’s your name?” She asked the silver-haired boy who had stepped out from behind Shippō to have a better look. Before he had a chance to answer, Inuyasha called out.

“Shippō, Hiroshi, Koji, stay away from my mate!” Unlike grown men it wasn’t as big of a deal if the children touched her but the fox tailed boy’s smug attitude pissed him off. 

Inuyasha ordered and two of the kids straightened up and immediately stepped away, but the redhead, Shippō, ignored him and kept letting the human pet his fluffy hair.

“Kagome, stop petting that brat.” He growled as the little fox boy stuck his tongue out at the grumpy hanyō. 

“Damn it Shippō, go play somewhere else!” He shouted, stomping towards the boy and roughly pushed him, causing him to fly several meters back into a tree.

“Hey, that hurts, Inuyasha’s mean!” he cried holding his head.

Kagome gave her mate a disapproving look and ran to hug and comfort the boy who smiled victoriously at Inuyasha over her shoulder, enraging the hanyō who was clenching his fists. He was aching to get his hands on that little brat.

“Kagome, come on hurry up and let’s go.” Inuyasha demanded.

“How can you push a little kid like that?” she said incredulously.

“He's just faking, he's not even hurt.” he sullenly defended himself, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest. 

Everyone else present was watching the scene unfold; a few smiled, most looked worriedly at each other.

“Come on, let's go to our room and rest, you must be exhausted from the trip and you didn’t eat much before we left.” he said, trying to sound reasonable.

“Are you okay? Where does it hurt?” Kagome asked, still fussing over the child.

Inuyasha getting impatient, approached and scooped Kagome up in his arms much to her surprise. 

“What’s wrong with you? Put me down!” she ordered. “Inuyasha! Put. Me. DOWN!” she repeated trying to sound authoritative. He ignored her and continued carting her off.

“Let’s sleep for a while where no one will bother us.” 

Kagome complained and hit his hard chest a few times trying to push him away but she might as well have been trying to fight a boulder for all the good it did. Once they were inside he went straight to their room, pushed open the sliding door and unceremoniously deposited her in the middle of the large bed. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked, her anger rising when Inuyasha began to climb onto the bed and then over her body.

“Get off, I don't feel like it right now.” So she said but already she could feel her body starting to respond to his touch.  _ Traitor.  _ She accused her treasonous body.

“You never listen to me. How is it so hard to not let other males touch you? How many have you touched just since we got here?” He whispered in her ear while pressing their cheeks together. 

“Back off.” she ordered, pushing against his unyielding chest. 

He unfastened the buttons of her shirt, exposing her stomach and bra clad breasts. Kagome watched him with a glare and flushed cheeks. He wanted to eliminate any odor that was not his from her body. He leaned forward and when his tongue swept across her neck she had to bite her lip to stop from moaning. 

Two knocks on the door made the hanyō curse through his teeth and Kagome squeak with surprise. “I thought I said nobody was to bother us!” He growled loudly.

Kagome took advantage of the distraction and stretched her body upwards so she could escape from her prison.

“Safe!” Kagome shouted relieved, she was still upset even though her body was working to undermine her; she found it hard to hold onto her anger while she was craving his touch. She quickly started redoing her buttons before anyone came in.

Inuyasha glared at her in irritation.

“I'm coming in.” a melodic voice called from the other side that then slid open. Standing before them was a beautiful young woman, her skin was as white as alabaster and her eyes were light gray with silver flecks. Her hair was the same color as Inuyasha’s and just as long but was tied up in the back. Her lips were a blood red that contrasted nicely with her pale skin. She was beautiful and looked like some sort of deity that had descended from the heavens.

“Hakanai brought the things you requested, I'll put them over here if that’s alright, Inuyasha-sama?” she announced as she sat down a large chest in an empty corner of the room. 

“Eto ... thank you.” Kagome whispered, not knowing what else to say when Inuyasha refused to answer.

"I'm here to serve you, Mistress." She whispered smiling sideways. “If it's not a problem, I'll change the sheets. It seems you've stained it with your blood.” she pointed out.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the bloody sheets, she hadn’t realized some of the claw marks her legs were still bleeding. When she looked at the bed she noticed that in contrast to the traditional architecture of the building, instead of a futon, there was a large wooden bed.

“Inuyasha-sama sleeps little, in the past he often had nightmares and could only sleep while holding his sword sitting up.” The girl suddenly commented as if reading her thoughts.

“Shut up, Airi.” Inuyasha scolded to which the girl simply smiled sweetly.

“But when he first lay down in a bed he slept soundly.” She added, completely ignoring her master. “Could you please get up so I can change the sheets?”

Kagome complied immediately and stepped aside so as not to interfere with her work. She shifted uncomfortably as the gray-eyed woman looked at her strangely. She glanced down at herself and blushed when she noticed her clothes were still askew. When she had redone her buttons she had mismatched them. 

The woman looked at Inuyasha cooly and he looked back at her sternly.

“I clearly ordered that we not be disturbed.” he muttered.

“I'm sorry Master, I hadn’t heard.” She apologized, and went to the closest to fetch a clean white sheet.

Inuyasha finally stood up and moved next to Kagome, smirking as she fidgeted with her misbuttoned blouse that earned him a pointed look from his mate. He could only laugh at her predicament causing Kagome to childishly stick out her tongue. Airi quickly set to work changing the soiled linens, making a point to keep her eyes on her work.

“You weren’t with everyone when we arrived, off throwing a tantrum somewhere again, Airi?” he teased, smiling at the yōkai.

“Haven’t you noticed? I’m not a child anymore so stop treating me like one.” She hated that Inuyasha still saw her as a child rather than the woman she had become. She knew that when he had saved her she still had the figure of a girl, but that had changed and she wanted Inuyasha to notice.

“Feh.” He muttered, scratching his head. “Prepare a bath for my mate.” he ordered before walking towards the exit. He would try again with Kagome later when she was hopefully in a better mood.

***

Kagome eagerly entered the steaming water but winced slightly when it washed over her injuries they began to heal as if by magic. She marveled at her unblemished skin and looked at the gray-eyed woman questioningly. 

“The spring that feeds the baths has special properties.” 

Kagome nodded thoughtfully and wondered what other fairy tales might actually be real. “Thank you so much. You don't know how much I needed this.” she thanked the girl with a smile, trying to be friendly in spite of the awkward atmosphere between them.

“It's nothing, Mistress.” Airi said with a false smile.

“This is all so beautiful." Kagome said appreciatively in an attempt at more small talk. The bath had the appearance of a small natural pool in the ground that was surrounded by four wooden walls. 

Airi noticed a presence close by and glanced out the window and spotted the dog eared hanyō resting in the branches of a large camphor tree. Inuyasha had always behaved naive and almost childish during the times he stayed with them in the past. So the intense gazes he had been giving Kagome since they arrived had unsettled her.  _ Why hasn’t he ever looked at me like that? _ She thought with bitter jealousy. 

“I’m a bit embarrassed to be here with you listening so close, Master. If you want to help the mistress finish her bath, I can leave.” She commented lasciviously out the window.

Kagome immediately blushed a florid shade of crimson and submerged herself more fully in the water, only leaving her head above the surface. It's not like Inuyasha hadn't seen her naked before, but the suggestive tone used by the girl made her feel self-conscious.

Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree from the shock; He had forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by yōkai with extra sensitive hearing.

“Tch.” He mumbled before climbing down the tree and stalking away.

There was nothing wholesome about Airi’s mischievous grin. “He's gone.”

Kagome relaxed and leaned her back against the stone and closed her eyes, tensing when she felt a cool hand placed lightly against her neck. 

“It must have hurt a lot, I was surprised when I saw your mark. I didn't think Inuyasha-sama was capable of doing something so naughty.” She whispered, stroking her fingertips over the misshapen brand.

Kagome pulled away from the unwelcomed touch. “It didn't hurt at all. Inuyasha didn't do anything wrong.” She defended him, her dislike of this shameless girl was growing by the second. 

“But this warped shape means that you didn't want to, that he forced you, you poor thing.” she whispered in a voice dripping with false sympathy.

“I’m ready to go back to my room now.” Kagome snapped, putting an end to the conversation.

“Of course, Mistress.” Airi bit her tongue on what she really wanted to say.

“Just call me Kagome, I'm not your mistress.” she told her as she stood up and wrapped herself in a towel.

“As you wish, Mistress.” 

Kagome quickly dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a strappy green blouse before leaving the room and the jealous yōkai behind to explore. Almost immediately when she turned down one of the corridors she ran into one of the deformed figures that she had seen before. Half of her face was patterned with green scales and her hands looked reptilian. She wore a simple hakama and her hair was pulled into a pair of dark blue buns on her head. Kagome felt apprehensive and the lizard woman sensed it in the air with a flick of her forked tongue.

“What are you doing around here, Mistress? Are you lost?” she asked in a kind voice.

Kagome stared at her wide eyed and nodded. “Inuyasha-sama went with some of the others to the rice plantations. You must go down this corridor to the end and you’ll find the exit. The children will probably be playing around there and you can ask them to accompany you.” she instructed.

Kagome's stomach growled, it had been a long time since she had eaten anything and when she caught a delicious aroma from the tray the woman was carrying she was reminded of just how hungry she was.

The woman smiled at her tenderly. “Are you hungry, Mistress?” 

Kagome flushed and shook her head in denial but her stomach didn't agree, growling more audibly than before.

“Please Mistress, if you follow me I’ll serve you something to eat.” she said cheerfully.

Kagome didn’t answer while trying unsuccessfully not to stare at the woman's strange scaly hands holding the tray.

“I'm sorry, Mistress.” she apologized, looking downcast when she noticed where Kagome’s gaze rested. 

Kagome felt a pang of guilt. When first saw the lizard woman she had been frightened by her monstrous appearance and wanted nothing more than to be on her way. It wasn’t until she saw the hurt her thoughtless actions had caused that she felt abashed for being so superficial when the woman had shown her nothing but kindness.

“Please, could you feed me?” she blurted out with red cheeks. She was pleased to see the woman’s expression brighten a little.”

“Of course, Mistress. I have to drop this off first but if you’ll go through that door and take a seat I’ll be with you shortly.” she said as she pointed to a nearby door. 

Kagome didn’t have to wait long until the woman returned with another tray. She filled the table with grilled fish, miso soup, rice, and an assortment of various side dishes.

Kagome felt her heart grow warm at the sight. It had been a long time since she had a home cooked meal like this that she hadn’t made herself, not since she lost her mother. 

“Eto… so is everyone here a yōkai?” Kagome asked. 

“Not everyone, Mistress but there are many. There are also two other humans here as well as a few hanyō like myself and Inuyasha-sama.”

Now Kagome really did feel awful.  _ She’s the same as Inuyasha.  _ There was no real difference between this woman and Inuyasha except that they had been born with different features, the half bred children of different yōkai and human parents. 

After a quiet itadakimasu she ate in silence through a lump in her throat, eating as much as she could before putting down her chopsticks.

“Thank you very much, everything was delicious.” Perhaps too delicious judging from how full Kagome felt.

“It is not necessary that you thank me, Mistress, I’m here to serve.” she said demurely.

Everything here was so strange and unfamiliar but more than that she was bothered by everyone calling her Mistress. It sounded so archaic. 

“Call me Kagome.” she said smiling warmly. “Now I think I’ll go find Inuyasha. Thank you again for the food.” she said standing up. The hanyō bowed and Kagome waved a hand with a shaky smile. All of the bowing and formality towards her was making her uncomfortable. “Oh, before I go, what’s your name?” 

“Yumiko.”

Kagome winced when she heard the name. If she remembered correctly the woman Inuyasha had been with at the party was also called Yumiko. “I have an unfair bias against that name but you’re still very beautiful, Yumiko-san.” It was true that at first she had been frightened but when she took the time to talk with her she realized the one who had really been ugly one was herself. “Ittekimasu.”

Yumiko blushed. “Thank you, Kagome-sama, itterashai.”

She took one last look and waved again before hurrying off to follow the woman’s directions.

Once she was outside, she noticed that the sun had already set for the day. She looked around and spotted the three children playing a few yards away, the red-haired boy was running around and the others were trying to catch him.

“Oh good, he's ok.” Kagome whispered to herself, watching as the lively child transformed into a flying pink ball.

“Of course he's okay, Inuyasha-sama pushed him very gently considering he was touching his mate without permission.” Kagome jumped at the appearance of the silver-haired dog boy who was suddenly standing next to her.

“Kawaii.” Kagome whispered. The boy was almost a miniature Inuyasha only with short and spiky hair. His eyes were just a bit darker and in addition to his pointed ears he also had a tail.

“Please don't hug me, I'm ten times older than you.” he recognized the same eager gleam in her eyes from earlier. But Kagome couldn't resist the temptation and wrapped her arms around the boy, squeezing. When he spoke so seriously he was even cuter. Her affections made the boy blush and lean away, his ears flattening against his head. 

“Please Mistress, Inuyasha-sama will be angry.” He could easily push her away but he didn't want to accidentally hurt her. He hadn’t been around many humans but knew they were a lot weaker than yōkai were. 

“It’s fine, it'll be our secret.” Kagome said, finally releasing him.

“Your scent will give you away if you smell like me.” 

Kagome waved her hand dismissively. She refused to let the no man rule apply to children. “I’m not worried about him but I was hoping you could tell me where I can find the rice fields?” She asked, downplaying his concerns.

“I'll take you there.” He said walking towards the castle to fetch a lamp. He couldn't let her go alone. She could get lost and Inuyasha wouldn't forgive him if something happened to her, even more so after Kodokuna's death. It wouldn't be safe.

Kagome followed the boy when he started walking.

“Oy Hiroshi, where are you going?” shouted Shippō.

“I'll be back in a few minutes, keep playing.” He answered in a low voice barely audible to Kagome.

“Okay, but today you’re washing the dishes!” The green-haired child, Koji yelled. 

“Tch.” The silver haired boy muttered and Kagome giggled happily, drawing a long sigh of exasperation and slight smile from the boy before he continued to lead the way.

Kagome followed him quietly, gazing at her surroundings in wonder. “Everything here is so beautiful.” she said as they passed an expansive orchard on their left.

“Yes, Mistress.” Hiroshi agreed, continuing at a steady pace.

“Everything is very beautiful and peaceful. Do you like living here?” Kagome asked, walking next to the child.

“Yes, Mistress.” 

Kagome kept walking and was silent for a minute. She looked at the small figure beside her and smiled. In appearance he seemed that he was at most 6 years old but his mannerisms and way of speech made him feel much older. He was so beautiful she couldn’t stop glancing at him and found herself staring. Her mind began to wander, wondering if maybe one day she would have her own golden eyed children.

The boy pretended not to notice her intense gaze and continued leading the way.

“It’s growing late, let's hurry.” he murmured. 

“Your name is Hiroshi, right?” she asked and he nodded. “Can you tell me why everyone calls Inuyasha Master?”

“Inuyasha-sama was the one who saved everyone when the yōkai hunts began. He saved my mother and that's why I was born. The debt between yōkai is for life, that's why we all serve Master Inuyasha.” he explained.

“But… does he force everyone to call him that?” 

Hiroshi laughed, “Inuyasha-sama hates everyone calling him Master. He says that we’re all his family, but still he is my master.”

“I haven't saved the lives of any of you, so I haven’t done anything to be your mistress.” She said when she understood what he meant.

“But you’re half owner of everything, you’re the master’s chosen mate.” he said as if he were pointing out something obvious.

“I'm just Kagome.” she refuted and Hiroshi smiled.

“We’ve arrived, Kagome-sama.” He was relieved they made the trip without any problems.

“What are you doing here?” they heard a rough voice ask from just ahead before they saw Inuyasha approaching. He had caught her scent in the air when they had gotten close. 

“I came to find you.” Kagome answered brightly.

Inuyasha looked sternly at Hiroshi who quickly averted his eyes.

“I was going to come anyway. Hiroshi-kun only accompanied me to make sure I got here safely.” Kagome said quickly.

Inuyasha looked at them a moment longer before he sighed deeply and approached the boy who lowered his head expecting a scolding. However the golden eyed hanyō only put a hand on the child’s head.

“You did well, Hiroshi. You can head back now.” Inuyasha said and the boy brightened, his tail wagging happily.

“Inuyasha-sama daisuki.” he said happily before disappearing, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Kagome watched in shocked fascination as the little boy sped away. 

“Come.” Inuyasha said. In truth he was happy to see her even if it was unexpected. They walked until they arrived at a group of men sitting in an informal group around a campfire. 

“This is Sabishii, Takeshi and you already met Kodokuna.” he introduced his friends and the castle’s protectors. “This is Kagome, my mate.” he added.

Everyone inclined their heads in greeting and was silent for a minute, looking at each other awkwardly not knowing what to say. They were all seated around a campfire, two were giants, and a green-haired man of normal height but with features that made him look more ogre than human.

“You always forget me Inuyasha-sama! I’m Myōga the flea, beautiful Mistress.” A small insect appeared jumping in the direction of Kagome before he was caught and crushed between Inuyasha’s thumb and forefinger. He seemed no worse for wear, just a little flat as he floated down towards the ground. 

Kagome sat next to the giant who had saved her, fidgeting with the hem of her tank top. “I want to apologize for my behavior earlier.. It was really rude of me. I was just so surprised, it was my first time seeing someone like you.” She said, looking abashed.

“You do not need to apologize, Mistress. I understand.” he said in his deep rumbly voice.

Kagome flashed a broad smile in relief at the friendly giant as Inuyasha joined her. He sat next to his wife and took her hand, entwining their fingers together. Kagome squeezed his hand and everyone continued where they had left off.

“I brought some sake, this can't be a welcome home celebration without it.” said a male voice was heard coming from the same direction Kagome had taken. She saw a young man with blue eyes and black hair that was dressed in a monk’s attire and carried a staff topped with golden rings.

“Who is this beauty I see before my eyes?” He asked when he saw Kagome. 

Inuyasha immediately let out a low growl of warning. “Don't even think about putting your hands on my wife, you perverted monk.” Inuyasha muttered, knowing very well his friend's history of inappropriate behavior around attractive women.

“So... you’re the wife of that grouch, Inuyasha, you poor thing.” he said solemnly and everyone laughed except for Inuyasha who snorted in derision.

“You’re a human?” she asked him curiously.

“As far as we know he's human, but sometimes he behaves worse than a monster.” Kodokuna muttered and everyone agreed. Miroku scratched the back of his head wearing a guilty expression that made Kagome laugh.

“That’s Miroku, he’s the lecherous son of the monk who takes care of the evil objects that we possess.” said Inuyasha.”

“And why do you have evil objects?” Kagome asked with an arched brow.

“So that evil people don’t get hold of them.” explained Miroku. “We guard them here and seal them away. We try to purify or eradicate them from this world when possible.” 

Kagome nodded, glad that’s all they were doing with them.

It wasn’t long before everyone was chatting, encouraged by Inuyasha’s good mood. His wife had fit right in with his motley crew of friends, and laughed at the stories they told of when he still lived with them and times he had visited. It warmed his heart.

“Stop drinking so much.” Inuyasha ordered Kagome when she accepted yet another drink from the monk. She didn’t agree with his appraisal. Tilting her head back and in one shot emptied the cup’s contents before looking at him defiantly. Inuyasha sighed, unhappily but didn’t press her any further much to the surprise of his friends.

She was happy, the night was nice, the stories were funny, and the warm hand holding hers made her feel safe and content.

“I'll go get another bottle.” Miroku announced cheerfully when they had finished what he had brought with him.

“Do what you want but I think we'll be heading back. It’s been a long day and Kagome should get some rest.” Inuyasha said but Kagome wasn’t ready for the night to end.

“Actually, I don’t think I’m ready to go back just yet. If you’re tired you can go and I’ll join you later.” She said knowing that the hanyōu would never leave her alone with all of these men, friends or not.

Everyone present looked at each other uncomfortably.

“Tch.” Inuyasha grumbled, granting his wife her wish easing the tension in the other men and causing them to laugh derisively. They were beginning to appreciate the changes that finding his mate had made in him.

“So, how did you two meet?” Takeshi inquired once everyone had stopped laughing. They had already recounted many of their own adventures and they already felt comfortable enough with Kagome to ask.

“Well, that’s hmm …” She was deliberating on how much, if anything, she should say. 

“She doesn’t remember.” Inuyasha answered for her. “She was in an accident and lost her memories.”

“Ah, Inuyasha, about that. I’ve actually remembered a few things recently. I just wasn’t sure how to tell you.” she laughed nervously while Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes. Everyone turned their attention to her and before Inuyasha could stop her she began her story, the alcohol loosening her tongue.

“Ok. So Inuyasha showed up where I worked and paid me to undress for-” She started but the hanyō put a hand over her mouth trying to prevent her from elaborating on that particular memory. 

“Aww, let her speak! Seems like a good story.” encouraged the black haired monk with a lecherous grin.

“Feh, she’s remembering it wrong anyway. That wasn’t the day we met, it was the day before on the subway.” he grumbled feeling embarrassed, although it was a situation of his own making.

“Ah, right. It was the day you assaulted me by smelling my neck and rubbing up against me.” she amended. 

“I did not!” he said unconvincingly. He covered his face with his hands and everyone laughed when they saw him blush all the way to his ears.

“I didn’t realize there was a party going on.” The assemblage started when an unexpected female voice called out. Even the keen sensed demons were taken by surprise as they hadn't noticed her scent or her presence approaching.

“Airi, my beautiful lady, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?” Miroku asked with enthusiasm.

“I was worried because my mistress hadn’t returned yet, I thought something might have happened to her.” 

“Well, as you can see I'm perfectly fine here with  _ my _ mate here to protect me.” Kagome said with extra emphasis on the word my.

Inuyasha smirked and gave Kagome’s hand an affectionate squeeze, enjoying her display of possessiveness.

“Okay, I'll be heading back to the castle then.” she inclined her head as if to take her leave.

“You can stay, drink with us a little if you want,” offered Takeshi. Kagome made a sour face but didn't object any further.

"Okay, I guess I can stay for a few minutes," she announced sitting next to Takeshi, directly in front of the couple, her eyes only on Inuyasha. Miroku poured a fresh cup and handed it to her.

“So, where were we? Ahhh ... yes, Kagome-san was telling us how she and Inuyasha met.” Miroku said, laughing when he caught sight of Inuyasha's murderous glare directed his way.

“Why don’t we talk about something else?” Inuyasha suggested. Kagome ignored him and continued with the story.

“Inuyasha was right, we first met on the subway one day. I was on my way home minding my own business when this weirdo comes up from behind me sniffing at me with his nose pressed up against my neck. It really scared me at the time. I thought he was a pervert or a crazy person.” she continued laughing. It all seemed like such a long time ago now, it was almost funny looking back. Kagome glanced at the silver-haired girl sitting across from her. She didn't like the way the yōkai was looking at her mate and had a brief fantasy of letting her know exactly what she thought of that. 

“What did you first like about Kagome-sama?” Sabishii asked, and Inuyasha looked away, not wanting to answer.

“Answer damn it.” Takeshi growled, throwing his sake cup at the hanyo, but Inuyasha was faster and ducked out of the way.

“I want to know too.” Kagome added with a mischievous grin and he shot her a look of betrayal. He knew she already knew the answer. 

He stared down at their joined hands, running his thumb back and forth along her index finger. “Her scent, it was so…” he mumbled, trailing off in embarrassment. 

Everyone was silent on the edge of their seats, waiting eagerly for him to continue.

“Can’t you see that the master is uncomfortable? Let's talk about something else.” She didn’t care for this particular topic very much herself. She looked at Inuyasha and caught his gaze. “How many days will you be here, Inuyasha-sama?” she asked, intentionally excluding Kagome from her question.

“I’m not sure. Until we learn what happened to Kodokuna at least... I don’t want to leave until I’m sure everyone is safe.” he sighed, remembering his lost friend. 

“Mmm ... then you might be here for a while, that makes me very happy. It’s been a long time since you stayed for more than a few nights.” Airi said, sounding pleased while toying with a lock of her long silver hair.

“Kagome-san, tell us more about your other encounter.” Miroku asked, implying that he was more interested in the earlier conversation.

“Shut up, hentai!” Inuyasha growled. 

All the men laughed except for Inuyasha who would have shut them up again if it weren't for his mate already starting her story.

“It was my first time dancing and I was crazy scared until I saw the man sitting on the sofa was the same pervert from the subway. Then I got angry.” she laughed at the memory.

“Enough Kagome.” Inuyasha scolded.

“And did you get naked?” Miroku asked, scooting to the edge of his seat.

“Mostly.” she said with a mischievous smile.

“And then what happened?” Takeshi asked, looking more interested than he had before.

"That ... is a secret between me and Inuyasha." she said with a wink.

Inuyasha smiled in relief, his mate was crazy, but he was grateful her insanity only went to a certain point.

The two men were obviously disappointed by her reply and the two giants laughed mockingly at their smaller companions.

Kagome felt comfortable here. The jovial atmosphere and easy banter made it feel like she had known everyone for years rather than hours.

“Then Mistress, did you work in a brothel?” Airi rudely inquired, dispelling the relaxed atmosphere.

“Airi, apologize.” Inuyasha growled, his gaze shooting daggers at the female yōkai.

“I'm sorry, Mistress, but you said you were undressing for work.” she excused herself putting on an air of innocence.

“Airi!” He yelled causing the girl to flinch. Kagome almost felt bad for her. 

“I’m sorry, I…” she got up and balled her hands into fists at her sides. “I hate you Inuyasha-sama!” she shouted and turned around walking away with hurried steps. 

“I'll go.” Inuyasha announced.

“No, I'll go talk to her, woman to woman.” Kagome said, standing. She had a few things she wanted to get straight with her and she wasn’t about to let Inuyasha be alone with her. He nodded reluctantly and watched her disappear after the angry girl.

Airi heard the sound of light footsteps approaching followed by the sweet scent that Inuyasha apparently liked so much. She continued walking, increasing the distance between her and the rest of the group, stopping when she was far enough away she turned to face Kagome.

“What do you want?” she asked, sounding angry and annoyed.

“I know you don't like me. To be honest I don't like you very much either.” Kagome said getting straight to the point.

The yōkai raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

“But we can at least try to get along.” she said in the hope that they could at least be civil to each other.

“Clearly.” Said Airi flatly as she took a few steps in Kagome’s direction before quirking a playful smile. “Just give up your mark and we’ll get along just fine.” she purred.

Kagome’s hand immediately flew to the brand on her neck, covering it protectively. Airi grabbed her chin, forcing Kagome to meet her gaze. She grunted, trying to break away from the stronger girl’s grip but as she stared into her grey eyes she began to feel very heavy.

“Poor thing, you hate that mark on your neck. You want it gone, don’t you?” Airi said in a sultry whisper.

_ No! _ Kagome wanted to scream but the words refused to leave her mouth. She didn't know what was happening but her body wouldn't respond to her.

The girl's gray eyes began to glow a bright emerald. “You don't want to be here, you want to be far away from Inuyasha." she crooned.

Kagome felt her body go numb and the words echoed loudly in her ears. “Run away, Kagome-chan. You must walk east, there you will find a part of the wall that has been knocked down, you can flee from there. Now go.” she commanded.

Kagome, filled with horror, realized that her body was moving on its own in the direction Airi had indicated. She wanted to scream but her mouth was shut tight as she walked steadily onward, her cries for help resonating loudly in her head.

_ Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Please save me! _

Keep going….


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi, all OCs belong to Mizune-mei!

**CHAPTER 20**

Kagome was unable to control her body but at least her mind was still her own. It wasn’t long before she arrived at the huge crack in the wall’s defences Airi had mentioned and climbed through, skinning her hands and knees in the process. Branches and brambles scratched the exposed skin of her arms and legs, it hurt, but she couldn’t do anything more than follow the path before her that was becoming increasingly overgrown and less pathlike. It was both frustrating and terrifying not knowing when or if she would be able to regain control of herself.

Airi smiled when Kagome’s raven hair disappeared from sight through the trees and began spreading a dark powder along the woman’s path that would hide Kagome’s scent from anyone who might come looking for her.

_I hope the effect lasts long enough._ She thought as she followed the scent trail making sure to thoroughly cover it all the way to where it passed through the breach in the wall. She waited a few more minutes and then returned to where the others were still gathered. All in all about 20 minutes had passed since she first stormed off.

“Where’s Kagome?” Inuyasha asked when saw Airi return alone.

“Ano... how would I know? Wasn't she here with you?” she lied, once again playing innocent. 

“I'm going to find her.” Inuyasha announced standing up. 

“I don’t think that’s necessary, I’m sure she’ll be back soon.” She placed a hand on his arm as if to stop him.

He looked down at her with narrowed eyes. “I hope for your sake you’re telling the truth.” he growled, releasing himself from her grip and sped off in the direction Kagome had left.

“Kagome?” She heard her name called in a familiar voice at her side but couldn’t even turn her eyes to look at him.

“Do you still not recognize me or are you angry about something?” he asked, following her as she silently walked eastward. 

She was relieved to hear a familiar voice but no matter how hard she tried she still couldn’t make her body listen to her. 

“Hey stop, let's talk.” He asked as she stumbled blindly along. She wanted more than anything to do just that but it was beyond her. 

“Kagome, stop!” The man finally yelled in frustration, grabbing her arm to hold her in place. It was then he realized there was something more going on. He loaded her bridal style in his arms and she went limp, allowing herself to be carried away. The order was simply to go east; since the man was carrying her in that direction her body didn't resist. She was internally grateful for the protection that he gave her, her arms and legs itched and bled from wounds left by the forest.

Soon the pair arrived at a dilapidated cabin, the was sagging in one corner. As soon as it was in sight Kagome felt a spike of dread that chilled her to the core. She could feel what she could only describe as a dark energy emanating from the building. She fought a rising panic as the man holding her opened the door and entered with her cradled limply in his arms.

The inside of the cabin was mostly nondescript, filled with a few simple pieces of furniture and a futon pushed against the far wall. A fire crackled in a small hearth surrounded by four figures. The four who had been talking quietly among themselves turned at the sound of the door opening, but only one of them stopped what he was doing and walked hurriedly towards the pair with outstretched arms.

Kagome felt a cold hand caress her cheek and she pushed it away with a feeble slap.

_I can finally move...a little._ She thought although she still felt incredibly weak and it took all she had just to lift her head.

“Welcome my princess, you’ve finally returned, and ahead of schedule too.” Kagome’s eyes narrowed. “I had lost my strength, my purpose, everything when I lost you, but now you've returned to me and that's all that matters.”

“Nara… ku.” she whispered hoarsely. Her throat felt tight. 

“You don't know how happy it makes me hearing your voice say my name. I’ve missed you so much, Kagome.” He crooned.

“Put her down.” Her classmate Daiki, who had been the one to find her wandering in the woods, nodded in reply.

When her feet touched the ground her legs almost gave out beneath her but Naraku was fast and caught her in a tight embrace before she could fall. That witch's spell still lingered.

“Don’t touch me.” she could already feel a stitch of pain in her neck and tried to push him away but it did little good.

“That's what you should have said to that son of a bitch when he claimed you,” He said angrily, raising his voice.

“But don't worry, that won’t matter much longer.” He assured, recovering his jovial tone.

Kagome glanced around the room and spotted Daiki leaning against the doorframe of the exit staring at her with an unreadable expression. She wondered what her classmate was doing here with Naraku but she could only assume it wasn’t anything good. She also recognized Kagura from among those present. In addition there was also a girl who was white from head to toe holding a silver mirror and a pale haired boy whose appearance made her blood run cold. He could have been the younger brother of the man who had tried to kill her the night Inuyasha had saved her with the brand. 

“It was you.” she whispered, staring at Naraku as a new wave of fear washed over her. 

He smiled slowly, downplaying the whole thing. “That was a miscalculation on my part. I wasn’t expecting that filthy mutt to interfere. Why don't you sleep a little darling until you completely recover?”

Kagome glared at him. “No thank you. I really need to get back to my husband now.” Her words elicited a loud and mocking laugh from her former employer.

“Lie down, and I’m sure he will soon come for you, I _really_ hope he does.” He muttered darkly as he set her back on trembling legs.

Kagome made for the exit but was intercepted by Daiki stepping in her way. “Kagome, you would be wise to do as he says and go lie down.”

The look Kagome gave him was one of pure hatred. Without being intimidated by her, he grabbed her arm when she tried to pass.

“I asked you nicely.” he hissed in her ear before throwing her roughly on the futon that was about two meters away. She landed on her back with a grunt. The world felt like it was spinning and she still felt weak from whatever spell she had been under. 

“Ohime, it would do you well to listen. Look, you’ve already pissed off Daiki.” Naraku whispered, kneeling in front of her. “You don't want to get hurt by misbehaving. I’m not as forgiving as that dog.” he said in a calm but sinister voice. 

“Now, I need you to take off your blouse.”

She shook her head, eyes wide and covered her body protectively with her arms.

“You should do it Kagome, you won't like it if Naraku has to.” Kagura advised speaking for the first time.

“Although I have no objection in doing so.” Naraku assured with a leer.

“I don’t have time for these games, I have to get back, because-” she tried to say as fear pulsed through her.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Naraku asserted, cutting her off.

Kagome pushed herself into a squatting position and tensed preparing to run, everyone could sense her intentions but it was Kagura who moved and held her, gripping both of her wrists tightly behind her back and forcing her to her knees. She was powerless against the painful hold but fought against it fiercely until she saw Naraku squat in front of her, toying with a small dagger in his hands. 

“Oh Kagome, Kagome.” he took the dagger and drew it closer towards the mark on her neck, slicing through one of the straps that partially obscured it. She winced from a stinging pain in her neck when one of his long fingers slowly traced over her collar bone. “As much as I want to touch your skin... you have no idea how many nights I’ve fantasized about having your body.” he sighed in longing before cutting the second strap, revealing the white bra she was wearing beneath.

“Don't touch me, please.” she begged.

He leaned forward, inhaling deeply less than an inch from her face. “Don't worry, I won't do anything... for now, but as soon as that mark disappears from your pretty little neck, I'll do whatever I please. I waited patiently for you to love me and give yourself to me voluntarily, but that _dog_ took you by force and yet you didn’t reject him. I don’t think good men are your type.” he said as he yanked roughly on the front of her blouse, popping the buttons and leaving her upper body only covered by her bra.

“Please don't touch me, I'll do whatever you want, but please don't touch me.” She pleaded. She remembered how painful the burn of her mark could get and blanched at the memory. 

“Release her.” he ordered Kagura who pushed her roughly forward against the futon. Kagome curled herself into a ball holding her hands over her head, her body trembling with fear. 

Naraku took the remnants of her blouse and handed them to the pale haired boy.

“Hakudoshi, go, make sure there’s a clear trail for him to follow.” he ordered. Hakudoshi nodded, immediately taking the piece of green cloth and left to carry out his task.

“Naraku-sama, I'll go outside and keep watch.” Daiki mused and Naraku smiled before nodding.

“And I think we’ll go for a walk, right Kana?” Kagura immediately added, pushing Kana slightly to walk in front of her.

Kagome shrank back against the wall and hid her face between her knees. Terror coursed through her veins. Her former boss had always seemed slightly unhinged at times but at that moment he seemed completely deranged, especially now that she knew what he was capable of. 

“Such thoughtful children. They know how much I’ve missed you during these past few months.” He approached and knelt in front of her.

“Don't fear me, I’ll never hurt you again… unless you give me cause to.” he added.

“Please let me go.” she whispered.

“That won’t be possible, I’ve missed you too much to lose you again.” he whispered in her ear.

Kagome felt the man's arms wrap around her in an embrace and she felt a flash of hot pain in her neck causing her to whimper in agony.

“I know it hurts, I'll fix that problem soon enough. Just hold on a little longer, Ohime.” he added in a soothing voice.

Kagome was confused. To her knowledge the mark was supposed to be for life but the searing pain in her neck and his disgusting breath against her ear made it impossible to think beyond that. “I love you, Kagome.” he whispered. “I know you've been through a lot and it's all my fault, I shouldn't have let you dance for him. Your scent…” he inhaled deeply, “Mmm… I knew he would go crazy for that sweet smell of yours, but he offered me something I couldn't refuse.” he said regretfully. “I’ll set things right. I’ll rid you of that mongrel and everything will go back to the way it was before.” he promised.

“Stay away please, it hurts.” she begged through clenched teeth. 

Taking one last lingering look he finally released her, leaving her to curl herself back into the corner. 

She felt like throwing up when she glanced up and saw how he leered at her exposed skin. She wanted to curl up in a ball and wait for someone to save her. She wanted to go home. _Inuyasha, save me!_

***

Inuyasha searched desperately along the trail but Kagome’s scent ended after only a few meters along the path. After doing a quick sweep of the area he went back and rejoined the others.

“Where is Airi?” He inquired angrily of the group once he arrived. 

“She went back to the main house when you left. Didn't you find Kagome-san?” Miroku asked, sounding surprised.

Inuyasha’s expression hardened. Without answering he turned and dashed towards the house searching for Airi’s scent. He searched every corner of the house but all of the trails were old. He slammed his fist angrily into an innocent doorframe, splintering the wood. 

“Inuyasha-sama? Is everything alright?” The lizard hanyō, Yumiko asked as she came around the corner holding a basket of laundry.

“Have you seen Airi?”

“Not recently. Earlier she said she was going to meet you, did something happen?” 

His jaw tightened. “If you see her tell her to find me. I won't forgive Airi if she did something to Kagome.”

“What happened, is the mistress ok?” she asked, sounding concerned.

“She’s missing.” 

His words caused a strange expression on Yumiko's face. “But I just saw her a few moments ago entering her room.” 

The corners of his mouth turned up in relief, visibly relaxing. He quickly thanked her and ran towards their room.

“Kagome?” He called when he entered and found her sitting on the edge of the bed. “You're okay?” He breathed a sigh of relief seeing her there. “You shouldn’t run off like that without me. I’ve told you how dangerous it is here, you don’t know how worried I was.” He muttered scolding her.

“I'm fine.” she said with a sweet smile.

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and dropped to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist while she lovingly ran her fingers through the silver strands of his hair. He stood before sitting next to her on the bed, raising a hand to gently caress her face. “I love you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, so at least while we’re here don’t go anywhere without me or an escort, okay?” 

Kagome nodded slowly and he smiled at her quick obedience. Their eyes met for a moment but it was Inuyasha who sought her lips in a chaste kiss.

The moment their lips touched, Inuyasha quickly pulled back and leapt to his feet while pushing her back by the shoulders, causing her body to fall back roughly on the bed. He positioned his claws against her neck and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Who are you?” he asked, his lips pulling back in a snarl. 

“Inuyasha, what’s wrong with you? You’re hurting me. It’s me, who else would it be?” she asked in bewilderment.

“I asked you a question. Who are you and what have you done with my mate?” He growled, pressing his claws even more firmly against the pale skin of her neck.

“I already told you, it's me, Kagome. Stop it, Inuyasha, you’re scaring me.” she whispered in a wobbly voice, wincing as one sharp claw caused a bead of blood to run down her neck.

“Keh, you think I wouldn’t recognize the feeling of kissing my wife? You may look like her, but you're definitely _not_ her.” he growled. “I didn't feel anything when kissing you other than pain and disgust.” he said seething.

“You're too cruel.” she whispered as her eyes welled with tears. “I’ve always always been here waiting for you, I love you. Why couldn't it be me? I'm a strong yōkai but you had to choose a weak and pathetic human.” She cried as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

“Where's Kagome?” he asked again.

“Kill me if you must, I’ll never tell you.” she said coldly.

Inuyasha’s eyes widened, taken aback before narrowing again.

“Airi, please. Tell me where my mate is.” He was getting desperate. 

She fixed her eyes on his golden ones filled with pain, the pain she caused and began to feel guilty. She averted her gaze. “I only did it because I love you so much, I didn't do anything to her, I just wanted her to leave for a while. Forgive me.” she whispered apologizing before returning to her true form and ending the illusion.

“Tell me where she is.” he repeated a little more gently.

“I don't know, I just told her to walk east, there’s a breech in the wall that way...” 

Inuyasha stood up immediately, but a hand on his arm gave him pause. "Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

“Now’s not the time to ask for forgiveness. If anything happens to Kagome, I'll _never_ forgive you.” He roughly shook her off and without a backward glance ran east.

It wasn’t long before Inuyasha located the section of missing wall and lept through the huge hole. As soon as he was on the other side the sweet scent of his mate hitting his nose made him feel a little more at ease but also impatient. He wanted to find her quickly and make sure she was free from harm, hold her and never let her out of his sight again. He needed to get her a leash. With that thought in mind he ran chasing the scent. Speeding through the trees he caught a whiff of something unexpected that sent an enraged snarl ripping from his throat and urged him faster. 

When he spotted the cabin in the distance he felt the hair rising on his hackles and his blood boil. He could see five figures standing outside as if they were waiting for him, among them he recognized Kagome's irritating classmate and also her former boss, the hanyō Naraku.

It had been a long time since Inuyasha had fought a real battle, decades nearing a century, but he would stop at nothing to save his mate, he only wished he had his sword. So without a word of warning he rushed in and attacked, going straight for Naraku.

“I see you're as excited about this fight as I am.” Naraku mockingly commented, dodging Inuyasha’s rapid attacks.

“Where is my mate?” He could smell her scent coming from inside the cabin but he needed some time to weigh his options.

“She’s no longer your concern. I’ll be taking care of her from now on.” 

“Damn it, what did you do to her?!” He growled trying again and again to hit him while dodging the other’s attacks.

“Me? I haven't done anything... yet.” He jeered with a mocking smile as he found an opening, tearing a ragged gash in Inuyasha’s right shoulder.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome shouted while pounding against the door trying to open it. She could hear the battle raging outside and recognized an agonized howl of pain coming from Inuyasha. 

“Kagome! Don’t worry, I'll get you out of there soon and we'll go home!” He shouted before dodging a sharp gust of wind from Kagura’s fan.

The attacks were violent and numerous and it wasn’t long before fatigue and compounding injuries began to slow the inuhanyō down. With help from Hakudoshi who used Kagura as a shield to protect himself, Inuyasha managed to effectively knock her out of the fight and take a chunk out of the boy as well but there were too many and he was just one hanyō.

“Your death is necessary, Inuyasha. You must die so Kagome can rid herself of your filthy curse.” Naraku unleashed numerous dark tentacles at his target while he raged with maniacal laughter. 

“Naraku, stop! Don't hurt him, please! I'll do whatever you want but let Inuyasha go!” Kagome shouted frantically through the door. Not being able to know what was happening outside was nerve wracking, but from the taunts of Naraku and his cronies she assumed that Inuyasha wasn’t the one winning.

“Sleep ohime, when you wake up you’ll be free!” He yelled exalted, easily dodging a set of bloody claws.

“No! Please! Inuyasha!” She fought a rising panic when she heard Inuyasha's pained scream after receiving a full counterattack from Kana's mirror.

She kicked and punched at the door until it hurt but it just wouldn't budge. Daiki was guarding the other side and had placed a bar over the door, preventing it from opening.

“Naraku, I'll go back with you, I'll never see Inuyasha again so please, _please_!” she cried out in desperation.

“You think I'll allow that!” Inuyasha yelled and spat out a mouthful of blood. “I will _never_ let them take you away from my side again, I would rather die!” 

“That's perfect, because that is the plan. There is no way I can let you live after having tainted my princess.” Naraku smiled sadistically.

“Keh, do you think you can kill me?” Inuyasha asked while wiping the blood from his mouth.

“Even if you kill Inuyasha, I’ll never be yours, Naraku! You disgust me, you won't gain anything from this! So please don't kill him and I’ll go with you!” She felt absolutely powerless.

“You say that now, but when I kill him you’ll be all alone again. You won’t have anyone to take care of you. You don’t want to go back to the streets after all you’ve suffered, do you?” 

“I still won’t go with you! Never!” 

“I will kill all who help you until you have no choice but to return to me.” Naraku dodged Inuyasha's desperate attacks with ease while he conversed with Kagome through the door. “I’ve waited so many years for you already, waiting a little longer is nothing.” 

“If you kill him I’ll kill you myself.” she threatened, achieving a loud laugh from the violet eyed man, distracting him enough that Inuyasha managed to catch the side of Naraku’s face with his claws.

“You’ll forgive me, because you’re a survivor.” Naraku snarled. “You’ll forgive me and you’ll forget everything just like you did before with your family!” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” 

“Oh I think you do, Ohime! I'll do what I have to so that I’m the only one you have to rely on, just as I’ve always done!”

_Flashback_

Kagome returned home from a long day at high school and entered her house uttering a characteristic "Tadaima." as she took off her shoes and looked for her Mom.

“Mama.” she called out for her but no one answered.

“Mama!” she repeated, raising her voice this time. _Well that’s weird_. She thought. Her mom was always at home when she was done with school and was almost always in the kitchen. When she went there to check her eyes were immediately drawn to the motionless body on the floor laying in a puddle of blood. “MAMA!” She ran towards her, almost slipping on the slick surface. She gently touched her mother’s still warm neck checking for a pulse but found nothing, quickly pulling her hand away. 

She began sobbing hunched down over her mother’s body when a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs gripped her heart with panic.

_Sota._

She carefully left her mother's body on the kitchen tile and wiped away the tears that clouded her vision while she ran up the stairs. Nothing could have prepared her to find the small body of her younger brother being pierced through the chest by the hands of a man with wavy brown hair and red eyes.

“Ah, Kagome. It’s finally time for us to be together.” he said sweetly as he withdrew his bloody hand and let the lifeless body of her brother drop to the floor.

Fear gripped her throat as she stared in horror at the nightmare playing out in real time. She eventually managed a strangled shriek and stumbled back a few steps.

“Easy honey, you won’t be alone. We’ll be together forever. You’ll see now let’s go.” He stepped over Sota’s lifeless body and extended his hands towards her. The right one was so dark with blood it looked like he was wearing a glove. 

“Don't come any closer! Don’t hurt me! JII-CHAN!”

“I would never hurt you, there’s no need to fear me, princess.”

“W..where’s my grandfather?” she stammered trembling.

“You didn't see him before you arrived?” 

“My… he’s okay, right?”

“You must understand darling that I couldn't let you love anyone but me, I didn’t want to kill them but I had no choice. Now that you’re old enough to be my companion, that means you only need me.” He reached out and traced a bloody finger slowly down her cheek.

Kagome let out a pitiful cry and wailed at the top of her lungs, the crimson eyed man tried to reassure her, but she recoiled from his touch.

“Now we must go. You’ll live with me from now on and I’ll protect you forever.”

“No, never ... how… how could I ever be with you? I’ll _never_ forgive you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” she exclaimed between sobs.

The man tried to take her by force, but as he reached for her an intense violet light burned his hands.

_How interesting, you even have the same powers as her, as Kikyo._ He thought ecstatically.

“I'll wait for you Kagome. Do as you want for now and when you have nothing left and nowhere to go you’ll know where to find me.” and then he was gone.  
She fell heavily to her knees, her mouth open in a silent scream as her mind tried to process everything that had just happened. Her mind flashed to all the times on her way home when she had stopped at the club to talk to her “friend” before going home. She still couldn't believe that the man who always spoke so kindly was the same man who had stained her face with the blood of everyone she loved. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noticed the smell of something burning.

_End Flashback_

Recognition slowly dawned on her face. Her chocolate eyes filled with horrified tears as she remembered what she never should have forgotten. How could she lovingly remember her family while she had been working for their murderer for the past four years?

Inuyasha could hear his wife's sobs and it distressed him.

“I killed the woman who gave you life, your grandfather even your adorable little brother and eventually you still came back to my side. After a few years you forgot everything and convinced yourself that you were nothing more than a poor girl who had lost everything in a tragic accident.”

The sound of Kagome’s sobs grew louder. 

“Maybe it was the men I sent to beat you or the ones who abused you that made you desperate enough to choose to forget and return. So tell me love, how long will it take you to forget if I kill this filthy dog!?” 

“Shut up! I'll kill you!” Inuyasha was incensed. He dashed forward to attack but Naraku was ready and flung him back with living vines, sending him flying into the forest, crashing through several trees before disappearing in the underbrush. 

“I hated seeing you suffer, I hated watching while they beat and assaulted you but it was nothing compared to the torture to learn that another man was the first to taste you. I was the one who was supposed to save you that night but he interfered with my plans. I needed to break your resistance, I needed you to come back to my side willingly. All those years you cried I was by your side because of my love for you.”

A sudden feral growl ripped through the trees. In an amazing burst of speed Inuyasha shot towards the other hanyō and attacked him, the man opened his eyes shocked at not being able to avoid the attack. but Kana stepped between them at the last moment and received a fatal blow that shattered her mirror.

Naraku looked at the red eyes with blue irises of the man who was deathly removing his claws, while grinning sinisterly.

“I'll rip you apart.” he growled. His claws were a messy blur as he attacked over and over again, Naraku could barely repel the attacks while the others found themselves seriously injured, it was like fighting a completely different creature.

Inuyasha was excited and full of bloodlust. He hadn't been in battle for a long time and he loved to feel the enemy blood covering his body, he felt ecstatic cutting into their skin and breaking their bones. Naraku received a deep wound to the stomach that made Inuyasha laugh sadistically, licking the blood from his claws.

“I’ll never leave Kagome with a beast like you. Wait for me, Ohime-chan! Naraku exclaimed as he flew out of sight on a cloud of his own evil aura.

Inuyasha wanted to pursue him, but the sound of his mate's pitiful cries made him change course and ran straight towards the cabin. Her guard, Daiki, had run off when the tides had begun to turn against Naraku so there was no one left to stop him as he unbarred the door and swung it open to find Kagome hunched over on the ground crying uncontrollably.

“Don't cry.” he said as he stepped into the room, intending to comfort her. He couldn’t stand to see her cry.

Kagome looked up, fixing her gaze on his bright crimson eyes and the color drained from her face. “Ah ... no ... please.” she stammered as a fresh wave of fear washed over her. 

Keep going…  
  


  
NOTES: OMG... these next few chapters are going to have so much red text. They're good chapters but it's such a pain to change the colors. XD 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and OCs belong to Mizune-Mei.
> 
> So much red text... and there will be even more in the next few chapters! Can Kagome get along with Inuyasha's wilder side? Can the demon within be tamed? Read and find out!

**CHAPTER 21**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome curled up in the corner and took another step closer, reaching for her with hands still covered in gore from the fight outside. 

“No… Stay away!” Her puffy eyes were wide with terror. Old fears clenched in her gut as he took another step in her direction and she pressed herself firmly against the wall behind her. Trembling with fear she curled in on herself and whispered "Don't touch me." repeatedly begging to be left alone.

“Don't cry.” He asked again, but with his gravelly voice it didn’t sound like a request. When she felt one of his sticky hands touch her face, she flinched in surprise and slapped him away.

“Get away.” she whimpered.

“You’re mine, how dare you reject me?”He growled. He placed a sharp claw on her neck over the mark that demonstrated his claim and gently traced the contour.

“Don’t you feel it, how your body shudders from my touch?” He said when he heard her sigh in response.

“Don't hurt me, I'll do whatever you want, but don't hurt me.” She murmured when she felt the claw against her neck. The words came from her lips but they were more out of habit than fear. Right then fear wasn’t the dominant emotion she was feeling.

“Tsk, then tell me that you like being my bitch and you only want to be mine.”

Kagome looked up in defiance and he smiled sadistically.

“That look excites me, mate. You know, I would be more than happy to wipe that fierce expression off your face.”

“You’re a monster.”

She wanted to push him away but her body wouldn’t listen, shuddering when her palms touched his chest. Her traitorous body was becoming a real problem as it had completely surrendered and was at the mercy of the red eyed demon whose lips were quirked in a frightening smile.

“I know, but you still want me.” Kagome looked away, some of the color returning to her cheeks. He wasn’t entirely wrong. “That damn hanyō, has been preventing me from taking control and fulfilling my duties as your male.” He squatted in front of her so that they were eye level. “Since that first night I’ve only been able to feel you through him.” He leaned forward until he was only a few inches from her face, studying it.

“What are you doing? Get back.” 

“You say that, but you're already wet. Much faster than with  _him_."

Kagome pressed her thighs together. Causing Inuyasha to bark with laughter. 

“You’re so instinctual. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already excited. You want me to possess you as much as I want to.”

“That’s not true. I ... I only want to be with _him_." She whispered referring to Inuyasha the hanyō. “I only hate you.” she added feeling more brave than she had earlier. His expression darkened.

_“Do_ you hate me? Why did I bother saving you then? Why did I choose you? What did I do wrong to make you hate me so much?”

Kagome had never spoken so much with Inuyasha’s yōkai half, before now she didn’t think him capable of anything other than sadistic aggression, truthfully this was somewhat of a first for him. She looked him straight in the eyes knowing exactly what she _should_ say but his scent distracted her, the breath that hit her face was too stimulating, the sly smiles had made him look extremely sensual; a primitive desire arose in her and she wanted to bite him.

“You… raped me.” she murmured trying to get her head in control of her body.

He cocked his head and smirked. “We both did, the hybrid wanted it too.”

“That’s not true!” She accused and he laughed again.

“I was the one who heard his gasps and growls in my head. He enjoyed what I did to you so much he didn't stop me.” he growled macabrely.

“That’s not true.” she repeated, sounding subdued.

“You want to blame me and forgive him for the same act. Why?” She didn’t know how to respond so she kept silent and just watched when he slowly leaned forward again and licked her face, washing away her tears. She trembled when she felt the soft warmth on her cheek.

“I'll kill that cursed Naraku so you’ll never have to cry over him again.” he promised. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat at his words. When he leaned his head on her shoulder and took a deep breath, pressing her nose against her neck, she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

“You smell so good.”

Kagome felt his full weight slump on top of her and she tried to push him off by shoving against his shoulders but stopped when she felt something warm wet her hands. Her eyes went round in alarm at the vivid crimson color of the blood.

***

Kagome's eyes shot open and she bolted upright, immediately looking for the silver-haired man. “Inuyasha!” She called desperately.

“You’re finally awake, Kagome-sama.”

She heard a relieved voice off to the side and quickly noticed the presence of Yumiko.

“Inuyasha, where's Inuyasha? She asked sitting up.

“The master is ..." she said reluctantly with her eyes averted.

“He's ok isn’t he?” she swung her legs over the bed and stood, preparing to go find out for herself. 

_Flashback_

Kagome tried with all her might to lift the body pinning her as hot tears leaked from her eyes. Her knees ached from supporting both of them and she also felt something warm running down her legs, soaking her feet. She eventually managed to slump back to the floor with him still on top of her. She looked at the trail of blood that he had left on the floor from the entrance of the cabin and felt sick for not noticing that he was so injured before now. 

“Please wake up.” She begged, stroking the silver strands of his hair as she began to fall to pieces. “You said you had superpowers, you can't die now.” Tears dripped from her chin, falling on his unconscious face. 

She looked up when she heard the footsteps of someone entering the cabin, fear clenching her stomach. She fiercely hugged his body to her, trying to protect him from the intruder.

“Inuyasha-sama...” Kagome’s gaze narrowed on the new presence, it was the woman who had caused everything. Airi took a step closer.

“Don’t touch him!” Kagome shouted when she saw the girl’s hand in the air stretching towards him.

“Don't be dense, we have to take Inuyasha-sama to the castle. He’s wounded and it’s not safe here.” she ignored Kagome and touched his right shoulder.

“Don’t touch my mate.” Kagome growled a warning at Airi. “I won't let anyone hurt him, this is all your fault!” she spat, digging her nails in the yōkai's wrist, who stared unblinking into her eyes.

The yōkai's eyes flashed emerald, _Oh no!_ Kagome had fallen into her trap once again.

“Sleep.” she commanded.

Kagome tried to resist but her body gave in to the spell, her head lolling to the side.

_End Flashback_

“Where's Inuyasha?”

“He's in the adjoining room resting.” 

Kagome nodded and Yumiko smirked as she watched her mistress run through the sliding door. Still wearing nothing but a bloody bra and shorts, it might have been a good idea to change her clothes before leaving but she was impatient and had more important things on her mind. 

Upon entering the other room, the sight before her caused her to grow cold with fury as she watched the hand of the silver haired yōkai caressing Inuyasha’s cheek.

“Take your filthy hand _off_ of my mate.” 

“You finally woke up, Mistress.” Airi looked towards Kagome and slowly removed her hand.

“The master is fine. He just needs to rest and he’ll recover.”

“Is he really okay?” she asked, momentarily putting aside her anger. His chest was bare making the bandage that covered his entire abdomen and shoulder clearly visible.

“He lost a lot of blood but Master isn’t a weak human. After some rest he'll be just as strong as ever.”

Airi gave her an appraising look. “Since you still need to bathe and dress, I’ll be sure to attend to his needs while you’re occupied.” 

_Like hell you will._ Kagome glanced down at herself. She was still wearing the once white bra now completely stained with dried blood along with her shorts and her legs, it was disgusting, even so she only wanted to stay next to him until he woke.

“I've got it, now leave.”

The gray-eyed girl frowned at her but nodded.

Kagome stared at her back until she left the room, then hurried up to Inuyasha's side and was able to breathe easier when she felt his breath against her face.

“Thank you for not leaving me alone.” she whispered in his ear before lying on the bed next to him. She was afraid of hurting him so she simply took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

She was exhausted, she hadn't slept well for days and her entire body felt it while she was fighting against fatigue. She wanted to be awake when he woke up.

Kagome felt a soft kiss on her chin and smiled. When a hand caressed the skin of her abdomen she began to stir and moaned, for which she was rewarded with a gentle bite on her jaw and then repeated licks and kisses on her neck.

“Inuyasha...”

She moaned again when she felt how her bra was removed and replaced by hot masculine hands on both breasts. She twisted and gasped when she felt a strong but not unpleasant pinch on her left nipple.

“Do you like that, Kagome? Are you excited again already?”

“When she heard the sly growl she opened her eyes wide, realizing that she had fallen asleep next to the convalescent Inuyasha who was still resting. She tried to normalize her heartbeat and smiled wearily as she rolled over onto her back on the soft bed, staring at the ceiling. She had been dreaming before and it hadn’t been golden eyes she was gazing into.

“I like waking up to this scent.” Kagome jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice beside her. It felt like she had just been caught fantasizing about another man.

Inuyasha startled her again by growling playfully as he rolled and positioned himself over her, smirking when he saw her surprised expression. "You can't come to my bed smelling of arousal, half naked and expect me to behave myself, even if you do look like you just escaped a horror movie." he chuckled.

Kagome’s cheeks pinked, but she let him kiss her.

“You're feeling okay?” she asked after the brief kiss.

“I’m terrible actually, I have this big problem...” He whispered rubbing against her so that she could feel exactly how huge his problem was. 

She rolled her eyes. “But nothing hurts?” she asked again, ignoring his provocations while she looked at his bandages.

Inuyasha smirked as he directed a hand to the bandage that covered his stomach and ripped it off displaying his flawless abdomen devoid of injury and did the same with those that covered his shoulder.

She gazed in fascination at his uninjured skin and gently ran a hand over it to further confirm.

Inuyasha tilted his head down and placed a chaste kiss on her nose.

“It’s incredible.” she marveled, now caressing his shoulder.

He smiled warmly, “Super powers, remember? Are _you_ okay?” He knew she didn’t have any physical injuries other than the mostly healed scratches on her arms and legs, but he wanted to make sure nothing else was bothering her.

“Yes, thanks to you.” 

Inuyasha’s smile faltered a bit.

“ _I_ couldn't protect you.” he corrected. “I had to transform in order to win against them. There were just too many. I'm sorry, I didn’t want you to have me like that again but I didn’t have another choice.” He hated having to depend on his yōkai half, it made him feel inadequate.

“Inuyasha, can I ask you something?”

“Mmm.” 

“Ano...can you transform into the you with red eyes whenever you want?”

“Yes.” he answered slowly, wondering where this was going.

“Could I talk to him for a minute?”

Her question made the yōkai in his head stir in anticipation. “Maybe later, _I_ need you right now.”

Kagome felt his hand descend to position itself over the fabric of her shorts where her legs met, sending an electric jolt up her spine. She had no objection to letting him do what he wanted for now. She could talk to the other him later.

 _ Our mate needs me. _Inuyasha heard an irritated growl from his other self and cursed under his breath. 

_ Let me out. _

_No._

He unfastened the button on her shorts and lowered the zipper before he quickly removed them and her underwear before helping Kagome peel the blood crusted bra from her skin. 

A fierce growl ripped through his head causing him to place his hands over his ears, trying to assuage the pain it caused him.

“Are you ok?”

“No, I'm not.” He recovered and smiled at her lasciviously, referring to his earlier problem.

“Then you should lie down and rest.” she grinned, pushing him playfully by the shoulder towards the bed. Inuyasha let his body fall back as his wife ordered him, and moaned when he felt her hand opening his bulging fly.

_ Let me out! _ He growled again but was ignored as Kagome helped Inuyasha remove the remainder of his torn and bloody clothes. She watched him fascinated, and drew her bottom lip between her teeth when she saw his erect member spring free.

“There won’t be any problems if I abuse you then?” She whispered suggestively.

“Not a one. I hope there won’t be any problems if I’m the one doing the abusing?” Kagome stopped in surprise when she saw a pair of hungry crimson eyes staring back at her. “Didn’t you call for me?” He inquired looking at her lustfully with his head crooked to the side.

“Eto ... I just wanted to talk.” She tried covering herself with her arms, causing him to laugh loudly. Growing irritated she tried to get up. “Go ahead and talk, bitch, I’m listening.” He sat up with a grunt and took her by the waist, flipping her body back against the soft surface and straddled her.

"What has…?" She asked annoyed but was cut off by a deep and urgent kiss. She pushed him by the chest resisting but he held her wrists tightly, causing her to moan in pain against his mouth.

 _Stop hurting her._ The hanyō growled in his head.

“Talk.” He whispered, abruptly ending the kiss. He directed his fingers to his mouth and without any delicacy bit off a few of his long claws with his teeth.

"I…" she tried to begin but she could only arch her back and moan when she felt his fingers slipping between her folds. He was quick and brusque but a part of her was beginning to succumb to his feral charms.

“You wanted this right? You wanted me?” He asked before entering two fingers inside her opening, causing her to gasp audibly and moan when his thumb stimulated her swollen clitoris.

Kagome’s eyes flew open and Inuyasha smiled mockingly at the look she gave him. "No!" She reached down as if to stop him, holding onto his hand. It irritated her when he smiled like that.

The red-eye extracted his wet fingers and shamelessly licked them clean, both embarrassing and further stimulating his mate. She looked spellbound as his tongue ran through his fingers.

“You’re delicious.” He smiled sardonically when he heard a growl of protest in his head.

With a quick movement he descended further, sniffing her nethers with impudence.

Kagome tried to scoot herself upward to escape but one strong hand holding her hip made that impossible. “Ah…!” she arched her back when she felt his tongue in her center drinking from her while holding tightly to her hips that tried to buck against him, making her scream with desire. His remaining claws jabbed at her hips giving her opposing sensations of pleasure spiked with pain.

 _Stop._ Inuyasha ordered not knowing what else to do when he heard the screams of his female.

He stopped his licks so she could catch her breath.

“Did you really want to see him for _this_?” Inuyasha asked as the hanyō regained control of his body.

Kagome with her breath still shaking looked up and felt guilty when she saw the forlorn look in his golden eyes.

“No, I ... I just wanted to thank you, for saving me.” 

“ _Thank_ him?” He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Eto ... nothing was going to happen…” _I think._ “ He just... didn't give me a chance... to say anything.” she said breathless, trying to apologize.

“Do you want me to let him come back?” 

Kagome bit her lip before shaking her head. Inuyasha “heard” the sly smile in his head at her obvious lie and it made him feel even worse.

He climbed on her body and kissed her roughly. “You’re only mine.” He growled fiercely before biting at her lips.

She moaned with pleasure wrapping her arms around him.

“Can you honestly still say you hate me?” She heard the question in the guttural voice that gave her shivers.

She felt confused. They were both Inuyasha but the look her golden eyed mate had given her made her feel like she was doing something wrong.

"You ..." she began, but he was faster and turned her over as if she weighed nothing, impacting her breasts firmly against the bed and positioned himself behind her, rubbing against her buttocks as she bit off a moan.

“You wanted to say something?” He threatened her with the tip of his member pressing against her entrance and she fell silent, deliberating. Before she had a chance to answer she cried out when with a single thrust, he entered her to the hilt. Just as quickly she felt empty again as he left her interior, teasing. He laughed at her sounds of protest.

“Has my bitch been neglected? Do you want me inside of you?”His voice growled mockingly.

"No," she gasped contrarily but he just laughed. He could smell what he was doing to her. The whole room was saturated with the smell of her arousal and as soon as he rubbed himself against her again she responded by wiggling her hips. He knew she was lying, but her provocation drove him crazy.

He took her by the hips and with a deep thrust penetrated her again achieving an agonized cry. Fiercely he entered her again and again with deep and quick thrusts and the noisy slap of skin hitting skin. He dug his claws into the soft flesh of her hips while with his other hand he reached for her clitoris, listening to the sensual sound of her juices wetting his fingers.

Kagome lifted herself up on all fours so she could add her own rocking motion to his swift swings and he groaned with pleasure at being reciprocated, causing him to pound into her with renewed vigor.

“Stop.” she begged, trying to reach the hand of the man who was toying with her sensitive clit.

Kagome felt like she was going to lose her mind, she could feel him filling her inside and it made her want to scream. She moaned deeply as she climaxed into a rolling orgasm, letting her arms give way to lean forward against the bed as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

He left her interior and she tried to catch her breath while she trembled during the aftershocks but she didn’t have long as she felt him turn her over once again to her back.

“So delicious.” He looked down at her flushed face as he ran his fingers slowly through her folds. It was more than she could bear, that guttural and sensuous voice had crept into her senses making every fiber of her being respond to it.

Her eyes widened in shock and a wicked smile played on Inuyasha's lips while, with circular movements, he stroked the ring of her anus with his slick fingers. She tensed when a finger entered there and he licked his lips as he felt her tighten around him.

"No." she gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. 

He ignored her complaint, and began to pry his finger, wet with her juices, inside her. When he added a second finger, she stirred uncomfortably. It was uncomfortably tight.

She moaned with relief when the intrusive fingers left her body causing Inuyasha to feel as if he would explode from that sound alone. Without much care he flexed her knees, putting the soles of her feet against the soft surface and entered where his fingers had been moments before. Her pained cry was certainly heard for kilometers around when he slid his thick member slowly into the narrow hole.

“Do you like that?” He inquired devilishly. He could tell from her face that she didn't but he also knew a trick to change that. When she tried to flee and end the pain he held her firmly by the hips and held her in place.

“Stop, it hurts.” she whimpered into the mattress.

He leaned his entire body over her, giving himself access to her mark. She moaned loudly as he licked the area and when his fangs pierced the yielding flesh she arched her back screaming. Inuyasha took the opportunity to proceed with gentle swings of his hips while maintaining the bite. He was pleased when he noticed that his mate, with a deep moan, had achieved another shuddering orgasm.

Kagome writhed and moaned on the bed, never before had she felt so much stimulation in her body and she felt overwhelmed. She could feel him moving slow and deep, she felt hot both inside and out. It was wrong, very wrong, but it felt so good to have him like this down there.

"Inu..." she moaned, as dug her nails into his back and bit his shoulder trying to stop a loud moan, her body was taught with pleasure.

“Please.” she begged.

Inuyasha extracted his fangs and licked the wound a few times before claiming her mouth in a fervent kiss, increasing the speed of his thrusts. 

He tasted of copper and the tang of her own scent. She felt so strange with him inside her this way. The pain she felt earlier had blurred into a new sort of pleasure, it was intense and felt almost taboo. When he kissed her she responded with equal amounts of impetus and desire.

“You want me.” He said matter of factly at the end of the kiss, finally growing still. Kagome trembled under his body and it excited him further.

“Say you're my bitch and I'll give you what you want.”he whispered in her ear, biting at her earlobe.

"I…"

“Say it.” He growled as he penetrated her again, causing her to jerk forward and dig her nails into his back.

“I'm yours!” 

That was the trigger for him to lift her with a quick movement leaving her straddling his lap.

“No.” She moaned when she felt him enter her vagina again. It felt wrong and forbidden, it was dirty, but her body wasn’t concerned with such trivial matters. When he began his frantic movements, they both growled and screamed as his thrusts increased in intensity.

Inuyasha’s claws punctured the skin of her buttocks unintentionally, succumbing to the frenzy. She was so lost in pleasure, the pain from his claws only added to the intensity she experienced with each jolt.

She sought his lips in a hungry kiss, trying to suppress the cry that her body was begging to release as she came once again. 

He felt the walls of her canal squeeze him firmly and the delicious aroma of her climax was dizzying. Blinded by desire, he finished the kiss and immersed in the moment he nailed his fangs in her neck as he spilled inside her.

Kagome smiled exhausted as she felt the hot seed fill her further. She hugged him around the neck, resting her forehead on his shoulder as she marvelled at what she had just experienced.

He had been very violent and much of it must have hurt her. It just felt weird, and put him so off kilter that it made him feel ashamed. He slowly extracted his fangs prompting her to hug him tighter.

“Did you enjoy it?” she heard him pant.

“More than you can imagine.” she moaned, trying to normalize her own breathing.

“Of course. I’ll be sure to let him be the one that pleases you from now on.”

She frowned at his words and slowly pulled back to look at him. When she could see his golden eyes, she felt a spike of panic.

"Inuyasha... it's not that... I..." she said at a loss for words so she defaulted to her original excuse. “I just wanted to thank you for saving me and-”

“Keh, don't speak such nonsense!” He yelled angrily, making her flinch.

 _ Don't scold her, it's not her fault she wants me too. _ He heard the haughty voice in his head and grew surly.

“Tch, do you want me to bring him back?”

Kagome tilted her head, searching his face, “Are you... _jealous?_ Of _yourself?_ ” 

Inuyasha stared at her sullenly, he didn't know what to say. In truth he did feel insanely jealous but it would be silly to admit, so he fell silent until he looked at her neck.

“What is _that_?”

Keep going…


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and OCs belong to Mizune-Mei.
> 
> I really like the dialogue between Inuyasha and Kagome towards the end. <3 <3 <3
> 
> I also wanted to add that my buffer is shrinking. The last few chapters I haven't worked on as much as some of the next few. I've been trying to stick to posting two chapters a week but it might slack off to once a week or less depending on how well things go. The next two chapters are technically finished but after chapter 28 I have a lot of work left to do and the last one I've hardly worked on at all because I wanted to save it for last to keep me motivated. ^_^;  
> Keep the comments coming! I refresh the fic a few times a day so I can respond in a timely manner. They really help encourage me to keep going and not fritter off onto other things! <3 Hyperfocus is starting to drift to Mystic Messenger again but fear not! I am determined to finish this and FINISH IT I SHALL! <3

**CHAPTER 22**

Kagome looked at him puzzled by the question and her uncertainty increased when he placed a finger on the mark.

“What did you do?” he asked, sounding worried. Kagome placed a hand on the area he was watching as well, it felt hot.

“Why, what’s wrong?” The expression on Inuyasha's face was frightening her, he looked both incredulous and disturbed.

“The brand it’s... changed,” he whispered.

Kagome was uneasy and wanted to see how bad it must have looked for herself. Seeing his reaction only served to fuel her worry.

“I want to see it.”

“Let's go have Myōga-jiji examine it.” 

“I want to see it!” She repeated, feeling panic rising in her chest.

“Hold on.” He slipped from her and sat her back on the bed before getting up to look for his pants. Taking his cell phone from the pocket, he opened the camera and she saw with astonishment what was reflected on the small screen.

The branching purple mark that had previously reached her clavicle had contracted back to being a small crescent on her neck, although it was noticeably different. In addition to the purple it was also threaded with a bright blue.

“You feel ok?” She nodded slightly. Still in shock.

When Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist she pulled back slightly resisting. “Myōga served my father, he’s the one who knows the most about my clan. He might know something about this. I need him to see it, please.” He begged. He was just as scared as she was but was trying to keep it reigned in to keep his mate from out right panicking. Sesshoumaru's words echoed in his mind, compounding his fears.

Inuyasha promptly fetched Kagome some clothes from the next room while she did her best to remove some of the gore that still clung to her from earlier. When she was dressed and without asking he lifted her in his arms he carried her to see the flea yōkai.

Kagome was grateful she was tucked safely in his arms where she could hide her face against his chest. She was growing very embarrassed by the looks she had noticed in some of the men of the place to whom Inuyasha growled a warning at. Many yōkai kept late hours so there were still quite a few figures milling about. 

“Tell me what you know, Myōga-jiji.”

Inuyasha ordered the flea once he had examined the mark.

“This is very interesting Inuyasha-sama. It's something I've never seen before, I had only heard stories about such a thing happening, it's fascinating.”

“Just tell me what happened.” he ordered impatiently.

“This mark you see is known as a double brand. I thought it was just a legend because usually when the mark is forced and the female rejects it, she dies very quickly. At most they last a few hours. The fact that Kagome-sama survived that is a miracle.” 

“And what happens now, is it something bad?” Kagome asked worriedly.

“Your body fought against the first mark, because you hated who had done it without your consent. The more you hated him, the faster it expanded and once it reached your heart that would have resulted in your death.” he explained.

That was the first time the altered mark had been explained to her. She felt the blood drain from her face when she realized how close she had been to death. 

“The double mark occurs when the same male marks the female, but she consents and feels affection for him.”

"So, because I…" Kagome whispered but couldn't finish the sentence.

“Oh yes, Mistress. Many of us heard the ‘I'm yours’ that you yelled at the master.” Inuyasha snatched the flea from the ground and snatched him between his fingers with the intention of crushing him when he noticed Kagome's mortified expression.

“Inuyasha-sama! Let go of me! If you hurt me you won't know what to do!” he said while flailing against the hanyō’s claws.

“Speak.” Inuyasha ordered, reluctantly setting the diminutive yōkai free.

“As I said, this is a very rare, somewhat mythical occurrence but the double brand as it is appears unfinished. You can see that it’s still distorted. That means that both brands are fighting against each other, in short you're conflicted. You feel both love and hatred towards your mate and it will never be complete until you stop resisting and love him completely.”

Kagome didn't understand much of what the flea was saying but that last part sounded right so she nodded.

“So what should we do now?” Inuyasha asked, still sounding worried.

“First I wonder if you could answer me something, Inuyasha-sama.”

Inuyasha nodded so the flea continued.

“If I'm not mistaken, the mark was made when you were in your transformation?”

“Yes, it was.”

“And tonight it was also he who marked her?”

Inuyasha clenched his fists in irritation. “I’ve bitten her several times and it never changed before, I don't understand why it did with him.” 

“Because it was him that she hated, and as she began to care for that side of you too, she allowed this.” he said gesturing towards Kagome’s brand.

“So it’s a good thing?” she asked, trying to understand. 

“It undoubtedly would be better if the double brand had been completed. If it had been I believe it would then behave like a normal brand. There wouldn’t be any complications or dangers, but as it’s still unfinished, I’m not really sure. As far as I’m aware this is unprecedented, at least to my knowledge. Keeping that in mind, I think that the most convenient thing to do is to have Kagome-sama fall in love with your yōkai side so that he can finish it correctly.”

“I don’t want to.” Inuyasha muttered stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t even want him to see her again, much less possess her. “There has to be some other way. I’ll call Sesshomaru, maybe he knows something.” He took out his cell phone and cursed when he saw there wasn’t a signal. 

“Tch. See you later, Myōga.” 

He took a quiet Kagome by the hand and left the flea’s room heading towards the house phone. It was still early morning, but Inuyasha couldn't wait the remaining hours until dawn so he dialed.

Sesshomaru stirred when he heard the incessant beep of his cell phone on the bedside table. No one called him at that number except for his brother or Rin when she wasn’t by his side. At the moment she was asleep on his chest so he could guess who it was. He stretched out an arm and answered the call before it could rouse his wife.

“What do you want?” He muttered angrily, he hated being disturbed while he slept.

“Sesshomaru, do you know anything about double branding?”

"No." He stated flatly. “If that's all you need I'm going back to sleep.”

“Kagome's brand changed again. It receded back to it’s normal size but it’s interwoven with blue veins with purple. Myōga told us that it’s called a double brand. He advised us to let my yōkai part fall in love with her.” he said distastefully.

Inuyasha was surprised and more than a little annoyed to hear a small laugh from the other end of the line.

“It’s not a joke, damn it!”

Clearing his throat, “I’ll look in the books I have of the clan, but perhaps you should try listening to Myōga.” Sesshourmaru said before ending the call.

“Kuso!” He cursed, throwing his phone hard against the ground, startling Kagome.

 _ Let me out. _ He heard the mocking proposal in his head.

_Never._

_ You know what’s best for her. If you really love her you’ll let me take care of her. _

Inuyasha didn't answer, he just looked at Kagome before leading her to their room.

“Sleep, I have to go… think about some things.”

"But…" she countered.

“Now you won’t listen to me because I’m not _him_?” he angrily accused.

She looked at him a moment before lowering her head. She felt guilty for having reciprocated the crimson eyed Inuyasha. She didn’t want to see either of them sad.

“I'll sleep, just... take care of yourself.” she said, sounding subdued.

He noticed the change in her scent but still strode quickly towards the exit.

Inuyasha was staring at the moon while sitting on the branch of a large tree. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the presence of his friend a few meters from him.

“I felt an evil aura and came to investigate, but come to find out it’s just you.” laughed Miroku.

“Feh.” He wasn’t in the mood for his friend's jokes.

“Need to talk?”

Inuyasha looked down with a raised eyebrow, he didn't understand how that perverted monk could be so perceptive.

“Are things between you Kagome-san okay?” Miroku asked.

“Yes.” 

“Then what has you in such a dour mood?” 

Inuyasha was silent for a moment trying to decide where to begin. “Something happened, I ... I _hate_ having to share my wife.”

Miroku raised an eyebrow, and sat down against the tree.

“If you don't want to share her, you don't have to,” he stated the obvious.

“Tch. If only it was that easy. The problem is I know it’s necessary but... I’m afraid.” He muttered sincerely. “I don't want Kagome to fall in love with him and not want to see me anymore. I don't want him to take over my body and end up trapped inside my own head looking out.”

“Care to explain that?”

Inuyasha knew that word of their predicament had already spread among the demons in the castle. Many were gifted with sensitive hearing making it impossible that they hadn't heard everything that happened and for those without, in their secluded home, gossip traveled fast. The only ones who seemed unaware of what happened were the only humans, Miroku and his father.

“It's a long story but the main problem is that, for Kagome's sake, I have to let my yōkai side free and let him do _everything_ with my mate and I hate it. I don’t want to.”

“I see.” the monk said in an understanding voice. “So you're jealous of your yōkai half and you're afraid that Kagome-san will love him more than you, correct?”

Inuyasha was still for a moment. It was even sillier when he heard someone else say it but that was exactly how he felt.

“Yes.” 

“That sounds normal enough. In matters of the heart there are many fears we must face, one being that the object of your affection may come to love another, but for there to be true love there must also be trust. Your fear is also illogical. If she manages to love you and all your transformations, isn't that a good thing? Isn't _that_ true love?”

Inuyasha felt stupid and frustrated. He didn't want to share Kagome with anyone but what choice did he have? He turned the monk’s words over in his mind a few times. They made sense even if he still had reservations. With a sigh he jumped down and walked quietly with folded arms back towards his room.

Kagome felt a weight sit on the bed behind her and closed her eyes tighter, pretending to sleep. An arm circled her waist and a warm body spooned against her back.

“I know you're not sleeping yet, can we talk for a few minutes?” Inuyasha whispered sweetly against the nape of her neck, raising goosebumps on her skin.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, I just didn't know how to act in regards to him and you.” he tightened his hold around her waist. “Let's talk, please?” 

Kagome was silent for a few minutes, but eventually she placed one of her hands on his arm.

“I've been thinking about all this too.” She said as she traced designs on his arm with her index finger. “I wanted to apologize, I was wrong.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s normal that you want him. He's your mate, he’s part of me.” He said grudgingly.

“But… I don't want you to be sad. I really just wanted to thank him for saving me, but when he touched me I-” she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

“I know ... I was being foolish.” He said.

“No, I… I shouldn't have.” She insisted.

Inuyasha released a long-drawn sigh. “Everything has been difficult from the beginning hasn’t it? We started out all wrong and it infuriates me that it was my yōkai side who did the double mark. It's as if he’s told me that you belong to him twice.”

“I want to stay by your side Inuyasha. I _really_ love you. I want to be able to hear your voice whenever I want, even if you growl and curse all the time. You're too jealous and possessive, and... I belong to you.” 

Inuyasha could feel how her heart was pounding and pulled her even closer to his body, breathing in the scent of her hair.

“For a while I hoped you wouldn’t remember what happened when I… and that if one day you did that I would have enough time to make up for it so that you wouldn’t hate me. I’m not sure I always did a very good job of that.” he laughed wryly. “I know you still don’t remember everything that happened but... I hope one day you will so you can forgive me for real. I know everything started out in the wrong order but I love you too. All I want is for you to be safe and happy.” He whispered sweetly, punctuating his words with a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

Kagome was still after he was done speaking and took in a deeply-drawn, shuddering breath before releasing it a little unsteadily. She knew that sooner or later she had to come clean and she hoped that her lie wouldn’t set their relationship back again.

“Inuyasha… I have a confession to make. I didn't have the courage to tell you the truth before now but after everything that’s happened I want to be honest.” He listened quietly as he held her. “I ... since I woke up at Rin and Sesshomaru's house after I fainted I’ve had all of my memories.” _I need to apologize to Rin._ “I wasn’t ready to face you about that first night or the night when I left. I didn't want to be alone again but I was still afraid. I missed you so much even when everyone told me you were only a dream. But the longer I waited the harder it was to tell you.” she confessed. “Please forgive me.”

Inuyasha rolled her over towards him when he caught the salty scent of her tears. 

“Let's try Kagome. I want you to fully be my wife. I want the mark to be completed so your life is safe. I’ll let him free to be by your side so he can fix things and I hope from the bottom of my heart you can forgive us for messing things up so spectacularly.”

“You're not mad because I lied to you?” she sniffed.

He smiled warmly, “How can I be mad? You’re alive and somehow you’re still here with me. I was able to meet you at a time in my life when I was tired of living, when I had almost given up.” He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “These past few months I’ve felt emotions I forgot existed, fear, sadness, guilt, happiness, uncertainty, desire... love. You chose to stay by my side. How can I ask for more?” He murmured before kissing her forehead. “I can’t promise I won’t be insanely jealous, but I'll bear it. Just remember I’ll be aware and feel everything he does, so behave yourself.” he said with a teasing smile. 

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” In spite of his assurances, she couldn’t help but worry. 

“It seems like a small price to pay if in the end I get to be happy with you. Now sleep, I'll be here by your side.” he whispered and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

Kagome snuggled herself against his torso and he wrapped his arms around her.

“I don’t want to sleep.” she whispered before yawning.

Inuyasha smiled and stroked her dark hair. “I love you.” he whispered again but she was already asleep. He couldn’t blame her, it had been a very long day and she must be exhausted.

It felt strange, finally being able to say everything, not having any secrets between them… well, almost, but that one omission seemed trivial in comparison to everything else they had faced. He felt very light. Everything they endured thus far had brought them to this moment. He reveled in having Kagome's body so close. He liked it when she hugged him and sought to couple with him, he loved her slow and steady breathing while she slept in his arms. He never imagined it would be possible to love someone as much as he loved her. His life had changed so much since that day on the subway. He sighed, feeling more at peace than he had in awhile.

Airi felt her face wet with tears, her heart ached. She sincerely loved Inuyasha. She had never forgotten the hand that extended in her direction when everything around her was death, the protection she felt when he lifted her in his arms, the gratitude she felt when he gave her a new family. Learning of his new mate had angered her beyond reason but she wasn’t going to let that stop her.

When the sun rose and sunlight slipped through the window Inuyasha sighed deeply, placing a soft kiss on Kagome’s lips.

_I order you not to hurt her._

Kagome felt a hand run over her body, divesting her of her clothes.

“Mmm ... good morning.” She said while stretching, smiling when she felt hands slowly lowering her shorts.

“From today you’re all mine.”

She opened her eyes when she heard Inuyasha’s deep gravelly voice and immediately grabbed the sheet to cover her nakedness.

He laughed sarcastically at her attempt at modesty. 

“Don't do that again.” She scolded him, wrapping the sheet more tightly around herself.

“Keh, this is what you want.” he assured her as a statement of fact.

“Get away.” she ordered which only caused his smile to broaden.

“Soon you’ll be begging me to. You’re mine and I know you want me.”

Kagome’s body trembled at his words but she still glowered at him defiantly. 

He inhaled deeply, tasting the air. "I still smell my essence in you, what a temptation."

Her cheeks colored. She wanted to give in to his advances but remembered his golden eyed self’s words from earlier, he was watching her. She didn’t want to do something that would hurt him again.

“Let's go out. Get out of bed and turn around while I get dressed again.” Inuyasha just smirked at her while she gawked at him impatiently. "Go on."

But he didn’t have any plans to go anywhere and remained in the same position in front of her, folding his arms over his chest.

She grumbled in frustration and snatched her clothes, dressing beneath the sheet under his intense gaze.

As soon as they were outside, Kagome couldn’t help but notice the difference in how Inuyasha’s different forms were treated. While the golden eyed hanyō was shown love and respect, everyone looked at the red eye with fear or suddenly had something to do in the opposite direction when they saw him approach.

Inuyasha growled at them menacingly, deep from within his chest. He could feel their rejection pointedly and it made him uncomfortable. His growl cut off abruptly and his eyes darted towards Kagome in surprise when felt her small hand entwining with his.

“Easy, nobody is going to hurt you.” she said gently.

It was her turn to be surprised when he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her fiercely.

Everyone close by looked away, but the loud slap made them look back at the pair in astonishment.

“I told you not to do something like that again.” She scolded while he smiled wickedly.

“You’re mine.” He growled pulling her back towards him and kissing her again.

Kagome bit him hard and he pulled back and smirked looking excited, licking his bleeding lips.

“Acting like that isn’t going to win me over you know.” So she said, but her treacherous body once again betrayed her judging from the incessant beating of her heart. She tried to free herself from his grip but he only held her tighter.

“I won't do it again.” He grumbled and Kagome nodded in satisfaction.

“Good boy.” She smiled at him while caressing his silver hair. To anyone watching it looked alot like someone training a pet but at the moment Inuyasha didn’t care. She had never touched _him_ so gently before and he found that he liked it. 

“Come let's walk a little.” she said with a bright smile. He simply nodded allowing himself to be guided while holding her hand.

Kagome went around the grounds greeting the different yōkai who were working in the rice field and gathering vegetables. They all reciprocated her greeting until they saw Inuyasha’s intimidating expression then they made sure they kept their distance.

Kagome glanced at him analyzing the changes in her mate. His claws and fangs were longer and he had jagged purple marks on each cheek. Then of course the most prominent change were his bright red eyes. As she stared at him her mind began to wander. 

“If you keep staring at me like that, I won't be able to keep behaving myself.” He growled sardonically. Kagome blushed and lowered her head, embarrassed at being caught.

“Let's sit here for a while.” She suggested when she caught sight of a beautiful spring along the path they were on.

Shrugging he took a seat by the water's edge even when she remained standing.

“This place keeps surprising me. I didn't know that it had a source of freshwater.” she said, looking impressed. 

“There are three in total, and there’s also a hot spring.The hybrid wanted to give them a good place to live, he worked hard.”

“You too?”

“Keh, I don't care about them.”  he said while watching the bubbling water of the spring. “They hate me even though the hanyō is so weak he’s had to call on me many times in the past to defend them. In spite of that they still hate and fear me while loving him... Just like you do.”

Kagome looked at his profile and sighed.

“I... I still remember the pain from that night.”

“I know.”

“What you did… it makes it hard to be around you sometimes.” she said, sounding uncomfortable. 

“I don’t regret it. If you want me to apologize for that you’ll be waiting a very long time, bitch because it’s not happening.” He assured finally looking at her.

“I'll go back to the house.” she said sounding down. She wanted to be able to understand him, to try to love him but when he treated her like that she found she could only reject him.

Inuyasha stood up and shoved her by the shoulder causing her to fall down on the grass. She moaned audibly and fought him when he positioned himself over her. “Stop looking at me like that.” he growled. “I will not apologize for that night, I won’t! _I’ve_ never regretted having made you my mate. The hybrid didn’t want you, so why do you hate me and love _him?"_ He leaned forward approaching her mouth. “Understand me when I say you’re _mine_." he said before kissing her roughly.

She fought him, but his strength was too much. She felt his tongue down her throat and with it a horrible stitch of pain in her neck. Inuyasha stopped when he sensed her tears.

“Don't cry!” He yelled, feeling overwhelmingly frustrated. “Stop it!” He flashed his long fangs and sank them into the crescent on her neck. Kagome’s agonized scream was heard all over the castle grounds. The intensity frightened Inuyasha who immediately released her.

Kagome sobbed on the ground while holding her bloody mark.

_Kuso, I shouldn't have trusted you!_ _Come back and let me out!_

Crimson eyes were shocked to see her crying on the ground holding her neck while the aroma of her pain and fear flooded his senses. He didn’t know what to do, if he should leave or try to comfort her. He chose to approach her again but that only caused her screams to intensify so he immediately stepped away. He was afraid of seeing if the brand had changed again as he watched a bead of blood roll down her neck.

  
  


Keep going…


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had some time so here is the next chapter! I managed to increase my buffer a bit so the last ones I really have left to work super hard on are the last four! If I finish them I'll post it all but... they still need a LOT of work so no pramises. :P 
> 
> All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and OCs belong to Mizune-Mei.
> 
> IT'S OSUWARI TIME!

**CHAPTER 23**

Inuyasha took a few steps away and grunted in frustration. He didn't know how to calm the fear in his mate and it only seemed to make it worse when he tried to approach her. He finally chose to leave; taking out his frustration on the trees in his path. Everyone had heard Kagome’s screams as well as the destruction of the innocent trees but no one wanted to intervene; except for the three children who were playing nearby, who ran over as soon as the rampaging demon left.

“Kagome-sama, hold on.” said the silver haired boy, Hiroshi as he helped her into a sitting position.

“Don’t cry.” said Koji, placing a reassuring pale blue hand on her knee.

Shippō approached the spring and cupped some water in his hands and placed it on the mark. She finally opened her eyes at the slight change in temperature and met the emerald eyes of the boy who was looking at her full of concern.

Kagome stopped crying and tried to not let the pain burning her neck show on her face. The worried expression on the three boys touched her and she didn’t want to trouble them further.

“I'm feeling much better now, thank you.”

The three children threw themselves into her arms with tears streaming down their cheeks. The quick swap of their roles made her laugh softly as she embraced them. 

Miroku watched the destruction from a distance and shook his head as he followed the path of downed trees left by his friend. When he saw the red-eyes for he momentarily recoiled, the hanyō’s aura radiated danger but he was here to help his friend and he would at least try. “At the rate you’re going you won't get Kagome-san to love you.” He said, taking courage as he moved his staff in front of him, just in case.

Inuyasha growled at the intruder and crouched into an attack position as if he were a cornered animal. 

"I don't want to hurt you, so take it easy." said the monk to which Inuyasha replied with a mocking laugh.

“You hurt me? You're too afraid, I can smell it.”

“You are too from what I can see, Inuyasha.” The demon lost his smile and lunged forward, attacking the man who defended himself using his staff as a shield.

“I said I don't want to fight, I want to help you, friend.” he grunted, just barely holding him back.

“Keh, as if a weak human could help me.”

“I could if you would just calm down and listen to what I have to tell you.”

But the hanyō didn't stop as time after time he violently attacked the monk who only barely managed to defend himself.

After he managed to catch his robes with a clawed hand, Miroku decided that it was time to run away before things got messy, him being the thing that would be messed up. He tried to make a break for it but the red-eye promptly cornered him with a macabre grin.

“What were you planning to accomplish by coming here other than your own demise?” He inquired, approaching the monk while his claws flexed menacingly.

“I don't know if you remember that we spoke yesterday. I told you that I would help you with Kagome-san. I have a plan.” he said in a rush. 

“Tch, what would make you want to help _me_? ”

“Because you’re my friend of course.”

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow looking skeptical but backed off and straightened. “What's your plan?”He was out of ideas and maybe this perverted monk could be useful. 

Miroku smirked. “Let's go together back to Kagome-san, you'll find out there.”

Red eyes glared at him, showing him that he didn’t trust him at all.

“You know you’re much stronger than me, there’s no way I would risk doing anything to anger you.” He said raising one of his hands peaceably. The hanyō looked at him from head to toe and only grunted in response before turning to retrace the path of destruction with his arms crossed over his chest.

When they drew close to where Kagome still sat on the grass Inuyasha tensed when he saw the three children clinging to his mate. 

Miroku was aware of the over protective instincts of the Inuyōkai in regards to their companions and he was relying on it now. He wasted no time and immediately put his plan into action. Staying behind Inuyasha he began to quietly chant words that were unintelligible to the silver-haired hanyō who, angered by the scene in front of him, didn’t pay any more attention to what the monk said or did.

“Get away from my female.” The red-eyed growled and immediately Hiroshi and Koji straightened, but Shippō remained in the same position on her lap, growling at him in his little voice while doing his best to look intimidating. 

“How dare you hurt Kagome-sama, you’re awful!” The fox child scolded him.

As Inuyasha stepped forward Kagome hugged the little boy even closer to her in an attempt to shield him from the furious demon.

“N.. no... we won’t let you hurt our mistress again.” stammered the green haired boy. Taking courage from Shippo he placed himself between the angry man and Kagome. Hiroshi didn’t add anything but put himself next to his friend, letting Inuyasha know exactly whose side they were on.

He grinned ghoulishly and brandished his long claws. “Just try to keep me away from my mate.” He growled darkly, keeping his expression menasing as he approached the children, Kagome screamed when with a slap he sent Koji flying into the spring.

“Inuyasha, they’re just children! Stop it!” She hugged Shippō tighter still, as she once again bore the pain that had never subsided, but now flared even hotter as right now she felt nothing but fear and hatred towards her mate.

Suddenly a bright purple light spread out in a thin line around Inuyasha’s neck.

“Kagome-san, say something to subdue him!” shouted Miroku, as he finally completed the spell.

Kagome looked at him questioningly, not understanding the monk's words.

“Keh, as if she could subjugate me.” He growled low in his throat and approached with a deadly glint in his eyes until he was standing in front of the silver haired boy.

Kagome looked on in horror as the boy, trembling, spread his arms wide in an attempt to cover her.

“Osuwari!” She screamed the first word that came into her mind. Kagome and the children were stunned when Inuyasha’s body was violently stamped against the ground. “What, how, I… what did I do… what did _you_ do?” she stammered at Miroku. She was confused as she looked at the body of the silver haired man face down on the ground.

Miroku exhaled a deep sigh of relief that his plan had worked without too much damage being done.

“Many years ago my ancestors made that special necklace for Inuyasha while trying to seal his demonic power but because he was so strong it was only able to help him control the demon within and keep him asleep. Unfortunately when I met you here I learned that it’s effectiveness was gradually declining. With the necklace no longer effective I had to alter it a bit. Now you’re the one with the power to dominate him. Just give it a try.” he suggested with a smile.

Inuyasha growled at them darkly, finally able to lift his face from the ground.

“Osuwari.” Kagome pronounced and again a loud impact and a groan of agony was heard.

“Very good, you’re very intelligent, you’ve already figured out how it works.” he congratulated her clapping gently. 

“So every time I say Osuwari…” she began but fell silent when she heard another groan of pain coming from her mate.

“Eto ... every time I say _that word,_ this will happen?” she asked to which the monk nodded in confirmation.

“Yesterday, I saw my good friend who was very concerned about his wife and he asked me to do this for him as a favor. He was afraid of hurting the woman he loves and not being able to stop it from happening. He also asked me to tell you to use it as many times as necessary and that he will be fine.” 

“Inuyasha asked you?” 

He nodded. “He said that perhaps his demonic side needed some training to be more considerate.” he said with a sly grin.

“I'll fucking kill you.” the red eye growled while shakily getting back to his feet, trembling with rage. Miroku felt a chill run down his spine when he heard the dour voice. But Kagome, without any remorse, made him eat dirt again.

“I think maybe you should go.” she whispered and the monk nodded in agreement, quickly turning tail and hurriedly took his leave. He had risked a lot by provoking the demon this way. He realized that even now he wasn’t safe and that he could lose his head that very night by the claws of the red-eyed Inuyasha but even so he had been unable to refuse his friend's desperate request. 

“Kagome-sama, it's okay.” Hiroshi said softly, turning his head slightly to see her. He was still standing protectively between her and her mate.

“Yes, I think everything’s ok now but I think it would be best if you boys headed back too.”

“But…" Shippō began.

“I'll be fine, you guys go back first.” she murmured, stroking the boy’s fluffy red hair.

“Come back safe to us.” said Hiroshi, his voice was full of concern and his tail was low and drooping. 

“I'll be back soon, don't worry.”

Shippō was going to object again but Hiroshi spoke before he got a chance.

“Take care, we'll go.” he said unhappily.

Kagome nodded and looked at the green haired boy who was approaching, shaking his wet hair.

“Are you okay?” She scanned him up and down looking for any injuries.

“Of course, throwing us into the water is just a game. The master does it whenever he comes, it's fun.” he said, smiling. 

She forced a smile. She still didn't understand these beautiful and powerful beings, but seeing that he was fine calmed her. She waved to the children when they left after a few more hugs and well wishes.

Her gaze fell forward and landed on Inuyasha who had already recovered from the spell. He remained calm, sitting cross legged and arms folded while glaring at her darkly.

“You know I'll punish you for this.”

“Do you want me to punish _you_ again? She countered.

“Keh.” he grumbled. “When I find out how to take this thing off I’ll teach you how to properly obey me, I’ll make-”

“Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!”

She shouted, cutting off his tirade. Looking at him flat on the ground and hearing his groans of pain made her feel guilty but only a little. 

When the effect ended, he got up angrily and stared at her through narrowed eyes without saying a word. She looked back at him and her shoulders shook with silent laughter when she saw his dirt smudged face.

“Feh, keep in mind I’m charging you for all this plus interest.” He said, sounding almost petulant if not for the roughness of his voice.

“It’s frustrating when someone does something to you that you don’t want them to isn’t it? It hurts physically but it hurts in here too, right?” she said pointing to her heart.

“The difference is that I didn't _want_ to hurt you.”  He grunted before standing and turning his back to her. 

Kagome’s mouth fell open when he thoughtlessly pulled off the black shirt he was wearing. As tight as it was the shirt already clung to him like a second skin but now that there was nothing blocking her view from his muscular back, she was at a loss for words. Red eyes or not, she found her husband’s body as arousing as ever.

He shook some of the dust from the garment and then threw it on a rock before stepping into the water of the spring.

The water was shallow and only reached up to his thigh but he bent down and submerged his head trying to remove all dirt and grime from his face and hair.

_Oh, Kami-sama._ She thought without being able to take her eyes off him.

Inuyasha was fuming but when he noticed the abrupt change in his female’s scent it startled him, prompting him to glance in her direction. It hadn’t been his intention to put that lustful look in her eyes, he only wanted to clean the dust he had on his body from Kagome’s repeated osuwaris. He felt dirty and it bothered him.

Inuyasha ran his hand through his damp hair and then rubbed his neck slowly. He cupped some water in his hands and wiped his face and then his torso. Kagome gawked as she watched his hands running over his glistening body and for a moment she had forgotten to breathe. He looked so sensual she was mesmerized.

He felt satisfied, noting her growing arousal and began to devise a wicked plan. He had told her he would punish her and he would. Maybe not in the traditional way because she had that hateful word as a defense, but he would take care of letting her know exactly why she should obey him.

He stepped out of the water and she immediately looked away, feigning disinterest. He took his shirt and placed it on his shoulder and without another word started towards the house leaving a flustered Kagome behind.

It was already night and Kagome was growing worried. the rest of the day she hadn’t been able to see the redeye so she fidgeted in bed. She abruptly got up with a frustrated groan, walking quickly and with a sudden movement opened the sliding door. She walked up and down the corridors looking for a way to get outside.

“Inuyasha?”

“I think I hear her calling you.” said Airi upon hearing Kagome’s voice.

Inuyasha smiled sinisterly, and simply made a dismissive gesture, moving a little closer to the yōkai. She gave him a look that fell somewhere between happy and surprised.

“Your power of hypnosis is amazing. Last time you completely fooled the hybrid.” he said leaning in a little closer. She stared at his fleshy lips and moistened hers expectantly.

“You were just like her. I wonder if it had been me, would I have been fooled as well?”

“I don't know. Maybe we should try and find out.” She proposed, smiling coquettishly.

Inuyasha perceived the sweet scent of his wife approaching so he leaned even closer to the gray-eyed girl until almost touching her lips.  
Kagome was momentarily stunned by the scene before her. Her mate was sitting on a log and next to him was Airi. He had a hand resting on the trunk while the other held the woman's back. His face was too close, a hair's breadth from her lips. 

It hurt like her heart was being ripped from her chest to see him with someone else. She didn’t have the courage to face them so she turned her back before they could notice, not realizing they already had and ran all the way back to her room.

“What was that?” Airi asked in irritation when he immediately pushed her away once Kagome could no longer see them.

“Feh, for what you did the minimum you deserve is death. You should be grateful I allow you to serve me at all.” he growed, his eyes narrowed.

“I am. You can count on me for whatever you need, Inuyasha-sama.” she said happily.

He simply stood up and left, walking towards the forest.

Kagome closed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed, burying her face in the pillows. She was sad and distraught, her heart ached as her tears dampened the pillow.

“Damn Inuyasha.”

***

When the sun came up the next morning, Kagome climbed out of bed. She was still exhausted but was finally ready to confront Inuyasha and wanted to find him. As she left her room she saw the children playing nearby and smiled at them, waving.

“Good morning Mistress, you’re okay?” Koji asked, sounding concerned.

“Good morning, I'm fine.” she assured them.

“I hate stupid Inuyasha, I should just beat him until he stops being such an idiot.” said Shippō, making her laugh out loud. 

“I don’t know. I think his case of idiocy might be terminal.” she replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I'm glad you're smiling, Kagome-sama. Yesterday while you were crying my heart ached.” said Hiroshi, his tail drooping a bit at the memory.

“I won't cry anymore, I promise, so don't worry about me.” she said as she reached over and ruffled the hair between his ears. “Have you seen Inuyasha?”

The three children looked at each other and shook their heads. 

“Are you sure you don't know where he is?” she asked again.

“We don't know anything!” Shippō yelled before running to escape, followed by the others at inhuman speed.

Kagome sighed wearily as she watched the trail of dust left by the children. _That wasn’t suspicious at all._

She spent some time wandering around the castle grounds but everyone who saw her approach seemed to suddenly have something important to do in the opposite direction. She was frustrated and didn't know what was happening so she went to the kitchen where she met the lizard hanyō.

“Good morning, Yumiko. Do you know where Inuyasha is?”

The woman turned her head and smiled at her. “Yes, Mistress, I know, but I don't know if I should tell you.”

“Why not?” she asked, wondering if this had something to do with everyone avoiding her this morning.

“Eto ... Master Inuyasha, this morning he called Airi-chan to help him with his bath. That’s where he is now.”

Kagome was silent, looking at Yumiko as if she didn't fully understand what the woman had said. As soon as she snapped herself out of her stupefaction and thanking Yumiko, she slowly walked towards the washroom where they had taken her when she first arrived. A few meters from the door she could hear a woman's laughter, so she hurried the rest of the way to the bathing room. When she saw Inuyasha in the pool and Airi stroking his shoulder, a fresh swell of rage rose in her and she was finally able to speak.

“Take your filthy hands _off_ my mate _._ ” Kagome spat angrily.

The gray-eyed woman turned her head and smiled, ignoring the order.

“Right now the bath is taken, you should leave.”Inuyasha muttered without even looking at her.

“I'm not going anywhere, tell _her_ to go away!” she shouted, bringing about a pleased smile on the lips of the hanyō. He loved it when his mate made that face, it turned him on.

“Why would I do that?” He asked mockingly. “Then who would help me with my bath?”

“I’ll do it.” As soon as the words came out of her mouth she was surprised but she wasn’t willing to take them back.

““I refuse. After so many hits on the ground my shoulders ache and Airi gives very good massages.”

“I said _I_ would do it. I'll do whatever you need just tell her to go away. _Now_.” growled Kagome.

Inuyasha simply looked at the silver haired girl and nodded once. She understood the message so she stood up and, grumbling under her breath, did as she was commanded.

Kagome walked over and took Airi’s place behind him, hovered her hands inches above his shoulders.

“Do it hard.”

She nodded and finally placed her hands against his hot skin. He felt a current run through him that only the touch of his mate could ignite and had to bite his lips to avoid a moan of elation. Her hands pressed firmly against his shoulders before moving up along his neck, producing wonderful sensations. Her hands slipped under the water, caressing his back, giving it stimulating touches.

“What are you doing?”he growled when she, letting herself be carried away by her own desires, approached his neck with a soft kiss.

“Only me.” she whispered.

“I only need you for my bath, don't do anything unnecessary.” he scolded with his head turned away.

“Right.” she said feeling embarrassed at her brazenness.

Immediately after he grabbed hold of the edge and stood up, sitting on the edge, showing his well-muscled back and that he was wearing a pair black boxers. She breathed slowly trying to calm herself.

“This is more comfortable.” He explained, smiling at the noticeable changes in his female. Kagome lowered the massage to his lower back and then up again.

Inuyasha felt all his self-control slipping, he was moments away from laying the hot body of his mate against the ground and possessing her. She was tempting him with that spicy aroma of hers but he knew if he made his move too early and she rejected him again, all the advances he had made would be for naught.

“That's enough, you can go.” he said hoarsely.

“What?” she asked uncomprehendingly. Her brain wasn’t working properly, full of impure scenes that she wanted to perform with him.

“You can go.”

Kagome stared at him incredulously as she remembered how to move. She nodded and stood up and left without another word.

When she left the room he immediately entered the water again and submerged himself to his ears. He felt heated and excited. That had been very difficult, he had never willingly tried to restrain himself like that before. But he would hold out, because this was a fight he had to win and he was playing the long game.

Kagome returned to the room and slid the door shut, holding her heart as she tried to compose herself. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire.

“Ugh! Why didn't you try to do anything perverted now that I need it?” she grumbled before throwing herself facedown on the bed. 

Inuyasha, still a long way from their rooms, heard the question and smirked.

_Why are you doing all this?_ He heard the question in his head.

_ You know why. _ He thought wearily as he finished bathing. _ I’ll drive her crazy. She’ll need me so much that she’ll never dare to use that word against me again. _

_How will you do it? How can you endure the pain and disgust when Airi touches you? What do you want?_

_ You don't need to know, I'll take care of my bitch, you just sleep and butt out. _He thought, smiling and finally climbed out of the water.

Inuyasha wrapped his hips with a towel and walked like that towards their room. When he opened the door Kagome froze under the covers and blushed.

_ What were you doing, you naughty bitch? _ He thought, intoxicated by the smell of her excitement filling the room. He grabbed the bag where his clothes were and almost lost his resolve then and there. He gripped the bag’s handle tightly and quickly retrieved what he needed.

“I'll be in the other room since you've made it clear that you don't want anything to do with me. Rest easy, I won't touch you anymore.” he said before escaping to the other room.

Inuyasha dressed promptly, and lay down on the bed on top of the sheets. He didn’t know how long it would take to break her defenses, but certainly she would come look for him soon and she would consent to be possessed by him. He begged to have enough self control not to fall before that. The scent in the room had made him hard again.

He sighed feeling absolutely exhausted and crossed his arms over his eyes. He was surprised only moments later to hear the sliding door being opened so he sat up looking in that direction. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome entering wearing only a sexy set of purple lingerie.

“What are you doing here?” He muttered trying not to let his voice reveal how happy he really was to see her.

“You said before that you wanted to know if I could fool you. What do you think, is it good enough for you?” She whispered seductively, taking off her bra and showing those beautiful breasts that drove him crazy.

Inuyasha raised an incredulous brow as she closed the door and walked slowly towards him. He tensed when she climbed into the bed, crawling sensually in his direction.

Inuyasha looked up over her shoulder when the door once again slid open. He stared at the woman in the doorway.

"Inuyasha, we can…" she began but snapped her mouth shut when she saw what was happening in the bed.

  
  


Keep going…


End file.
